


You Can't Break A Broken Heart

by Mistica



Category: Padackles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, padackles - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 86,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistica/pseuds/Mistica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un corazón le devolvería a Jensen la vida ideal junto a su bella esposa, el mismo corazón que le daría a Sherry la oportunidad de salvar a su amado hijo. Inevitablemente, la salvación de uno será la desgracia del otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A veces me gustaría poder salvarte.

 

Danneel soltó una maldición mientras se tambaleaba a la cocina para apagar el horno, por más que lo intentara ese lugar definitivamente no era lo suyo, ni siquiera podía preparar un sándwich sin lastimarse el dedo o quemar algo. _“Pensé que era imposible quemar todo al preparar eso”_ le dijo Jensen la primera vez que ocurrió un incidente, solo que no fue en esa misma casa, fue en uno de los apartamentos del campus _“sucede cuando quieres derretir el queso”_ le contestó ofendida cruzando los brazos al nivel del pecho. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos años y Jensen ya no era su novio, era su esposo, no vivían en el campus sino en una gran casa ubicada en Los Ángeles.

La chica soltó un suspiro cuando vio que el antes jugoso y prometedor pato estaba ahora totalmente arruinado. Abrió las ventanas para que el humo saliera y no activara el detector de incendios, luego se puso frente al plato para contemplar sus posibilidades, esa noche era su aniversario y ella insistió en tener una rica cena en casa y por Dios que iban a tener una rica…no, _suculenta_ cena en casa.  
  
  
\- ¿Moon Grill? – estaba sentada frente a la laptop con el teléfono en la mano - ¿Hacen entrega a domicilio?... es una emergencia señor… le pago lo que sea… ¿Si?... genial… no, no esta muy lejos… sí, el Lomito Strogonoff estará bien… perfecto – colgó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. 30 minutos era buen tiempo, se supone que Jensen no llegaba aun, eso le daba tiempo para acomodar la mesa, cambiarse de ropa y que el olor de quemado se esfumara.   
  
La comida tardó justamente el tiempo que le informaron, pagó en efectivo y se dispuso a acomodar toda la mesa y desaparecer la evidencia, todo eso sin manchar su vestido rojo rubí. Estaba terminando de acomodar todo cuando escuchó el auto de su marido aparcar en el garaje.  
  
  
  
Jensen se bajó del coche con un ramo de flores y un paquete envuelto en papel de colores que adentro tenía una linda gargantilla roja, si conocía bien a Dan y vaya que sí la conocía, seguramente tenía puesto el vestido que compró hace un par de semanas. Sonrió caminando hasta la entrada, la cocina debía ser un desastre, sinceramente, estaba sorprendido de que los bomberos no estuvieran afuera. Cuando entró un olor exquisito nubló sus sentidos, frunció el ceño y verificó la puerta para estar seguro de que entraba a la casa correcta.  
  
\- Feliz aniversario – anunció su esposa con una gran sonrisa y una copa en cada mano. Su cabello, casi tan rojo como su vestido, caía en cascada sobre sus delgados hombros, era la mujer más bella del mundo y él la tenía ahí, en su casa.   
  
\- Feliz aniversario – respondió. Acercó las flores a su rostro para que las oliera y se sintió complacido cuando la escuchó suspirar, las dejó a un lado y tomó la copa. Brindaron sin dejar de verse a los ojos pero solo uno de los dos bebió del vino, luego se dieron un tierno beso – para ti – anunció poniendo en su mano el regalo, ella lo abrió emocionada y rió feliz cuando vio lo que era.  
  
\- Sabías que me iba a poner este vestido – adoraba que la conociera tan bien, aunque odiaba ser tan transparente.  
  
\- Lo sabía – afirmó tomando la gargantilla para ponerla en su delicado cuello. Le dio otro beso y jaló la silla para que se sentara, luego él hizo lo mismo – esto se ve delicioso   
  
\- Gracias  
  
\- ¿Dónde lo compraste?  
  
\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ofendida – Jensen Ackles, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso de mi? es que me ofende que…- su voz fue disminuyendo gracias a la presión que hacían los ojos verdes de su esposo, era como si tuviera rayos X el muy malvado. – en Moon Grill – murmuró aceptando su derrota, como respuesta obtuvo una gran carcajada, esas que le hacían llorar. Bien, pues a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia.  
  
Jensen vio como su mujercita arrugaba la cara así que la jaló de la mano para que se inclinara y le dio un beso.  
  
\- No me casé contigo porque supieras cocinar, me casé porque siempre lo intentas.  
  
\- ¿Eso es un cumplido?  
  
\- Definitivamente lo es – esa respuesta era más que suficiente para ella.   
  
  
La comida estaba tan deliciosa como se veía, ella confesó que lo otro se había quemado en el horno. Conversaron durante largo rato, más que todo rememorando cosas del pasado, si alguno de los dos creyera en el amor a primera vista dirían que fue eso lo que les unió.   
  
Cuando decidieron casarse ambas familias pegaron el grito en el cielo _“solo eres un niño”_ replicó Donna horrorizada pero no era para tanto, tenían 19 años, no eran unos niños. Si tenían edad para votar obviamente la tenían también para tomar una decisión como esa, tuvieron que soportar comentarios de personas que juraban que la prisa por casarse era porque ella estaba embarazada, ni siquiera se molestaron en sacarlos de su error, el tiempo lo hizo. Si tomaron esa decisión fue porque estaban seguros de que era como querían pasar el resto de sus días…juntos. Estar esa noche ahí celebrando era una prueba de que sabían bien lo que hacían.   
  
La cena terminó como debía, los dos en la cama amándose suavemente, sin más prisas que las que su corazón pudiera soportar. Un par de horas después, Jensen no lograba conciliar el sueño por lo que se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla debido las vueltas que daba en la cama. Fue al baño, a la cocina, hizo un recorrido por la casa y luego subió para quedarse un rato contemplando la noche desde la ventana de la habitación, giró hacía Dan y suspiró cansadamente, estaba pálida de nuevo y su respiración se estaba volviendo pesada, vio el reloj y comprobó que en una hora le tocaba su medicación. Sonrió tristemente pensado el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo ella por hacer que todo pareciera normal cuando en realidad cargaban una cruz sobre sus espaldas.  
  
Dos años… en ese tiempo no habían conseguido tener nada normal en su relación, salvo los momentos que ella hacía el esfuerzo por rescatar, como esa noche. Ni siquiera sabe como pudo mantenerse fuera de la cama durante toda la velada. Claro que no perdía las esperanzas y ahora menos que nunca, podían hacer aquello, podían salir adelante, la espera y las influencias habían hecho milagros en muchas cosas, ahora era la primera en la lista así que solo era cuestión de tiempo.   
  
Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el corazón de la pelirroja no tuviera algún apuro por dejar de funcionar.  
  
  
  
===============  
  
  
  
Jared tenía un mejor amigo, Chad. Lo conocía prácticamente desde que nació y por más que su madre intentó convencerlo de que esa era justamente la clase de amistad que no le convenía, él no tenía ninguna intención de separarse del muchacho, eran demasiadas las travesuras que inventaban juntos. Y aunque las victimas no se lo tomaban demasiado bien, ellos reían como locos, al igual que sus compañeros. La risa era buena para el alma y además terapéutica así que sacando cuentas, en realidad estaban haciendo una labor social.  
  
Así intentaron explicárselo al profesor de deporte pero por alguna razón el hombre no encontraba nada chistoso en tener las manos pegadas (literalmente) al cabello. _“Veinte vueltas al gimnasio, YA”_ les ordenó y ellos automáticamente se vieron la cara ¿Veinte vueltas? En circunstancias normales no les hubiese importado pero ese día habían jugado baloncesto durante una hora, sin contar los juegos que ellos mismos se inventaban y a decir verdad, estaban agotados, Jared solo podía pensar en sentarse y descansar.  
  
En la vuelta numero tres tuvo que bajar la velocidad porque el aire le faltaba y eso que trataba de seguir un buen ritmo con las respiraciones, en la siete comenzó a marearse y un dolor intenso le recorrió el brazo izquierdo, en la once el dolor ya no era intenso, era insoportable. En la catorce se detuvo abruptamente apretándose el brazo y el pecho al mismo tiempo _“¿Tío, estas bien?”_ sabía que era la voz de Chad pero sonaba tan lejana… su vista estaba borrosa, de pronto eran más la voces a su alrededor, estaba en el suelo, podía sentir el frío contra su espalda, el dolor no se fue hasta unos segundos después… cuando todo se puso negro.  
  
Tenía 12 años y fue cuando su corazón falló por primera vez.   
  
A partir de ese día, Jared ha pasado en hospitales más tiempo que en cualquier otro lugar. Ya conocía las paredes, todas las habitaciones, las camas, sabía exactamente a que hora las enfermeras hacían su primera ronda de la noche, cuando era la ultima, cuando eran los cambios de guardia, cuando era un día agitado y cuando era un día tranquilo, cuando su compañero de habitación se iba a recuperar rápido y cuando no se iba a recuperar nunca. Así habían pasado 5 años y Chad no le había dejado abandonado ni una sola vez, bien podía estar en casa o en el hospital, su amigo siempre encontraba la manera de llegar a él y regalarle chistes estúpidos, bromas que muchos no entendían pero Jared apreciaba y se repetía que mantener ese amigo había sido una de las mejores decisiones del mundo.  
  
Chad ha estado ahí aunque Jared ya no podía jugar baloncesto, ni montar bicicleta, ni correr y a medida que iba creciendo se perdía de otras cosas como fiestas, bebidas… _“no te olvides del sexo, JT, cuando estés mejor lo primero que voy a hacer es buscarte una novia”_ eso era lo que más le gustaba a Jared de él, no perdía la fe en que se iba poner bien, en que iba a ser el que fue una vez. Su madre tampoco la perdía, aunque Jared podía verla cada vez más y más desesperada, él trataba de ignorar el dolor y la impotencia en sus ojos porque si ella perdía las esperanzas ¿Qué le iba a quedar a él?  
  
Solo un pecho que se contraía cuando menos se esperaba dando como resultado la misma visita al hospital, aquello no respetaba fechas, ni siquiera esa navidad cuando todos terminaron abriendo los regalos en aquel frío lugar. Sus hermanos parecían entender, Jeff lo quería tanto que le daba igual donde pasar un día como ese con tal de estar juntos, Megan era muy pequeña como para prestar demasiada atención. Desde que su padre murió lo único realmente importante era sacar el mayor provecho a los momentos familiares.  
  
  
  
  
Era martes por la mañana cuando quiso jugar un rato con su hermana, nada complicado, ella se escondía y él la buscaba, el más inútil de los seres humanos debía ser capaz de algo tan sencillo pero al parecer Jared ya no llegaba a la categoría de inútil o de ser humano porque subir las escaleras le dejó sin aire, eso siempre le desesperaba y como consecuencia su corazón se agitaba, _“tranquilo, respira, esta bien”_ se decía a sí mismo, pronunciaba las palabras pero no llegaban realmente a su cerebro.   
  
\- Meg – jadeó usando el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones, se sostenía de la baranda con toda su fuerza, estaban los dos solos en casa, debía aguantar, no podía hacerle pasar por eso, no se lo merecía. – Megan – esta vez sonó más apagada pero también más fuerte.  
  
\- Se supone que debes buscarme – protestó la chica mientras salía del baúl que estaba en el medio del pasillo del piso de arriba – ¿Jay? – todo su mal humor cambió al ver a su hermano pálido y aferrado a la escalera con la respiración entre cortada – ¡Mamá! – chilló al reconocer los síntomas.  
  
\- No esta, ¿recuerdas? – murmuró dejándose caer lentamente sobre el escalón, la niña de inmediato comenzó a llorar – no pasa nada, enana – intentó bromear dibujando una especie de sonrisa y cerró los ojos para tratar de olvidarse del dolor.  
  
\- El número – murmuró Megan recordando lo que debía hacer en esos casos _“no entres en pánico cielo, solo llámame o llama a la ambulancia”_ su mamá repetía eso una y otra vez. Lla chica se secó las lagrimas y pasó junto a su hermano mayor, le acarició el cabello antes de seguir bajando, dudó entre la ambulancia y su mamá pero la mujer debía estar cerca - ¿Mamá? – inquirió cuando sintió que contestaban el móvil.  
  
\- Voy en camino, cielo ¿esta todo bien?  
  
\- Es Jay – no había que decir nada más, Sherry había colgado y si Megan la conocía la suficiente de seguro había pisado el acelerador (si andaba en el carro) o había comenzado a correr (si estaba a pie.)   
  
  
  
Cuando llegó, su hijo seguía en la escalera sujetando la mano de su hermana. La mujer intentó reprimirse con todas sus fuerzas y no regañarlos a ninguno de los dos, Jared había pasado la noche con principio de gripe, eso lo debilitaba aun más, lo había dejado en cama ¿Qué demonios hacía moviéndose por ahí?  
  
  
  
Jared tosió de nuevo mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho para aplacar el dolor, ya ni siquiera odiaba estar en una situación como esa, no le importaba. No sabía lo que era realmente vivir desde hace 5 años.  
  
Sherry puso un paño húmedo y frío sobre su frente, podía hacer todo eso sin ni siquiera pensar, su cuerpo reaccionaba automáticamente, es más, estaba segura que así funcionaba todo en ella desde hace años. Su familia más de una vez la acusó de descuidar a sus otros dos hijos por prestarle atención al mediano, ella trataba de ignorarlos, si era cierto que hacía eso pues tenía sus razones, Jeff y Megan eran sanos y fuertes, podían valerse por sí mismo, Jared no. Si tan solo su esposo estuviera con vida… Jared tosió de nuevo, la fiebre no bajaba y eso estaba tornándose más peligroso de lo normal.  
  
\- Te voy a llevar al hospital  
  
\- No mamá, no otra vez – ella le hubiese hecho caso si tan solo esa suplica no estuviera acompañada del temblor que le provocaba la fiebre. Llamó a una ambulancia y luego al doctor Beaver.  
  
La ambulancia no tardó más de 10 minutos en llegar, eran demasiadas veces trasladando al castaño así que ya sabían que debían darse prisa, beneficios V.I.P. de un enfermó constante. Mientras escuchaba la sirena y sentía los cables conectados al pecho no podía dejar de preguntarse si esa vez sería la última, era consciente de que su tiempo se agotaba paulatinamente, un día su viaje al hospital iba a ser sin boleto de regreso.  
  
  
Cuando llegaron ya el doctor estaba esperándolos y había preparado una habitación, ni siquiera se dirigió a Sherry, lo primero era atender al muchacho. Media hora después salió para darle la cara a la mujer.  
  
\- ¿Cómo esta?  
  
\- Sabes como está, Sherry – tantos años les permitía tratarse con esa naturalidad. El corazón de Jared se degeneraba con el tiempo causándole otros problemas, los primeros años el tratamiento le permitía asistir a clases y salir pero estos últimos meses estar fuera de la cama era prácticamente misión imposible, la más tonta gripe podía ser tan grave como una pulmonía.  
  
\- Si me lo dices así solo puedo creer que se esta muriendo, por favor no me hagas pensar eso – si no salían lagrimas de sus ojos era porque ya no tenía pero por dentro estaba destrozada.  
  
\- Necesita ese transplante, hasta ahora ha podido luchar y mantenerse pero no va a ser siempre así, su cuerpo ya no puede resistirlo.   
  
La mujer se sentó pesadamente en las duras sillas a las que tan bien acostumbrada estaba. Un transplante. Como si fuera tan fácil, lleva años esperando que aparezca alguien, años en una estúpida lista en la que su hijo apenas hace unas semanas pasó a segundo lugar, lo que quiere decir que aun si apareciera alguien por esa puerta en ese instante, su corazón sería para otra persona, no su hijo.   
  
\- ¿Aun no se sabe de algún donante?   
  
\- No – respondió con un suspiro cansado mientras se sentaba junto a ella. – tengo que ser honesto contigo, Sherry. Necesito que seas fuerte – la mujer lo vio con esos ojos vacíos que decían claramente que podía resistir lo que fuera – si no encontramos un corazón pronto yo… no creo que resista más de un mes, dos con suerte. – Sherry asintió con la mirada perdida en la distancia, ella se sacaría el corazón ahí mismo si eso le devolviera la vida a su hijo pero no servía, su problema de tensión lo hacía inútil.  
  
\- Eso no va a pasar – aseguró poniéndose de pie – ¿Puedo verlo? – el Dr. Beaver asintió y de inmediato ella caminó hasta la habitación analizando sus opciones.   
  
  



	2. No te vayas lejos dejando al amor sangrando en mis manos.

 

Al día siguiente del aniversario, Danneel no consiguió levantarse de la cama, estaba pálida y sin fuerzas, la medicación ya no hacía el efecto deseado y Jensen estaba al borde de la desesperación.   
  
No quería llevarla al hospital, apenas había salido hace unas semanas y sabía lo mucho que se deprimía en ese lugar, ella estaba acostumbrada a salir, pasear… a valerse por sí misma y ese lugar le recordaba que ya no podía hacerlo.   
  
Jensen odiaba tener que dejarla sola en días como esos pero ella no le permitía contratar enfermera _“Ya sé que soy una inútil, no necesito a alguien para que lo reafirme diariamente”_ le gruñó la primera vez que él se lo propuso, estaba tan molesta que Jensen decidió no tocar más el tema. Danneel era porrista en la escuela, estudió Artes y se dedicó a la danza clásica, estaba en un grupo que constantemente hacían presentaciones por todo el país, era normal que se sintiera frustrada por perder esa parte de su vida pero casi siempre trataba de mostrar su mejor sonrisa, hacerle creer a Jensen que era capaz de manejar toda esa situación.  
  
Pero la verdad era que no podía, no por más tiempo. Él lo comprobó aquella tarde cuando entró a la casa y vio a su esposa en el suelo de la sala, inconsciente y con sangre en la nariz, tiró las cosas a un lado y corrió hasta ella para verificar su pulso, afortunadamente no estaba tan débil, la mujer no tardó mucho en despertar.  
  
\- Lo siento – murmuró mientras Jensen la tomaba en brazos para subirla a la habitación.  
  
\- Tranquila, vamos a cambiarte de ropa para ir al hospital.  
  
\- No, no por favor. Es que… olvidé tomarme la pastilla.  
  
\- Dan… - gruñó al tiempo que la ponía en la cama.  
  
\- No te enfades. – le suplicó – Llama a Chris, él sabrá que hacer, no me lleves al hospital tan pronto.  
  
  
Jensen la contempló por un momento, parecía estar bien, no era la primera vez que se desmayaba y él de verdad quería evitarle el trauma de volver al hospital. Asintió y tomó el teléfono para llamar a su amigo, sabía que iría a casa de inmediato.  
  
  
  
  
\- Además de no tomar la pastilla… ¿Alguna otra cosa anormal? ¿Ha hecho algún esfuerzo extra? – preguntó Chris cuando terminó de hacer el chequeo correspondiente.  
  
\- Estaba bastante emocionada con lo del aniversario pero… - Jensen suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cara – no creí que eso fuera a hacerle ningún daño, debí evitarlo.  
  
\- No te tortures, hombre. Solo querías complacerla y eso esta bien – ya estaban en la sala, el doctor le hizo un gesto para que se sentara – Jensen… esto no va a durar mucho, de verdad lamento ser tan directo pero es así.  
  
\- No te atrevas a repetir eso – le gruñó apretando los puños.  
  
\- ¿Prefieres que te mienta? Porque eso puedo hacerlo de maravilla – Jensen le vio con los ojos entrecerrados llenos de ira, Chris le mantuvo la mirada en una especie de lucha. Finalmente Jensen soltó el aire y dejó caer los hombros, sabía que Chris hacía lo que estaba en sus manos, no solo era un doctor excelente, también era su mejor amigo en el mundo, debía confiar en él.  
  
\- ¿Qué debo hacer, Chris?  
  
\- Primero, trasladarla al hospital – lo dijo pausadamente consciente de lo renuentes que eran a eso, esperó mientras Jensen digería la información y luego continuó – segundo y no quiero que te alegres antes de tiempo – advirtió pero ya era demasiado tarde, los ojos de Jensen brillaron haciendo resaltar su color – hay un posible donante, p.o.s.i.b.l.e – repitió haciendo énfasis en la palabra – Me informaron de un accidente de transito y una de las victimas figura como donante, esta muy grave y están haciendo lo posible por salvarlo pero me avisaron porque no creen que lo logren.  
  
\- ¡Por Dios! – exclamó soltando el aire, se sentía tan aliviado  
  
\- También hay que verificar si es compatible, si no sufrió ningún daño en el accidente…   
  
\- Deja de ponerle peros Chris, esta es una oportunidad y lo sabes – no podía ocultar su alegría   
  
\- Lo que no quiero es que te alegres para luego sufrir una desilusión, Jensen. – el rubio asintió tratando de hacerle caso y mantenerse sereno pero era demasiada emoción, no encontraba la forma de contenerla.  
  
  
Un rato después estaban arreglando todo para el traslado a la clínica, si por fin conseguían el donante lo mejor era estar preparados para hacer la operación de inmediato.  
  
  
==============  
  
  
Sherry estaba recostada de la pared con los ojos cerrados, trataba de concentrar todos sus sentidos en su respiración y no en el bullicio de la clínica pero sobre todo, trataba de borrar la imagen de su hijo sufriendo _otro_ colapso.   
  
Estaban tranquilos en la habitación, conversando tonterías que les distrajeran lo suficiente como para olvidar que estaban ahí, fantaseando con lo que harían cuando pudieran emprender un largo viaje, ir a la playa o acampar en la montaña. De repente, los aparatos a los que estaba conectado su hijo se volvieron locos y él comenzó a convulsionar, eso fue hace una hora y no ha vuelto a saber de él.  
  
\- Jim – jadeó apenas vio al doctor salir de la habitación – ¿Qué le pasó?   
  
\- Esta muy mal, Sherry  
  
\- ¡Dijiste que un mes, tal vez dos! – esta vez las lagrimas no dudaron en brotar desesperadamente – dijiste que había tiempo  
  
\- También te dije que estaba cada vez más débil – le recordó tratando de calmarla aunque sabía que nada lo conseguiría.  
  
\- Pues opéralo, escuché a las enfermeras decir que hubo un accidente y uno de los heridos es donante.  
  
\- Las cosas no son tan sencillas…  
  
\- ¡Maldita sea! No dejes morir a mi hijo – chilló la mujer, parecía estar a punto de romperse por completo.  
  
\- ¡Hay alguien antes que él en la lista, sabes eso! Sherry, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto.  
  
\- ¿No hay nada? ¡¿No hay nada?! ¿Qué se necesita para que mi hijo pase primero que esa persona? ¿Dinero? Tengo dinero, puedo dar lo que sea.  
  
\- No se trata de eso – dijo pausadamente a sabiendas de que el comportamiento de la mujer era producto de la desesperación de una madre por la idea de perder a un hijo.  
  
\- Todo se trata de eso  
  
\- Esta vez no es así, la primera de la lista llegó hace un momento, pero el siguiente será de él, puedes estar segura, ahora por favor intenta calmarte, voy a llamar a una enfermera para que te de un tranquilizante. Luego puedes pasar a ver a Jared. – dicho eso se fue para girar las instrucciones del nuevo tratamiento del muchacho, ahora debía ser más fuerte.  
  
Sherry se dejó caer lentamente pegada a la pared. Al fin un corazón y lo iba a tener otra persona, aquello era una pesadilla.   
  
Se secó las lagrimas y miró a todos lados, tal vez su cordura estaba comenzando a fallar pero no le importaba, no estaba segura de que la impulsaba a moverse, simplemente necesitaba saber... ver quien le estaba robando la vida a su hijo.   
  
Había pasado los últimos 5 años metida casi de cabeza en ese hospital, sabía perfectamente como conseguir la información que necesitaba, quería ir a ver a Jared pero esto era mucho más importante.   
  
Esperó a que las enfermeras salieran a hacer sus rondas y se metió a la oficina revolviendo entre los expedientes de transplantes, sabía donde los guardaban porque más de una vez les vio anotar ahí datos de Jared. No tardó mucho en dar con el nombre, debía ser ese _Danneel Harris_ , especificaba claramente el tipo de afección cardiaca, era una enfermedad que consumía aun más rápido que la de su hijo, había una foto de ella, era hermosa. Sherry sintió un poco de pena, era tan joven, tenía un esposo… estaba a punto de dejar el informe a un lado y encomendar la vida de su pequeño a Dios cuando vio un detalle interesante, la mujer había entrado en la lista para transplantes desde hace dos años ¿Cómo es que estaba antes que Jared? Releyó de nuevo pensando que eso no podía ser, él llevaba cinco años esperando, un montón de personas estaban por delante de él en ese momento pero ella no era una de ellos.   
  
Una ira irrefrenable la invadió, ¿no que el dinero no tenía nada que ver en eso? Y una mierda, estaba más que claro que esa mujer había comprado su puesto, había pagado para pasar delante de su hijo ¿Por qué la vida de ella era más importante que la de él?  
  
Dejó el informe donde estaba y salió rápidamente de la oficina con una sola cosa en mente, su hijo iba a vivir a como diera lugar.  
  
Sus pies le llevaron automáticamente a la habitación donde estaba la mujer, había bastante movimiento, personas entrando y saliendo, un doctor joven, seguramente familiares. Supuso que estaban preparándola para llevarla a quirófano, pero eso sería sobre su cadáver.  
  
  
==============  
  
  
Danneel estaba cada vez más débil, era como si al saber que había un corazón sano esperando por ella pudiera darse el lujo de no esforzarse más por mantenerse entera, dejaba que las maquinas hicieran todo el trabajo con toda su esperanza y concentración puestas en la operación que se daría lugar en unos minutos. La familia de la chica y la de Jensen no dudaron en aparecer en la clínica, mucha más gente de la que él necesitaba ver en ese momento pero no podía ser tan egoísta, era obvio que todos querían tener la oportunidad de darle un beso a la pelirroja y desearle suerte. Steve fue unos de los pocos que prefirió únicamente llamar por teléfono, Jensen no dudó en agradecérselo aunque en el fondo sabía que la verdadera razón de su “ _respeto del espacio_ ” era que no quería toparse con Chris.   
  
Jensen se recostó de la pared y cerró los ojos, estaba comenzando a tener dolor de cabeza.  
  
\- ¿Necesitas un analgésico? – preguntó el medico apretándole el hombro amistosamente.  
  
\- No, estoy bien  
  
\- Más te vale, hoy solo quiero dedicarme a mi paciente favorita – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, él también estaba emocionado con todo eso – bueno señoras y señores hora de desalojar la habitación para que arreglen a la paciente, ya tendrán tiempo después.  
  
Cada uno se tomó su tiempo para despedirse de la enferma aunque el sedante estaba haciendo efecto bastante rápido. Jensen esperó para despedirse de último.  
  
  
=============  
  
  
Sherry estuvo dando vueltas hasta que todas las personas salieron de la habitación, sabía que tenían que hacerlo en algún momento, aunque cada segundo de espera la llevaba más al borde de un abismo lleno de oscuridad.   
  
Se acercó lentamente cuando calculó que era el momento, al entrar la vio dormida. Los aparatos sonaban constante y rítmicamente, los mismos aparatos que en cualquier momento anunciarían que su hijo había muerto, sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas… no sabía exactamente como hacer aquello así que desenchufó todo lo que pudo, trancó el oxigeno y vio como la mujer abría los ojos desesperadamente, lucía tan indefensa, tan débil… Sherry pensó por un segundo en conectarla de nuevo pero ya estaba ahí, ya había dado el primer paso, solo debía culminar, así que puso sus manos sobre la cara de la chica y presionó con todas su fuerzas hasta que dejó de moverse. Comprobó su pulso y salió corriendo.  
  
Corrió tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, aunque era obvio que no estaba teniendo éxito. Entró a la oficina de Jim y habló entrecortadamente a causa de la agitación.  
  
\- Ya no existe la primera de la lista – jadeó – opera a Jared, ponle el corazón a él  
  
\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Beaver totalmente alarmado.  
  
\- El corazón es suyo – repitió con una sonrisa y un destello de locura – puedes salvarlo ahora  
  
\- ¿Qué hiciste Sherry? Por Dios… ¿Qué hiciste?  
  
\- Lo que debía hacer  
  
En ese momento entraron los guardias y la sujetaron para ponerle las esposas, una enfermera la había visto salir de la habitación de Danneel, las marcas en la cara de la chica denotaban que la habían asfixiado y por supuesto estaban todos los aparatos desconectados. En el fondo ella sabía que estaba siendo descuidada y torpe pero no le importaba, solo quería quitar del medio el obstáculo y ahora pagaría por ello sin problema, podía pasar el resto de sus días en la cárcel, su hijo iba a vivir. Le dedicó una mirada suplicante a Jim antes de que la sacaran del lugar, el hombre hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento.   
  
\- ¿Esta usted bien doctor? – preguntó un vigilante asumiendo que Sherry había entrado ahí simplemente para esconderse, nadie sospechó de él en ningún momento.  
  
\- Si… bien – respondió. Cuando el vigilante se fue, Jim se desplomó en la silla llevándose las manos a la cara espantado, todo había pasado demasiado rápido y aun no le encontraba sentido. La imagen de Jared vino a su mente y se obligó a reaccionar, levantó el teléfono y giró las ordenes necesarias – Enfermera, prepare al joven Jared Padalecki para cirugía.   
  



	3. No apartes su sonrisa de mí . Ella esta rota y yo estoy lejos.

 

Todo había pasado muy rápido, en un momento estaba con Danneel en la habitación, vio su sonrisa cuando escuchó que había un corazón para ella, se hicieron mil promesas, juraron estar juntos para siempre, ambas familias estaban presentes llenos de emoción, esperanza y también todo el nerviosismo que implica un procedimiento quirúrgico. Le preguntó a Chris si todo iba a salir bien, el hombre le abrazó y le aseguró que en unas semanas iban a estar celebrando con cervezas y música.   
  
Ella estaba cada vez más pálida, con grandes manchas grises bajo sus antes vivaces ojos y su respiración se mantenía constante gracias a las maquinas pero aun así tuvo fuerza para sostenerle la mano y susurrar _“te veo pronto, amor”_ él le aseguró que así sería y le dio un beso en la frente que duró más de lo normal. No podía contener las lágrimas y de pronto tuvo miedo de alejarse de ella aunque sabía que debía hacerlo, sus ojos estaban cerrados ya y la enfermera les incitó a dejar la habitación. _“En unos minutos será trasladada a quirófano”_ dijo ella. Todos salieron, ni siquiera se quedaron rondando pensando que no sería necesario, la cirugía iba a ser larga y los nervios no les permitían estar quietos. Fueron solo unos minutos. Solo hizo falta eso para que todo el mundo de Jensen se derrumbara por completo dejándolo roto, miserable y sintiéndose más solo que nunca.  
  
Unos minutos en los que sonó la alarma del cuarto de Danneel, unos minutos en el que las enfermeras y Chris entraron corriendo cerrando la puerta, minutos en los que una maquina de resucitación entró, unos vigilantes comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro en la clínica, luego aparecieron de nuevo llevando a una mujer y llamando a una patrulla por la radio, minutos en los que él solo conseguía ver sombras porque sus ojos no lograban enfocar a nadie en particular. Segundos… viendo a Chris con los ojos rojos caminando lentamente hasta él… palabras, muchas palabras pero solo una se quedó retumbando en su cabeza…   
  
\- Lo siento  
  
Todos comenzaron a llorar excepto por la mamá de Danneel, ella simplemente cayó al suelo desmayada.   
  
  
_“Lo siento”_   
  
_“Te veo pronto, amor”_   
  
_“Lo siento”_  
  
  
Salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación, ella aun estaba ahí, cubierta por una sabana verde pastel, los aparatos ya no sonaban y no tenía ningún cable conectado a su cuerpo. Caminó hasta la cama y destapó su cabeza, vio las marcas en su aun más pálido rostro, marcas de unas manos que la habían dejado sin vida justo cuando tenían una nueva oportunidad. Apretó su mano fría y le dio un beso en los labios, aun estaban un poco tibios. La abrazó y comenzó a llorar como no lo había hecho nunca, estaba seguro de que no iba a poder dejar de hacerlo.  
  
  
=============  
  
  
  
Cuando Jared despertó estaba solo. Miró a todos lados extrañado porque se supone que su madre debía estar ahí con él, nunca se iba y lo dejaba por tanto tiempo, intentó recordar hace cuanto la había visto pero se dio cuenta de que estaba desubicado, no recordaba que fue lo ultimo que habló con ella o hace cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormido. Sabía que estaba en el hospital, los sonidos y los olores eran inconfundibles, pero además de eso, tenía algo alrededor de su pecho que no estaba ahí antes.  
  
\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Jared giró un poco al reconocer la voz del Dr. Beaver, intentó hablar pero no tenía muchas fuerzas para nada así que solo intentó sonreír para hacerle saber que se sentía bien o por lo menos no tan mal. El doctor comenzó a chequearlo y respiró profundo cuando terminó. – hace dos días apareció un donante, Jared – el chico le vio confundido sin saber muy bien como reaccionar ante esa noticia, ¿Hace dos días? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en decirle? – estas operado – la confusión se hizo aun más grande y Jim no pudo evitar sonreír, le había tomado mucho cariño, eran muchos años. – hace dos días te hicimos un transplante de corazón y te hemos mantenido bajo los efectos de la morfina desde entonces pero ya estas lo suficientemente fuerte, por eso te despertamos.  
  
\- ¿Mamá? – preguntó con suavidad tratando de acostumbrar su garganta al movimiento luego de tanto tiempo en reposo.  
  
\- No esta y no creo que pueda venir, no ahora. Se… presentaron ciertos inconvenientes, esta ocupada. – no era recomendarle darle una noticia fuerte en ese instante, aun estaba delicado, el nuevo corazón y el cuerpo de Jared debían acostumbrarse el uno al otro. – necesitas descansar más, luego vengo a verte.  
  
Jared asintió disperso. Tenía muchas preguntas en su mente ¿Qué inconvenientes podían mantener a su madre ocupada y más en un momento como ese? Habían pasado horas hablando de lo que harían cuando pudiera operarse, debería estar ahí feliz y tranquila.  
  
  
  
La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos su tío Jeff estaba a su lado. No era realmente su tío, era el mejor amigo de sus padres, de ambos. Jerry, el padre de Jared, había sido supervisor de piso en la universidad cuando Jeffrey estaba en primer año, hicieron migas sin prestar atención a la diferencia de edad. Fue Jeffrey quien hizo que la relación de Jerry y Sherry saliera adelante, siempre fue de gran apoyo, un verdadero amigo, tanto que el hijo mayor de los Padalecki se llama igual que él.  
  
\- Hola, campeón – saludó el hombre cuando lo vio despierto.  
  
\- Hola, tío – murmuró y luego carraspeó un poco – ¿Te llamó mi mamá?  
  
\- Así es – y era cierto, lo que no especificó fue de donde recibió la llamada.   
  
Cuando Sherry le llamó lo primero que dijo fue que en ese momento debían estar operando a Jared, luego agregó el pequeño detalle de que ella estaba presa. Jeffrey no dudó ni un minuto en dejar todo tirado en Vancouver (donde tenía un año viviendo) y volar hasta Los Ángeles.  
  
Se moría de ganas de ver a sus sobrinos, especialmente saber como iba la recuperación de Jared pero primero fue a la cárcel. Sherry le contó sin ningún rodeo todo lo que había pasado, lo peor era que no parecía sentir culpa _“Ese corazón tenía que ser para mi hijo y no, no me arrepiento”_ Los abogados estaban manejando la demencia temporal como alegato para su defensa pero ella insistía en que no apoyaría eso, quería pagar por lo que hizo, era lo justo. Cuando Jeff le preguntó quien cuidaría de los chicos, ella dijo llena de esperanzas la palabra que él no estaba seguro de querer escuchar _“Tu”._ Jeff respiró profundo y dejó salir el aire lentamente.   
  
  
No era que no quisiera a los chicos, por Dios, los adoraba demasiado pero no sabía si podía asumir una responsabilidad como esa. Cuando Jerry le comentó que quería dejarle la custodia de los niños en caso de que algo les pasara a ellos lo primero que sintió fue un escalofrío porque si eso se cumplía era porque sus amigos ya no iban a estar y eso le destrozaba. Su temor se hizo realidad cuando Jerry murió en ese accidente de auto, Jeff no pudo comer durante días por la depresión y ahora…  
  
Le prometió que lo haría y todo rastro de preocupación desapareció de la mirada de Sherry, su amiga, su casi hermana. Salió de la cárcel y caminó durante largo rato meditando, llamó a unos amigos de Vancouver y les pidió que arreglaran la venta de la casa y mandaran todas sus cosas, ahora viviría en Los Ángeles, junto a su familia postiza, una familia que le había dado mucho más que la suya.  
  
  
\- Fui a ver a tus hermanos, querían venir pero no los dejé, tampoco a Chad, lo mejor es que te recuperes primero, ya podrán hacer estupideces cuando estés mejor.  
  
\- Por lo menos estas tu – respondió con tono de total resignación.  
  
\- Que efusivo – dijo Jeff fingiéndose ofendido.  
  
\- Sabes que me gusta tenerte cerca tío, es solo que… es muy raro no ver a mamá por aquí, ¿Seguro que esta bien?  
  
\- Perfectamente  
  
\- No luces convencido  
  
\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, JT? – la expresión preocupada del muchacho le dio una idea – ¿No pensaras que ella…? Tu corazón es de un donante Jared, tu madre esta entera ¿Quieres hablar por teléfono con ella?  
  
\- ¿Por qué por teléfono? No me digas que todo esta bien porque no me lo creo, estoy recién operado pero no soy idiota.  
  
\- Vale, bien… te lo voy a decir pero tienes que tranquilizarte  
  
\- Dios, le pasó algo ¿verdad?  
  
\- Si no te calmas no te cuento – le advirtió y Jared sabía que hablaba en serio – ella hizo un escándalo en la clínica para que te pudieran dar el corazón que tienes ahora porque se lo querían dar a otra persona, así que va a pasar unos días en la cárcel… por su temperamento, pero pronto estará con nosotros – todo lo dijo lo mas fresco que pudo, se repetía mentalmente que no estaba mintiendo, solo distorsionando un poco la verdad.  
  
  
  
================  
  
  
  
Christian tocó de nuevo el timbre y dio unos cuantos golpes en la puerta. No había visto a Jensen desde el funeral y tenía miedo que hubiese hecho una locura, no contestaba el teléfono, no había hablado con nadie. Durante el entierro se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial y se fue antes de que alguien pudiera darle el pésame, llevaba sus lentes oscuros y una expresión tensa. Él quiso acercarse pero pensó que tal vez necesitaba algo de espacio, bien, lo tuvo, todo el espacio del mundo pero ya era suficiente.   
  
  
\- ¡Voy a tumbar esta puerta Jensen, te lo juro! – gritó dando unos cuantos golpes.  
  
  
Jensen se pasó la mano por la cara desperado, ¿Era muy difícil entender que no quería nada con nadie? Chris volvió a gritar y lo más seguro es que esos golpes fueran patadas, lo creía capaz de cumplir con eso de tumbar la puerta, gruñó furioso y dejó la foto a un lado.  
  
\- ¡¿Qué quieres coño?! – le gritó al abrir, Chris estaba seguro de que si prendía un fósforo explotarían ahí mismo, Jensen se tenía que haber bebido todo el licor del país o por lo menos el de la ciudad.  
  
\- Ver que estas vivo, joder, eso es lo que quiero – ladró abriéndose paso. – no puedes seguir así Jensen, entiendo por lo que estas pasando pero…  
  
\- ¿Entiendes por lo que estoy pasado? – preguntó incrédulo – ¿Lo entiendes, Chris? A ver cuéntame, ¿Cuándo mataron a Steve que no me he enterado? – el doctor sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ante la leve imagen que acababa de regalarle su amigo.  
  
\- No te pases, Jensen – le advirtió – sé que estas molesto, _eso_ es lo que entiendo, que estas dolido pero no fuiste el único que la perdió y no puedes echarte a morir.  
  
\- Solo quiero… quiero que me dejen en paz Chris ¿vale? Solo déjame… - toda su furia desapareció para dar paso de nuevo al dolor. Todos esos días había estado en un sube y baja constante y sinceramente no podía resistirlo más, por eso dejó que su amigo lo abrazara y consolara como si fuera un crío de siete años.   
  
\- Todo va a pasar Jen, no ahora, lo sé… para eso estoy aquí, pero te aseguro que algún día. – su voz era melodiosa y decía aquello con total convicción, quizás era por ser medico pero sabía que el fin de una vida no era el fin del mundo, dolía horrores, sí, pero al final se podía seguir adelante.  
  
Como pudo llevó a Jensen hasta la cama y lo acostó. Le quitó los zapatos, trató de recoger un poco el desorden, las botellas vacías, la ropa y luego bajó a la cocina para hacerse un poco de café, sacó su móvil mientras esperaba que se colara, necesitaba con urgencia escuchar la voz de Steve aunque fuera un momento.  
  
\- ¿Cómo esta? – fue lo primero que dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea.  
  
\- Mal…   
  
\- Trataré de pasar mañana  
  
\- Eso estaría bien… Steve yo…  
  
\- Tengo que colgar Christian, dile a Jensen que voy mañana.  
  
Escuchó como su novio… mejor dicho, ex novio trancaba el teléfono sin importarle dejarlo así. Se estrujó el puente de la nariz y se apretó los ojos, sabía que debía arreglar las cosas con él pero no podía concentrarse en todo al mismo tiempo, primero lo primero y ese era Jensen, ya lucharía con lo demás después.

 


	4. Los pedazos de mi corazón te extrañan.

 

Jared no dejó de preguntar por su madre ni un solo momento pero nadie parecía tener intención de decirle nada. Unas semanas después el Dr. Beaver le autorizó para ir a casa con la condición de que siguiera un régimen alimenticio y de ejercicio estricto. Quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien antes de darle rienda suelta al muchacho pero la peor etapa ya había pasado, no hubo rechazo por parte del cuerpo de Jared y si se tomaba los medicamentos como era debido no había ningún inconveniente para que iniciara una vida completamente normal o por lo menos en un 90%   
  
  
\- No puede ser normal si aun tengo que tomar pastillas – protestó el castaño acomodándose en su cuarto, olía al desinfectante de limón con el que limpiaba Elena, ella era la señora que ayudaba a su madre con la limpieza de la casa, ya nada apestaba a alcohol ni medicinas.  
  
\- Son necesarias, pero ya Jim dijo que no te afectarían en el rendimiento, no te provocaran cansancio, ni nauseas, ni perdida de apetito, nada, así que quédate tranquilo.  
  
\- Igual no me gusta.  
  
\- Pues te jodes – gruñó Jeffrey arropándolo y apretando la sabana a los costados como si Jared fuera un niño  
  
\- Hombre, tengo 17, puedo arroparme solo ¿sabes?  
  
\- Claro que puedes – respondió con una sonrisa, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo su ahijado estaba sano – es que aun recuerdo cuando eran solo un enano de cinco años pidiéndome que te contara historias de terror para dormir, desde pequeño fuiste un tanto masoquista – ambos rieron hasta que entraron Megan y Jeff.   
  
  
  
La menor de la familia entró dando saltos y se acostó junto a su hermano en la cama, el mayor tomó una silla y la jaló para estar más cerca. En esa habitación estaba ahora la familia Padalecki, lo que quedaba de ella por lo menos, porque Sherry no iba a salir de la cárcel por mucho tiempo. Morgan respiró profundo, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se recostó de la pared buscando las palabras adecuadas.  
  
\- Solo dilo – murmuró Jeff, movía las manos de manera inquieta, parecía ser más fácil concentrarse en ellas que en lo que estaba pasando pero la incertidumbre le tenía al borde, no era tonto, sabía que algo andaba mal con su madre pero Morgan estaba siendo bastante cuidadoso con la información. – sabemos que algo pasa, tío. Dinos – finalmente se animó a levantar la mirada.  
  
  
Los tres chicos veían al hombre que de ahora en adelante cumpliría las funciones de padre y madre. Jeff ya era mayor de edad y podía cuidarse solo pero la verdad es que la universidad le quitaba bastante tiempo por lo que no podía hacerse cargo de sus hermanos. Era una suerte tener al mejor amigo de sus padres en ese momento. Aunque seguramente él mismo no sabía como comenzar a cumplir sus funciones, Jeff Morgan siempre ha sido de esos hombres libres de ataduras que hace lo que se les antoja con quien quieren y se acomodan donde la vida lo ponga, lo más cercano a una familia estable que ha tenido son ellos y sin embargo no se veían desde hace un año cuando él se fue a Canadá, aquello no iba a ser sencillo.  
  
  
\- Bien… su madre… hubo ciertas complicaciones con el transplante para Jared y ella hizo algunas cosas.  
  
\- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó el mediano preocupado.   
  
\- Cosas, Jared, cosas. Ella… yo no estoy muy seguro, lo que tienen que saber es… esta en la cárcel por eso y no va a salir en un tiempo.  
  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Solo por hacer unas “cosas”? no puede ser – chilló Jeff – hizo algo muy grave ¿verdad? ¿Qué tan grave? ¿Ella… el dueño del corazón…? – Morgan sabía que era lo que quería decir el muchacho así que le ahorró la molestia de tener que hacerlo en voz alta.  
  
\- No, el corazón fue de alguien que murió a causa de un accidente de transito, eso es todo, no sabemos quien es porque esa información es confidencial pero su madre no tuvo nada que ver en eso, se los aseguro.  
  
\- ¿Entonces en que? – preguntó Megan, había estado muy callada desde que la conversación comenzó.  
  
\- Evitó que el corazón se lo pusieran a la primera persona de la lista, eso fue lo que pasó – escuchó el quejido ahogado de Jared y no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, el muchacho debía estar sumergido en una cantidad de preguntas y culpas que no le dejarían dormir fácilmente, por eso no se atrevía a decir la verdad completa, lo ocultaría tanto como pudiera – nada de esto es tu culpa Jared, ella quiere que sepas eso, no lamenta estar donde esta, solo quería verte sano como al resto de sus hijos.  
  
\- Eso no me reconforta.  
  
\- Ni a mi – gruñó Jeff poniéndose de pie – evitó que le pusieran el corazón a quien correspondía… ¿Y ahora que? ¿Esa persona murió? – Jared apretó las sabanas al escuchar las palabras y sus ojos se llenaron de una culpa.  
  
\- Jeff…  
  
\- No tío, ¿Con que derecho mamá nos deja tirados? ¿Por qué no se detuvo a pensar en nosotros?  
  
\- En ustedes estaba pensando, idiota  
  
\- ¡NO! No en nosotros, solo en Jared, como siempre – salió dando un portazo, eso fue suficiente para que las lágrimas hasta ahora ocultas tras los ojos del castaño salieran a flote.  
  
\- No le hagas caso, JT – dijo Megan – él no sabe lo que dice… puede ser un gran tonto a veces, estamos muy felices de que estés aquí, ella va a estar libre en algún momento y entonces todo será perfecto – Jared asintió tratando de regalarle una sonrisa, ella se recostó a su lado rodeándole la cintura con su brazo. Estaba cansado y no tenía mucho que decir, sabía que su hermano tenía razones para estar molesto, no podía culparlo por eso.  
  
Morgan tampoco dijo nada, no porque estuviera de acuerdo con Jeff sino porque no encontraba palabras y no deseaba echar más leña al fuego, iba a esperar a que los dos menores se durmieran, luego iba a ir patearle el culo al mayor.  
  
  
  
Habían pasado más o menos 20 minutos cuando la respiración de Jared se volvió pausada, clara evidencia de que se había quedado dormido. Aun tenía las marcas de las lágrimas en su cara, Jeffrey apagó la luz y bajó tranquilamente las escaleras, no tenía ni idea de donde podía estar el mayor. Después de hacer un leve recorrido lo vio en el patio trasero.   
  
\- Muy bonito gesto – dijo despreocupadamente acercándose solo lo necesario, aunque su tono de voz era chulesco su expresión era severa.  
  
\- Déjame en paz – murmuró el muchacho.  
  
\- Mira necio, primero, resulta que ahora soy quien esta a cargo de esta familia y eso de _“déjame en paz”_ no me gusta. Segundo, tu hermano estuvo a punto de morir hace unas semanas, ahora esta allá arriba, sano, gracias a tu madre quien los quiere a los tres por igual pero, adivina que… él es el que más cuidados ha necesitado siempre, mientras tu te vas a fiestas, tienes amigos, novias y viajes él se ha perdido gran parte de la vida en la cama, así que tu acto de _me siento desplazado_ no cabe aquí. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo Sherry pero estaba desesperada, no los ha dejado solos, estoy yo, tienen el dinero de la familia y la empresa así que tampoco los ha dejado en la calle, pero si igual tienes reclamos ve a verla y cuéntaselos pero no metas a tu hermano en esto, que sea la ultima vez.  
  
  
Jeff se quedó mirando fijamente a su tío mientras entraba a la casa, estaba furioso con todo lo que estaba pasando, más que todo porque no le parecía justo que su pequeña hermana se quedara sin el cuidado de su madre, pero debía admitir que Jared no tenía que pagar por eso. Se quedó otro rato ahí sentado y luego subió a la habitación de su hermano. Vio que ambos seguían dormidos así que tomó un libro, prendió la luz de la mesita de noche y se sentó a leer en la silla que había usado antes.  
  
No mucho tiempo después su hermano abrió los ojos y se estiró solo un poco ya que Megan lo tenía bien agarrado. El castaño giró la cabeza y sonrió tristemente, aun estaba dolido por las palabras de Jeff.  
  
\- ¿Agua? – preguntó el mayor, Jared asintió sin decir nada. Jeff tomó un vaso y lo llenó con la jarra que estaba a un lado de la cama y le dio de beber, solía hacer mucho eso en los días en los que Jared tenía recaídas – soy un idiota – dijo de repente, Jared iba a protestar pero él lo acalló – lo soy, estoy molesto con mamá pero también agradezco que estés aquí, te quiero mucho, sé que no lo digo muy a menudo y tal vez tampoco lo demuestro pero es verdad y necesito que lo tengas presente siempre. Voy a preparar algo de comida ¿te parece? – preguntó cambiando radicalmente el tema, Jared asintió con una sonrisa mucho más alegre que la de hace unos minutos, Jeff le revolvió el cabello y salió.  
  
  
  
============  
  
  
  
El primer mes, aunque no lo parezca, fue el más sencillo para Jensen, era fácil jugar con la realidad, pensar que su esposa estaba de viaje con amigas, visitando a su familia o en un tratamiento largo, la cantidad de tequila que se metía prácticamente por intravenosa todos los días le ayudaba a creerse todo eso. Chris y Steve se turnaban para cuidarlo haciendo caso omiso a sus ladridos en los que les acusaba de tratarlo como si fuera un alcohólico inútil.   
  
Era insoportable para él ver como prácticamente ni se dirigían la palabra más que para contar las cosas que había hecho durante el día.  
  
 _“No paró de beber” “Rompió todo lo de la sala” “Vomitó en el cuarto” “Se negaba a bañarse así que tuve que obligarlo” “No quiere comer”_ actuaban como un par de padres divorciados hablando de la mala conducta del niño.  
  
Cuando comenzó el segundo mes, sus _padres_ aun sin hablarse, decidieron que ya era suficiente despecho así que botaron todo el licor que había en casa y no le dejaban salir solo _“esto en algunos lugares se considera secuestro”_ protestó un día pero era como hablar con la pared. Viendo que su pasaje líquido al país de la fantasía ya no estaba a su alcance se dedicó a dormir 24 por 7, solo se levantaba cuando tenía que ir al baño o cuando la garganta reseca protestaba por agua, ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de bañarse.  
  
  
\- Este cuarto huele asqueroso – rezongó Steve.  
  
\- Pues no entres – gruñó Jensen, su voz salía apagada porque tenía la cara escondida contra la almohada.   
  
  
Pero por más que intentó desconectar su cerebro aun seguía consciente de ciertas cosas a su alrededor, como por ejemplo, el juicio de la asesina de su esposa, el abogado de la defensa había estado retrasando las cosas pero algún día llegaría el momento y solo pensar en tener que revivir todo de nuevo le daban ganas de vomitar.  
  
  
  
  
Mientras Jensen se hundía en su miseria, Jared decidió que era tiempo de hacer valer lo que hizo su madre, nadie aprobaba los actos de Sherry pero ya no había vuelta atrás y lo mejor era sacar partido de su nueva condición. Chad no dudó en ningún momento en ayudarlo, iban juntos al parque, los primeros días caminatas hasta que poco a poco aumentaron el ritmo. Morgan se les unía de vez en cuando _“esta figura no se mantiene sola”_ fue la excusa que usó la primera vez, Jared sabía que era verdad pero también sabía que lo hacía para vigilar que no se estuviera esforzando más de la cuenta. Su afección cardiaca lo había vuelto un chico muy flaco y con lo alto que era se sentía una vara simplona y pálida, era bueno poder tomar el sol, comer, hacer ejercicio y recuperar los kilos que había perdido hace tanto.  
  
En el quinto mes estaba listo para entrar al gimnasio y hacer un poco de pesas, el Dr. Beaver le advirtió que debía comenzar por el nivel más bajo y parar de inmediato si notaba algo anormal. Su piel ya tenía un tono bronceado y sus brazos y abdominales comenzaban a demarcar los músculos.  
  
Su madre lloró de felicidad cuando finalmente pudo ir a verla. Ella había estado renuente a visitas y a una defensa pero Morgan logró usar algo de psicología culpable para hacerla cambiar de opinión.  
  
\- Estas tan bello – sollozó la mujer tomando su rostro entre las manos, su hijo estaba ahí, alto, fuerte, vivo, más vivo que nunca y eso era gracias a ella, no le importaba pagar el precio, cualquier cosa era nada. – déjenme verlos bien – sonrió dirigiéndose a sus otros hijos, los besó y abrazó a los tres como si fuera la ultima vez que los vería en la vida – ¿Cómo les va con el tipo ese? – bromeó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar a Morgan, el hombre la miró achicando los ojos, todos sonrieron, la pequeña risa que puede producirse a pesar de estar en un lugar como ese, tan frío, tan gris, lleno de vigilantes y barrotes que prometen consumir la vida de cualquiera.  
  
\- Es un vago y un mandón – murmuró Jeff – pero nos va bien, me esta enseñado a jugar póquer.  
  
\- Y tenías que venir a contárselo – protestó Morgan, estaba un poco retirado consciente de que la familia necesitaba disfrutar de su intimidad.  
  
Sherry quiso escuchar lo que habían hecho en esos meses, pasó rato con cada uno por separado, se negó a contar nada de lo que ella estaba viviendo en ese lugar, no dio explicaciones sobre lo que pasó, dijo que si ya Jeff había dicho algo eso les tenía que bastar. No se cansó de decirle a Jared una y otra vez que él no tenía la culpa de nada, que esa había sido decisión de ella y nada más, que la mejor manera de darle sentido a eso era cuidándose.   
  
Dejó a sus hijos a un lado por un momento y se acercó a su mejor amigo.  
  
\- ¿Cómo están?  
  
\- Tristes porque no tienen a su madre pero quitando eso, supongo que bien. Jim esta muy contento por como Jared ha respondido al nuevo corazón y al tratamiento.  
  
\- Eso es lo importante  
  
\- Hablé con el abogado… - comenzó a decir Jeffrey sabiendo que o tocaba ese punto en ese momento o no iba a poder hacerlo después.  
  
\- No, Jeff  
  
\- Si esa es una posibilidad para que te trasladen a un lugar mejor, debes aceptarla  
  
\- ¿Un manicomio?  
  
\- Es mejor que una cárcel  
  
\- No estoy loca, por Dios  
  
\- Lo estuviste en ese momento Sherry, esa mujer que entró a la habitación de esa joven y… - contuvo la respiración sintiéndose incapaz de poder pronunciar la palabra _“asesinato”_ – esa mujer no eras tu  
  
\- Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Sinceramente no me importa ¿Crees que he podido dormir bien una sola noche después de eso? Y no es a causa de la cama, te lo aseguro. Vi la cara de todos cuando me detuvieron, esa familia estaba destrozada por mi culpa, lo recuerdo, a ella en cambio no la recuerdo mucho… - murmuró con tristeza – debo pagar Jeff, quiero hacerlo.  
  
\- Sherry no seas…  
  
\- Hablé con el abogado para hacer la repartición de bienes de una vez – le interrumpió – tres partes iguales, claro que Jared recibirá la suya en unos meses cuando cumpla 18 y Meg… tu serás su tutor y el que maneje sus cuentas hasta que ella sea mayor de edad, sé que no estas al tanto de cómo se maneja la empresa pero confío en ti. Me propuso poner una pensión por manutención a tu nombre…  
  
\- Ves que sí estas loca. Yo no necesito manutención, cuido a esos mocosos porque los quiero y porque Jerry y tu son mi familia, además tengo mi propio dinero.  
  
\- Eso le dije – aseguró la mujer con una sonrisa. Sabía que Jeff no necesitaba incentivos económicos para apoyarlos, que podía confiarle sus hijos con los ojos cerrados.  
  
  
Por ultimó les prohibió terminantemente a todos asistir al juicio o ir a visitarla de nuevo. Los muchachos protestaron y lloraron casi hasta quedarse sin voz y sin aliento pero ella no se retractó. Los quería demasiado como para verlos pasar por eso y no se creía capaz de soportar las despedidas, de por sí esa la estaba matando.  
  
Cuando la reja de la cárcel se cerró, la vigilante la tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta su celda, ahí Sherry se sentó en el piso y suspiró quitándose las lagrimas con cuellos de la camisa. Su compañera de celda ni siquiera volteó a mirarla, en ese lugar era invisible _“mejor así”_ pensó mientras revivía el rato que acababa de pasar con su familia. Enredó las manos en su cabello y lo jaló con fuerza, se sentía _tan_ frustrada, ciertamente no recordaba muy bien a esa muchacha pero la sombra de su rostro le despertaba todas las noches y se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil de soportar, si no fuera porque era la salida del cobarde y ella era de todo menos eso, acabaría con su vida ahí mismo, pero no podía hacerle eso a sus hijos. Y ese era su castigo.  
  


 


	5. Rabia y agonía son mejores que miseria, créeme, tengo un plan.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la casa, después de dejar a su mamá en la cárcel, estaban totalmente desanimados, mejor dicho, devastados, era como si no fueran a verla nunca más y por la determinación que había en su voz cuando les dijo adiós, lo más seguro es que ella lo viera de esa manera también.  
  
Por el bien de los tres, Jeffrey se encargó de rescatar toda noticia que pudiera llegar a manos de los chicos, no quería que se enteraran de los verdaderos cargos contra Sherry pero siempre algo se escapa.   
  
El juicio comenzó al mes siguiente y los periódicos no tardaron en sacar noticias relacionadas con la mujer que asesinó a un paciente para conseguir el trasplante que necesitaba su hijo. Jeff prácticamente tiró el periódico en la mesa frente a su tío haciendo que este se atragantara con el café.  
  
  
\- ¿Asesinato, tío? ¿en serio? – preguntó totalmente indignado, espantado y dolido – ¿Que mierda es esta?  
  
\- ¿De donde sacaste eso? No importa – tomó el periódico y lo rompió en mil pedazos – si tus hermanos se enteran… por favor Jeff, no pueden saberlo mucho menos…  
  
\- Mucho menos Jared, lo sé  
  
\- Jeff…  
  
\- No lo digo en mal tono, es en serio, mi hermano no va a soportar la culpa, ya es bastante malo pensar que simplemente dejaron morir a esa mujer, pero ¿asesinato? Eso no – dijo con determinación. Podía quejarse todo lo que quisiera de las preferencias hacia su hermano porque sí, porque era su naturaleza ser celoso pero lo quería y no iba a permitir que todo eso lo dañara, ya había pasado por mucho.   
  
Afortunadamente, salvo por ciertos reportajes, el juicio se estaba manejando con mucha discreción al parecer por petición de la familia de la victima y la Ley de Transplantes y Donaciones que especificaba la importancia de mantener en secreto la identidad de los pacientes.  
  
  
Con eso y la ayuda de Chad estaba resultando sencillo distraer a Jared, Chad siempre sabía que hacer para entretenerlo, salida con los amigos, ejercicios y cualquier chorrada que se le ocurriera, parecía empeñado en recuperar el tiempo que su amigo perdió a causa de su enfermedad. Últimamente estaban bastante metidos con la celebración de los 18 años de Jared, aunque les tomó mucho trabajo convencer al castaño para hacerlo. Era la primera vez en años que podía disfrutar de buena salud y nadie quería que ese día tan especial pasara por debajo de la mesa.  
  
  
===============  
  
  
No fue sencillo sacar a Jensen de su letargo y su abandono. Chris y Steve estuvieron con él todo lo que pudieron pero al primero la clínica le absorbía bastante tiempo y el segundo no podía seguir dejando a un lado su música y la escuela. Fue el inicio del juicio lo que en realidad pudo sacarlo del mundo paralelo en el que estaba metido.   
  
Jensen sabía que la culpable de la muerte de Danneel era una mujer, sabía su nombre porque lo había leído en los reportes que le dejaba ver su abogado pero su cerebro aun no había procesado el por qué de esa acción.   
  
  
Fue el discurso de apertura del abogado en el juicio lo que le hizo abrir los ojos y activar las neuronas de su cerebro. Ella quería quitar a Dan del camino porque le estorbaba, no era nada personal, era simple conveniencia porque su hijo necesitaba el corazón. Jensen soltó una risa seca cuando escuchó al abogado defensor decir _“fue la desesperación de una madre por salvar a su hijo”_ ¿Y que de la desesperación de él? Los años de sufrimiento, la espera en la lista… sí, esta bien, había pagado para que la pusieran en primer lugar pero eso no era como para que la mataran, nada justificaba algo como eso y lo que más le reventaba el hígado era que la mujer se veía totalmente tranquila, dispuesta a pagar y punto. No hacía ningún esfuerzo por defenderse pero para Jensen era peor porque sentía que ella no estaba sufriendo, no como él, no como la familia de Danneel, no como su esposa seguro sufrió al sentir que una extraña la asfixiaba, quería ver a esa mujer sufrir hasta que el dolor la dejara tan en el piso como a él.  
  
Se levantó sin importarle hacer ruido y llamar la atención de todos, vio a esa mujer directamente a los ojos y luego salió de la sala, necesitaba irse o iba a correr hasta el estrado y estrangularla con sus propias manos.   
  
En el pasillo se movió de un lado a otro hasta que las nauseas le obligaron a ir al baño, ahí dejó salir lo poco que tenía en el estomago, la cara de Sherry se intercambiaba por la de Dan constantemente, tan rápido que se estaba mareando, se levantó del suelo cuando ya no le quedaba más por expulsar. Dejó que el agua fría le aclarara los pensamientos tanto como fuera posible y respiró profundo reconociendo que no iba a poder ver el juicio, no sin perder la razón o algo.  
  
Caminó lentamente hasta el estacionamiento y se quedó en el auto, simplemente pensando, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y ninguna de ellas pronosticaba un futuro agradable para Sherry Padalecki.   
  
  
================  
  
  
  
\- No sé donde esta Jensen – fue lo primero que escuchó Chris al contestar al móvil.  
  
\- Hola, Steve  
  
\- Déjate de tonterías Christian, no lo encuentro, no contesta al móvil, el abogado me dice que se salió del juicio antes de que terminara pero no ha venido a casa, tampoco esta en la escuela de música.  
  
\- ¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer? En serio hombre, no podemos perseguir a Jensen por todos lados como si fuera un crío, estoy a punto de partirle un poco la cara a ver si eso le hace reaccionar. – escuchó que Steve respiraba pesadamente, clara señal de que estaba pasando de la preocupación a la rabia y eso no era lo que quería – Esta bien, pasa por mi a la clínica y vamos a buscarlo al parque ¿Te parece? – Steve gruñó lo que parecía ser una aprobación y colgó.  
  
20 minutos después estaba aparcado frente a la clínica esperando a que Chris saliera.   
  
Parte del viaje al parque fue en silencio, el medico no estaba seguro si era por la preocupación o por la típica ley del hielo que había entre los dos, pero decidió que era un buen momento para tratar _ciertos_ asuntos pendientes.  
  
  
\- ¿Algún día vamos a hablar de lo que pasó? – inquirió suavemente, el movimiento que hizo el carro le dejó ver que Steve no se esperaba eso.  
  
\- No – masculló secamente.  
  
\- Steve…  
  
\- ¿De que quieres hablar, Kane? ¿del tipo al que te estabas tirando o de lo poco que te importó darme una explicación? – gruñó las palabras con todo el odio que sintió en ese momento.   
  
Fue hace un año pero le dolía como si hubiese sido ayer. Él y Chris habían tenido una pelea por culpa de una de las coristas, Chris había tenido unos celos tan estúpidos que hasta le prohibió irse de gira, por supuesto Steve no le hizo caso, era su trabajo, antes de irse se gritaron un montón de cosas sin sentido. Duró afuera tres semanas y se sintió bastante frustrado cuando su novio no lo llamó ni una sola vez para saber como estaba, pero supuso que era a causa de la pelea y se reconfortó pensando que cuando volviera a casa arreglarían las cosas, como siempre.   
  
Al llegar, Chris no estaba así que fue a buscarlo al bar que siempre frecuentaban, lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarlo en la parte de atrás con los pantalones a media pierna dejando que otro hombre le hiciera una mamada, por la forma en la que empujaba contra su boca, era obvio que la cosa no terminaría ahí. La imagen le pareció asquerosa, se supone que esas cosas no pasan en una pareja estable. Se fue de la misma manera en la que llegó, cuando estaba a punto de montarse en su coche Chris lo detuvo, aun tenía los vaqueros desabrochados, Steve se soltó de su agarre y le dio un puñetazo, se fue sin decir nada.  
  
En el fondo esperaba que Chris hiciera el esfuerzo de buscarlo, que intentara darle una explicación, pedir perdón, lo que fuera, cualquier señal de que le dolía perderlo pero pasaron semanas... _muchas_ semanas y nunca lo hizo, hasta una tarde en la que se apareció en la escuela de música que tenía con Jensen, le dijo que lo sentía y que por favor lo intentaran de nuevo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría que podía llegar tan pancho tanto tiempo después diciendo algo como eso? Steve hizo lo que le pareció más lógico, mandarlo a tomar por el culo y que le dejara en paz. El medico intentó contactar con él un par de veces más pero luego desistió, hasta la muerte de Danneel, quizás eso fue un incentivo para intentar recuperar lo que hubo entre ellos.   
  
\- Puedo explicar ambas cosas, si tan solo me escucharas…  
  
\- ¿A estas alturas? No gracias, ya no quiero.  
  
\- ¡No me interesa que no quieras! – ladró tentando su suerte, estaban en el mismo auto y faltaban 10 minutos para llegar al parque, Steve no tenía ningún lugar al que correr y él era bueno aprovechando el tiempo, sabía resumir muy bien. – Estaba furioso contigo, esa es la verdad, te fuiste de gira durante tres semanas con esa… _corista_  
  
\- ¿Se supone que el grupo se iba a ir sin corista solo porque a ti te jodía verme con ella? No seas infantil  
  
\- No es el puto punto, la cosa es que no llamaste y sabes que no soy bueno para pedir perdón y menos por teléfono, los días pasaban y… esa noche estaba borracho… ese tipo estaba en el bar, una cosa llevó a la otra, coño un desliz le pasa a cualquiera Steve no sé porque… - se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a empeorar las cosas en lugar de arreglarlas – no debí hacerlo y lo siento.  
  
\- ¿Y que fue lo que te tomó tantos meses? ¿entenderlo o decirlo?   
  
\- Ambas cosas – Steve volteó a verlo incrédulo de que fuera tan cara dura como para decir todo eso sin ningún reparo.   
  
\- Ahí esta el auto de Jensen – dijo cuando llegaron al parqueadero del parque, se estacionó y salió del carro, no sabía que hacer con Kane en ese momento y enfocarse en Jensen le estaba ayudando bastante en eso de evadir el tema.  
  
\- Eres un necio – gruñó Chris cuando se puso a su lado. Su acompañante no se molestó en refutar nada.  
  
Caminaron en silencio durante largo rato hasta llegar al pequeño lago en el centro del parque, pudieron divisar a Jensen sentado en la grama lanzando piedras al agua, lucía más tranquilo de lo que alguno de los dos esperaba. Cada uno se sentó a un lado.  
  
  
\- ¿Cómo supieron que estaría aquí? – preguntó suavemente, no parecía sorprendido.  
  
\- Aquí fue donde le propusiste matrimonio – murmuró Steve, el recuerdo hizo que Jensen sonriera tristemente – fue también donde me ayudaste a componer mi primera canción y donde me trajiste cuando el tarado ese y yo terminamos – dijo refiriéndose a su ex novio – no tengo claro si es tu lugar feliz o que  
  
\- Simplemente es… mi lugar – respondió Jensen. Le gustaba el aire que se respiraba en ese sitio, por eso iba siempre sin importar el humor o la razón.  
  
\- No puedes seguir haciéndote esto, nene – esta vez fue Chris el que habló.  
  
\- No voy a seguir. Solo debo resolver unas cosas y volver al trabajo – eso último lo enfatizó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Steve.  
  
\- ¿Resolver que cosas?  
  
\- Cosas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Nos vamos? – propuso poniéndose de pie, igual de triste pero muy diferente al hombre que había sido durante los últimos meses. Eso en lugar de tranquilizar a los otros dos hacía que sus alarmas se dispararan hasta el infinito.  
  
  
Jensen había tenido bastante tiempo para darle vueltas a una idea.   
  
Esa noche cuando llegó a casa y sus amigos le dejaron solo, llamó al abogado que llevaba el caso y le exigió que bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiera que esa mujer alegara demencia temporal como defensa y que pagaría lo que fuera necesario para conseguir que le dieran la pena máxima, el hombre intentó decirle que no se trataba de dinero, Jensen sonrió amargamente y reafirmó su propuesta, lo mismo le habían dicho con lo del transplante pero al final todo tenía un precio.   
  
Luego se comunicó con su contacto en el hospital y le pidió que buscara toda la información posible sobre el chico que había recibido el corazón que debió ser para Danneel. Iba a hacer pagar a Sherry Padalecki sin importarle a quien debía llevarse por delante en el camino.  
  
  
  



	6. Estamos chocando dentro de lo desconocido. Estamos perdidos en esto pero se siente como en casa.

 

Jeffrey colgó el teléfono y se pasó la mano por la cara cansadamente. En unas semanas Jared cumpliría 18 años y ¿Cuál era el regalo que él le tenía? que el juicio de su madre fue todo un desastre. Tal y como pidió Sherry ninguno de ellos apareció por los tribunales durante ese tiempo, fue un mes horrible, toda la información que tenía provenía de llamadas irregulares por parte del abogado, la fiscalia usó todo lo que tenía en su poder para acusarla y hacerla ver como una mujer desalmada y no como una madre en el limite de la locura. El veredicto fue dictado por fin esa tarde: Culpable y sentenciada a 25 años sin derecho a reducción por buen comportamiento, eso era toda una vida.   
  
Por más que intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas y recalcar que habían esperanzas y podían apelar, nada de eso lo libró de ver como los tres chicos se derrumbaron inconsolables, parece que se habían adherido los unos a los otros porque no se despegaron ni un solo segundo. Jeffrey les contó tanto como pudo sin llegar a revelar toda la verdad, Jared y Megan no entendían como podían juzgarla tan duramente “ _ni que la hubiese matado con sus propias manos_ ” sollozó Meg con la cara escondida contra el cuerpo de sus hermanos, Jeff volteó a ver a Morgan, su dolor ahora estaba acompañado de incomodidad, solo ellos dos sabían la gravedad de lo que Sherry había hecho.   
  
Querían ir a verla pero sabían que su madre no iba a aceptar salir de su celda y ahora menos que nunca, fue la peor semana de sus vidas, muy parecida a la que pasaron cuando su padre murió en aquel accidente. Jared se negó a seguir con los preparativos de la fiesta pero su hermano logró convencerlo de lo contrario.  
  
\- Sé que no es normal JT, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer con mamá, ni siquiera podemos verla hasta que decida cambiar de opinión, el abogado dice que por lo menos su compañera de celda es tranquila… Meg necesita distraerse… este es tu primer cumpleaños completamente sano.  
  
\- No estoy de animo  
  
\- Para eso son las fiestas, para levantar el animo – le dijo con voz tranquila – reduce la lista de invitados si quieres, que sea algo más intimo pero hazlo, hasta podemos mandarle fotos a ella para que vea que estamos bien, eso le gustaría – esa parte de la idea realmente le entusiasmó, el mismo Jeff no lo había pensado hasta ese momento pero era una buena manera de animar a Sherry, ambos lo sabían.  
  
  
  
==============  
  
  
  
Jensen soltó un suspiro satisfecho cuando escuchó el veredicto, sabía de sobra que eso no le devolvería a su esposa pero por lo menos esa mujer tendría su merecido, sin embargo, aquella información no parecía ser una sorpresa para Sherry, cuando el juez dijo 25 años ella asintió con la cabeza, no dijo nada, no mostró dolor, solo resignación. Se preguntó si de verdad estaba loca porque no era normal ese comportamiento, era como si sinceramente creyera que se merecía ese castigo, eso le hizo pensar a Jensen que no era suficiente, no sabía explicar el sentimiento que lo embargaba en ese momento, una mezcla de ira y frustración por no ver lo que quería ver, lo que de verdad le hacía falta.  
  
  
\- Eso es muy sádico de tu parte, Jensen – musitó Steve con un poco de espanto.   
  
  
Después de que el juicio llegara a su final Jensen se sintió realmente animado para volver al trabajo, no podía seguir escondiéndose en su casa, más que todo porque le obstruía los pensamientos, todo estaba muy lleno de Dan como para poder respirar. Por eso decidió ponerla en venta y comprarse algo más pequeño, un apartamento tal vez, en realidad fue idea de sus amigos y él lo vio como una buena posibilidad. Las cosas en la escuela iban bien gracias a Steve, le llevaría un poco de tiempo normalizar los horarios con las clases de canto pero lo lograría. En ese momento estaban en la oficina sacando algunas cuentas y revisando el proyecto que habían dejado aparcado, ambos querían montar un estudio de grabación y Steve le convenció para enfocarse en eso como un principio para reorganizar su vida.   
  
\- ¿Es sádico de mi parte querer que sufra? – inquirió Jensen dejando de lado el presupuesto que tenía en la mano.  
  
\- La mujer esta en la cárcel, no va a salir de ahí en 25 años, no va a ver más a sus hijos, eso yo lo veo como un gran castigo así que sí, cuando dices que no es suficiente me parece un poco sádico. Después de todo, ¿Qué hubieses hecho en su lugar? Tu pagaste para pasar adelante en la lista de donaciones, ese corazón legalmente era para ese chico.  
  
\- ¿Estas culpándome?  
  
\- No, pero…  
  
\- Di lo que quieras – refunfuñó casi ofendido – ¿no lo ves? No puedo quitarme este sentimiento, Steve  
  
\- El problema es que ese no eres tu Jen, te conozco bien, ahora estas dolido pero más adelante te vas a arrepentir de cualquier idiotez que hagas.  
  
\- No espero que lo entiendas.  
  
\- Promete que vas a pensar mejor las cosas – le vio a los ojos y por un segundo Steve creyó lo había convencido pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.  
  
Jensen se levantó y salió para tomar un poco de aire. Nadie lo entendería porque nadie estaba en sus zapatos, todos eran espectadores distantes y así era muy sencillo juzgar y dar opiniones.   
  
Sacó el papel que tenía en su bolsillo y lo observó durante un rato. Lo llevaba con él desde hace unos días, era la dirección de la casa de Sherry, más de una vez se planteó ir, tocar el timbre y gritarles a todos lo mucho que los odiaba por arruinarle la vida pero no lograba montarse en el carro y conducir hasta allá. Revisó el otro bolsillo y sacó las llaves del coche, quizás era momento de hacerlo, si él no tenía tranquilidad ¿Por qué la tendrían ellos? tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba para quitarse ese sentimiento de insatisfacción tan “ _sádico_ ” del estomago.   
  
Condujo sin ninguna prisa, el lugar era tranquilo, una zona residencial tan buena como en la que él vivía. Aparcó frente a la casa y se quedó en el coche analizando sus posibilidades, había poco movimiento y se preguntó si era la casa adecuada, la familia nunca fue al juicio de la mujer, eran sus hijos, se supone que debían estar ahí.   
  
\- Quizás se fueron de la ciudad – dijo para sí mismo en voz baja. Duró exactamente una hora esperando a tener el valor suficiente para hacer lo que quería hacer, el problema era que ni él lo tenía lo suficientemente claro, ¿Qué ganaría con gritarles? Eso no ayudaría realmente en nada, además de eso ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Había pagado para hundir a Sherry en la cárcel, investigó toda su vida y no encontró otra cosa que le sirviera. Sacudió la cabeza derrotado y giró la llave para encender el motor cuando vio a un muchacho entrar a la casa, se preguntó si sería él al que buscaba.  
  
Después de unos minutos decidió salir de dudas de una vez.   
  
Al acercarse a la puerta no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que esperaba encontrar al otro lado pero ciertamente no era a una pequeña chica de cabello largo color chocolate con cara de pocos amigos refunfuñando y otra mucho mayor atrás de ella.  
  
\- Que ya contraté a otra persona – dijo la chica pataleando y prácticamente llevándoselo por el medio.  
  
\- ¿A otra persona? El problema no soy yo, eres tu – chilló la mujer mayor – eres una niña difícil y no puedo hacer milagros, no tienes talento para el piano  
  
\- ¿Es eso o que tú eres una terrible maestra? – la mujer la vio indignada, alzó la cara casi hasta mirar al cielo y se fue ofendida. Jensen pensó que era un interpretación digna de una actriz – ¿Tu quien eres? – preguntó la chica mirándolo sospechosamente. Jensen no estaba seguro de querer responder a eso, se veía tan pequeña, no podía tener más de 13 años. Inmediatamente le recordó a su hermana.  
  
\- Yo…  
  
\- ¿Eres el nuevo?  
  
\- ¿El nuevo? – definitivamente todo el alcohol que estuvo tomando hasta hace unas semanas finalmente le había vuelto idiota porque no conseguía reaccionar.   
  
\- El nuevo profesor… espero que no te espantes fácilmente, no soy terrible como ella dice y sí tengo talento pero ella es una bruja mandona y gritona, tú no gritas ¿verdad? – Jensen la veía totalmente alucinado, hablaba tan rápido que ni siquiera le permitía analizar todas las palabras y darle significado. La chica le hizo un gesto para que entrara a la casa y siguió hablando sobre los días terribles con la mujer dándole clases, que había llamado a la escuela para que mandaran a otra instructora, que no esperaba que fuera hombre y además guapo y otra cantidad de cosas que su cerebro no logró registrar – este es el piano – continuó señalando el instrumento que estaba en la sala.   
  
Jensen recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada, pensando seriamente en dar media vuelta y salir corriendo mientras gritaba, aquello estaba mal por muchas razones. Si tan solo pudiera abrir la boca y sacar a esa niña de su error o por lo menos hacer algo para que se callara de una buena vez y así estudiar la situación.   
  
\- ¡Megan Padalecki! – gritó el chico que Jensen había visto entrar hace un rato – me dijo Elena que acabas de despedir a la maestra de piano ¿Estas loca? Se le había pagado por adelantado, tarada  
  
\- No me digas tarada Jeff, claro como no eres tu el que se la tiene que calar  
  
\- Es la segunda, Meg, si no te gusta el piano déjalo y punto  
  
\- Pues no, mamá quería que aprendiera y voy aprender, solo necesito alguien que me enseñe como es debido y ya llegó – se acercó a Jensen y lo tomó del brazo como si lo conociera de toda la vida, él la vio un poco espantado e intentó alejarse pero ella no se lo permitió – este es el nuevo profesor, se llama… se llama… ¿Cómo te llamas?   
  
Dos pares de ojos se posaron sobre Jensen y él aun no se creía en capacidad para pronunciar palabra – Jensen – respondió finalmente.  
  
\- Bien Jensen, soy Jeffrey pero puedes llamarme Jeff – dijo extendiendo la mano para apretar la de Jensen, él respondió de manera automática – mi hermana es muy difícil, así que espero que tengas paciencia, mi tío va a necesitar la carta de la escuela para lo del pago y todo eso – Jensen asintió lentamente sin saber muy bien a que era que decía que sí. Vio como el muchacho le decía otra cosa a su hermana y salía de la sala dejándolo solo de nuevo con la demonio de Tasmania.  
  
\- Yo… - balbuceó tratando de encontrar las palabras – Dios… – ¿la casa estaba dando vueltas o era solo su cabeza? – tengo que irme.  
  
\- ¡¿Qué?! No, ya va, no puede ser que entre esa bruja y mi hermano te espantaron, por favor no te vayas  
  
\- No estoy preparado para esto… yo solo…  
  
\- Oh, ¿viniste solo a confirmar y eso? ¿a cuadrar el horario? Claro que boba, entonces ¿Cuándo empezamos? ¿Te parece bien mañana? es que tengo un poco de prisa ¿sabes?– era como estar en un mundo paralelo y distante, asintió solo porque al parecer su cabeza se había acostumbrado al movimiento, luego salió de la casa como si estuviera prendiéndose en llamas.  
  
  
No aminoró el paso hasta que estuvo fuera de ese lugar, se metió en el coche con la respiración entrecortada y las manos sudando. ¿Qué fue todo eso? definitivamente estaba loco, era la única justificación para atreverse a entrar en esa casa. Arrancó cuando las pulsaciones de su corazón se normalizaron y las manos le dejaron de temblar, sentía nauseas, no podía entender como fue capaz de contenerse y no matarlos a todos, quizás fue porque no estaba el que le interesaba… decidió irse a su casa pero antes pasó por una licorería, no podía digerir todo lo que acaba de pasar estando sobrio.  
  
Afortunadamente Steve no llamó para saber donde se había metido, desde que volvió a trabajar en la escuela, él y Chris dejaron de comportarse como sus padres y se transformaron de nuevo en sus amigos, era un verdadero alivio.   
  
8 cervezas después pudo recostarse en el mueble y cerrar los ojos. La casa estaba a oscuras, como casi siempre desde que la ocupa él solo, habían cajas por todas partes por aquello de la mudanza, máximo en una semana ya estaría ubicado en su nuevo apartamento.   
  
Recordó todo lo que le había dicho la chica ¿Megan, era que se llamaba?, en la información que había conseguido Jensen solo figuraba el nombre de Jared Padalecki, la dirección de la casa y unos datos de la familia, sabía que la mujer tenía otros hijos pero no tenía claro nada de ellos, se preguntó como Sherry tuvo el valor de hacer lo que hizo y dejar sola a una niña en una edad tan terrible.   
  
Con la cerveza numero 12 decidió que para algo le debía servir la oportunidad que se le había presentado en bandeja de plata, algo tenía que conseguir. El piano no era exactamente su especialidad, lo suyo era el canto y la guitarra pero podía ingeniárselas para darle clases a Megan por unos días, por lo menos hasta tomar una decisión, conocía a los dueños de todas las escuelas de música, solo era cuestión de encontrar la que ella había contactado y pedirles que le dejaran asumir a esa alumna.   
  
El resto de la noche se le fue tratando de perfeccionar sus ideas.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente despertó en el sofá con un horrendo dolor de cuello por culpa de la posición en la que se quedó dormido. Después de tomarse un café bien cargado y un par de aspirinas se arregló para pasar por la escuela y recoger unas partituras.  
  
\- ¿Para que las necesitas?  
  
\- Voy a dar clases de piano particulares.  
  
\- ¿Tu? Pero si a ti no te gusta enseñar piano.  
  
\- Sí, yo. Puedo lidiar con una principiante. Chris y tú insisten en que tengo que ocupar la mente ¿no? Bueno, eso es lo que voy a hacer, por casualidad conocí a una chica que no ha tenido suerte con los maestros y creo que puedo ayudarla, es todo – Jensen estaba muy relajado para el gusto de Steve, sus alarmas se activaron de nuevo, con fuegos artificiales y todo.  
  
\- Jensen, dime que no estas haciendo ninguna locura – exigió con cautela   
  
\- No estoy haciendo ninguna locura – repitió como si fuera un loro. No podía estar haciendo una locura simplemente porque no sabía que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, ni que era lo que le impulsaba a moverse. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, quizás podía alegar eso en su defensa tal y como intentó hacerlo la asesina aquella.  
  
  
  
Ese día conoció a otro miembro de la familia, Jeffrey. Un hombre maduro al que Megan llamaba tío, parecía ser bastante amable pero Jensen no se fiaba de ninguno en esa casa, rió irónicamente por dentro, era una tontería ser desconfiado cuando era él quien se movía con intenciones indefinidas.   
  
  
Se llevó una sorpresa con Meg, la chica de verdad no era tan mala en el piano, simplemente se distraía con facilidad pero era porque hablaba demasiado, eso a los profesores normales debía ponerlos de los nervios pero a Jensen le servia, de momento confirmó que Jeffrey Morgan no era su tío real, era simplemente el mejor amigo de sus padres y ahora que su madre no estaba era quien tenía la custodia. No quiso preguntar donde estaban mamá y papá Padalecki y ella tampoco parecía tener intención de querer decirlo, tuvo que admitir internamente que era entretenido pasar el rato con ella, se parecía en muchas cosas a McKenzie.  
  
Finalmente consiguió hacerla callar y concentrarla en unas nuevas notas pero su tranquilidad duró solo unos minutos, claro que esta vez no fue ella la que interrumpió.  
  
  
\- ¡CHAD! – gritó Morgan. – te voy a matar muchacho del demonio   
  
  
De inmediato dos chicos llegaron corriendo a la sala totalmente muertos de la risa, tenían lagrimas en los ojos y se apretaban el estomago como si les doliera. Uno era rubio de cabello muy corto, más o menos de la estatura de Jensen, tenía cara de niño problema. El otro era alto, cabello castaño medianamente largo, lo suficiente como para casi taparle sus ojos claros en forma de almendra, por sus facciones pudo imaginar que se trataba del hermano que aun no conocía… un pequeño bombillo se iluminó en la mente de Jensen, era _él_ , ese chico tenía que ser el del transplante. Sintió como todos sus músculos se contrajeron y una ira se apoderó de su cuerpo, quería meterle la mano en el pecho y arrancarle el órgano aun palpitante. Dio un par de pasos para acercarse a él cuando Morgan llegó vuelto una furia, tenía solo una toalla amarrada a la cintura, de inmediato el chico rubio se escondió detrás del alto para protegerse.  
  
\- Te despegaste – jadeó el que debía ser Chad en medio de risas haciendo que el castaño se carcajeara de nuevo.  
  
\- ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Qué hicieron? – preguntó Megan dando saltitos y riéndose sin saber muy bien porque.  
  
\- ¡Me pegaron el culo al retrete, eso fue lo que hicieron! – chilló Morgan, Jensen parpadeo incrédulo antes de que su ira se fuera a tomar aire fresco, ¿pegado al retrete? ¿literalmente? la imagen mental era demasiado fuerte como para resistirse, de pronto ya no eran dos personas las que se estaban partiendo el pecho de la risa, eran tres porque Megan se les unió descaradamente. Jensen no quería reír, no debía pero era como si su boca se negara a obedecer, tuvo que girarse para que no le vieran contenerse en silencio – ¡Están castigados todos!  
  
\- ¿Yo por que? no hice nada, yo estaba muy tranquila aquí con Jensen recibiendo mis clases – Jensen se giró al escuchar su nombre por si debía avalar la declaración de la niña. De inmediato la mirada de Jared se fijó en el hombre que estaba junto a su hermana, estaba tan ocupado riendo que no se había dado cuenta de que había un extraño, un extraño que además estaba bastante-muy guapo, sacudió la cabeza para hacer desaparecer esas ideas, ahora debía preocuparse por su posible castigo.  
  
\- No puedes castigarme porque no vivo aquí – se atrevió a decir Chad pero aun seguía escondido detrás de su amigo.  
  
\- Ok, a ver que les parece esto. Jared estas castigado hasta el fin de semana  
  
\- Pero…  
  
\- Nada de peros – ladró el hombre sobándose inconscientemente el trasero – Chad, si te vuelvo a ver antes del sábado te juro que te corto la polla – el chico agrandó los ojos aterrorizado por lo sincero que parecía el hombre – ¡Vamos! Voy a contar tres y no quiero verlos… ¡UNO! – los chicos desaparecieron en direcciones diferentes, Jared hacia el segundo piso donde estaba su habitación y Chad hacia la puerta. Jeff le hizo a Jensen un gesto de disculpa y se fue.   
  
La risa de la niña devolvió a Jensen a la realidad, la chica estaba sentada en el banco del piano, su risa ya no era tan alegre, tenía un toque diferente que él no pudo definir bien y de pronto un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos color miel. No sabía que hacer al respecto, no era bueno lidiando con sentimientos más que todo porque aun no podía manejar los suyos. Ella vio la confusión en su profesor e hizo un esfuerzo por explicarse.  
  
\- Creo que yo tenía más o menos siete u ocho años la ultima vez que vi reír a Jared de esa manera, él y Chad se la pasaban haciendo bromas constantemente eran muy graciosas, pesadas pero graciosas… luego él… - contuvo la respiración era como si estuviera dispuesta a no hablar nada que le entristeciera – es bueno verlo así de nuevo.  
  
Jensen asintió intentando mostrar una sonrisa reconfortante pero no tuvo mucho éxito, una vez más sentía que no podía respirar, giró la cabeza hacía la escalera por donde se había ido el chico y frunció el ceño sin saber muy bien que hacer.  
  
Le dijo a Megan que le daba 10 minutos para descansar, en realidad era él quien necesitaba calmarse, entró al baño y se mojó la cara con agua fría… “ _Jared_ ”, estuvo al alcance de su mano, totalmente lleno de vida, con una risa era jovial y contagiosa, aun podía escucharla retumbando en su cabeza. Si tan solo pudiera arrancarse los oídos... jamás se detuvo a pensar en los sentimientos que esa situación iba a provocar en él. Todo era muy extraño.   
  



	7. Cada rosa tiene sus espinas.

 

Las clases con Megan habían quedado en tres veces a la semana, por lo que al día siguiente Jensen estaba de nuevo en la casa. La chica le preguntó que le pasaba apenas le vio parado en la puerta de entrada, él sonrió y le dijo que tenía dolor de cabeza pero que todo estaba bien.   
  
La verdad es que en la noche prácticamente no pudo dormir, la risa de Jared era como un taladró en sus oídos, al igual que las palabras de su hermana “ _Creo que yo tenía más o menos siete u ocho años la ultima vez que vi reír a Jared de esa manera._ ” Conocía el sentimiento, hubo un tiempo en el que Dan reía de esa forma y estaba seguro de que si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de operarse, sería ella la que estaría disfrutando de la vida.  
  
  
  
La clase duraba dos horas y todo ese tiempo Jared estuvo paseándose de un lado a otro como si fuera un animal enjaulado, se asomaba a la sala con toda la actitud de un cachorrito curioso sin atreverse a cruzar palabra con Jensen. Si creía que pasaba desapercibido estaba muy equivocado porque Jensen podía sentir el peso de su miraba en la nuca y eso estaba poniéndolo nervioso, se debatía entre matarlo de un vez o simplemente irse, la lógica le gritaba que esa era la mejor opción, dejarse de incoherencias y abandonar la casa pero obviamente no lo hizo. Inexplicablemente, la última media hora el castaño no había aparecido ni una sola vez, eso en circunstancias normales debía ser un alivio pero ahí nada era como debía ser, por eso ahora era Jensen el que no lograba concentrarse por estar mirando de un lado a otro esperando su aparición.  
  
  
  
=============  
  
  
Cuando Jared vio al profesor de su hermana por primera vez, sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara y una cantidad absurda de emociones le recorrían el cuerpo. Agradeció que Jeff le mandara a su habitación porque de lo contrario se hubiese quedado ahí como un idiota tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando. Después de varias horas de reflexión algo encajó en su mente.   
  
Jared se enfermó a los 12 años y a partir de ahí fueron todo hospitales o cuidados extremos que le dejaban tan agotado que no le daba tiempo de pensar en nada más, ni siquiera en relaciones, por supuesto eso no le impedía que en los mejores días se animara a ver un poco de porno y masturbarse, pero en realidad no había llegado a conocer a nadie que le despertara esa clase de sensaciones. Chad le dijo que lo único que necesitaba era toparse con un tía que estuviera bien buena y sus problemas de virginidad estarían solucionados, en ese momento Jared no le respondió nada pero después de ver al tal Jensen tenía la sospecha de que todo radicaba en que sus gustos no eran los mismo de Chad y no había tenido tiempo de descubrirlo.  
  
Por esa razón no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro y pasearse por la sala, sabía que era muy poco discreto y bastante exasperante pero necesitaba salir de dudas y ahora que Chad tenía prohibida la entrada a la casa por el resto de la semana no sabía con quien discutir lo que le estaba pasando, definitivamente no era algo que quisiera hablar por teléfono.  
  
Después de hora y media de tortura decidió encerrarse en la cocina, nada ganaba con dar vueltas de un lado otro. No pudo evitar pensar que Jeff había escogido el peor momento para castigarlo.   
  
Estaba sentado con una soda en la mano cuando vio entrar al profesor de piano, casi se le sale la soda por la nariz, se puso rojo como un tomate y comenzó a rezar para no meter la pata y decir alguna idiotez.   
  
  
  
Jensen frenó en la puerta de la cocina cuando vio que el castaño estaba ahí. De haber sabido eso hubiese permitido que Meg le buscara el vaso con agua, aun no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él pero es que además se supone que no era hablar lo que quería. Ese chico era el culpable de su desgracia, él y su madre deberían estar sufriendo los peores horrores y no era así.   
  
Jared notó la incomodidad en el rostro de Jensen, eso le puso aun más nervioso así que decidió irse para dejarle el paso libre.  
  
\- Megan esta practicando y quise aprovechar para buscar un poco de agua – soltó de pronto para evitar que el chico se fuera.  
  
\- Oh – fue lo único que consiguió decir Jared. No dudó en buscar un vaso y servirle el agua al invitado, su madre siempre hacia énfasis en los modales y la educación.  
  
\- Gracias – Jared sonrió como respuesta. Pensó en lo extraño que era Jensen, un segundo parecía distante y molesto con el mundo, al otro sus ojos verdes mostraban miedo y necesidad de ser rescatado de algo, o por lo menos esa era la impresión que había tenido hasta ese momento.   
  
\- Espero que mi hermana no este volviéndole loco, suele ser bastante inquieta – se animó a decir, era solo una excusa para poder seguir con él.  
  
\- Creo que es algo de familia – murmuró Jensen haciendo que Jared se sonrojara de nuevo – lo siento, es que te he visto caminar de aquí para allá todo el día, supongo que no estas acostumbrado a que te castiguen – el castaño no pudo evitar sentirse como un niño.  
  
\- Me lo merecía – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – pero estar encerrado en casa me recuerda la época en la que casi no podía salir.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? – inquirió. Quería escuchar de sus propios labios que era él quien había recibido el transplante, quizás ese era el empujón que necesitaba para acabar con aquella farsa y hacer algo contundente. Vio como el muchacho parecía tener una discusión interna hasta que negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia al asunto.  
  
\- Cosas…  
  
  
Jensen estaba a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento Megan apareció para pedirle que le cambiara de notas porque esas ya la habían aburrido. Fue una de las pocas veces en las que Jared tuvo ganas de estrangular a su hermana. Chad lo llamó al móvil unos segundos después, eso le llevó a pensar que de alguna manera alguien iba a interrumpir, no podía simplemente matarlos a todos así que atendió mientras subía a su habitación.  
  
  
\- Jeff es un aburrido hombre, no era para tanto.  
  
\- Chad, aun suelta un quejidito cuando se va a sentar – el recuerdo le hizo reír de nuevo – creo que sí era para tanto.  
  
\- ¿Entonces… no vamos a ir juntos mañana para meter la aplicación en la universidad?  
  
\- Claro, el castigo no abarca eso pero nos vemos allá, estoy seguro de que Jeff hablaba en serio con lo de cortarte la polla   
  
\- No juegues con eso – protestó Chad llevándose la mano a la entrepierna de manera protectora.  
  
  
La idea de salir estando Jensen en casa no le hacía mucha gracia a Jared pero era eso o perder la oportunidad de aplicar para la universidad y si lo hacía Jeff iba a torturarlo por el resto de sus días. Además, necesitaba hablar con Chad, no era el mejor del mundo para dar consejos pero por lo menos servía para escuchar y era lo que realmente le importaba a Jared.   
  
Por ser el último día la oficina de la universidad estaba hecha un lío, pasaron toda la mañana llenando formularios y haciendo colas, quedaron libres en la tarde. Compraron pizza y se sentaron en los jardines del campus a comer.  
  
\- De esto se trata la vida universitaria – comentó Chad totalmente satisfecho, el lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes pero cada quien estaba en lo suyo, había mucho movimiento, aire fresco y mujeres guapas, Jared sabía que era eso lo que más le llamaba la atención a su amigo.  
  
\- Pensé que se trataba de sacar una profesión – replicó solo por el placer de molestarlo.  
  
\- Nop, ese es el extra – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día de encierro?  
  
\- Entretenido… - volteó a verlo mordiéndose el labio inferior como siempre hacía cuando quería decir algo pero no encontraba la manera.  
  
\- Suéltalo – Jared agradeció que le conociera tan bien.  
  
\- He estado pensando mucho en esto de… ya sabes… mujeres y hombres y… la cosa es que… creoquesoyunpoquitogay – lo dijo como si todo fuera una sola palabra intentando que no sonara tan extraño. Lo ultimo que se esperaba era que el tarado ese soltara la carcajada del siglo – cállate, joder – gruñó al sentir los ojos de todos sobre ellos, esta de más decir que no se calmó sino un buen rato después – ¿ya dejaste de hacer el capullo?  
  
\- No te molestes hombre – suspiró mientras se secaba las lagrimas – ya lo sabía, mi duda era de cuando te ibas a dar cuenta.  
  
\- ¿Lo sabías?  
  
\- JT, la primera vez que vimos a Laura, la vecina, tenía un pantalón tan corto que debía ser ilegal, unas piernas de infarto, una camiseta blanca que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, en conclusión, la mujer estaba buenísima y cuando te la mostré ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta?  
  
\- No recuerdo – confesó, sinceramente a duras penas se acordaba de ese día.  
  
\- Fue “ _esta bien_ ” así, nada más. Ese día me di cuenta   
  
\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió decirme nada?  
  
\- ¿Y yo porque iba a decir algo? Ese es tu culo, no el mío, además me parecía más divertido ver cuanto tardabas en abrir los ojos. ¿Quién te mostró la luz, hijo mío?  
  
\- El profesor de piano de mi hermana  
  
\- Así que no solo viste la luz sino que también descubriste las posibles ventajas de estar con alguien mayor  
  
\- No es tan mayor  
  
\- Mayor que tu es, eso tenlo por seguro, pero ese no es el problema al contrario, ahora bien, la cosa radica mi querido amigo en… ¿tu le gustas a él? – Jared no respondió porque hasta ese instante no se había detenido a pensar que las relaciones son de dos y por lo tanto la otra persona tiene que sentir algún tipo de atracción.  
  
Solo había visto a Jensen dos veces, la primera fue el día de la broma a Jeff, la segunda en la cocina y en ninguna oportunidad el hombre mostró algún interés especial en él, lo veía de forma analítica y era evidente que tenía una discusión monumental con su Yo interno por algo pero definitivamente no era por una atracción irrefrenable hacía Jared, era triste pero cierto.   
  
Cuando llegó a casa, Jensen ya se había ido. Subió a su cuarto pensando que era lo mejor y que debía dejarse de tonterías, en la universidad iba a poder conocer montones de personas, chicos de su edad y más importante, que fueran tan gays como él, no tenía necesidad de comenzar a complicarse la vida tan rápido. Eso se lo repitió los primeros 45 minutos, al minuto 46 los ojos verdes y atrayentes de Jensen le nublaron el pensamiento, estaba seguro de que ese hombre era mucho más de lo que mostraba y Jared se moría de ganas por descubrirlo. 

 


	8. ¿Por qué no puedo respirar, ángel malvado?

 

Steve y Chris ayudaron a Jensen con la mudanza ese fin de semana, el apartamento nuevo era estilo loft, lo suficientemente amplió como para ubicar todas sus cosas, más que todo material musical. Le encantaba componer, tocar instrumentos, tenía una muy buena voz y era un profesor de canto increíble, Steve más de una vez le propuso unirse a su grupo pero Jensen siempre ha preferido estar de bajo perfil. A Chris también le gusta cantar, de hecho fue así como conoció a Steve pero su amor por la medicina pudo más que los gritos del público al verle aparecer en el escenario.   
  
  
No habían vuelto a hablar desde la pequeña discusión que tuvieron en el auto cuando estaban buscando a Jensen. Steve le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, sabía que Chris estaba siendo sincero cuando dijo que lo sentía pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, primero le acusó de engañarlo con una corista y después fue a hacerlo con un tipo detrás de un asqueroso bar, lo peor fue que esperara tanto tiempo para pedirle disculpas y tratar de explicarse, pero a pesar de todo eso no tenía el valor para descartar del todo la posibilidad de llegar a comenzar algo de nuevo. Su vena masoquista hacía acto de presencia cuando menos se lo esperaba, especialmente al ver que ambos estaban de acuerdo en tantas cosas como por ejemplo, lo descabellada que era la idea de su amigo.  
  
Jensen no tenía intención de contarles nada pero su confusión le llevaba a soltar la lengua más de lo necesario, Steve le preguntó que había hecho los días de la semana que estuvo desaparecido y aunque al principio intentó decir una mentira terminó confesándolo todo.  
  
Esperaba que le gritaran o se molestaran pero en lugar de eso ambos se quedaron serios mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – gruñó poniéndose a la defensiva de inmediato.  
  
\- Estoy tratando de darle sentido – respondió Steve con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Hablaba pausado, analítico, como si de un momento a otro fuera a abrir la cabeza de Jensen y constatar como funcionaban las tuercas de su cerebro – ¿Qué edad dices que tiene?  
  
\- Cumple 18 en dos semanas.  
  
\- Dieciocho… - murmuró Chris con una risa seca y sarcástica   
  
\- ¡¿Qué, coño?!  
  
\- Déjanos entender, Jensen – Steve se inclinó hacia delante en el asiento y entrelazó sus dedos – Estas en la casa de la mujer que mató a tu esposa para poder darle un corazón a uno de sus hijos. Le das clases a la chica, conoces al mayor, platicas con el mediano, y el tío, representante o lo que sea de ellos, te paga… todo eso lo haces con el propósito de... - dejó la frase incompleta y se quedó mirándolo con la intención de que Jensen la terminara porque sinceramente él no sabía como hacerlo.  
  
Jensen tenía una vaga idea, puede que estando cerca pudiera encontrar la forma de romperlos desde adentro. Había conversado con Morgan en unos de los descansos de Megan y se atrevió a insinuarle que había leído en los periódicos algo sobre la familia Padalecki, específicamente la madre. Jeffrey se tensó automáticamente y miró a todos lados para verificar que nadie estuviera escuchando, le dijo que los chicos no manejaban la información completa y le agradeció la mayor discreción posible en el asunto. Jensen asintió tomando nota mental de usar eso luego, de algún modo.  
  
  
\- Aun no lo tengo claro – ambos hombres soltaron un bufido y se echaron para atrás en el mueble – va a celebrar su cumpleaños… no saben lo que ha hecho su madre, parece que solo una parte… es muy raro… no sé que voy a conseguir, no sé que voy a hacer ¿ok? – los tres se quedaron un rato callados, tratando de analizar algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Jensen llevaba noches dándole vuelta a una idea, surgió el jueves en la tarde cuando antes de irse Megan le pidió que le enseñara una canción para tocársela a Jared de cumpleaños, aprovechó para invitarlo a la fiesta “ _así no estaría tan nerviosa_ ” le confesó la chica – Quizás puedo decir delante de todo el mundo lo que hizo esa mujer – eso ultimo no pretendía decirlo en voz alta pero ya lo había hecho y no se iba a retractar, no parecía tan mala idea.  
  
\- ¿Para qué? ¿solo para arruinarle el cumpleaños al muchacho? ¡Él no tiene la culpa, Jensen!  
  
\- ¡La tiene! Directa o indirectamente, no me importa pero sí la tiene. Por lo menos consigo que la vean como lo que es realmente, una loca asesina y con un poquito de suerte el chico se muere de un ataque.  
  
\- Cristo… te vas a arrepentir de esto – murmuró Steve y Chris estuvo de acuerdo.  
  
  
Si se arrepentía o no, era algo que le tenía sin cuidado, superficialmente no parecían malas personas y la verdad es que estaba pasando buenos ratos con Megan pero en términos generales todos le importaban un bledo.   
  
  
  
=============  
  
  
  
Chad y Jared estaban en la habitación, uno tumbado al lado del otro en la cama mirando al techo. Ya el castigo se había terminado pero realmente no tenían nada interesante que hacer. Bueno, no era del todo cierto porque Jared había empleado muy bien su tiempo fantaseando con Jensen.  
  
Chad quería recordarle que solo había hablado una vez con ese hombre pero decidió que no tenía moral suficiente, después de todo, él le juró amor eterno a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado en el autobús hace un mes y eso que ella no le dio ni la hora. En lugar de eso prefirió idear una manera para que Jensen y él pudieran interactuar más y así saber si el hombre tenía algún interés. Al final, algo se les ocurrió, era muy sencillo pero iban a necesitar la ayuda de Megan.  
  
\- ¿Por qué quieres aprender? Nunca te ha interesado el piano  
  
\- Así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos – mintió haciendo que la chica le viera de manera sospechosa.  
  
\- Dejémonos de tonterías, a ver Meg, a él no le interesa el piano, le interesa el profesor.  
  
\- ¿Jensen?  
  
\- Nop, Kenny G – refunfuñó Chad, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
\- Kenny G no toca piano idiota, aunque el hecho de que sepas su nombre es bastante escalofriante.  
  
\- ¡Lo que sea!  
  
\- ¿Pero, Jensen? ¿Es que acaso tú eres…?  
  
\- Eso creo  
  
\- ¿Será por eso que no me presta atención? ¿Porque es gay?   
  
\- Seguramente – dijo Jared. Era más fácil eso y no explicarle que la razón podía radicar en la edad, después de todo, era normal verla entusiasmada con alguien como Jensen.  
  
  
Megan llegó a la conclusión de que si el profesor no era para ella bien podía hacer el esfuerzo de cedérselo a su hermano, por lo menos lo tendría cerca para verlo cada vez que quisiera.   
  
El rubio se quedó estático cuando llegó a su acostumbrada clase y ella le pidió que esperara un momento para ir a buscar a Jared, le comentó su idea de hacer la pieza para su cumpleaños a dúo.   
  
– Será mas bonito si la tocamos los dos, así podemos grabarlo y mamá… – se quedó callada de repente pero el simple recuerdo de la mujer fue suficiente para hacer que todo el cuerpo de Jensen se tensara aun más.  
  
La primera media hora casi no podía respirar ni disimular su incomodidad, se vio obligado a tranquilizarse y cambiar su postura fría y distante cuando Jared dijo que mejor dejaban eso para otro momento.  
  
  
El castaño había notado la molestia en Jensen desde un principio, casi desde que pisó la sala y algo le decía que esa rabia iba dirigida a él. La mitad de las fibras de su cuerpo le decían que debía alejarse en dirección contraria, la otra mitad le pedía amarrarse a Jensen, finalmente decidió dejarse de chorradas, volver a su vida y olvidarse de él, tampoco era para tanto. Estuvo meditando en sus posibilidades, tenía que buscar algo que hacer fuera de casa mientras continuaran las clases, no debía ser difícil. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó levantarse.   
  
  
\- No puedes irte porque no hemos terminado – gruñó Jensen apoyando una mano en su hombro ejerciendo solo un poco de fuerza para evitar que se levantara del banquillo. Jared se enfurruñó pero no replicó, sinceramente se sentía intimidado y confundido. El profesor parecía de mentira, sus ojos eran profundos y atrayentes, podían estarle guiando a un abismo pero estaba seguro de que se dejaría caer sin problema.  
  
\- Pareces algo irritado – se atrevió a acotar Megan, Jensen le vio atentamente por un segundo antes de regalarle una pequeña (aunque no muy honesta) sonrisa, hizo el esfuerzo por suavizar su tono de voz.  
  
\- Es porque si quieren tener esto listo para el próximo sábado deben trabajar duro, además me mudé el fin de semana y aun estoy cansado. – esa le pareció una explicación razonable a los dos, Jared sonrió agradecido de que Jensen no le dejara partir porque eso le daba un 0,5% de esperanzas.  
  
Para sorpresa de Jensen el resto de las clases transcurrieron de forma agradable, innegablemente ambos hermanos eran divertidos pero responsables cuando se empeñaban en aprender algo, al parecer de verdad era importante para ellos sacar adelante aquella pieza.   
  
No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir lo cercano y calido que podía llegar a ser Jared, de risa fácil, competitivo, inteligente… en cierto modo, era una lastima que cada latido de su corazón solo consiguiera avivar en él las ganas de hacerle daño.   
  
Además pudo darse cuenta de lo que se escondía detrás de las repentinas ganas de aprender piano.   
  
Al principio pensó que eran solo ideas suyas pero no podía negar que había capturado a Jared más de una vez mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos claros estaban llenos de curiosidad y (por más rara que fuera la situación) también había deseo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la forma en la que desviaba la mirada le delataban completamente. Pensó en lo irónica que era la vida, si ese chico supiera quien era él en realidad y sus intenciones, seguramente ni voltearía a verlo, nadie en esa familia lo haría.   
  
Supuso que Megan estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba porque siempre se inventaba algo para salir de la sala y dejarlos solos. La primera vez Jensen levantó todas las barreras posibles para evitar que el muchacho pensara cosas equivocadas, no quería que se hiciera ilusiones absurdas.  
  
Pero entonces pasaron dos cosas…  
  
La primera era que Jared tenía cierta cualidad atlética para saltar las barreras más altas, la segunda… la segunda fue más bien una revelación divina… o diabólica según se mire, no tenía que preocuparse porque Jared se hiciera falsas ilusiones, al contrario, todo lo que le perjudicara era conveniente para Jensen, así que decidió bajar el nivel de las barreras, que al fin de cuentas no le servían para nada, y comprobar que tan lejos podía llegar aquello.   
  
Nunca le habían llamado la atención los hombres pero tampoco era una idea que le espantara, siempre dicen que en la variedad esta el gusto, además él no pensaba hacer nada con Jared, quizás coquetear un poco pero para eso no se necesita ser gay.  
  
  
  
Jared no estaba seguro de que era lo que tanto le gustaba de Jensen, además de lo obvio por supuesto, el hombre era groseramente guapo, más cuando se ponía serio y concentraba toda su atención el sonido de las notas musicales, era como si la música le llenara de tranquilidad y le sacara por un momento de la cabeza lo que sea que le atormentaba, quizás era eso lo que tenía a Jared tan hipnotizado, sabía que habían muchas capas debajo de esa fachada de hombre formal que mostraba el profesor y tenía unas ganas inmensas de descubrirlas una por una, nunca ha sido bueno para dejar de lado los retos y Jensen definitivamente era uno.   
  
Aunque el rubio parecía estar a la defensiva, a Jared no le costó mucho bordearle y hacer un comentario que provocara en él una pequeña risa, nada escandaloso, más bien lucía apenado de no poder contenerse. Eso a Jared le parecía adorable. Quiso besar a su hermana cuando se enteró de que había invitado a Jensen a la fiesta, ahí obligatoriamente tenía que dejar de lado su pose de profesor y relajarse lo suficiente, sería ahí donde Jared iba a conseguir llegar a él tanto como deseaba.

 


	9. Confusa y conmovida por la verdad y las mentiras. Así que ya no sé que es real y lo que no.

 

Jensen aparcó donde siempre y se quedó observando la casa, las luces y la cantidad de personas saliendo y entrando la hacia ver diferente. Se preguntó por enésima vez si de verdad quería llevar las cosas tan lejos, si eso le iba a dar algo de tranquilidad. Sabía que Sherry se hundiría al saber que sus hijos estaban sufriendo pero algo no le dejaba del todo tranquilo, ¿Delatarla sería mucho? ¿Poco? ¿Tendría algún sentido? Estaba comenzando a sufrir jaqueca a causa de todo eso, solo quería irse de ahí y olvidarse de todos, especialmente de Jared.   
  
\- ¡Hey! – exclamó una voz vagamente conocida al tiempo que le daba un golpe al techo del carro. Jensen dio un respingo por el susto y rodó los ojos cuando vio que se trataba de Chad, no le desagradaba completamente pero cuando hacía cosas como esas, Jensen se moría de ganas por patearle el culo aunque sea un poquito – ¿no vas a entrar? – preguntó. Casi sonaba a acusación.  
  
\- Hey… sí, en un minuto  
  
\- Vamos, te espero – Jensen alzó una ceja incrédulo, se rindió cuando comprendió que hablaba en serio, tal vez había visto las intenciones que tenía de salir corriendo. Subió el vidrió del auto y se bajó poniéndose su chaqueta. Caminaron hacía la casa sin decir nada, se sentía arrastrado por Chad y eso le ponía un tanto nervioso.  
  
  
Para ser la fiesta de un niño de 18 años, la cosa no estaba tan mal. Habían más adultos de los que pensaba, parecían amigos del hermano mayor de Jared o de su tío, eso le hizo preguntarse si él se había perdido tantas cosas como Danneel por culpa de la debilidad de su corazón. Claro que habían chicos, pero no tantos como los que se imaginaba, lo que era importante es que todos parecían estarla pasando muy bien, supuso que era porque estaban los que debían estar, siempre ha pensado que son las mejores fiestas y no esas en las que hay mil personas pero no conoces ni a la mitad.  
  
  
Morgan fue el primero en saludarlo. No habían hablado demasiado pero sí lo suficiente como para entrar en confianza, a Jensen le agradaba, después de todo, no tenía nada en su contra.   
  
El hombre estaba un poquito loco, en el buen sentido, no dudaba en apoyar a todo el que lo necesitara y era evidente que adoraba a los chicos pero era igual de obvio que todo aquello le estaba resultando abrumador. Demasiada responsabilidad para un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a cuidar solo de sí mismo.   
  
Jensen supo unas cuantas cosas de él la tarde del tercer día de clases con Meg, le invitó a tomarse un trago mientras verificaba lo del pago por las clases y esas cosas, a Jensen no le interesaba ese dinero pero era necesario mantener las apariencias. Supo que era representante deportivo, llevaba los contratos de muy buenas estrellas de fútbol y baloncesto, fue él quien le regaló a Jared su primer balón cuando el chico tenía solo 7 años. Soltero pero con una larga y _variada_ lista de aventuras, eso último no lo supo por Morgan sino por Megan que no se preocupaba por guardar el más mínimo secreto.  
  
En la fiesta le presentó a varios amigos con los que se le hizo bastante sencillo pasar el rato, claro que no podía evitar buscar con la mirada al que de verdad le interesaba, hasta ahora no había visto al cumpleañero pero tampoco a Chad, se habían separado apenas entraron a la casa. Supuso que estaban inventando algo.  
  
  
Morgan se alejó del grupo cuando recibió una llamada, estuvo encerrado en el despacho por largo rato y cuando salió lucía mortificado, Jensen se arriesgó a acercarse para preguntar si todo estaba bien, tal vez si tenía suerte le decía que Sherry se había ahorcado en su celda y eso le evitaba el tener que hacer lo que tenía en mente, solo la muerte de esa mujer le daría paz.  
  
\- No es nada – murmuró el hombre pero su rostro decía a gritos que sí era algo.  
  
\- Bien, pero tienes que trabajar en la entonación de tus palabras si quieres que los chicos te crean – le recomendó dándole una palmada en el hombro, le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y esperó, era evidente que Jeff quería desahogarse pero no sabía con quien. El hombre sonrió agradeciendo la paciencia de Jensen.  
  
\- Sherry no solo me dejó a cargo de los niños – comenzó a decir suavemente – también de la empresa, creo que no sabes que Jared estuvo enfermo durante mucho tiempo – Jensen negó con la cabeza, era más fácil mentir si no abría la boca – en fin… su enfermedad ameritaba hospitales, medicinas y sobre todo tiempo, por lo que ella descuidó la empresa… la cosa es que esta muy mal ahora, el administrador me ha dado un par de ideas para pagar las deudas y poder poner todo en orden, hacerla funcionar como es debido otra vez pero no sé…  
  
\- ¿Toda la empresa es de la familia?   
  
\- Sí  
  
Jensen se quedó callado un momento analizando la nueva información. Sabía como se manejaban los negocios, no solo porque tenía su propia escuela y estaba a punto de abrir un estudio de grabación, sino porque su padre era accionista de una gran compañía publicitaria, más de una vez llegaron a discutir el tema.   
  
\- Todo es más sencillo si se tienen socios – le comentó encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
\- Eso me dijo el administrador pero no quiero que los chicos pierdan su poder en la compañía.   
  
\- No tienen porque hacerlo. Por ejemplo, pueden vender el 60% entre varias personas, quizás tres, eso le deja 20% a cada una, los chicos tendrían el 40% siguen siendo mayoritarios y por lo tanto los dueños.  
  
\- De la manera en la que pones suena bien, simple, pero sigo teniendo mis dudas  
  
\- Piensalo, es mejor eso que perder la compañía completa.  
  
  
Morgan asintió con una sonrisa y la promesa de pensarlo. Le agradeció mucho el estar ahí para escucharlo en ese momento, no es que no tuviera amigos, es que no sentía que pudiera hablar con alguno de ellos sobre las cosas que le mortificaban, claro que no conocía lo suficiente a Jensen y tal vez era un error apoyarse en él pero no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, le había ayudado y además ¿Qué de malo podía pasar?   
  
  
El rubio volvió a la sala pensando en lo cómodo que se sintió hablando con Jeff, lo sencillo que era olvidar que estaba ahí por un solo motivo. Se movió por los alrededores repitiéndose que no estaba para ayudar sino para todo lo contrario y que debía mantenerlo presente hasta el ultimo minuto.  
  
  
Jared dejó de prestarle atención al grupo apenas vio su objetivo, no dudó en dejarlos a todos y ponerse a su lado.  
  
\- Viniste – dijo sonriendo alegremente, había un destello de sorpresa en él, como si tuviera miedo de que Jensen le dejara embarcado. El mayor se sobresaltó al verlo pero sonrió de inmediato, de pronto todas las cosas que daban vuelta en su cabeza desaparecieron.   
  
\- No estaba seguro de poder resistir las quejas de tu hermana si no lo hacía – su voz era amable y Jared decidió que le gustaba Jensen cuando estaba relajado – ¿Cómo la estas pasando?  
  
\- Bien, hace tiempo que no estábamos todos en un mismo lugar es bueno poder hacerlo de nuevo.  
  
\- ¿Son todos amigos?  
  
\- La mayoría, la única familia directa somos mis hermanos y yo – comenzó a contarle mientras caminaban distraídamente por la casa – ya sabes que Jeffrey no es realmente mi tío… Chad es casi otro hermano. La familia de mi papá se distanció cuando él murió. Los que estaban conmigo hace un rato son los amigos más cercanos de la escuela, un par de vecinos, amigas de Meg, otros de Jeff, también algunos amigos de mi tío, te dije que no vendrían muchas personas.  
  
\- Mejor, así van a poder apreciar más la música.  
  
\- Si… sobre eso… – se rascó la nuca y sonrió nervioso – no sé si pueda hacerlo… ¿Y si me equivoco?   
  
\- Lo harás bien, tu hermana estará contigo, practicamos mucho – no había nada de falso en eso, de todo lo que había hecho Jensen en esas semanas, eso era lo único de lo que se sentía realmente orgulloso.   
  
\- ¡Jay! – una pequeña chica de cabello oscuro llegó corriendo y saltó a los brazos del cumpleañero, él pudo sostenerla pero se tambaleó un poco – oh Dios, lo siento – dijo soltándose y dando un paso atrás – ¿Te lastimé? Chad me dijo que estabas bien y…  
  
\- Estoy bien, tranquila, es solo que me tomaste desprevenido – sonrió y la atrajo para alzarla y hacerla girar entre sus brazos para después dejarla en el suelo de nuevo – ¿Cuándo volviste?  
  
\- Ayer, no podía perderme tu cumpleaños. Hola – saludó dirigiéndose a Jensen, no sin antes hacerle una evaluación nada discreta – soy Sophia ¿y tu?  
  
\- Jensen – no pudo evitar sentirse extraño por la evidente confianza entre ellos. No se había equivocado ¿verdad? Jared sí se sentía atraído por él ¿Y si no era así? Se regañó mentalmente por ese toque de desilusión que le embargó de pronto.   
  
\- Le da clases de piano a Meg  
  
\- Creo que yo también estoy comenzado a desarrollar gusto por la música – insinuó acercándose tan peligrosamente que todas las alarmas de Jared se dispararon y por instinto se paró de forma casi posesiva junto a su acompañante. Al parecer fue muy directo porque Sophia sonrió picara y se alejó comprendiendo el menaje – ¿Dónde esta el idiota?  
  
\- En la parte de atrás, por favor evita que invente alguna tontería  
  
\- Será difícil pero veré que puedo hacer. – le guiñó un ojo a Jensen y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios a Jared para después ir en dirección al jardín.  
  
\- Novia de Chad – explicó Jared para tratar de aminorar la confusión en el rostro de su invitado – coquetea por naturaleza, lo hace más que todo para molestarlo a él.  
  
\- ¿Y tu novia? – preguntó Jensen, fue una sorpresa para Jared que su voz saliera tan profunda e intima. “ _No existe_ ” murmuró de forma tan silenciosa que si Jensen no estuviera tan cerca seguramente no le habría escuchado.   
  
El mayor sonrió feliz de poder abocarse de nuevo a cumplir su objetivo. Se acercó más a Jared casi hasta arrinconarlo, si se atreviera a ponerle la mano encima de seguro le sentiría temblar, a pesar de ser más alto que Jensen los nervios por lo que podía pasar le hacía ver pequeño. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que intercambiaba aliento, el rubio no tenía claro cual era el mejor momento para detenerse, o tal vez sí, sabía que debía hacerlo ya pero por alguna razón no quería.   
  
Por suerte no le tocó decidir porque Meg llegó corriendo, en esa casa parecía imposible moverse de otra manera, se disculpó cuando vio que estaba interrumpiendo algo pero insistió en que eso podían dejarlo para después porque era hora de tocar el piano. Jared hizo un cómico ruidito de pánico e intentó escapar pero ella no se lo permitió.  
  
\- Tenemos que hacer esto, créeme – parecía tan segura y emocionada que el mismo Jensen sintió curiosidad. Megan tomó a cada uno de la mano y no los soltó hasta llegar al instrumento, ya todos estaban organizados en la sala, incluso Chad estaba sospechosamente tranquilo, quizás había puesto una bomba en el piano y todo explotaría al tocar la primera nota, no parecía nada incoherente tomando en cuenta al personaje, Jensen dio un par de pasos atrás solo por prevenir, además él no era el centro de atención en ese instante, eran los hermanos. Se dijo que cuando terminaran de tocar él diría todo lo que se llevaba callando desde hace tiempo y se marcharía para no volver jamás.   
  
  
Las primeras notas sonaron y de inmediato las pocas personas que estaban hablando guardaron silencio, lo estaban haciendo muy bien, esa era una canción preciosa, tenía cierto tono nostálgico pero era la que Megan estaba empeñada en tocar. Los sonidos se convirtieron en fulgores mágicos que invadieron la casa hasta su más apartado rincón, el mismo Jensen se tomó un minuto para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la paz que siempre le embargaba en momentos como esos.  
  
[KISS THE RAIN – YIRUMA](http://www.goear.com/listen/474fcf9/Kiss-The-Rain-yiruma)  
  
Cuando la canción terminó todos parecían estar en un trance, seguramente algunos recordaban momentos de su vida, personas, lugares, sentimientos… solo una voz extraña rompió el silencio, provenía de un teléfono en altavoz.  
  
  
\- Feliz cumpleaños, mi cielo – la voz estaba llena de llanto y felicidad. Jared sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo y sus ojos no pudieron contener las lagrimas, apretó la mano de su hermana como si fuera lo único que le impediría romperse, Jeff se puso a su lado y le apretó el hombro afectuosamente.   
  
Morgan se acercó con el inalámbrico, él había convencido a Sherry para que llamara y escuchara a Jared y Megan tocar el piano porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaba, había puesto en altavoz al teléfono y lo había pegado al micrófono. Prácticamente nadie en esa casa sabía lo que realmente había hecho Sherry, pero sabían que estaba en la cárcel por salvar la vida de su hijo y eso parecía ser lo único importante. Le entregó el teléfono a Jared quien a duras penas pudo pronunciar la palabra _“mamá”_ – Dios te bendiga a ti y tus hermanos, los quiero – colgó sin dar tiempo a que nadie dijera nada ni una sola palabra.  
  
  
===========  
  
  
Chad fue el encargado de romper con la tensión provocada por la llamada telefónica, nadie estaba incomodo, simplemente conmovidos. La reunión no tardó mucho en convertirse de nuevo en una fiesta pero los tres hermanos se quedaron un rato en el banquillo simplemente por el placer de estar uno al lado del otro.  
  
\- Así que Jensen ¿eh? – preguntó Jeff rompiendo el silencio. Quizás era su estrategia para disminuir la nostalgia   
  
\- Chismosa – acusó a Megan suponiendo que era la culpable de que su hermano supiera aquello – y no, no hay nada con Jensen.  
  
\- No fue ella genio, los vi antes de que comenzara la canción, si lo van a negar entonces sean más discretos – no era que le gustara la idea de que su hermano saliera con alguien seis años mayor y que además era _hombre_ , hasta estuvo tentado a gritar espantado cuando los vio, pero se contuvo pensando que el chico ya había pasado por mucho como para también tener que recibir criticas, claro que Jeff no iba a bajar la guardia, si Jensen le hacía daño a su hermano él se encargaría de partirle el alma.  
  
\- ¡Ja! Te pillaron – se burló Megan.  
  
\- Idiotas – protestó el castaño. Se puso de pie he hizo una salida exageradamente ofendida en dirección al jardín. Ahí buscó un lugar apartado y se sentó para llenarse de toda la frescura de la noche, no había escuchado la voz de su madre desde el día que les prohibió visitarla de nuevo, estaba dividido entre la alegría y la tristeza, de nuevo las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia, la felicidad no podía ser completa si su madre no estaba con ellos y mucho menos tomando en cuenta la razón de su ausencia. Se puso la mano en el pecho para sentir los latidos del corazón, por él su madre estaba pagando, eso dolía horrores. Se preguntó que tan digno era de merecer tal sacrificio.  
  
  
=============  
  
  
Jensen no pudo soportar escuchar la voz de esa mujer, sonaba llena de orgullo, el mismo que expresó cuando dijo en el juicio que había hecho aquello por su hijo, nada de culpa, era como un golpe directo en el estomago, le dieron ganas de romper todo mientras gritaba de pura frustración pero entonces vio la cara de Jared, sus lagrimas, la fuerza con la se aferraba a sus hermanos… las palabras de Chris y Steve diciendo que él no tenía la culpa de nada comenzaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza. Aquello era muy difícil de manejar.   
  
Lo único que consiguió hacer fue salir al jardín, necesitaba golpear algo así que descargó toda su frustración contra una de las paredes. Todos veían a Sherry como una madre sacrificada al borde de la locura, él era el único que veía la verdad, no era más que una desalmada que le quitó la vida a una mujer indefensa sin ningún remordimiento y joder estaba metida en una cárcel en la que le daban permiso para llamar a su casa y escuchar el mini recital de su hijo ¿Era eso justo? Pues no, no lo era.   
  
  
Volvió a la casa con la idea clara de terminar con todo de una vez pero en el camino vio a Jared sentado a lo lejos, por la forma en la que su cuerpo se estremecía era obvio que estaba llorando, “ _bien, algo es algo_ ” pensó. Se acercó a él con la intención de darle verdaderas razones para llorar, pensaba lanzarle todo encima pero el chico levantó la mirada al sentir la presencia de alguien, tenía los ojos rojos y achicados, aun así hizo el esfuerzo de sonreírle a Jensen y demonios, esa sonrisa debía tener algo fuera de lo normal porque siempre conseguía desdibujar cualquier idea que tuviera en la cabeza.  
  
  
\- Mi madre esta en la cárcel – dijo. Su voz era baja pero sabía que Jensen podía escucharlo – por mi culpa… yo estaba… ella solo aceptó vernos una vez… - rió tristemente dándose cuenta de que no estaba diciendo nada concreto y que Jensen debía estar totalmente confundido, supuso que en algún momento iba a tener que contarle toda la historia o por lo menos eso deseaba pero esa noche no tenía la fuerza suficiente.   
  
Jensen se agachó frente a él y se le quedó mirando de tal forma que Jared casi podía escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza, lo que no conseguía entender era que tantas cosas tenía Jensen en mente, sin embargo tenía la necesidad de expresarse y agradecía tenerlo ahí para hacerlo.   
  
– Los primeros días fueron terribles – se pasó la mano por la cara en un intento de desaparecer las lagrimas pero era inútil, parecía que salía un manantial de sus ojos – ella no es tan fuerte como parece pero es capaz de sacrificar lo que sea con tal de vernos felices, es lo único que de verdad le importa, más que su propio bienestar. – lo dijo con evidente orgullo. Jensen apretó la mandíbula y los puños pensando que si los puntos débiles de Sherry eran sus hijos, él debía dejar de dudar y atacar.   
  
Fue ese sentimiento el que le empujó a tomar la cara de Jared entre sus manos y borrar las lágrimas con los pulgares, le vio a los ojos buscando una señal definitiva, la forma nerviosa en la que el chico se pasó la lengua por los labios fue todo lo que hizo falta, Jensen se acercó despacio y posó su boca sobre la de Jared besándolo suave y profundamente.   
  



	10. Cambias de opinión como una chica se cambia de ropa.

******Interludio******  
  
No tocaban juntos desde hace casi dos años.   
  
En realidad no lo tenían planeado de esa manera pero pasar tanto tiempo con Jensen hizo que una cosa llevara a la otra, fue en medio de una conversación cualquiera   
  
\- Tengo tocar en el Moore’s esta noche.  
  
\- Ese lugar me gusta.  
  
\- ¿Quieres venir? – Chri asintió con una sonrisa y listo, ahí estaban.   
  
  
Estar en el escenario entonando canciones, sosteniendo la guitarra y tonteando con el publico les hizo revivir lo que tuvieron una vez, quizás fue por eso que Steve se animó a invitarle una cerveza, luego dos y tres… olvidaron todos sus problemas cuando iban por la numero cinco ¿o era la nueve? De alguna manera terminaron en la casa Chris devorándose la boca y arrancándose la ropa a tirones.  
  
\- ¿Me extrañaste? – gruñó Chis bajándole los pantalones.  
  
\- No – mintió sacudiendo los pies para liberarse por completo de la prenda, volvieron a atacar sus bocas empujándose de un lado a otro para conseguir el control.  
  
\- Mentira – usó toda su fuerza para pegarlo de la nevera haciendo que el aparato se tambaleara. Steve soltó un quejido por el impacto pero no dejó de besarlo. Siguieron moviéndose hasta llegar a la mesa, Chris le dio vuelta y le hizo inclinarse sobre ella – dime que me extrañaste – ordenó metiéndole un dedo. Puede que durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados ninguno se haya comportado como santo pero el vacío no les abandonaba en ningún momento, nada se comparaba a lo que sentían cuando estaban juntos, tal vez era porque con las otras personas no existía el amor que ellos innegablemente se tenían.  
  
\- No – jadeó empujando el cuerpo hacia atrás para sentir el dedo con mayor profundidad, Chris se animó a meter otro soportando las protestas de su polla para poder participar en la acción. Puede que Steve se negara a decir lo que él necesitaba escuchar pero sus gemidos servían de evidencia. Unió un tercer dedo y le dilató solo lo mínimo necesario, casi de inmediato los sacó para sustituirlos por su miembro firme y lubricado. Fue despacio pero contundente hasta que logró enfundarse por completo, podía ver como la espalda de Steve se movía gracias a lo agitada de su respiración, esperó unos segundos antes de salir casi por completo  
  
\- Dilo – volvió a ordenar entrando de un solo golpe provocándole un sollozo pero no había dolor, puro placer.  
  
\- Dios… - jadeó sujetándose de la mesa, rogando en silencio para que repitiera _eso_ otra vez, al parecer sus suplicas fueron escuchadas porque Chris salió y embistió de nuevo haciéndole temblar, lo hizo una y otra vez más rápido pero igual de duro.  
  
\- Dilo Steve   
  
\- Joder sí – accedió apretando los ojos disfrutando de las repetidas penetraciones, Chris siempre ha sabido donde y con que fuerza darle para llevarlo al limite  
  
\- ¿Sí que? – gimió inclinándose para restregar la cara entre su cabello, no podía evitar sonreír tanto por el calor del momento como por el triunfo de escuchar lo que tanto quería.  
  
\- Te extrañé, joder… te extrañé – la fricción aumentó y las embestidas se volvieron arrítmicamente veloces hasta que el doctor no pudo más y se corrió largo y caliente dentro de él, tan duro que Steve explotó su propio orgasmo sin necesidad de tocarse.   
  
Chris se salió de él y retrocedió unos pasos para apoyarse de la pared, de lo contrario caería al piso porque las piernas le temblaban demasiado. Lentamente el músico se enderezó para dar la vuelta, su cabello rubio largo estaba empapado por el sudor, necesitaba sentarse pero no estaba seguro de que su trasero pudiera soportarlo.  
  
\- También te extrañé – murmuró Chris aun con la respiración entrecortada, le guiñó un ojo para darle énfasis a sus palabras. Steve sacudió la cabeza y dio la vuelta para irse pero su amante le detuvo para darle un beso – lo digo en serio.  
  
\- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? – suspiró besándolo de vuelta – mejor me voy – comenzó a recoger toda su ropa para vestirse e irse pero Chris se lo impidió   
  
\- Quédate… esta noche, solo… quédate. – le vio a los ojos durante un momento tratando de tomar una decisión, finalmente accedió con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo desde que fueron a la cama hasta que se quedaron dormidos.   
  
Cuando Chris despertó en la mañana estaba solo, suspiró derrotado y con un creciente cabreo apoderándose de todo su cuerpo pero todo cambió cuando vio la nota en la mesa junto a la cama “ _Te veo luego… espero_ ” sonrió pensando que las cosas no estaban tan mal.

 

Jensen pasó la noche dando vueltas en la cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño.   
  
Lo había besado.  
  
Los labios de Jared temblaron inseguros bajo los suyos pero no dudó ni un instante en corresponderle, su inexperiencia resultó excitante y tentadora. Consiguió despertar en Jensen las ganas de seguir y no detenerse hasta explorarlo por dentro con su lengua y descubrir que era tan calido como se veía. Algo le decía que era la primera vez que Jared besaba alguien pero aprendió rápido, Jensen también encontró el ritmo con bastante facilidad a pesar de que todas sus experiencias habían sido con mujeres, en realidad no era muy diferente porque Jared se dejó guiar por él. Se separaron cuando escucharon ruido de personas saliendo al jardín, Jared lo miraba expectante, él solo pensaba en las ganas irrefrenables de salir corriendo de ese lugar, si bien todo eso formaba parte de su plan, internamente no se había creído capaz de hacerlo, lo peor de todo es que lo no le resultó para nada desagradable.   
  
No dijo ni una sola palabra aunque sabía que era lo que el chico esperaba, en lugar de eso, se levantó y huyó como un cobarde para refugiarse en la seguridad de su apartamento y su cama.   
  
Miró el reloj de nuevo, eran las tres de la mañana, cuando llegó era cerca de la media noche. Dio otra vuelta y soltó un bufido, afortunadamente el día siguiente era domingo y podía darse el lujo de quedarse en cama para recuperar las horas de sueño, si es que en algún momento lograba cerrar los ojos.  
  
  
============  
  
  
Sería mentira decir que Jared fue consiente de algo el resto de la fiesta, su cerebro se había desconectado desde el momento en el que Jensen le besó. Sus labios y su lengua se movían como expertos enviándolo directo a estratosfera, Jared deseaba acercarse más, tocarlo por todas partes pero no se atrevía a mover otra cosa que no fuera la boca.   
  
El desconcierto se apoderó de él cuando Jensen se apartó y se fue sin decir nada, mil ideas le han estado molestando desde ese momento, ¿acaso era tan malo besando? ¿Jensen se había arrepentido? ¿Volvería a verlo el martes? De ser así ¿Cómo debía comportarse? La fiesta terminó poco después de que le cantaran cumpleaños, estuvo en modo automático mientras ayudaba a recoger el desorden porque Elena no iría a trabajar hasta el lunes. Todos supusieron que su extraño comportamiento se debía a su madre, eso le dio la ventaja de no tener que explicarse.   
  
El domingo en la mañana bajó a desayunar y pasar el rato con sus hermanos y Jeff, era uno de los pocos momentos en los que estaban todos juntos, una norma que puso su tío pensando que necesitaban más contacto familiar luego de lo que pasó con Sherry, al principio todos protestaron porque el domingo era el día inventado por Dios para vaguear pero se acostumbraron pronto y terminaba siendo una buena excusa para jugarse bromas y hablar un rato.   
  
Su hermano estuvo observándolo durante minutos, era evidente que quería decirle algo pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo, Jared estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de Jensen, chorradas como piensalo bien, ten cuidado, es mayor que tu… pero no quería escuchar nada de eso, así que antes de su hermano tuviera tiempo de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, Jared se levantó de la mesa y llamó a Sophia para ir a trotar un rato, su primera opción era Chad pero sabía que no lograría pararlo de la cama para algo tan mundano.   
  
\- ¿En domingo, JT? – protestó la chica al otro lado de la línea.  
  
\- El flojo es Chad, no tu, además me lo debes, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos.  
  
\- Vale. En veinte minutos frente a tu casa, manipulador.  
  
  
Cuando salió su amiga estaba calentando, tenía unos pantalones deportivos que llegaban a las rodillas, una camiseta rosada y el cabello recogido en cola. Le dieron la primera vuelta a la manzana en silencio, solo concentrándose en la respiración y el sonido del reloj de Jared. El Dr. Beaver le obligaba a tener un reloj que mida las pulsaciones cardiacas cada vez que hace ejercicios. En la segunda vuelta Sophia no soportó más la incertidumbre, Chad le había contado ciertas cosas sobre Jensen pero nada en concreto y se moría por saber bien la historia, Jared no se hizo de rogar porque al fin de cuentas necesitaba contarle a alguien sus dudas. Le dijo quien era Jensen y lo raro que se habían desarrollado las cosas entre ellos, lo inesperado pero genial del beso y como el hombre se fue sin decir nada.  
  
\- Quizás se dio cuenta de que estaba besando a un niño – lo decía para molestarlo pero Jared no estaba de humor para bromas en ese momento.  
  
\- Te recuerdo que tú y yo tenemos la misma edad.  
  
\- Lo sé tontirris, pero ya en serio, piensalo ¿Qué edad tiene? A mi me pone mucho la idea pero a él debe dejarlo un tanto nervioso. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que tu tío Jeff podría partirlo en pedacitos por atreverse a tocarte.  
  
\- ¿Y si el problema es que no le gustó el beso?   
  
\- Lo dudo pero a ver – la chica se guindó a su cuello y lo jaló para poder tener acceso a sus labios, fue tan imprevisto que él respondió los primeros segundos, luego hizo fuerza para quitársela.  
  
\- ¡Sophia! – chilló mirando a todos lados – ¿Quieres que Chad me mate? – ella reía completamente complacida.  
  
\- Nop, pero tenía que satisfacer mi curiosidad de una buena vez – Jared la seguía mirando con cara de espanto – fue solo un besito, no seas exagerado y para que veas que tenía un propósito te digo que es imposible que a Jensen no le haya gustado – eso ultimó consiguió dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho, las otras dudas las aclararía después.   
  
  
==========  
  
  
Era cerca del medio día cuando Steve tocó el timbre del apartamento de Jensen. El rubio se removió entre las sabanas y se puso la almohada en la cabeza para evitar el ruido pero el timbre volvió a sonar una y otra vez. Soltó un gruñido y pataleó hasta quitarse las sabanas de encima, se puso de pie torpemente y le gritó que se esperara a quien estuviera tocando. Apenas a las siete de la mañana había conseguido conciliar el sueño, no era justo para nadie dormir menos de ocho horas.  
  
Vio que era Steve y abrió la puerta gruñendo un “ _buenos días_ ” puso a preparar café y se arrastró hasta el baño. Salió diez minutos después y su amigo le tenía una gran taza llena del preciado líquido negro. La razón por la que estaba ahí a esa hora era que había pasado la noche con Chris y ahora no sabía en que punto estaba su relación.  
  
\- Al fin – murmuró dándole un sorbo al café – es obvio que ambos querían terminar con esa pelea desde hace tiempo, estar pendiente de mi era la excusa perfecta para estar juntos sin tener que tocar el tema.  
  
\- Estábamos al pendiente de ti porque era lo que necesitabas – gruñó un tanto ofendido – aunque admito que eso ayudó. El problema es que aun no sé si dejar de un lado todo el asunto, no sabes lo frustrado que me sentí viéndolo ponerle la polla a ese tipo – Jensen arrugó la nariz y se removió incomodo, no agradecía para nada esa imagen mental.  
  
\- Tienes razón pero sí sé que la vida es corta, Steve – susurró con tristeza – soy testigo de cómo se ha torturado Chris por lo que pasó, dale una oportunidad.  
  
\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – Jensen suspiró inseguro, luego de pensarlo un momento decidió que igual necesitaba hablar con alguien.  
  
\- Anoche besé a Jared   
  
\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Y para que coño hiciste eso? No, espera… la verdadera pregunta aquí es ¿Desde cuando te van los tíos?  
  
\- No tengo respuesta para ninguna de las dos cosas, Steve y no necesito que me atormentes, solo que me escuches.   
  
\- ¿Te estoy atormentando? – inquirió sarcásticamente – ¿debería sentir pena o algo? Por Dios, Jensen ¿Vas a enamorarlo para después dejarlo tirado, es eso?   
  
\- Aun el plan no tiene toda la estructura pero suena bien de la forma en la que lo dices – Steve apretó la mandíbula molesto, no iba a venir su amigo a decir que era idea suya todo eso, cerró los ojos para tratar de encontrar algo de paz interior pero a medida que le da más vuelta a las cosas menos lo conseguía.  
  
\- Estas fatal, no puedes hacer eso. No es justo jugar con los sentimientos de nadie – su voz se volvía cada vez más alta y era muy extraño porque él casi siempre encontraba la manera de estar tranquilo – estas comenzando a sacarme de quicio con toda esta idea. ¡Deja a ese chico en paz!  
  
Jensen miró para otro lado sin querer prestarle mucha atención a sus palabras. Un par de días antes hubiese podido considerar la idea de renunciar a lo que estaba haciendo pero ya era tarde, sentía demasiada curiosidad por Jared.  
  
  
Cuando Steve se fue tuvo tiempo de pensar con la cabeza fría las verdaderas opciones que tenía a su alcance y en como debía jugar sus cartas. Estaba recostado en el mueble viendo televisión cuando una idea golpeó su cabeza, ¿Cómo es que no lo captó antes? Lo de hacer sufrir a Jared era bueno pero esto… esto podía ser aun mejor. Levantó el teléfono y marcó el número de Roger, su abogado. Llevaba el caso de Danneel pero también le asesoraba en otras cosas, debía conocer a un buen administrador y corredor de bolsa.  
  
\- ¿Para que necesitas uno? – preguntó el abogado al otro lado de la línea.  
  
\- Necesito comprar acciones en la empresa de los Padalecki, no sé cuando las van a poner en el mercado pero quiero que estés al pendiente, las quiero todas, claro que no pueden saber que soy yo quien las compra.  
  
El hombre le aseguró que conocía a la persona adecuada para hacer todos esos trámites y que le mantendría al tanto. Era un buen negocio así que no estaba arriesgando su dinero ni el de su familia, era ganancia por donde se mirara.   
  
  
  
  
La llegada del martes se le hizo eterna. Mientras más tiempo pasaba lejos de esa casa más sentido le encontraba a las palabras de Steve y remordimientos era lo que menos necesitaba. No fue una sorpresa que Megan abriera la puerta pero sí un poco decepcionante, por un segundo pensó que Jared estaría ahí. La chica comenzó a hablar de inmediato diciéndole lo mucho que les gustó a todos la canción y preguntándole porque se había ido tan rápido. Jensen trató de ser agradable y seguir su conversación al tiempo que le mostraba las nuevas notas musicales en las que debían trabajar pero no podía evitar mirar a todos lados, ella sonrió al imaginarse a quien estaba buscando.  
  
\- Esta en su habitación estudiando, su examen de ingreso a la universidad es no sé que día de esta semana.  
  
\- ¿huh? – no se esperaba una respuesta porque no había formulado la pregunta en voz alta pero por lo visto no estaba siendo muy discreto.  
  
\- JT esta en su cuarto, si quieres subes – propuso descaradamente haciendo que los ojos de Jensen abrieran como platos.  
  
\- Estoy aquí para ayudarte con el piano Meg, no para otra cosa  
  
\- Vale – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – pero yo puedo ir practicando sola, mi hermano Jeff salió con su novia y mi tío tampoco esta, lo digo por si te interesa dar una vuelta.  
  
\- Estoy bien, gracias – prefirió declinar, aunque la idea era seductora no sabría que hacer exactamente encerrado en un cuarto con ese chico.  
  
  
=============  
  
  
Jared estuvo todo el domingo y el lunes ideando mil historias diferentes con Jensen, casi todas se resumían en lo mismo: se enamoraban mágicamente y vivían felices para siempre, lo que cambiaban eran los personajes que les rodeaba y los escenarios. Estaba tan absorto que olvidó por completo el libro de práctica que le dieron al presentar su aplicación, el examen era el jueves y no se había tomado la molestia de hacer los ejercicios de la primera página. Fue en la noche del lunes cuando el sentido de responsabilidad hizo mella en él. Se quedó dormido en la madrugada con el libro sobre su pecho, despertó en la mañana, desayunó y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo pero ya todo eso le estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza. No tenía problema con los de lógica y razonamiento, la matemática era la que le estaba jodiendo la vida.  
  
  
Se levantó de la cama para estirarse sin molestarse en reprimir un gran ruido de pereza, se vio al espejo y se dio cuenta de que tenía el cabello alborotado y unas ojeras nada favorables, quizás debería arreglarse un poco pero ni de eso tenía ganas. Estaba cansado de estar en el cuarto por lo que decidió bajar a la cocina para comer algo, de no haber tenido puestos los audífonos a todo volumen hubiese escuchado el sonido del piano y por supuesto recordado que ese día Jensen estaba ahí.   
  
\- ¡Hey! Mira quien esta ahí – chilló Megan, vio que Jared no se había percatado de su presencia así que le lanzó su pequeño cuaderno de anotaciones.  
  
\- ¡Joder, Meg! – gruñó el castaño apagando su ipod y girando hacia ella – eres una… Jensen – su nombre sonó como un suspiro.  
  
Jensen sonrió divertido al ver que el joven se pasaba rápidamente la mano por el cabello para tratar de acomodarlo, llevaba unos pantalones de pijama azules y una camisa gris de magas cortas que dejaban ver sus brazos definidos, Jensen no se había percatado antes de lo bien formado que estaba Jared, incluso con esas fachas resultaba atractivo. Desvió la mirada confundido, ese no era un pensamiento normal en él, podía decir si un hombre era guapo porque tenía ojos, no se podía negar lo obvio pero nunca le habían llamado la atención de esa manera.  
  
\- ¿Te sientes bien? – fue la voz de Megan la que le devolvió a la realidad, la chica se levantó velozmente para acercarse a su hermano, se alzó sobre la punta de los pies para sujetarle la cara e inspeccionarlo.  
  
\- Estoy bien – protestó tratando de alejarse. Megan lucía tan preocupada que Jensen no pudo evitar preguntarse cuantas veces lo vio sufrir algún ataque durante el tiempo que estuvo enfermo, él sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía en esos momentos.  
  
\- ¿Por qué tienes los ojos irritados y esas ojeras?  
  
\- Porque estuve estudiando hasta tarde anoche y hoy prácticamente no me he separado del libro, nada más.  
  
\- ¿Eso es sano?  
  
\- Megan… - no era que no apreciara la preocupación de su hermana, pero no quería lucir débil delante de Jensen.  
  
\- ¿Cuándo es el examen? – preguntó el profesor para librar a Jared de las garras de su hermanita  
  
\- El jueves – respondió aun avergonzado por su aspecto  
  
\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – la mira de Jared se iluminó rápidamente y todo rastro de cansancio desapareció, claro que luego de unos segundos trató de disimular su entusiasmo.  
  
\- Tal vez… especialmente en matemática  
  
\- Soy bueno en eso. Si quieres cuando termine con Megan te ayudo un rato – el castaño asintió de inmediato.   
  
  
Una hora después, Jared estaba bañado y peinado, se cambió de ropa analizando frente al espejo el mensaje que podía trasmitir cada prenda, no le importaba que tan gay era eso, no quería parecer desperado pero sí atractivo, era una combinación difícil de lograr. Había quedado con Jensen en estudiar en el despacho y así evitarse problemas en caso de que Morgan llegara.   
  
Resultó ser cierto eso de que era bueno en matemáticas y definitivamente también era bueno explicando porque Jared comprendió casi de inmediato un ejercicio con el que llevaba luchando desde hace rato. Quizás era un incentivo que fuera un hombre tan guapo, era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el movimiento de sus labios al explicar o la profundidad de sus ojos al ver como Jared resolvía el problema. Esa fue la parte buena del asunto. La mala fue que Jensen no intentó acercarse más de la cuenta ni una sola vez, como si el beso nunca hubiese existido.  
  
Jared no estaba seguro de porque trataba de ignorar el tema pero le estaba cabreando bastante, aun así logró seguirle la corriente las dos primeras horas pero cuando dijo que ya era momento de irse no pudo resistirlo más.   
  
Jensen estaba abriendo la puerta del despacho para salir pero Jared se puso detrás de él y la trancó. El rubio sonrió de medio lado.  
  
\- Me besaste – susurró Jared muy cerca de su oído. Jensen giró lentamente para quedar frente a él, sus ojos verdes claro tenían un destello indescriptible – en el jardín – aclaró sin alzar la voz – me besaste. – Jensen acercó sus labios a los suyos sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, abrió la boca como si fuera a besarlo de nuevo pero se apartó casi de inmediato. Jared le vio achicando los ojos pensando en lo malvado que podía llegar a ser el profesor.  
  
\- Lo siento – jadeó aun demasiado cerca para la cordura del castaño – no debí hacerlo – volvió a tentarlo con sus labios, era un juego diabólico pero sin duda alguna excitante, Jensen alzó la mano hasta su rostro en una caricia y rozó sus labios con el pulgar disfrutando de su textura. Jared cerró los ojos e hizo un ruidito suplicante que provocó en Jensen un escalofrió deseoso. Creían que podía explotar ahí mismo, era muy parecido a estar a las puertas del paraíso pero entonces Jensen bajó la mano hasta su pecho y lo apartó empujándolo suavemente. Sintió los latidos de su corazón y fue algo tan extraño que apartó la mano como si quemara. Abrió la puerta con determinación y respiró profundo cuando sintió el aire de la sala – ¿Seguimos mañana? – preguntó con una leve sonrisa antes de irse, la frustración de Jared disminuyó bastante con la propuesta, si a Jensen le gustaba jugar él podía hacerlo también.  
  
\- Sería genial

 


	11. Nada de lo que tengo es realmente mío.

 

Jared había olvidado por completo que tenía cita con el Dr. Beaver, solía pasar bastante tiempo en la clínica cuando iba a consulta, Jim se preocupaba por revisar cada detalle y hacerle un interrogatorio exhaustivo sobre sus actividades, su alimentación y el tratamiento. Normalmente no se quejaba, cinco años fueron suficientes para acostumbrarse pero es que en esas oportunidades no había un hombre guapo y pecoso esperándolo para ayudarle a resolver ejercicios de matemática.  
  
\- ¿Puedes quedarte quieto? – gruñó el medico, estaba usando el estetoscopio para escuchar su respiración.  
  
\- ¿Falta mucho?  
  
\- Falta lo que tenga que faltar y si insistes en hacerme el trabajo más difícil voy a hacer que te quedes aquí el resto del día – Jared abrió los ojos espantado y optó por quedarse tranquilo.  
  
Jim fue el tercer medico al que su madre lo llevó cuando sufrió su primer ataque, de todos fue el que de verdad le dio confianza y se mostró dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por la salud de Jared. El castaño vio como la amistad entre ellos crecía día a día, una vez hasta sintió celos pensando que el hombre iba a ocupar el lugar que su padre había dejado, quizás si Sherry no hubiese estado tan concentrada en él y su enfermedad se habría dado el tiempo necesario para que sucediera.  
  
Cuando terminó de examinarlo fueron a la entrada del consultorio donde Jeffrey les estaba esperando, Jared sabía que el hombre odiaba los hospitales, el hecho de que estuviera ahí era una señal de que su madre había elegido bien a la persona que quedaría a cargo de la casa en su ausencia.  
  
\- ¿Te estas tomando las pastillas, Jared? – preguntó Jim acomodándose en su silla, por el tono era evidente que sospechaba la respuesta. Jared le aclaró que _sí_ se las estaba tomando pero que quizás estaba siendo un poquitito descuidado en el horario - ¿Qué tan poquitito? ¿cada cuantas horas te las tomas?  
  
\- ¿Cuándo me acuerdo?  
  
\- ¡JARED! – el castaño pegó el bote en la silla, lo ultimo que se esperaba era semejante grito por parte de su tío.  
  
\- ¡Me las tomo todos los días! – se defendió – Es solo que unas veces cada 8 horas otras se me pasan y llega a 10 o puede que más, pero me las tomo.  
  
Jeff apretó los puños y concentró toda su atención en Jim – ¿Tiene algún problema? –inquirió, iba a matar a Jared con sus propias manos si tenía una recaída.  
  
\- Yo no lo llamaría problema pero para alguien a quien le gusta hacer ejercicio debería ser más estricto. Le sentí las pulsaciones un poco aceleradas, claro que también puede ser por su desespero en irse – Jared rodó los ojos, lo ultimo que necesitaba era que alguien pusiera en alerta a Jeff, no sin antes definir lo que sea que tenga con Jensen. – vamos a poner un horario fijo para las pastillas Jared, así nos evitamos que estés contando las horas, es importante que no dejes de tomártelas, estas bien, tu corazón esta bien pero parte de eso se debe a ellas, recuerdalo. Tienes que cuidarte.   
  
  
Tal y como lo sospechó, el viaje de ida estuvo lleno de protestas por parte de Jeff, él solía ser bastante relajado con la mayoría de las normas, no ponía muchas reglas pero cuando pensaba que las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos podía ser un pesado. No se quedó tranquilo hasta que Jared le juró que iba a ser más responsable con el tratamiento.   
  
Llegaron a la casa justo a tiempo, Jensen y Meg ya habían terminado las clases de piano. Jefrey comenzó a hablar con Jensen sobre lo bien que iba Megan, lo difícil que había sido encontrar un profesor y otras cosas más que ni siquiera iban al cuento. Jensen respondía con agrado pero no podía evitar dirigir su mirada a Jared constantemente, el castaño estaba apoyado de la baranda de la escalera con los brazos cruzados, en cualquier momento iba a llorar de pura frustración pero su adorada y bien ponderada hermana llegó al rescate jalando a su tío del brazo para que la ayudara a cambiar el bombillo de su cuarto porque se había roto de forma sospechosa.   
  
Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, simplemente esperando por la reacción del otro.   
  
\- ¿Ya te ibas? – inquirió Jared removiéndose incomodo.  
  
\- Estaba haciendo un poco de tiempo esperando que llegaras – confesó con una pequeña sonrisa. Se tensaron de nuevo al escuchar la voz de Jeff, Megan no había podido distraerlo por mucho tiempo.  
  
\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – la pregunta salió de la boca de Jared sin pasar primero por su cerebro, una muy mala maña que pensaba que ya no tenía. Jensen alzó una ceja sorprendido, así que trató de hacerse explicar mejor – a estudiar, que si quieres salir a estudiar… hay un café no muy lejos, tiene mesas y… parece cómodo, es que Jeff…  
  
\- Me encantaría – respondió Jensen sin poder disimular su diversión al verlo tan nervioso. Jared sonrió grande y agarró su morral, el mismo con el que había ido al medico, no le daba tiempo de ponerse a seleccionar que le hacía falta o no.   
  
  
El trayecto al café fue en silencio, Jensen tenía curiosidad por saber que estuvo haciendo Jared todo ese tiempo con su tío pero no encontraba la manera de preguntarlo. Se había sentido estúpidamente decepcionado cuando la clase con Meg finalizó y él todavía no había llegado a casa, no podría explicar el alivio que sintió al verlo atravesar la puerta.  
  
Se sentaron en una de las mesas más apartadas, Jensen pidió un café cargado y Jared una soda, se pusieron con los ejercicios casi de inmediato y no se detuvieron hasta terminarlos todos, al día siguiente era la prueba y Jensen estaba totalmente negado a que reprobara o sacara baja nota, más por orgullo personal que por otra cosa.  
  
La alarma del reloj del castaño sonó llamando la atención de ambos, Jensen vio como sacaba dos frascos de pastillas del bolso y se las tomaba arrugando la cara en señal de fastidio, Jared levantó la mirada al sentirse observado, pudo adivinar las preguntas que se estaba haciendo Jensen en ese momento y decidió que era tiempo de contestarlas. Respiró profundo y se acomodó en la silla.  
  
\- Son pastillas para el corazón – sonaba a disculpa. Jensen nunca ha logrado entender porque las personas enfermas sentían esa necesidad de pedir perdón por eso, después de todo, nadie se enferma por voluntad propia.  
  
\- ¿Qué problema tienes?  
  
\- Mi corazón estaba dañado – contestó mirando a la mesa, por alguna razón le costaba ver los ojos de su interlocutor – me hicieron un transplante hace casi un año, pero debo tomar esas pastillas de por vida.  
  
\- Pero… si te hicieron el transplante y estas bien ¿Por qué debes seguir tomándolas? – recordó lo mucho que Danneel odiaba estar amarrada a un tratamiento, siempre pensaron que con el transplante todo terminaría, les parecía tan obvio que ninguno de los dos se lo llegó a preguntar a Chris.  
  
\- No son las mismas que tomaba cuando estaba enfermo, en realidad no son tan malas porque no tiene efectos secundarios, según Jim… Jim es mi doctor – aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa – es necesario para que el cuerpo y el corazón trabajen en armonía, con eso de que son extraños… - suspiró deseando no haber espantado a Jensen, algunas personas no reaccionaban bien ante alguien con esas condiciones, optaban por tratarlo como si fuera de cristal y eso era algo que a él le molestaba mucho.  
  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste enfermo? – Jensen se inclinó sobre la mesa, inconscientemente Jared hizo lo mismo. La actitud del rubio le daba confianza porque no parecía sentir lastima ni nada, solo curiosidad y mucho interés.  
  
Jared le contó como a los doce años sufrió su primer ataque. Los cuidados en casa, la sobreprotección de su madre y las constantes faltas a la escuela. Como tuvo que dejar de lado los deportes a pesar de que le gustaban mucho, la cantidad de veces que se desmayó por subir escaleras corriendo, como una gripe lo dejaba en cama por días. Jensen le escuchaba tan atentamente que se animó a contarle como en el ultimo año eran más los días que pasaba en la clínica que en su casa.   
  
\- La ultima vez que estuve interno en el hospital… no podía dejar de pensar que eso era todo, que ese era el viaje sin retorno, podía sentir como mi corazón no soportaría sin importar que tan fuerte fuera la medicación – notó cierto dolor en el rostro de Jensen y quiso golpearse por sacar un tema como ese tan pronto – lo siento, no debería estar contándote esto.  
  
\- No… esta bien, quiero saber – necesitaba escuchar el sentimiento que invadía a las personas en ese momento. Danneel siempre decía “ _todo esta bien_ ” y mostraba la mejor cara posible pero Jensen sabía que era una fachada, las palabras de Jared no hacían más que confirmárselo.  
  
\- Creo que mi madre sintió lo mismo que yo y eso fue lo que la desesperó tanto. Ella… - se removió incomodo en la silla y comenzó a juguetear con el vaso, no había forma sencilla de decirle eso a nadie – ella hizo algo para que me hicieran el transplante, no estoy seguro de que fue pero se supone que no era para mi porque había alguien delante en la lista de trasplantes – sonrió amargamente y se atrevió a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos profundos de Jensen, le pareció captar desaprobación en ellos pero aun así continuó – la otra chica murió y ahora mi madre esta en la cárcel, supongo que era mucho pedir un final feliz. Sea como sea, desde la operación siento que estoy viviendo una vida que no me pertenece, aquella mujer y este corazón… un corazón que no es mío… - el nudo en su garganta no le permitió seguir hablando, nuca le había dicho eso a nadie y no entendía porque cojones iba justamente y se lo contaba a él.  
  
  
Jensen estaba completamente dividido entre la razón y el dolor. Sabía que todo lo inició con la intención de ver lastimada a esa familia pero Jared había sufrido tanto… escucharlo le hizo comprender que su situación fue tan dura como la de su esposa, no se merecía pasar también por la variedad de cosas que Jensen tenía en mente. Se preguntó si Dan hubiese sentido lo mismo que él con un corazón de otra persona latiendo en su pecho. Pero entonces caía de nuevo en la misma espiral, Sherry no le dio tiempo de saber si se sentiría cómoda o no, simplemente la apartó del camino como si fuera un objeto.  
  
\- ¿Nos vamos? – propuso Jared suponiendo que la cita no podía tornarse más incomoda y desastrosa. Cuando iba a levantarse Jensen le jaló de la mano para que no lo hiciera, se inclinó más sobre la mesa, no estaba seguro de que era lo que le empujaba pero de pronto sentía una conexión con Jared, tanta que se atrevió a darle un casto beso en los labios.  
  
\- Gracias – murmuró sin alejarse.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? – suspiró confundido.  
  
\- Por compartir esto conmigo – Jared le regaló una sonrisa, la primera desde que llegaron al café. Eliminó la casi inexistente distancia y le dio otro beso corto, tal y como había hecho Jensen – te llevó – se pusieron de pie y caminaron en dirección al auto. Jensen aun no decidía hasta donde llegar con aquello que cada vez parecía tener menos sentido pero estaba claro en una cosa, no quería alejarse de Jared, no por ahora.   
  



	12. Si hubiese sabido que mi corazón se rompería, te habría amado de todas formas.

 

El trayecto de retorno a casa fue tranquilo, no volvieron a mencionar el tema de las medicinas o los hospitales, simplemente trivialidades relacionadas con la prueba y lo emocionado que estaba Jared por comenzar en la universidad. Cuando llegó a casa Jensen le dio su número de teléfono para que lo llamara por si tenía alguna duda de último minuto, “ _por supuesto que lo haré_ ” se atrevió a decir Jared logrando que el rubio se sonrojara un poco. Era difícil para él comprender como es que alguien que lucía tan serio y centrado como Jensen pudiera sonrojarse con tanta facilidad.  
  
En la mañana, estaba más concentrado en como había resultado la salida con Jensen que en el examen que tenía que presentar en unos minutos.   
  
Chad pasó buscándolo para ir juntos, Jared se ahorró la molestia de preguntarle si había estudiado, sabía perfectamente que no. Su amigo tenía más interés por las faldas que por los cuadernos y ahora que Sophia había vuelto obviamente ninguno de los dos iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar juntos, Jared no podía juzgarlos, ahora entendía mejor el sentimiento.   
  
No esta muy seguro de cómo consiguió realizar todos los planteamientos del examen, quizás porque en más de una ocasión se imaginó a Jensen susurrándole las respuestas al oído, pero por fortuna ya había terminado.   
  
  
\- ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó a Chad. No podía dejar de apretarse la sien para aliviar el dolor de cabeza, esas pruebas deberían estar prohibidas por alguna ley, eran inhumanas y groseramente largas. Comenzaron a las 8 de la mañana y no terminó hasta después del medio día.  
  
\- De la patada – gruñó encogiéndose de hombros – pero me conformo con pasar, no importa la nota – Chad tenía el cabello despeinado, la ropa arrugada y caminaba arrastrándose, era la viva imagen de un soldado volviendo de la batalla.  
  
  
  
Iban por el pasillo de la facultad cuando el móvil de Jared sonó, casi se pone a dar brinquitos de alegría, reconocía el sonido de la llamada porque precisamente anoche se lo había puesto.  
  
\- Jensen – atendió emocionado.   
  
\- Hola – por la entonación de la palabra Jared pudo imaginarle sonriendo – ¿Cómo te fue?  
  
\- Estoy pensando en demandar a la universidad por terrorismo psicológico pero aparte de eso, me fue bien – Jensen no pudo contener la risa.  
  
\- Vale. Estaba pensado que si no tienes otra cosa que hacer podemos ir a comer algo y luego te llevo a casa, Megan no me espera hasta las 2pm. – Jared tenía ganas de gritarle “ _si, si, si ,si por favor si_ ” pero logró aguantarse para contestar solo “ _bueno_ ” la idea no era espantar a Jensen comportándose como una adolescente desesperada e hiperhormonada – perfecto, nos vemos en la entrada principal en 10 minutos.  
  
Se despidió de Chad y corrió hasta allá preguntándose que tan seguro estaba Jensen de que le iba a decir que sí, si tardaba solo 10 minutos era porque ya estaba cerca del lugar y no creía que viviera por los alrededores.   
  
No tardó más de un minuto en divisar el coche a lo lejos, respiró profundo y se acomodó un poco para que no se notara que había corrido, Jensen le hizo un gesto a manera de saludo cuando estuvo a su altura y quitó el seguro de la puerta para que Jared entrara.   
  
\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Jared sonriendo  
  
\- Todo bien – le aseguró el rubio alegremente y se pusieron en marcha.  
  
  
El restaurante era un lugar sencillo cerca de la universidad. Estuvieron hablando durante largo rato, no era difícil puesto que Jared sacaba un tema de cualquier cosa y Jensen solo tenía preocuparse por seguirle el ritmo, el cual era bastante rápido por cierto. Le contó como una chica salió corriendo a mitad del examen porque la presión le provocó nauseas, Jensen bromeó diciendo que los chicos de ahora no soportaban un simple reto.  
  
\- ¿” _Los chicos de ahora_ ”? – inquirió ofendido.  
  
\- Sip, yo no me puse a llorar como nena cuando hice esa prueba  
  
\- A ver abuelito ¿Qué edad tiene usted? Déjeme adivinar ¿50?  
  
\- 24, pero es suficiente para darte un par de azotes si me vuelves a decir abuelito, niño  
  
\- ¡Tú eres el niño! Casi tienes la misma edad de mi hermano, así que olvídate de los azotes por lo menos no en forma de castigo – no bien había terminado de decir las palabras cuando ya quería darse golpes contra la mesa o salir corriendo y esconderse, en cambio Jensen se ahogó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser hasta que le salieron lagrimas.   
  
De todas las cosas que esperaba escuchar definitivamente _esa_ no estaba en su lista, lo más extraño de todo fue lo bien que se formó la imagen en su cabeza de él dándole unos azotes a Jared hasta hacerle gemir de placer, casi podía sentir la palma de su mano sobre el seguramente firme trasero del chico. El creciente abultamiento en sus pantalones le indicaba que para no haber tenido pensamientos gays antes, se estaba acostumbrando muy rápido a la idea.  
  
En ese momento el camarero llegó para retirar los platos y preguntar si querían algo de postre. Para sorpresa de ambos ya eran poco más de las 2pm así que declinaron el postre y decidieron ir a la casa. Jared estuvo paseándose por el país de las fantasías desde que su bocota soltó la barbaridad de los azotes, pensó que en todo caso eso podía ayudar a que Jensen tocara el tema que de verdad le interesaba pero no lo hizo y Jared iba a morir de sobrecalentamiento si no probaba sus labios de nuevo. Por eso cuando iban caminado a la casa, justo antes de abrir la puerta lo jaló del brazo para atraerlo contra su cuerpo, había decidido tomar las riendas del asunto. Fue sencillo, Jensen podía ser mayor pero Jared era más alto.  
  
\- Creo que tienes una fijación con las puertas – murmuró Jensen sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por separarse.  
  
\- Creo que mi fijación es contigo – estaba muy cerca de sus labios, solo debía hacerlo de una vez pero el momento de valentía pasó muy rápido. Jensen pudo notarlo así que le sujetó de la nuca y le dio ese beso que pedía a gritos, fue un acto desesperado en el que sus labios iniciaron una pequeña batalla torpe pero satisfactoria. Jared le presionó con fuerza de la cintura, puede que no tuviera mucha experiencia pero sabía muy bien lo que quería y como conseguirlo, abrió la boca para atrapar la de Jensen de tal manera que le hizo gemir, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese ruido por parte del rubio y decidió que lo mejor que podía existir en el mundo, repitió el movimiento y obtuvo el mismo resultado. Dios, era tan jodidamente excitante que estaba a punto de explotar pero de pronto Jensen le hizo alejarse tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez, Jared soltó un gruñido lleno de pura frustración.  
  
\- No podemos hacer esto – ya, hasta ahí llegaba su calma, Jared se iba poner a protestar con pataleta y todo y le importaba tres burros muertos parecer un crío, porque ¿Qué cojones significaba eso? Este tío lo quería volver loco con su ir y venir, sabía que le gustaba, nadie podía fingir tanto ¿entonces qué?   
  
Jensen vio como la irritación del castaño crecía en cuestión de segundos y no podía evitar sentirse mal. Se preguntó que clase de demonios se le habían metido en el cuerpo para estar comportándose de esa manera, él no era así y definitivamente no podía hacer eso con Jared, primero porque era un hombre por Cristo, segundo porque…porque… “ _a la mierda_ ” pensó. Podía hacerlo, era parte de su plan, solo eso, no tenía porque haber sentimientos de por medio.  
  
\- Podemos – rectificó atrayéndolo de nuevo para darle un beso en el cuello – pero no ahora.  
  
  
Jared se estremeció al sentirlo pero igual le vio con desconfianza, sacudió la cabeza pesadamente y se soltó de su abrazo para entrar en la casa. Por supuesto Megan estaba esperándolos junto al piano con los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho y una cara de fastidio que no se le iba a quitar muy fácilmente. Jensen se sentía en medio de un par de corrientes, no se podía negar que esos dos eran hermanos, soltó un suspiro resignado y le pidió disculpas a Meg por el retraso, de inmediato se pusieron con la clase.  
  
No le prestó real atención a nada de lo que hizo la chica, estaba tratando de analizar todas sus posibilidades y decidir de una buena vez que era lo que quería hacer porque ni él mismo se entendía, tal vez en el fondo siempre tuvo algo de homosexual y no lo había descubierto por lo pronto que comenzó su relación con Danneel o puede que no le gustaran todos los hombres sino uno en particular. Las palabras de Steve retumbaron en su mente “ _enamorarlo para después dejarlo tirado_ ” la primera parte no sonaba nada mal, al contrario era sencilla porque estaba prácticamente hecho, lo difícil era la segunda parte, ¿de verdad iba a poder dejarlo?   
  
Cuando la clase estaba por finalizar decidió que el que no arriesga ni gana ni pierde, ya había dado los primeros pasos, ahora solo debía continuar y ver hasta donde llegaba, por lo pronto era la última clase de la semana y si no hacía nada iba a pasar varios días sin tener una excusa para ver Jared, ese pensamiento fue el que lo empujó a subir las escaleras, no sabía cual era la habitación de Jared pero no había mas nadie en casa así que no corría el riesgo que lo atraparan al abrir una puerta equivocada. Acertó en el segundo intento, el chico estaba boca arriba en la cama con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados, tarareaba una canción que Jensen no pudo reconocer.   
  
Hizo lo que hubiese hecho en una relación normal, de ahora en adelante iba a verlo así y dejar de pensar en el detalle de que ambos son hombres. Trancó la puerta con seguro y en un rápido movimiento se puso sobre el castaño, le quitó los audífonos y le sujetó las manos a cada lado de la cama, fue tan veloz que Jared apenas y tubo tiempo de actuar, iba a comenzar a luchar cuando reconoció a su atacante. No pudo decir nada porque Jensen le besó con la misma fuerza abrasadora que había usado hace un par de horas, cuando Jared se unió al beso él le liberó las manos para aferrarse a su cabello, se dio el lujo de disfrutar de su suavidad, enredar sus dedos en las hebras y jalar haciendo que Jared abriera más la boca para profundizar. El castaño movió sus manos de la cintura de Jensen a las caderas y finalmente sobre su trasero para apretarlo y pegarlo a su cuerpo y así conseguir un poco de alivio en su creciente erección, pudo sentir que Jensen estaba tan duro como él y se deleitó al escucharlo gemir por el contacto. Se separaron por la falta de aire, tenían la respiración entrecortada y los labios hinchados, se miraban con todas las ganas de devorarse por completo y tal vez lo hubiesen hecho de no ser por la vocecita de Meg al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
\- Creo que les interesaría saber que esta llegando mi tío.  
  
\- Pensé que no me había visto entrar – jadeó Jensen aun sobre el cuerpo del otro.  
  
\- Esa enana lo sabe todo, siempre he pensado que tiene algo de bruja – recorrió el cuello de Jensen con la punta de la nariz provocándole una risita excitada. Jensen le vio a los ojos de manera profunda, el cabello castaño caía suavemente sobre su rostro, era una tentadora mezcla de niño y adulto que le despertaba cosas que no deberían estar ahí, había visto a Jared mil veces, lo había besado, sabía que era un chico guapo pero aun así sentía que era la primera vez que lo _miraba_. Le dio un beso suave que le permitió grabar en la mente su sabor y la textura de sus labios, necesitó de una gran fuerza de voluntad para levantarse e ignorar las protestas del menor.  
  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer el domingo? – preguntó mientras se acomodaba la ropa  
  
\- Salir contigo – contestó Jared con una gran sonrisa, se pararía de la cama pero el problemita entre las piernas no le iba a dejar caminar bien así que prefirió quedarse.  
  
\- Paso a la una, iremos a donde tú quieras.  
  
  
  
==============  
  
  
Tenía una idea bastante clara de a donde quería ir con Jensen, pero no estaba seguro de que pensaría él al saberlo, no muchas personas eran dadas a lugares como esos pero quería que Jensen viera como era realmente y el tipo de cosas que le gustaban. Estaba muy nervioso al montarse en su coche, en primero lugar porque no sabía cual era el Jensen que estaba ahí, si el reservado o el que le tocaba como si quisiera fundirse con él. Afortunadamente el pequeño beso que recibió en lo que se montó del lado del copiloto le dio la respuesta.   
  
Cuando Jensen le preguntó a donde iban él simplemente le dio la dirección sin mencionar detalle de lo que iban a encontrar. Al llegar Jensen pasaba la mira del lugar a Jared tratando de hacer una conexión y verificando que era el lugar correcto.  
  
\- ¿Un parque de atracciones? – sonaba entre incrédulo y divertido.  
  
\- Para adultos, Jen. Un parque de atracciones para adultos – el rubio sonrió al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre, le gustaba la forma en la que Jared lo decía, no era la primera persona en llamarlo así pero definitivamente los demás no lo hacían tan bien.  
  
\- Espero no arrepentirme de esto  
  
\- No lo harás – le aseguró tomándolo de la mano para dar la primera vuelta y decidir que hacer primero.  
  
  
Decidieron comenzar por la montaña rusa, luego la rueda y los carritos chocones, jugaron en la zona de combate y tiro al blanco disparándole a pequeños patos de cartón en movimiento, entraron en la casa de los espejos, comieron perros calientes y algodón de azúcar, rieron como si tuvieran de nuevo siete años y no existiera nada en el mundo que pudiera perturbar aquel momento. Jared solo vio problema en convencerlo para montarse en “el martillo”   
  
\- No – replicó cruzándose de brazos, lo único que le faltaba era sujetarse de alguna columna para evitar que Jared lo arrastrara.  
  
\- No seas crío, Jen – protestó el castaño poniéndose detrás de él para usar su fuerza y empujarlo pero ese jodido podía ser muy pesado cuando se lo proponía.   
  
\- No es ser crío, ¿es que no has visto? Esa cosa nos va dejar de cabeza, no pienso montarme en nada que me deje de cabeza, además no creo que sea recomendable para ti  
  
\- ¿A que te refieres?  
  
\- A tu cor… – se detuvo sin terminar la palabra, desde el día que Jared le contó lo de la operación en el café no habían vuelto a tocar el tema.  
  
\- ¿Mi corazón? – quería demostrarle que no se sentía incomodo con el tema así que hablo lo más natural y despreocupado posible – mi corazón esta bien, Jen, de verdad… ¿vamos? ¿por mi? – preguntó haciendo un puchero exagerado y poniendo ojitos que solo se podían comparar a los de un cachorro, Jensen sonrió pensando en lo adorable que se veía.  
  
Accedió a montarse en esa endemoniada cosa pero soltó mil maldiciones en diferentes idiomas cada vez que hacía un movimiento drástico y cuando lo dejó de cabeza le juro a Jared que le patearía el culo por obligarlo a montarse.   
  
  
\- No fue tan malo ¿a que no? – estaba tan animado que Jensen estaba seguro de que tenía un subidon de azúcar.  
  
\- Nooo, claro que no – ironizó dándole una colleja.  
  
\- ¡Auch!   
  
Las protestas por el famoso martillo terminaron cuando consiguió derrotar a Jared encestando canastas. Ninguno de los dos lo había pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo, hablaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida y no desde hace poco, supo que el padre del muchacho había muerto en un accidente cuando Meg tenía solo cuatro años así que prácticamente ella no lo recordaba, que él solía llevarlos a ese tipo de parques con frecuencia, luego su made intentó seguir haciéndolo pero la enfermedad de Jared les obligó a cambiar muchas cosas en su estilo de vida. Jensen no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el estomago al escucharlo hablar de Sherry, era su madre y obviamente debía nombrarla pero eso solo conseguía sacarlo de su burbuja feliz, por suerte Jared no tardaba mucho en encontrar la manera de volverlo a meter.  
  
Le contó lo divertidas que eran las visitas de Morgan antes de mudarse a vivir con ellos, era el típico tío que se dedicaba a malcriar a los sobrinos. Le dijo lo mucho que sus padres le querían y la seriedad con la que se estaba tomando eso de ser su representante ahora.   
  
Estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta de cómo la tarde iba cayendo para dejarle paso a la noche. El ambiente en el parque era mucho más atrayente con todas las luces de colores de los aparatos.   
  
Debía haber una celebración en una de las esquinas del parque porque hicieron volar fuegos artificiales, casi todos veían al cielo maravillados, incluso Jensen, pero Jared no, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como las luces se reflejaban en el rostro del rubio haciendo resaltar sus pecas al azar y dando destellos brillantes en sus ojos, vio su sonrisa, la tranquilidad y cercanía que desplegaba su cuerpo en ese momento. El corazón de Jared dio un brinquito extraño pero agradable, era un mensaje, una revelación clara y directa: Se estaba enamorando de Jensen. No sabía si aquello iba a funcionar o no pero era definitivamente lo mejor que había sentido en su vida.  
  



	13. Puedo prometerte un corazón, tú prométeme quedártelo.

 

Los resultados de la prueba de Jared llegaron tres semanas después, su calificación estuvo entre las más altas pero nadie se sorprendió por eso, ni siquiera Jensen quien le dijo que había notado lo inteligente que era desde el principio.   
  
En todo ese tiempo se habían visto casi todos los días, podía ser durante las clases con Megan o escapadas furtivas de la casa. Jared trató de decirle varias veces que ni su hermano ni Jeffrey iban a protestar por el hecho de que estuvieran saliendo pero él aun no estaba convencido, quizás porque su conciencia no le dejaba tranquilo ni una sola noche.   
  
La división que tenía estaba logrando que fuera bastante pesado vivir consigo mismo, los días era agradables, más que eso, nunca se imaginó que estar con Jared le hiciera sentir tan bien, completo, como si esa parte de él que había muerto estuviera renaciendo, pero en las noches… cuando estaba en su cama, no podía evitar girar para observa el lado que ahora y siempre estaría vacío.   
  
Dan solía hacerse una cola de caballo para dormir y se acurrucaba contra su pecho llenándole de calor, pero en la mañana estaba boca abajo al otro lado con un brazo saliendo al borde de la cama y el cabello suelto por todos los movimientos que hacía en sueños, después de tantos años fue muy difícil para él acostumbrarse de nuevo al espacio y la tranquilidad que desbordaba la habitación. Nada lo preparó para eso, ni siquiera esas conversaciones de pareja en la que siempre termina uno de los dos preguntando _“¿Qué harías sin mi?_ ” Son preguntas que nunca consiguen una respuesta real por el simple hecho de que dolería mucho imaginarlo.  
  
Todo estaba tan mal...  
  
Especialmente porque aun no tenía claro si estaba con Jared porque sentía algo por él o porque era la ventana perfecta a una venganza.   
  
\- Sabes que el de los sermones es Steve pero me preocupas, nene. Tienes que decidirte de una vez – Chris estaba en el garaje de su casa arreglando el motor del carro, tenía las manos y la cara llenas de grasa, totalmente distinto al hombre en el que se convertía al cruzar la entrada de la clínica. Admiraba la versatilidad de su amigo.   
  
Jensen le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y se recostó del auto. No podía decidirse y terminar con eso, aunque era lo que quería.   
  
Hace poco estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero su abogado le llamó para decirle que los Padalecki habían apelado a la decisión del juez contra Sherry, eso significaba que todo iba a comenzar de nuevo y por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo la mujer era bastante probable que esta vez fueran más flexibles con ella, ¿Cómo iba a descartar Jensen las ideas que rondaban en su cabeza cuando pasaban esas cosas?  
  
\- ¿Cómo esta todo con Steve? – preguntó para cambiar de tema. Chris le dedicó una mirada acusadora pero aceptó el cambio.  
  
\- Creo que bien, hemos hablado y salido unas cuantas veces, puede ser un obstinado pero yo también así que tarde o temprano vamos a arreglarlo pero te digo algo Jenny – dejó de trabajar en el motor y lo vio con esa expresión de “ _soy el mayor y sé más que tu_ ” – piensa bien que vas a hacer antes de meter la pata, no conozco al muchacho pero si lo estropeas todo de la manera en que tienes en mente no vas a poder arreglarlo ni con un milagro.  
  
\- Jared no me importa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – no como tú crees, la paso bien con él pero nada más.  
  
\- Sí claro, y a mi Steve tampoco – gruñó burlonamente – no seas gilipollas Jensen, solo hay que verte cuando hablas de él.  
  
\- Kane… estamos hablando de ti, no de mi ¿recuerdas? – Chris se dio por vencido, no tenía paciencia para insistir en el tema.  
  
Aunque comenzaron a hablar de otra cosa Jensen no pudo sacarse de la cabeza eso que le había dicho, sabía que si hacía todo lo que tenía en mente Jared no se lo iba a perdonar pero eso no debería preocuparle, es lo que ha querido hacer desde un principio y no existían motivos para cambiar de idea, ahora menos, él no se estaba enamorando de Jared, no. Simplemente estaba sacándole provecho a eso de tener que estar con él, punto.  
  
  
======================  
  
  
El acto de graduación de Jeff sería en unos días, por fin iba a tener su titulo en literatura. Cuando comenzó la universidad fue en ingeniería porque era lo que su papá siempre quiso, le tomó un año darse cuenta de que no servía para eso y que lo que de verdad le gustaba era escribir.   
  
Jared iniciaría su carrera el siguiente semestre.   
  
Para celebrar ambas cosas su hermano ideo un viaje, toda una semana en una cabaña ubicada en Marysville, retirada del ruido y de la gente, era un lugar tranquilo rodeado de árboles y no muy a lo lejos un río.   
  
\- Que seguramente debe tener pirañas, sin contar los mosquitos, oh Dios, las hormigas – Megan se estremeció ante la idea de despertar rodeada de esos pequeños insectos.  
  
\- La idea es pasar un tiempo juntos   
  
\- ¿No te parece que ya nos vemos bastante aquí?  
  
\- ¿Y si te digo que voy a invitar a Jensen? – insinuó Jeff sabiendo la debilidad de la pequeña chica por su profesor. Jared dejó de ver la televisión para prestar atención a lo que decía su hermano, antes no lo había hecho porque era obvio que se apuntaba al viaje, allá su hermana si se la daba de melindrosa pero… ¿Jensen?  
  
\- ¿Jensen? – que un coro de tres voces pronunciaran el nombre de su ¿amigo? ¿amigo con derecho? ¿novio? le dio a entender que no era el único confundido.  
  
\- Sí, Jensen – confirmó riendo por la cara de todos.  
  
\- ¿Por qué Jensen? – inquirió Morgan – no me mal interpretes, me cae muy bien pero ¿no se supone que son vacaciones familiares?   
  
\- Por lo mismo – dijo concentrando su atención en Jared – con eso de que él casi es de la familia ¿o no hermanito? – el castaño carraspeó incomodo por sentir todas esas miradas sobre él, era como estar desnudo ante un auditorio.  
  
\- No sé de que hablas  
  
\- Vamos a dejarnos de tonterías ¿vale? Tienes tiempo saliendo con Ackles, solo tu crees que nadie se da cuenta.  
  
\- Pues yo no me había dado cuenta – protestó Morgan – ¿Desde cuando? Con razón es el único profesor que soporta a tu hermana – escuchó que la menor protestaba pero decidió ignorarla – ¿Qué edad dices que tiene Jensen? No pero… ¿Qué cosas pregunto? ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta de que eres gay? ¿tu mamá lo sabe? Porque no quiero que me acuse de ser una mala influencia o algo ¿sabes que? no importa, así me libro de preocuparme porque dejes a una mujer embarazada, ahora mi único dolor de cabeza es Megan. – todo lo dijo tan rápido que casi les marea pero lograron reponerse.  
  
\- Desde hace un tiempo, 24 años, no te diste cuenta porque a veces puedes vivir muy en las nubes, mi mamá no lo sabe pero no creo que tenga problema. Creo que con eso respondo a todas tus preguntas, ahora que por favor que alguien responda a la mía ¿Jensen va con nosotros? Porque no me ha dicho nada  
  
\- Eso es porque yo no se lo he dicho, lo acabo de decidir, si vas a salir con alguien quiero conocerlo y la verdad es que no hemos podido hablar mucho – Jared iba a protestar pero su hermana se le adelantó.  
  
\- Por más tentadora que me parezca la idea de ver a Jensen durante una semana entera, noches incluidas, insisto en que soy mujer de centros comerciales y playas, muchas gracias.  
  
\- ¿Tío?   
  
\- Por más tentadora que me parezca la idea de acorralar a Jensen a preguntas hasta ponerlo nervioso y además separarme de todo el estrés de la ciudad, alguien debe quedarse cuidando a la mocosa esta – refunfuñó señalando a Meg – además tengo trabajo, hay un contrato que no he logrado concretar y quiero estar al pendiente de la apelación de tu madre, supongo que solo serán ustedes tres.  
  
\- No jodas Jeff, no voy a ir a un viaje contigo y con Jensen solo para que puedas ver si te gusta para mi o no, eso no se hace hermano  
  
\- Katie también va idiota. Así que todo resuelto, el que no quiera ir se lo pierde, voy a alquilar la cabaña.  
  
  
La idea de un viaje de parejas ya no le parecía tan descabellada pero la parte difícil era convencer a Jensen para ir con ellos, aunque últimamente había descubierto varias formas de hacer que el rubio cediera a sus peticiones.  
  
  
Jared fue el que le dio la noticia a Jensen de que su hermano quería que pasaran una semana en Maryville, no le pareció extraño que le viera con los ojos muy abiertos y comenzara a poner obstáculos, unos más absurdos que otros. Sabía que el trabajo no era problema, Jensen era el dueño de una escuela de música, ya había conocido a su socio Steve, parecía un buen tipo y de seguro no iba a tener inconveniente en cubrirlo unos días. Aparte de Megan no daba clases particulares a nadie más, así que poco a poco se quedó sin excusas.  
  
\- Decir que no quiero ir debería bastar – protestó zafándose del agarre de Jared. Estaban en la escuela de música porque era uno de los pocos lugares donde podían librarse de las miradas de todos.  
  
\- Ok, Jensen – sacó su móvil para marcar el numero de su hermano – me canse de estar rogándote, si no quieres ir bien por ti. Siempre es lo mismo contigo – eso ultimo lo murmuró evidentemente irritado.  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
\- Que estas pero no estas – gruñó cerrando el teléfono – no te entiendo, en un minuto me besas al otro hay que hacer malabarismos para tocarte y así es con todo – vio como Jensen suspiraba cansado y se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como un histérico solo porque no lograba salirse con la suya – y ahora yo me comporto como un caprichoso – dijo derrotado – olvídalo Jen, en serio. Solo tengo que llamar a mi hermano y…  
  
El rubio le quitó el móvil de las manos y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, caminó empujándolo hasta hacerle sentar sobre el piano provocando un estruendo con las teclas, se metió entre sus piernas y le dio un beso profundo, todo para evitar que siguiera hablando. Jared sonrió satisfecho y se entregó al calor del momento, en una semana estarían de viaje. 

 


	14. ¿Te importaría si te matara? ¿Te importaría si lo intentara? Porque te has convertido en mi peor enemigo.

 

Una semana después estaban conduciendo hasta la cabaña, Jensen en su coche con Jared, Jeff y Katie en otro. A pesar de todo lo incomodo que fue al principio para el rubio, al final todo se estaba dando bien, el hermano de Jared y él tenían cosas en común y su novia era bastante mona.  
  
Hicieron un par de paradas, una para cargar gasolina, otra comprar las cosas que necesitarían durante la semana pues la cabaña estaba bastante apartada del pueblo y no tenía muchas cosas alrededor, Jensen dijo que eso podía ser un poco espeluznante si se tomaba en cuenta las películas de terror, Jeff bromeó diciéndole que eran tan cobarde y creativo como su hermano, por supuesto Jared no dudó en darle una colleja o por lo menos esa fue su intención pero el muy desgraciado lo conocía bien así que tomó la previsión de agacharse haciendo que la mano de Jared pegara contra un poste que tenía justo atrás.  
  
\- ¡Hijo de…! – gruñó el castaño sujetándose la mano con fuerza.  
  
\- Joder, JT ¿estas bien? Lo siento, tío – Jeff no tardó en sujetar su mano y verificar que estaba bien.  
  
\- Me debes un reloj – protestó haciendo un puchero, el reloj fue quien se llevó todo el impacto, claro que le dejó una marca en la muñeca.  
  
\- En Los Ángeles te compro uno, eso es para que aprendas que tu hermano mayor siempre esta a un paso adelante. – sonrió y caminó hacia su coche donde ya Katie lo estaba esperando.   
  
\- ¿Seguro no te lastimaste? – inquirió Jensen tomándolo de la mano   
  
\- Nah, bueno, no mucho pero este aparatejo ya no sirve de nada, se rompió – soltó un momento la mano de Jensen para quitárselo y lanzarlo a la basura, luego volvió a sujetarla. Podía acostumbrarse a eso.  
  
  
  
  
La cabaña tenía sala, cocina y dos habitaciones, cada una con baño. No muy grande pero sí lo suficiente para que los cuatro se pudieran mover con comodidad, Jeff vio como algo obvio que Jared y Jensen compartieran habitación cosa que le sorprendió ambos porque nunca se tocó ese tema cuando hablaron del viaje.   
  
Durante el tiempo que tenían saliendo no habían pasado de simples besos… bueno, tal vez no simples pero el hecho es que no pasaban los limites. Jensen porque aun seguía lidiando con la idea de estar con un hombre y Jared porque estaba demasiado entretenido tratando de entender el comportamiento cambiante del mayor.   
  
Al entrar al cuarto para dejar las cosas vieron la cama como si fuera la enemiga y no un lugar para dormir, se movieron incómodos por toda la habitación poniendo cosas aquí y allá sin llegar a mirarse la cara y mucho menos tropezar.   
  
Salieron de la misma forma en la que entraron para preparar el almuerzo y luego dar un recorrido por el bosque. El lugar era precioso, se respiraba un aire fresco y tranquilo, se animaron a caminar hasta el río aunque quedaba bastante apartado de la cabaña y se sentaron en la orilla a platicar.  
  
  
Regresaron cuando empezó a oscurecer, no conocían bien el lugar y no querían correr el riesgo de perderse. Jensen entró a la habitación para darse una ducha y refrescarse un poco, dejó que el agua cayera durante un buen rato contra sus hombros para liberar la tensión, esa noche iba a dormir con Jared en la misma cama y por supuesto eso no les obligaba a tener sexo pero tampoco dejaba claro hasta que punto podían llegar, no hay porque engañarse, Jared debía tener algún tipo de expectativa y la verdad es que él también, aunque no tenga el valor de admitirlo en voz alta.   
  
Al salir de la ducha pudo ver una llamada perdida en su móvil, se le formó un nudo en el estomago al notar que era el abogado. Se asomó con cuidado para comprobar que nadie estuviera cerca y luego se encerró en la habitación.  
  
\- Hola Jensen, estuve llamándote pero…  
  
\- No estoy en la ciudad Roger, dime que pasa – le apremió en voz baja, no podía arriesgarse a que lo escucharan   
  
\- El nuevo juez ya dio su veredicto, hace un buen rato… yo estaba tratando de arreglar algunas cosas  
  
\- ¡Roger! – aquello le estaba dando muy mala espina  
  
\- La apelación fue favorable Jensen, redujeron 5 años de la pena y la van a trasladar a un centro de salud mental, mañana mismo. Tiene derecho a pedir otra reducción dentro de un año dependiendo de su comportamiento en el hospital.  
  
  
===========  
  
  
Estaban en la cocina cuando el móvil de Jeff sonó, la recepción no era muy buena ahí así que salieron para poder escuchar mejor.   
  
La apelación de Sherry había sido todo un éxito, su comportamiento en la cárcel fue de mucha ayuda, vieron que no era una mujer agresiva y el psiquiatra dio fe de que no estaba en sus cabales cuando hizo lo que hizo en la clínica. No cabían en el cuerpo con tanta alegría, era muy duro para ellos saber que su madre se encontraba rodeada de criminales, siempre tenían el miedo de que llamaran a la casa avisando que había resultado herida en alguna trifulca, ciertamente las cárceles de mujeres eran más tranquilas que la de hombres pero peleas existían en todas partes. En un centro psiquiátrico ella iba a estar rodeadas de otro tipo de personas y tal vez hasta podía cambiar de opinión y permitir que fueran a visitarla.   
  
Jeff decidió que lo mejor era volver a la ciudad de inmediato, el trayecto de ida fue largo y la caminata por los alrededores del bosque le habían dejado agotado pero ahora tenía la adrenalina provocada por la noticia así que igual no iba a poder dormir.  
  
Jared le dijo que bajaban juntos, si Jensen no quería manejar él podía hacerlo pero su hermano le insistió en que no era necesario, la cabaña ya estaba pagada y uno de los dos debía disfrutarla. Claro que la verdadera razón era que su tío le había advertido de cierto revuelo que se formó por la decisión del juez y aunque los padres de la chica muerta querían mantener las cosas lejos de los medios siempre algo se escapaba, lo mejor era que Jared se quedara lejos de todo eso.  
  
El castaño protestó pero no mucho, sabía que no iba a conseguir hacer que su hermano cambiara de opinión, además, Jensen llevaba tiempo en la habitación así que debía estar muy cansado.   
  
  
============  
  
  
Lanzó el móvil contra la pared, era eso o salir y matar a alguien pero al parecer la cabaña seguía sola, escuchó un alboroto afuera y no fue difícil adivinar la razón, quería salir y decirles todo lo que pensaba en ese momento, lo mucho que odiaba a esa mujer.   
  
No podía creer que alguien matara a una persona a sangre fría y le perdonaran bajo el argumento de “l _ocura_ ”. Le dio un par de patadas a la cama intentando bajar su frustración, él podía alegar locura y quemar esa jodida cabaña con todos adentro, de seguro le daban un premio porque eso era lo único que le faltaba a Sherry, una corona, una estatua por madre abnegada.   
  
Escuchó que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta y una voz demasiado conocida llamándole, vio la puerta con odio y respiró profundo antes de quitar el seguro.  
  
\- Hey – saludó Jared completamente dichoso, en otra ocasión Jensen se hubiese contagiado de su alegría pero en ese instante solo le revolvía el estomago – ¿Qué le pasó a tu móvil? – se acercó para recoger el aparato o lo que quedaba de él, ya no debía servir para nada.  
  
\- ¿huh? Oh… había un animal y le lancé lo primero que encontré, no importa – el castaño frunció el ceño extrañado tanto por lo del móvil como por el tono seco de Jensen pero la alegría de la noticia le nublaba el juicio lo suficiente como para no prestar mucha atención.  
  
\- Ok, escucha. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que mi mamá estaba en la cárcel? – el rubio asintió mordiéndose la lengua para contenerse – bueno, resulta que mi tío y el abogado arreglaron una apelación y nos acabamos de enterar que ganó ¿no es genial? – fue automático abrazar a Jensen, era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, tanto que para el rubio fue normal devolverle el abrazo aunque lo que deseaba era patearle el culo para quitarle la cara de felicidad. Aun mantenía su expresión terriblemente seria pero no pudo evitar hundir la cara contra su cuello y por un segundo llenarse de su aroma, le gustaba como olía Jared, era una mezcla de gominolas con sándalo y jabón, que le hacía sentir bien.  
  
“ _La apelación fue favorable Jensen, redujeron 5 años de la pena y la van a trasladar a un centro de salud mental, mañana mismo_ ”  
  
Se separó lo más disimuladamente posible y trató de sonreír aunque sospechaba que no era muy convincente.  
  
\- ¿Qué van a hacer? – suponía que iba a volver a la ciudad y eso le daba un poco de alivio porque no se creía capaz de soportar ni un minuto más de toda aquella farsa.   
  
\- Bueno… Jeff quiere volver a la ciudad y yo le dije para ir con él pero dice que podemos quedarnos.  
  
\- ¿Quedarnos? ¿Quiénes?   
  
\- Pues tú y yo obviamente, Katie va a bajar con él. Aunque si no quieres puedo insistirle y…  
  
\- No, no. Esta bien, es que pensé que ibas a querer ver a tu hermana y… - tomó una bocanada de aire para calmarse – esta bien – repitió pero no iba dirigido a Jared, se lo estaba diciendo a si mismo.  
  
\- ¿Seguro estas bien? Te ves tenso  
  
\- Estoy bien, en serio. – le dio un corto beso para corroborarlo.  
  
  
Jeff y Katie tardaron una hora en recoger las cosas de nuevo y montarlas en su coche. Les recordó que la cabaña estaba alquilada por toda la semana, dejó los mapas, los números importantes y prometió llamar cuando llegara.   
  
Después de que se fueron Jared pasó largo rato hablando con Morgan y Megan por teléfono lo que le permitió a Jensen darse un momento para situarse y definir lo que iba a hacer. Sherry iba a estar en un lugar que comparado con la cárcel era el jodido Disneyland, no conforme con eso le redujeron la pena y si seguían así la mujer iba a salir el día menos esperado, tan campante como si no hubiese hecho nada, su hijo con un corazón que no era para él y todos felices, el resto del mundo que se joda, Danneel que se pudra, a nadie le importaba.   
  
Era bastante tarde cuando Jared terminó de hablar por teléfono. Con lo largo del viaje, la caminata y la emoción era normal que estuviera cansado, tanto que se dio una ducha rápida y se metió a la cama sin prestar atención al detalle de que era la primera vez que dormía junto a Jensen, tal vez influyó un poco lo distante que estuvo el rubio todo ese tiempo.   
  
\- ¿Vienes? – preguntó estando ya bajo las sabanas, no era propuesta con segundas intenciones porque los ojos prácticamente se le cerraban solos.  
  
\- En un minuto, voy tomar un poco de aire – le acarició el cabello y luego salió.  
  
  
  
No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo afuera pero definitivamente fue más de un minuto. Claro que el aire no le despejó mucho las ideas, al contrario, le estaba haciendo divagar más y más, llevándolo al punto de tomar decisiones absurdas.   
  
Jensen sabía que se iba arrepentir de eso, su mente le gritaba que dejara de hacer el capullo, que no fuera imbécil pero su cuerpo se movía solo. Entró al cuarto y vio al castaño angelicalmente dormido, revisó entre sus cosas sin hacer ruido y encontró los dos frascos de pastillas, fue hasta el baño y levantó la tapa del retrete, lo pensó una y otra vez, en dos oportunidades hizo el amago de devolverse, a la tercera simplemente terminó lo que había empezado. Vació completamente los frascos. Sabía que Jared guardaba el medicamento del día en un pastillero pequeño, no sería extraño suponer que guardó unos frascos sin notar que estaban vacíos porque se confiaba del estuche que cargaba encima, una vez le pasó pero estaban en la escuela de música así que salieron a comprar nuevas de inmediato, podía pasar de nuevo. Además, podía distraerlo lo suficiente como para que se olvidara de ellas.  
  
Dejó los frascos donde estaban. Se sobresaltó cuando le escuchó soltar un pequeño gruñido en sueños, le vio moverse entre las sabanas y le pareció tan indefenso… quería acercarse y tocarlo pero no pudo, no después de lo que acababa de hacer, se maldijo a si mismo por comenzar a sentir remordimientos. Salió a la sala repitiéndose que ya estaba hecho así que no había vuelta atrás. Lo demás quedaba por parte de Jared.  
  



	15. Nos distanciamos pero regresamos, juntos otra vez.

 

Jared se estiró cuan largo era y sus manos pegaron contra la cabecera de la cama, el colchón se sentía extraño, no era el mismo de siempre. Se detuvo un momento para ubicarse y recordó que estaba en la cabaña… con Jensen. Giró para buscar a su compañero pero no había nadie con él, se preguntó si se había levantado hace mucho rato o simplemente decidió dormir en el cuarto que iba a ser de su hermano. No le sorprendería, vivía con esa extraña sensación de que Jensen libraba una batalla interna cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad de hacer _algo_ con él.   
  
No es que Jared tuviera mucha experiencia en relaciones homosexuales, en realidad no tenía ninguna experiencia en relaciones, así de simple, pero tampoco era cosas de genios, rayos, Chad tenía una relación con Sophia, quiere decir que hasta el más idiota puede hacerlo. Eso le llevó a entender que algo no andaba bien, puede que estuviera presionando a Jensen, quizás se sintió comprometido porque Jared era hermano de una alumna suya... No, eso no podía ser, Jensen no dependía de ese trabajo en lo absoluto, tenía su propia escuela de música donde le daba clases desde cantantes famosos hasta chicos a quienes sus padres les compraban su primer instrumento y si se pusiera a averiguar más sobre su vida personal de seguro descubriría que viene de una familia económicamente estable… en fin, no era por compromiso. Nada le dejaba entender porque Jensen actuaba de esa forma.   
  
Suspiró fuertemente y se levantó para meterse en el baño. Él le había hablado a Jensen de su familia incluyendo toda la historia de su enfermedad pero el rubio no le había dicho ni una sola cosa intima, sabía más de Robert Pattinson que de él. Eso era otra de las cosas que estaban comenzando a molestarle.   
  
Para cuando salió del baño ya tenía un humor de los mil demonios, tomó la toalla y se restregó el cabello de mala manera, era muy temprano para estar molesto, en realidad casi nunca se ponía así y menos por puras suposiciones pero Jensen lo enloquecía con bastante facilidad.   
  
Cuando salió le vio dormido en el sofá, tal vez lo normal era sentirse aliviado pero no fue así. Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar y café, él lo tenía prohibido pero sabía que Jensen se tomaba una gran taza en las mañanas. Por supuesto no se molestó en no hacer ruido.   
  
  
  
Jensen despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza y el sonido de cosas en la cocina no ayudaba. Casi se cae al moverse, fue así como se dio cuenta de que estaba en el sofá, en algún momento durante su tortuosa noche debió quedarse dormido.  
  
\- Buenos días – rezongó. Desde donde estaba se podía ver perfectamente a Jared haciendo tostadas, olía a café.  
  
\- Buenos días – el gruñido del chico le hizo levantar una ceja, Jared prácticamente nunca estaba de mal humor. Una sola idea cruzó su mente, se había dado cuenta de las pastillas. Mierda.   
  
\- Jared, yo… – comenzó a decir tratando de idear una buena respuesta, excusa o suplica, lo que fuera necesario, después de todo, estaban en el bosque, solos y el castaño era quien estaba cerca de la cocina donde se encontraban todos los objetos pulso penetrantes, pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada más porque el móvil del chico sonó.  
  
  
  
Se metió al baño mientras Jared hablaba por teléfono, seguramente le estaba pidiendo a su hermano o su tío que fueran a buscarlo porque le habían dejado con un maniático, no podía ponerse otro nombre. Lo que hizo la noche anterior era monstruoso, incluso para él, sus planes eran romperle el corazón por culpa de una decepción, no por falta de medicamentos. Estaba casi seguro que eso no iba a matarlo pero podía ponerlo bastante mal, en la noche estuvo pensando bajar al pueblo y comprar las medicinas de nuevo pero el bosque era jodidamente oscuro y no iba a conseguir nada matándose en la vía así que descartó la idea.  
  
Terminó de arreglarse y salió de la habitación, ya Jared debía haber terminado de hablar con quien sea que le estuviera llamando, era momento de decir todo y atenerse a las consecuencias.  
  
  
Cuando salió, el castaño estaba de nuevo en la cocina cortando algo de fruta. Lucía mucho menos enfurruñado que al principio.  
  
\- Acabo de hablar con mi tío – dijo alegremente, tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar con alguien y ni modo, Jensen era el único ahí – estaba con el abogado por todo esto del traslado de mi madre, me dice que el lugar es genial. Es un reclusorio grande, tiene jardines y hacen actividades todo el tiempo – estaba totalmente emocionado por la noticia – no es nuestra casa por supuesto, y esta rodeada de personas con problemas mentales, tiene que recibir tratamiento pero definitivamente es mejor que esa horrible cárcel en la que estaba metida.  
  
\- ¿Si? Debes estar muy contento – el humor de Jared cambió de inmediato por el tono que estaba usando el que se supone era su… ni siquiera sabía que demonios era ese hombre.  
  
\- Y tu no por lo que veo.  
  
\- Tuve una larga y mala noche ¿ok? No puedo estar de buen modo siempre, Jared – el castaño asintió con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
\- Le dije que seguramente volvía a la ciudad en un rato.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?   
  
\- ¡Porque no quieres estar aquí y no veo razón para retenerte! Tú estas molesto y estas consiguiendo sacarme de quicio así que dejémonos de tonterías de una vez – protestó lanzando el cuchillo al fregadero. Era la primera vez que Jensen le veía hablar tan enfadado y seguro. Debía estar muy loco porque ver ese carácter enmarcado por la expresión inocente que no lograba borrar de su rostro, era el tipo de combinación que le daban ganas de correr hasta él y comerle la boca hasta dejarlo sin aire.   
  
\- No me quiero ir – rezongó encogiéndose de hombros y tomando de su taza de café  
  
\- ¿Entonces que diablos quieres?  
  
\- ¡Joder, Jared! Tu no entiendes que… – se calló de pronto porque no quería empeorar más las cosas. Respiró profundo y caminó hasta él para tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo hasta la sala – escucha, esto es nuevo para mi en muchos sentidos y tengo algunos problemas que no me dejan ni siquiera por el hecho de estar aquí, contigo y tan lejos, así que mezclo las cosas, lo siento ¿vale?  
  
\- Me parece una explicación maravillosa, pero yo no pago mis problemas contigo y eso me lleva a otro punto – trató de elegir bien sus palabras para que no sonara a capricho – nunca me dices nada de ti Jensen, siempre evitas el tema de tu familia, tus amigos, tu pasado, no sé como es que tengo la suerte de saber donde trabajas y que me presentaras a Steve  
  
\- Mi vida no tiene nada de interesante  
  
\- ¿Nada de interesante o no te da la gana de contarme?  
  
\- Deja el tema, Jared ¿quieres?  
  
\- ¿Lo ves? Olvídalo, claro que lo dejo – se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta y salió de la casa. Estaba teniendo una pataleta y lo sabía pero prefería eso antes de quedarse ahí discutiendo con él porque no iban a llegar a ningún lado.  
  
  
  
Jensen se estrujó los ojos y se recostó del sofá, eran las 10 de la mañana del primer día y ya se habían peleado más que en cualquier otro momento de los dos meses que llevaban juntos. Tuvo ganas de ir a buscarlo pero pensó que era bueno para ambos tener un poco de espacio y pensar, por lo menos él lo necesitaba. Sabía que iban a trasladar a Sherry a otro lugar pero eso no significaba que estaba listo para escuchar lo maravilloso que era con jardines y todo, _jodida justicia de mierda_ , Jared no tenía la culpa, lo sabía, sin embargo una parte de su cerebro no terminaba de asimilarlo. Parecía estar en un estado de negación constante.  
  
Esperó pacientemente durante una hora, no pensó que la pataleta durara más de eso. Además tenían que ver lo de las medicinas, después de pensarlo mil veces se dio cuenta de que había hecho una idiotez ¿en que clase de persona se convertiría si lo mataba? debía arreglarlo ahora que tenía tiempo.   
  
Vio el reloj de nuevo y comenzó a preocuparse, ya habían pasado casi dos horas. Jared se estaba tardando demasiado, obviamente no era un crío y podía cuidarse solo pero aquellas no eran circunstancias normales, después de pensarlo un poco más decidió salir a buscarlo.  
  
  
  
Jared caminó con paso firme aunque no sabía por donde se estaba moviendo, solo habían hecho un recorrido el día anterior y sinceramente no le estaba prestando mucha atención al camino, sin embargo trató de no darle importancia, ya vería como hacer cuando quisiera volver a la cabaña.   
  
Llegó al río mucho tiempo después, debió hacer un recorrido más largo porque antes no le pareció que quedara tan lejos, se sentó en lo orilla y dejó que el sonido del agua le ayudara a pensar. Más que todo en su madre, en lo feliz que debía estar Megan en ese momento… luego pensó en la mujer que murió en el hospital, se preguntó que fue lo que hizo su mamá para que el corazón se lo pusieran a él y no a ella, seguramente para la familia de la chica el éxito de la apelación fue golpe directo a la nariz, debían estar soltando maldiciones y en el fondo él sabía que tenían algo de razón pero se trataba de su madre, tenía que estar de su parte. Luego pensó en Jensen, en que tal vez no le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles.  
  
“ _esto es nuevo para mi en muchos sentidos_ ”  
  
¿Qué significaba eso? Sí, había muchas cosas nuevas pero si no le explicaba ¿Cómo pretendía que entendiera lo que pasaba por su cabeza? Decidió volver a la cabaña cuando el estomago le sonó por el hambre, además ya era tarde y el sol estaba comenzando a ser fastidioso. Se puso de pie y siguió el camino que le llevó hasta el río, caminaba sin fijarse mucho, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar, lo peor es que eran demasiadas cosas y no lograba centrarse en una sola, estaba tan en las nubes que dio un traspiés, intentó sujetarse de algo pero no había nada alrededor así que inevitablemente cayó.   
  
  
Por fortuna el barranco no era muy profundo por lo que solo se hizo unos raspones y un golpe cerca de la frente que en unas horas se iba a convertir en chichón, puede que estuviera sangrando pero no le dio importancia. Se quedó en el suelo boca arriba pasando el susto y sintiéndose un completo inútil, hace meses no se sentía de esa forma. Finalmente se puso de pie, no sin antes soltar unos cuantos quejidos, Dios, que bueno que estaba solo porque sonaba como una nena. No iba a poder subir por donde rodó, supuso que lo mejor era buscar la manera de bordear el lugar pero se dio cuenta de un detalle… ya no sabía como volver a la cabaña.   
  
  
  
  
Jensen estuvo recorriendo los alrededores por horas y si él estaba cansado no se quería ni imaginar como estaba Jared que ni siquiera había desayunado bien, tuvo que recordarse que su problema del corazón ya estaba resuelto y por lo tanto debía tener el mismo rendimiento de una persona sana, pero eso no fue de mucha ayuda porque la palabra “ _pastillas_ ” le martillaba en la cabeza de manera irritante, ¿Y si estaba desmayado en el medio del bosque? Dios... ¿Qué había hecho? Si tan solo no hubiese reventado su móvil contra la pared podría llamarlo.   
  
Cuando el sol inició su descenso volvió a la cabaña dispuesto a tomar el coche e ir por los guarda bosques, la policía o las fuerzas armadas.   
  
Tuvo la pequeña esperanza de verlo en la cabaña al entrar pero estaba todo oscuro y no había nadie.   
  
Tomó las llaves del auto y salió, iba a encenderlo cuando vio una figura alta no muy lejos, sintió como se le quitaba un peso enorme de los hombros, crío del demonio…le iba a patear el culo.  
  
\- Hey, Jen – quería sonar divertido pero se le veía agotado.  
  
\- Mierda, Jared… casi me matas del susto, joder – le jaló del brazo para revisar que estuviera todo bien, el peso que se le había quitado del cuerpo volvió, tenía un golpe en la frente del lado derecho y unos raspones – ¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntó alarmado  
  
\- Soy un torpe y me caí pero estoy bien, ya casi no me duele.  
  
Entraron a la casa, Jensen le llevó directo al cuarto, le hizo cambiar de ropa y limpiarse mientras el buscaba el maletín de primeros auxilios que les había dejado Jeff, afortunadamente la cosa no era tan grave como parecía, lo más molesto era el golpe de la cabeza.   
  
\- No te preocupes – susurró recostándose en la cama, todo eso le había dejado muy cansado, aunque tenía que admitir que la preocupación de Jensen le gustaba.  
  
\- No has comido en todo el día, voy a prepararte algo de cenar – se acercó a él y le dio un beso suave – de verdad me preocupaste.  
  
  
  
La comida no fue muy elaborada, más que todo porque no tenía paciencia. Hace tiempo que no se preocupaba tanto por alguien y le ponía más nervioso que esa persona fuera justamente Jared Padalecki, no pensó que de verdad le interesara.  
  
  
\- ¿A dónde ibas cuando me viste llegar? – preguntó Jared, estaban los dos en la cama terminando de comer.  
  
\- A informar tu desaparición con los del FBI y así no quedar como el sospechoso – el castaño sonrió y él le lanzó una servilleta – en serio Jay, no vuelvas a irte así.  
  
Jensen usaba ese diminutivo muy pocas veces, Jared había aprendido que era cuando quería hacerle entender lo profundas y sentidas de sus palabras, era muy tierno cuando lo hacía.  
  
\- No fue mi intención, solo quería despejarme un poco – Jensen asintió y recogió los platos para llevarlos al fregadero y recoger todas las cosas afuera, el día había sido demasiado largo.   
  
Cuando entró a la habitación Jared estaba preparado para dormir, miró a Jensen expectante y por un momento pensó en proponerle usar la otra habitación y así evitar incomodidades pero no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo porque el rubio se acomodó junto a él, los dos mirando al techo sin saber como dar el siguiente paso, en unos años se iban a acordar de lo cohibidos que se sentían e iba a ser gracioso, por lo menos eso deseaba.  
  
  
\- Mi familia vive en Dallas – dijo Jensen de repente, sabía que Jared estaba despierto aunque hace rato que no hablaba. No le había dicho nada sobre su vida y su familia primero porque no le convenía, segundo porque no le contaba su intimidad a cualquiera pero el susto de esa tarde le hizo comprender que Jared le importaba más de lo que quería admitir, se sentía empujado por las ganas de compartir cosas reales con él.  
  
\- ¿Es grande? – preguntó sutilmente, estaba feliz de que la pelea hubiese servido para algo.  
  
\- Normal. Mamá, papá, dos hermanos… se parece bastante a la tuya. Adoro a mi hermanita pero desde que me mudé a Los Ángeles la veo muy poco.  
  
\- ¿Los extrañas?  
  
\- Mucho… unas veces más que otras – giró para apoyarse en su brazo y ver los ojos grisáceos de su acompañante – me gustan los caballos y el fútbol, fui capitán del equipo en secundaria – Jared sonrió por lo orgulloso que sonaba, se notaba que la pasión de Jensen por el fútbol era como la suya por el baloncesto, una pequeña ola de tristeza por todas las cosas que le quitó su enfermedad le recorrió pero la espantó inmediatamente, esa noche Jensen quería compartir cosas con él y se moría de ganas de por escucharlo.  
  
Era la primera vez que el rubio llevaba las riendas de la conversación y le sorprendió lo sencillo que era para ambos. Estuvieron hablando por horas, hasta que el sueño pudo más que ellos y se durmieron uno junto a otro.  
  
Esa noche ninguno de los dos recordó las pastillas.

 


	16. No sé porque el cielo me bendijo con tu dulce amor. Aunque nunca te diga cuanto vales, eres más de lo que merezco.

 

El despertar fue muy distinto a la mañana anterior. Jared abrió los ojos y de inmediato su nariz se llenó de un aroma atrayente y embriagador, parte de su rostro estaba sobre algo calido, solo tuvo que mirar un poco para darse cuenta de que era el pecho de Jensen. Tenía su brazo rodeándole la cintura y se permitió apretarle solo para estar seguro de que no iba a desaparecer de un momento a otro, puede que lo haya hecho demasiado fuerte porque le escuchó soltar un pequeño quejido, unos segundos después vino acompañado de unas palabras, entonces descubrió que él también estaba despierto.  
  
  
\- Joder, eres fuerte  
  
\- O tu muy frágil   
  
\- Idiota   
  
  
Su mirada iba acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa a la que Jared respondió de inmediato, volvió a apretarlo y restregó su cara contra el pecho de Jensen haciéndolo reír, se puso sobre él y comenzó a repartirle besos hasta llegar al cuello donde se atrevió dejar pequeños mordiscos salteados. Sintió las manos de Jensen colarse bajo su camisa para acariciarle la espalda, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando le agarró el trasero y lo apretó para pegarlo más a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que le buscaba la boca para devorarla, quien sabe que tan lejos hubiesen llegado las cosas de no ser por el sonido del móvil de Jared. Ambos gruñeron frustrados y se separaron. Jared rodó en la cama para contestar, pensaba despachar rápido a quien fuera pero sus planes cambiaron al darse cuenta de que era su hermana, seguro se moría de ganas de hablar sobre el traslado de su madre y él quería saber si habían noticias nuevas, si ella o Jeff pudieron verla o algo.  
  
  
  
  
Jensen se encerró en el baño para no escuchar la conversación y además necesitaba arreglar el problema que tenía entre las piernas. Jared y él apenas se habían tocado pero eso fue suficiente para empalmarse. Se metió bajo la ducha y puso el agua tibia, dejó que le empapara todo el cuerpo, cerró los ojos… puso una mano contra los azulejos para sostenerse y con la otra se recorrió el pecho bajándola lentamente hasta llegar a su miembro, gimió suavemente al tocarlo, estaba hinchado y duro, todo gracias a la imagen de Jared sobre él, besándole con sus labios delgados y suaves, su piel caliente y firme, su trasero… comenzó a mover su mano tratando de la ejercer la presión que debía existir dentro del cuerpo de Jared, era la primera vez que fantaseaba con penetrarlo, se imaginaba haciéndolo lentamente al principio, acelerando el ritmo a medida que la pasión les desbordaba, se preguntó que clase de sonidos haría, ¿Gemidos? ¿Jadeos? ¿Sería callado o murmuraría su nombre? No le llevó mucho tiempo correrse sobre su mano mordiéndose el labio para evitar que el chico que estaba al otro lado de la puerta le escuchara. Suspiró profundamente y abrió los ojos para ubicarse y darse cuenta de que no estaba entre los brazos de Jared sino en un baño, solo, pero podía hacerlo, estuvo dudándolo bastante, no sabía si iba a ser un error o no pero lo deseaba y mucho.   
  
Al salir, notó que Jared ya no estaba en la cama, había salido de la cabaña y caminaba de un lado otro seguramente captando la señal del móvil. Se le veía alegre, su sonrisa era tan brillante como la luz del día y dejaba que se marcaran sus perfectos hoyuelos en las mejillas, hace tiempo que Jensen descubrió que tenía una fijación con ellos, una vez metió el dedo para ver que tan profundos eran, ahora solo podía pensar en las ganas enormes de hundir ahí la punta de la lengua.   
  
\- Lo siento, era Meg – la alegre voz del castaño le volvió a la realidad, Jensen le sonrió pero internamente comenzó a rezar para que no le contara nada de su madre, no quería romper el momento.  
  
\- Genial, ¿Quieres desayunar?  
  
\- ¿Sabes? Podría acostumbrarme a esto, contigo.  
  
\- ¿A que te alimente? – dijo bromeando. Sabía a lo que se refería Jared y aunque cierta parte de él sentía lo mismo la otra no daba su brazo a torcer. – voy pensar en cobrar entonces. – El castaño sonrió sin dejar de verlo fijamente. “ _Dios, esos ojos_ ” pensó Jensen al notar el calor que emanaban.  
  
\- Avaro. Mientras lo haces me daré una ducha – Jensen sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo al mezclar su momento en la ducha con la imagen de Jared desnudo bajo el agua, iba a tener que hacer algo para controlar su creciente apetito sexual.  
  
  
  
El bosque tenía muchos lugares para recorrer y definitivamente era más fácil teniendo el mapa como guía. Después de caminar por un rato regresaron para tomar el coche y bajar al pueblo, no era muy grande pero tenía unas cuantas tiendas interesante, el ambiente era tranquilo, uno de esos lugares donde todo el mundo parece conocerse de toda la vida. El dueño de una tienda de turismo les habló de un acantilado que quedaba al otro lado de donde ellos habían alquilado la cabaña, era bueno para aquellos a quienes les gustaba escalar, les dijo que la vista desde la cima era preciosa.   
  
No dudaron en comprar los implementos necesarios, Jared tenía algo de experiencia porque fue a una excursión con los de la escuela antes de enfermarse, Jensen no sabía absolutamente nada excepto por lo que había visto en la tele pero insistió en que no sería difícil.   
  
No les sorprendió que al volver a la cabaña ya todo estuviera oscuro de nuevo, estaban tan entretenidos y cómodos el uno con el otro que las horas pasaban volando.  
  
  
  
Desde que todo eso comenzó Jensen no había podido dejar de preguntarse algo, estuvo tratando de olvidarlo por miedo a que sus emociones le pusieran en evidencia pero su boca no pudo quedarse callada por más tiempo.  
  
\- ¿Jared?  
  
\- ¿Si?  
  
\- Nunca te has preguntado… ¿No sabes que fue exactamente lo que hizo tu madre en el hospital? Quiero decir… ¿Cómo es que consiguió que no le dieran el corazón a esa chica?  
  
El castaño le vio fijamente por unos segundos intentando procesar esa pregunta tan inesperada. Hace poco habían terminado de comer y ahora estaban en la pequeña cocina limpiando todo.   
  
\- Yo… no lo sé – su voz salía como si el aire le faltara de repente, se recostó de la encimera con los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho – quizás pagó para que no se lo colocaran o… no lo sé, Jen. He preguntado porque me parece muy extraño todo pero mi tío se niega a darme información.  
  
\- ¿Y en el hospital? – Jared ladeó la cabeza confundido, nunca se le ocurrió ir al hospital, le insistía a Jeffrey para saber la verdad pero no había intentado con otros medios, tal vez muy en el fondo solo temía por la respuesta que pudiera recibir.  
  
\- No lo había pensando – susurró con la mirada perdida.  
  
\- ¿Piensas en ella?  
  
\- ¿En quien?  
  
\- En la mujer  
  
\- Danneel… - murmuró el castaño, le dolía pronunciar ese nombre, tanto que no se dio cuenta de la forma en la que Jensen se estremeció. – trato de no hacerlo.  
  
Jensen le miró incrédulo, no podía entender como es que simplemente “ _trataba de no hacerlo_ ” como podía ser tan sencillo para él hacerse de la vista gorda y dejar de lado el tema. No había una sola noche en que Jensen no pensara en eso, inclusive ayer cuando durmió junto a Jared, llenándose de la tranquilidad que le impartía, _incluso ahí_ … cuando menos se lo esperaba su cerebro le regala imágenes torturadoras, susurros en la oscuridad que le acusaban de traición.  
  
\- Es injusto – lo había pensando, estaba seguro de eso pero su boca una vez más lo traicionó haciéndolo decir las palabras en voz alta.  
  
\- ¿Injusto? ¿Qué es injusto? – inquirió evidentemente dolido – ¿Qué no me torture pensando en ella? ¿Qué yo viva y ella esta muerta? ¿Qué es injusto, Jensen?  
  
\- No quise decir eso - se defendió pero no sonaba muy convincente, él mismo no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo.  
  
\- ¡¿Entonces que?! Jesús, Jen, te lo juro que a veces no te entiendo.  
  
\- Me alegra que estés vivo Jared, no digas tonterías. – la parte de Jensen que aun tenía conciencia y sentimientos le pedía a gritos que arreglara lo que acababa de hacer. Se acercó a él y le sujetó del rostro para que le viera a los ojos – es injusto que en algún momento alguien tuviera que decidir entre ella y tu, a eso me refiero… es injusta la vida.  
  
Jared dejó salir el aire que tenía contendido desde hace rato, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de esa acción. Se recostó de nuevo de la encimera y apoyó sus manos en las caderas de Jensen sin hacer ninguna presión, solo dejándolas ahí.   
  
\- Olvídalo ¿Si? – propuso el rubio sin separarse ni un centímetro – no debí mencionarlo. – Jared asintió pero no pudo disimular la incomodidad que le embargó por el resto de la noche.  
  
  
Sabía que no debía mencionarlo pero aun así lo hizo, ni siquiera estaba molesto cuando comenzó a hablar, era que simplemente la culpa no le dejaba sentirse tranquilo y… _feliz_ junto a Jared, siempre se veía obligado a romper con eso de alguna manera.  
  
  
===========  
  
  
Jared estaba en la cama abrazado al cuerpo de Jensen, ya lo había hecho una vez y ahora no conseguía estar lejos, se dormía muy rico ahí, claro que esa noche no conseguía dormir y por más que trataba de coordinar su respiración con la del rubio, no tenía éxito.   
  
No dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación que tuvieron, sabía que Danneel merecía la vida tanto como él ¿pero que podía hacer ahora? ¿buscar a su familia y pedirles disculpas? ¿tratar de averiguar la verdad? Era muy duro, no sabía si sería capaz de afrontar todo lo que pudiera traer la respuesta a sus dudas.   
  
Recorrió el pecho de Jensen con sus dedos haciendo figuras sin sentido, entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco dolido por eso.   
  
Trató de respirar profundo y se dio cuenta de otra cosa…  
  
Se estaba cansando con demasiada facilidad desde que comenzó el viaje, se lo había atribuido a muchas cosas: la emoción por el traslado de su madre, la pelea con Jensen, perderse en el bosque, caerse… cualquiera en su lugar estaría igual, pero luego de eso habían mantenido un ritmo tranquilo y aun así era como si corriera una maratón.   
  
Escuchó a Jensen murmurar incoherencias, moverse y gruñir un poco para después volver a la tranquilidad, evidentemente estaba soñando algo pero no parecía nada agradable. Jared se apoyó sobre su codo y le observó fijamente, cada centímetro de él era perfecto, no existía nada que le cambiaría a Jensen por fuera y ahora que le había permitido conocer más de su familia y su pasado, ahora que había derrumbado las barreras podía decir que tampoco le cambiaría nada por dentro. Jensen no solo era tremendamente guapo, también era inteligente, tímido pero jovial, cariñoso y suspicaz, protector y hasta un poco gruñón, ni eso le quitaría, era todo lo que se puede pedir en una persona.   
  
Nunca pensó tener la suerte de conseguir a alguien como él, era tan increíble que en ocasiones le envolvía un miedo idiota en el que su mundo de felicidad se caía a pedazos, inconscientemente se llevó la mano al pecho, justo sobre el corazón… sería muy duro ver como se derrumbaba lo que tenía ahora.  
  
Sentir los latidos de su corazón le hizo recordar algo. Las pastillas.  
  
No se había tomado las jodidas pastillas ni una sola vez desde que llegaron a la cabaña, es más, ni siquiera recuerda haberlas empacado. Se levantó rápido pero cuidando no despertar a Jensen. Joder, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Claro, no tenía su reloj para recordárselo, ni a su tío Jeff, el tiempo se pasaba tan rápido que parecía ser un solo día siempre, estaba tan emocionado por todo que su cerebro simplemente decidió olvidarlas.   
  
Revisó entre sus cosas y consiguió ambos frascos pero los notó extrañamente ligeros, quiso golpearse contra la pared cuando los abrió, no había nada.  
  
“ _Perfecto_ ” pensó mientras los lanzaba de nuevo en el bolso y buscaba el pastillero pequeño rezando para tener unas ahí pero también estaba vacío, recordó que esas se las había tomado en el camino de ida.  
  
Salió a la sala y se puso a dar vueltas de un lado a otro tratando de recordar que fue lo que pasó. Mientras empacaba Megan estaba con su continua alharaca, se quejaba de que debieron elegir la playa y no la montaña y así ella podía ir también, recuerdó que tenía la hora encima y Jensen llegaría en cualquier momento, que no había empacado antes porque el capullo de Chad estuvo distrayéndolo, que simplemente agarró su bolso y comenzó a moverse por todo el cuarto lanzando dentro lo que creía necesario, seguramente por la prisa no se dio cuenta de que había agarrado unos frascos que no tenían nada y claro, ahora la había jodido.  
  
Se supone que en la mañana iban a subir a escalar, esa parte de la montaña quedaba muy apartada ¿Qué le iba a decir a Jensen? “ _oye, antes tenemos que bajar al pueblo para comprar las pastillas del corazón porque soy una idiota y las dejé_ ” pues no. Le dio una patada al mueble por pura frustración, eso era justamente lo que siempre ha odiado de tomar medicamentos, los cambios de planes, arrastrar a otras personas por sus dependencias, no le gustaba el sentimiento, le hacía sentir mal, incluso peor de lo que se sentía sin tomarlas. Se pasó la mano por la cara y se alborotó el cabello mientras tomaba una decisión. Mañana irían a escalar, hasta ahora solo había sentido cansancio pero si era el único síntoma quiere decir que no eran tan necesarias como Jim le decía, pasado mañana le pediría a Jensen bajar al pueblo, las compraba y punto, problema resuelto, nadie tenía porque enterarse.  
  
  
===========  
  
  
Resulta que escalar no era tan sencillo como se veía en televisión, por todos los santos, aquello era una tortura. Comenzando porque había pasado una noche de mierda con pesadillas que iban y venían. Todas relacionadas con Dan y Jared, una detrás de otra. Primero Sherry asfixiando a Danneel, pero de repente el rostro de la mujer cambiaba y se convertía en Jensen, era él quien mataba a su esposa, en otra Sherry se colaba a la cabaña, entraba a la habitación y le clavaba un cuchillo una y otra vez diciéndole que debía apartarse de su hijo, ahí despertó, o eso pensó porque de pronto él estaba empujando a Jared desde lo alto del acantilado. Simplemente terrible. Cuando realmente despertó, Jared tenía su cara escondida en el cuello de Jensen, respirando pausadamente, eso le hizo saber que había dejado de tener pesadillas, que estaba a salvo, así pudo dormir una hora más pero no fue suficiente, el escalar le estaba matando.  
  
Volviendo a eso, no le gustaba usar pantalones a media pierna aunque le gustaba vérselos a Jared, ya se habían lastimado un par de veces, el sol era insoportable y eso que salieron lo más temprano posible, las rocas raspaban las manos pero por suerte el resto de los implementos ayudaban un montón.   
  
Les tomó bastante tiempo llegar arriba y prácticamente no hablaban para otra cosa que soltar maldiciones, claro que cuando llegaron y pudieron apreciar la vista la cosa fue diferente. Se veía la punta de los pinos, verdes y frondosos con el sol haciéndoles destellar, al otro lado, el río corría con prisa, constante y cristalino, se perdía a lo lejos.   
  
El viento alborotaba el cabello de Jared de forma adorable. Al verlo Jensen solo podía pensar en las ganas que tenía de hundir sus manos en el y jalarlo mientras le comía la boca, ya habían recuperado el aliento por la escalada así que ¿Por qué no hacerlo?   
  
Se pegó a su cuerpo acariciando sus torneados brazos, le tomó del cabello y le hizo inclinarse, Jared sonrió rodeándole la cintura con sus manos, le dio besitos cortos en toda la línea de la mandíbula y después llegó a los labios, usó la lengua para abrirse paso entre ellos y saborearlo, llenarse de él. Jensen le hizo sentarse sin romper el beso y se puso sobre sus piernas a horcajadas, más juntos, aumentando la fricción y el movimiento, le jaló la cabeza hacia atrás para exponer su cuello y disfrutar de toda su extensión “ _Dios, Jen_ ” jadeó Jared apretándolo aun más, Jensen gimió al escucharle pronunciar su nombre de esa manera, le besó con más intensidad hasta que su cerebro le ordenó detenerse.   
  
\- Aquí no – susurró contra sus labios  
  
\- Lo sé  
  
Por más que desearan hacer algo ese lugar no era el apropiado por mil razones diferentes, se conformaron con quedarse en esa posición repartiéndose pequeños besos hasta que se sintieron preparados para separarse. Después se sentaron uno al lado del otro dispuestos a disfrutar de la tranquilidad.   
  
Eran casi las 5 de la tarde cuando decidieron que ya habían recuperado fuerzas suficientes como para emprender el camino de vuelta. Bajar definitivamente no fue tan difícil como subir pero sí un poco más atemorizante, sin embargo lograron salir victoriosos. Al llegar abajo tenían que recorrer unos metros más hasta donde estaba estacionado el coche, Jensen se recostó de una pared tomando bocanadas de aire. Muy divertido todo pero no volvería a hacerlo en mucho tiempo.  
  
Volteó a ver a Jared, el chico estaba también contra la pared pero inclinado hacia delante respirando muy fuerte, más de lo normal.  
  
\- ¿Jay? – caminó hasta él preocupado, no obtuvo respuesta así que se agachó para poder verle la cara – ¿Jared?  
  
El castaño levantó un poco la mirada, estaba completamente pálido, sudaba tanto que el cabello lo tenía todo pegado a la frente y no paraba de temblar, era como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.  
  
\- Mierda, Jared… háblame ¿Qué tienes? – de pronto se puso rígido y sintió como el alma se le salía del cuerpo, ya sabía lo que tenía, _las malditas pastillas_ , estaba tan absorto que las olvidó por completo pero… ¿Cómo es que simplemente dejó de tomarlas? ¿Por qué no dijo nada cuando vio los frascos vacíos?   
  
\- Lo siento – logró decir mientras trataba de enderezarse – los frascos con pastillas estaban vacíos… yo quería venir hoy… pensé que podía… joder lo siento – la voz se le cortaba casi con cada palabra, era un esfuerzo tremendo tener que decirlas. Jensen se sintió como un pedazo de porquería al escucharle pedir disculpas cuando ÉL era el verdadero culpable.  
  
\- Vamos al hospital  
  
\- No sé si puedo  
  
\- Joder, Jay sí puedes, escúchame – le sujetó la cara y le vio fijamente – no me hagas esto, ayúdame, por favor – estaba totalmente aterrorizado con la idea de verlo morir ahí. Jared asintió y comenzó a caminar pero se tambaleo, por suerte el rubio pudo sujetarlo.  
  
Caminaron lentamente hasta el coche, Jensen llevaba prácticamente todo su peso pero no le importaba, lo único que podía pensar era salir de ahí. Finalmente lograron llegar al auto, le montó del lado del copiloto y corrió al otro lugar para conducir con toda la prisa que le podía permitir el camino. En el pueblo había un centro medico, no era muy grande pero iban a tener que conformarse con eso porque Los Ángeles quedaba a varias horas de distancia.  
  
\- ¿Jay?  
  
\- Odio estar así – su voz estaba cada vez más apagada y obviamente le costaba respirar. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si le doliera el solo pensar en abrirlos.  
  
\- Ya vamos a llegar, tranquilo, respira – su calma desapareció cuando le vio hacer un gesto de dolor intenso para luego desmayarse en el asiento, casi se desbarranca con el coche – ¡JARED! – gritó desesperado pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
  
Cuando llegó al centro medico pidió ayuda a gritos, de inmediato salieron unos enfermeros y le ayudaron a trasladarlo al interior.   
  
\- ¿Cuáles son los síntomas? – preguntó el medico  
  
\- Estábamos escalando y fue mucho para él… tiene un trasplante de corazón de hace un año… tiene unos días sin tomar los medicamentos – el hombre asintió y le dijo que esperara.  
  
Jensen aceptó de mala gana. Estaba al borde de la desesperación, odiaba esperar, los hospitales, el olor a alcohol y medicinas, las paredes blancas, era inaguantable y le recordaban las largas noches que pasó ahí cada vez que Danneel se sentía mal. Danneel… Jared… dos personas importantes en su vida con el mismo problema. El destino era una mierda. Aunque no tan mierda como él, por su culpa Jared estaba ahí. Se pasó la mano por el cabello alborotándolo violentamente, Jared estaba sano antes, esas pastillas le hacían estar sano ¿Y que hizo él? lo mandó todo al carajo porque era un asno.  
  
  
Dos horas después el doctor salió a hablar con Jensen, le dijo que Jared estaba mejor. Le explicó que las medicinas eran para que el cuerpo no sintiera al corazón como un invasor, aunque fueran compatibles era normal que existiera ese tipo de situaciones, el corazón comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, por lo tanto también la sangre y eso torpedeó la llegada de oxigeno pero ya le habían aplicado el tratamiento.  
  
\- Sin embargo, necesito hablar con su medico para saber si tiene alguna recomendación en especial. – Jensen se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, él no sabía quien era el medico de Jared y no tenía el numero de Chris por su brillante idea de romper el móvil… entonces recordó que tenía el de Jared, el número del doctor debía estar ahí. Revisó y encontró varios nombres, dos con las letras “ _Dr_ ” pero solo uno le sonó familiar, el Dr Beaver, ese fue el que el dio al medico.  
  
\- ¿Se va quedar esta noche aquí? – preguntó por pura inercia, ya suponía que la respuesta era positiva.  
  
\- No es necesario, en unos minutos pueden irse  
  
\- ¿Seguro? – estaba sorprendido – ¿Estará bien?  
  
\- Voy a hablar con su medico para corroborar pero sí, estará bien, le aplicamos una versión más fuerte de su medicina para compensar la falta, debe descansar un par de días, no les recomiendo viajar hasta Los Ángeles aun pero es todo. Puede verlo, ya deben estar quitándole la intravenosa.  
  
Jensen entró al cuarto con miedo, no quería ver a Jared tirado en una cama lleno de cables y agujas, pero su temor fue en vano, tal y como dijo el doctor la enfermera ya le estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie y no tenía ninguna aguja adherida a su piel, ya no estaba pálido.   
  
Le sonrió al verlo entrar.  
  
\- Yo le ayudo – le dijo a la enfermera con una pequeña sonrisa, la mujer asintió amablemente y se fue. Jensen le ayudó a vestirse como si fuera un niño pequeño y Jared se dejó hacer con gusto. – ¿Estas bien?  
  
\- Sí, mucho mejor. Lo siento Jen, lo arruiné.  
  
\- No, todo es culpa mía yo… Dios, yo fui... – se quedó callado porque no encontraba fuerzas para terminar la frase, Jared le iba a odiar si sabía lo que había pasado, hace unos días no le hubiese importado pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, eso sin contar que de la impresión podía tener una recaída peor. No, él no podía saberlo nunca – no debí forzarte tanto.  
  
\- Yo fui el que dejó las medicinas, ayer me di cuenta de que no las tenía, debí decírtelo, comprar otras pero…  
  
\- Sabes que podemos pasar toda la noche disculpándonos ¿no? – le regaló una caricia y se acercó para darle un corto beso. No sabía que más hacer.  
  
  
El doctor les confirmó que había hablado con Beaver y estaba de acuerdo en que no era necesario pasar la noche en el hospital, recalcó lo importante de tomarse las medicinas todos los días y las horas correspondientes, a Jared no le extrañó que cuando estaban en el coche para volver a la cabaña Jim le llamara para formarle un lío descomunal, tanto que tuvo que apartarse el móvil de la oreja un par de veces.   
  
Llegaron directo a la cama. Jensen se acostó a su lado y le rodeó con su brazo, de pronto tenía un temor absurdo de perder su contacto.  
  
Estuvieron hablando mientras el sueño aparecía, la tensión de las últimas dos horas aun les recorría el cuerpo dejándolos en estado de alerta. Luego de un rato los ojos de Jared se cerraban aunque él hacía el esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos.  
  
\- Duérmete – le ordenó Jensen suavemente. El chico asintió acomodándose de medio lado y Jensen se puso detrás de él para hacer una cucharita, acomodó la cara contra su nuca, pasó la mano sobre su torso y la puso en su pecho, necesitaba asegurarse de que su corazón latía rítmicamente, que de verdad todo estaba bien. En esa forma se quedaron dormidos.  
  



	17. Nuestro amor es el crimen perfecto.

 

El sonido del móvil de Jared les despertó, habían dormido más de la cuenta pero el cuerpo se los agradeció profundamente porque estaban agotados. No era una llamada, era el recordatorio de la pastilla. El reloj de Jensen no tenía alarma así que él mismo programó el móvil, no iba a volver a pasar un susto como el del día anterior, arrugó la cara cuando recordó que era todo su culpa, en la noche se despertó dos veces gracias a una pesadilla en la que el pecho de Jared explotaba y el castaño le gritaba que él lo había matado, era horrible ver la sangre y como sus ojos quedaban poco a poco sin vida, se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a dormir tranquilo, aunque sabía que se merecía ese tormento.  
  
\- Jared… – susurró contra su oído, después le mordió la oreja – las pastillas.  
  
\- Mmm – se desperezó sin abrir los ojos – quiero despertar así todos los días – Jensen sonrió y le dio un beso en la nuca, después se levantó para buscar un vaso con agua.  
  
El doctor les recomendó no viajar a Los Ángeles aun, eso les dejaba unos días en los que podían dedicarse literalmente a hacer nada. Jensen le dijo que ni de coña iban a caminar más de un par de metros lejos de la cabaña, eso y la falta de televisor les dejaba tiempo de sobra para ponerse creativos, lo que sería más divertido si Jensen dejara de detenerlo cada vez que la situación subía de tibio a caliente.  
  
\- Basta… – jadeó alejándose un poco. A él también le reventaba mucho tener que aguantarse pero no había otra opción – ¿Seguro que entiendes lo que significa la palabra “ _reposo_ ”? porque si te da otro colapso no pienso hacer de nuevo ese recorrido hasta el hospital. Es muy estresante.  
  
\- Sí lo harías – estaba completamente seguro de eso – y lo del reposo lo olvido apenas me tocas  
  
\- Vale, no más tocar entonces – concluyó levantándose de la cama, o por lo menos esa era su intención pero unos largos brazos le atraparon para hacerle volver.  
  
Le gustaba ver la sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Jared y se preguntó cuando fue que pasó de ser solo el objetivo perfecto para su venganza a convertirse en la persona numero uno en su vida. Esos días con él, sin nadie interviniendo y recordándole las cosas que les separaban estaban resultando perfectos, ni siquiera su saboteadora mente había salido a flote. Además parecía que los contratiempos solo conseguían unirlos más, le hacían ver sentimientos que se empeñaba en negar, cosas que hasta Chris pudo notar desde el principio y eso era bastante intimidante.   
  
Se sintió libre de responder todas las preguntas de Jared y de contarle las cosas que no se atrevía a preguntar también. Tuvo la oportunidad de descubrir lo apasionado que era con cada cosa de su vida, lo fácil que se le hacía ver el lado positivo de las cosas, Jared era un optimista de los que ya no había, todo él era una mezcla de cosas que no se encontraban en todos lados y sería un estúpido si dejara que eso se le fuera de las manos, claro que no todo pintaba tan bien cuando se imaginaba en el mundo real, su familia, su pasado… pero para pensar en eso aun tenía tiempo.  
  
\- No te he preguntado que vas a estudiar en la universidad – estaban sentados en la entrada de la cabaña. Ya solo les quedaba una noche, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido.   
  
\- Fisioterapia – respondió sin dejar de jugar con las hojas secas que estaban en el suelo.  
  
\- ¿Más hospitales? – no pudo evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo. Jared sonrió por el gesto, sabía que era la reacción que iba a provocar en todo al que se lo dijera, hasta ahora solo se lo había contado a Chad.  
  
\- No es tan malo, sé que la mayoría desearía no volver pero supongo que pasé tanto tiempo en ellos que me siento como en casa – le dio un leve empujón a Jensen cuando le escuchó soltar un quejido – cuando estuve allí muchas personas se ocuparon de hacer mi vida un poco más fácil, quiero hacer eso por otros.  
  
\- ¿Y por qué fisioterapia?   
  
\- Porque no me gusta mucho la sangre – comentó arrugando la nariz de forma chistosa – con Fisioterapia ayudo y me abstengo de tener que usar un escalpelo. Hace un tiempo se lo insinué a Jim y él me dijo que podía prestar servicio comunitario en la clínica para ir adaptándome al ambiente desde un punto de vista que no fuera el del paciente, tengo muchas ganas de comenzar.  
  
Lucía tan entusiasmado que Jensen no quiso reprimir las ganas de darle un beso. Y más que eso. Se introdujo en su boca buscando su lengua para enroscarse a ella tornando un simple beso en una lucha jadeante de labios y dientes, manos tocando la poca piel que la ropa les permitía alcanzar, inclinando sus cabezas para encontrar la posición más satisfactoria, descubrieron que una era más ardiente que la otra, que se acoplaban de cualquier manera.  
  
\- Por favor, Jen – suplicó Jared sin lograr separarse más de unos centímetros. Jensen sabía lo que estaba pidiendo porque él quería exactamente lo mismo. Se puso de pie y jadeó por la presión que ejercieron los vaqueros al nivel de la entrepierna, jaló al castaño y volvió a besarlo empujándolo hasta pegarlo de la pared y darse un poco de alivio al restregarse contra él.  
  
\- Cama. Ahora – Jared se estremeció solo con pensarlo. Se tambalearon hasta la habitación dejando prendas esparcidas por todo el camino, no había que perder ni un solo minuto. El castaño tropezó con la cama y se dejó caer hacia atrás llevándose el cuerpo de Jensen con él, frotándose desesperadamente, como si el mundo fuera a terminarse de un segundo a otro.  
  
Jensen abandonó la boca para transitar por su cuello con la lengua dejando un camino de saliva por el que se permitía volver y marcar con sus dientes, bajó por su pecho lamiendo y tocando, disfrutó de su estomago definido mientras le arrancaba los pantalones y los boxers para dejar libre su erección grande y palpitante, sintió unas ganas inmensas de llevársela a la boca y probarla, era su primera vez con un hombre pero había recibido las suficientes mamadas como para saber lo que le gustaba y tener una idea de cómo hacerlas. La masajeó primero con la mano disfrutando de los sollozos del castaño, su propia erección estaba dolorosamente dura pero quería complacerlo primero, se inclinó y recorrió la punta con la lengua jugueteando un poco, volvió a usar su mano para esparcir el líquido preseminal que comenzaba a asomarse, sacó la lengua y la pasó a todo lo largo de la polla de Jared, luego se la metió en la boca completamente sorprendido de lo bien que podía abarcarla, inició su movimiento arriba y abajo rítmicamente de vez en cuando haciendo temblar su lengua, debía ser muy bueno porque Jared no paraba de gemir y suplicar, por más que trataba de contenerse sus caderas embistieron un par de veces casi ahogando a Jensen pero el rubio se las arregló para salir airoso.  
  
Jared se aferró al corto cabello de su amante como si fuera un salvavidas, estaba seguro de que iba a perder la razón de un momento a otro con todo lo que estaba haciéndole sentir, era la boca de Jensen… en su polla… devorándolo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, no era muy coherente de sus acciones, solo podía jadear “ _más, Dios, más, joder Jensen, joder, tu boca_ ” y hacer el esfuerzo por no embestir con fuerza, era demasiado.  
  
Jensen se animó a ir un poco más allá. Hizo que Jared montara una de sus piernas sobre su hombro para ayudarle a alzar la cadera, le masajeó los testículos con su mano y usó un solo dedo para vagar más hacía el sur encontrando la entrada del culo de Jared, se hundió solo un poco, estaba palpitante y caliente “ _Cristo_ ” gimió el castaño conteniendo el aliento, Jensen cerró los ojos y tragó saliva tratando de controlarse porque lo que le estaba haciendo ese chico no podía ser normal, justo cuando pensaba que no podía ponerse más duro pasaba algo y sentía que la polla le iba a reventar de un momento a otro. Se inclinó y usó su lengua para ejercer presión en donde antes lo había hecho su dedo animándose a entrar solo un poco, sin llegar a introducirse por completo. Estaba tan apretado… tan evidentemente virgen… tan suyo, pidiendo a gritos ser complacido.   
  
No podía hacerlo, no aun. Aprovechó los segundos de cordura que le brindó su mente y se alejó de la zona para volver a succionarle la polla, usó la mano libre para quitarse los pantalones y comenzar a darse alivió a si mismo. Logró coordinar los movimientos de su mano con los de su boca “ _Jensen…Jen, voy a…”_ era una advertencia, Jensen se sintió jodidamente bien al descubrir que no quería hacer caso de ella, quería tener absolutamente todo de Jared, siguió su movimiento aunque el castaño hizo un esfuerzo por separarse, unos segundos después sintió como se tensaba y se dejaba ir llenándole la boca, tragó lo más que pudo y se limpió con el dorso de la mano lo que logró escapar, alzó la vista para disfrutar del panorama que era Jared luego de un orgasmo.   
  
Tenía las mejillas rojas, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, la boca entreabierta con una tenue sonrisa, era lo más perfecto que había visto Jensen en su vida, siguió masturbándose sin quitarle los ojos de encima.  
  
Jared se atrevió a abrir los ojos y casi se pone duro de nuevo al toparse con la mirada de Jensen, estaba ahí frente a él tocándose, tenía los labios hinchados por lo que acababa de hacerle, estaba jadeante, tan cerca, tan real, extendió su mano para atraerlo y besarlo con fuerza mordiendo su labio inferior con todas las ganas de devorarlo entero.  
  
\- Quiero tocarte, Jen…déjame hacerlo – se sentó consiguiendo que el rubio se acomodara más cerca, le apartó la mano y la sustituyó con la suya para masajearle como más de una vez soñó que hacía, duro y rápido guiándose por los sonidos que salían de su boca, era tan placentero tenerlo ahí, a su merced, dejándose hacer, derritiéndose lentamente en sus manos… Jensen se aferró a sus hombros y le volvió besar, no podía estar lejos de sus labios por mucho tiempo, embestía contra la mano de Jared, se pegaba más a su cuerpo, ambos sudando, temblando de placer, entregándose tanto como podían, escondió el rostro contra su cuello cuando el orgasmo se hizo presente y dejó que Jared le sacara hasta la ultima gota…   
  
Se abrazaron y lentamente fueron cayendo en la cama hasta quedar completamente acostados, Jared de espalda contra el colchón y Jensen contra su pecho rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.  
  
\- Te quiero – murmuró Jared mientras su mano recorría la pecosa espalda de su novio. Jensen sintió un apretón en el estomago al escucharlo, su cerebro pensó en mil cosas por segundo, estaba buscando la respuesta correcta a eso, la que Jared se merecía y la que él de verdad deseaba darle, logró encontrarla pero no pronunciarla, no mientras cargara sobre él todo ese peso lleno de culpa y engaño. Alzó la mirada y le observó detenidamente, había ansiedad en Jared, miedo, esperanza, sinceridad…  
  
No quiso responder, en lugar de eso le sujetó para darle un beso profundo y fuerte, uno que le nublara el pensamiento lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que su declaración de amor no fue correspondida de la forma en la que realmente se merecía. El beso cumplió su cometido porque al separarse Jared le regaló una sonrisa que iluminó toda la habitación, Jensen no pudo más que desear que ese momento durara para siempre.  
  
  
============  
  
  
Pero no duró para siempre.   
  
Al día siguiente tenían que devolver la cabaña y emprender el viaje de ida a Los Ángeles, ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo pero sabían que no podían esconderse ahí el resto de sus vidas por más tentadora que fuera la idea. No pudieron reprimir las ganas de darle un último vistazo a todo el lugar repasando rápidamente la extraña manera en que surgió todo, lo lejano que parecía el día que llegaron acompañados de Jeff y Katie, como de pronto se quedaron los dos solos, la presión que les llevó a casi sacarse los ojos el uno al otro y como todo se transformó en una luna de miel.  
  
\- Voy a extrañar este lugar – musitó Jared metiendo las cosas en la parte de atrás del auto.  
  
\- Voy a extrañar estar contigo todo el tiempo – Jared sonrió y se acercó para besarlo tal y como hizo cuando despertaron y unos minutos después y cuando empacaban, cuando salían y como pretendía seguir haciendo toda la vida.  
  
Comenzó a llover de repente así que se apresuraron a meterse al coche, eso (gracias a Dios) iba a retrasar un poco el viaje porque tendrían que conducir más despacio. Sin embargo, respiraron con calma solo cuando estuvieron fuera de los linderos del bosque y llegaron a la seguridad del pueblo, de ahí tomaban la carretera. Estaban cómodamente envueltos por el silencio, era suficiente saber que el otro se encontraba justo al lado. La mano libre de Jensen sujetaba la de Jared, ambos disfrutaban del paisaje húmedo y frío pero acogedor.  
  
Fue doloroso aparcar frente a la casa de Jared sabiendo que esa noche tenía que volver a la soledad de su apartamento y su cama. Ambos suspiraron viendo todo aquello como una amenaza para la burbuja que se habían construido en el bosque.  
  
\- Todo va a estar bien – aseguró Jensen, necesitaba creer que era así.  
  
\- ¿En serio?  
  
\- En serio – Jared se inclinó y le dio un largo beso de despedida. Evitaron decirse adiós pensando que quizás eso amortiguaría la molestia de tener que separarse. Una semana fue suficiente para que se volvieran adictos.  
  
Fue difícil dormir esa noche. Estaban en sus casas, en sus camas pero como si no lo estuvieran. Extrañaban demasiado la presencia del otro, su calidez, su voz. Daban vueltas de un lado a otro enredándose en las sabanas preguntándose si el sentimiento pasaría, si se acostumbrarían o si encontrarían la manera de no tener que separarse de nuevo.   
  



	18. Tengo problemas para respirar. Te sientas sobre mi pecho.

 

Al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, aquella institución mental no fue de mucha ayuda para Sherry. Por lo menos mientras estaba en la cárcel su conciencia sentía el alivio de estar pagando por lo que hizo pero eso ya no pasaba, se despertaba en las noches con la voz suplicante de una mujer resonando en su cabeza, ojos mirándola con desespero, sentía el dolor de ella como si fuera suyo.   
  
Estaba convencida de que se volvería loca en cualquier momento, tan loca como las personas que rondaban por los pasillos de aquel lugar.   
  
Jeffrey no lo entendía. El abogado y él lucharon tanto para ganar esa apelación simplemente porque pensaban que era lo mejor que podía suceder, cualquiera agradecería el cambio. Sherry podría ver a sus hijos sin la mortificación de que estuvieran pasando constantemente por la exhaustiva requisa de las cárceles, sin embargo seguía negada a recibir visitas. Los chicos insistieron mucho los primeros días, luego todo se calmó hasta que Jared volvió de su viaje y comenzó la pugna de nuevo, Jeffrey ya no encontraba excusas, no sabía que decir para que entendieran que no era cosa de él o de la institución en la que estaba, era ella la que insistía en recibir más castigo del que la ley le estaba dando.  
  
  
\- No la entiendo – se quejó Jared.   
  
Jensen quiso acompañarlo al campus para formalizar su inscripción y buscar el horario, aprovecharon para dar una vuelta por todo el lugar. El rubio apretó el puño y desvió la mirada a otro lado para tratar de calmarse, era torturador escucharle hablar de esa mujer.   
  
\- La culpa puede hacer eso – murmuró sabiendo que Jared necesitaba una respuesta.   
  
\- Sí, lo sé pero ¿tiene que alejarnos de esa manera? ¿Qué quería, que la dejáramos en esa cárcel?   
  
\- Tal vez era lo mejor – dijo entre dientes tratando de concentrar su atención en todo menos en el tema. Jared se detuvo apenas escuchó las palabras, Jensen comprendió que había dicho lo que no debía, se detuvo también, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo antes de voltear a verlo – ¿Qué?  
  
\- ¿” _Qué_ ”? Que es mi madre, Jensen  
  
\- Lo sé, pero eso no le quita culpa  
  
\- ¿Culpa de que? tu no sabes por todo lo que ha pasado  
  
\- ¡No, no lo sé! Pero sí sé… me imagino lo que debió pasar la familia de esa chica. Me sorprende que sigas sin pensar en eso.  
  
\- ¿Estas de parte de ellos y no mía?  
  
\- ¡No es eso! – se quedaron callados al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban alzando cada vez más la voz y las personas comenzaban a mirarlos, mantuvieron una guerra visual hasta que Jared bufó incrédulo y se fue. Jensen soltó una maldición antes de ir tras de él y sujetarlo del brazo para que se detuviera, prácticamente lo arrastró hasta un lugar más apartado – No quise decir eso ¿ok? – estaba hablando pausadamente – sé que es tu madre y debería ponerme en tu lugar pero… estoy tratando de ver las cosas como ellas la ve – mintió – si esta clara en que debe pagar por algo y ustedes no se lo permiten… tiene que sentirse muy mal, pero es cierto que también debería pensar en ustedes.  
  
  
Jared le vio molestó por un rato hasta que le encontró cierto sentido a sus palabras. Puede que no se hayan detenido a preguntarle que era lo que quería pero es que ya se imaginaban la respuesta, Sherry siempre ha tenido ese espíritu de sacrificio, estaba acostumbrada a ver más por el resto del mundo que por ella y se ponía peor cuando se trataba de sus hijos. Esa chica… _Danneel_ , ella simplemente estaba en el lugar y tiempo equivocados, no justificaba a su madre pero tampoco era culpable consciente de lo que pasó.   
  
Jensen le sostuvo la mano esperando que Jared olvidara la discusión, el castaño sonrió levemente y volvió a caminar junto a él. No valía la pena discutir por eso.  
  
  
  
  
La relación que tenían se volvió algo más estable cuando volvieron del viaje. Su hermano Jeff le dijo que le había gustado Jensen y que no veía nada malo en que salieran, su tío tampoco tenía inconvenientes, se la llevaban bastante bien. No es que Jared necesitara el permiso de alguno de los dos para estar con quien quisiera pero era muy gratificante que todos estuvieran bien con aquello, más tomando en cuenta que Jensen pasaba tres días a la semana en la casa y no solo por dos horas como solía hacer antes, comenzó a quedarse mucho más tiempo, casi siempre en la habitación del castaño.  
  
Claro que esa ventaja no duró demasiado porque Megan estaba cada vez más entusiasmada con el piano, al punto de querer dedicarse a ello por completo, Morgan le aclaró que ese “ _por completo_ ” definitivamente debía incluir la escuela. Eso era lo primero, si después de clases quería convertirse en camarera de Las Vegas, ese era su problema. Sí, lo dijo con esas palabras, no era común en Jeffrey reprimir sus pensamientos. Así que las clases dejaron de ser en casa para trasladarse a la escuela de Jensen, el profesor de piano de ahí estaba trabajando con una orquesta y no dudó en incluirla. Ella se quejaba de que prefería al rubio pero al final consiguió adaptarse.  
  
Fue así como el tiempo juntos se vio reducido hasta que Jensen tomó la decisión de llevarlo a su apartamento y así involucrarlo cada vez más en su vida. No lo había planeado de esa manera pero ya todo estaba hecho, no podía dar vuelta atrás porque estaba total y absolutamente prendado de Jared, aunque aun se negara a pronunciar las palabras mágicas en voz alta.   
  
  
Faltaba muy poco para que Jared comenzara las clases y el voluntariado en la clínica, así que trataban de aprovechar el tiempo al máximo. Jensen no tenía problema en escaparse de la escuela cada vez que quería, eran las ventajas de ser el dueño y Steve solo se quejaba cuando recordaba los planes de Jensen, planes que por varias semanas estuvieron completamente apartados, tanto que casi lograba olvidar porque había comenzando todo.   
  
Era sencillo, con Jared todo lo era pero siempre había algo… en este caso la llamada de la madre de Danneel, al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de la chica y habían decidido hacer una reunión para recordarla, el sacerdote al que frecuentaba la familia iba a decir unas palabras. Jensen no estaba seguro de poder asistir a algo que solo conseguiría reavivar el dolor pero la señora insistió tanto que no encontró manera de negarse.  
  
Por eso estaba ahí esa tarde. Era muy duro porque habían pasado meses desde su última visita.   
  
El hermano de Danneel sostenía a su madre mientras la mujer no paraba de llorar, el padre estaba con el sacerote seguramente pidiéndole que les ayudara a encontrar el camino de nuevo o algo por el estilo. Jensen subió a la que era su habitación y se quedó contemplando todas las cosas, revisó el armario y vio el uniforme de porrista, sonrió al recordar aquellos días pero su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo por como terminó todo.   
  
Y ahora…  
  
Él la estaba traicionando. No por el hecho de sentir cosas hacía alguien más, sabía que no podía estar amarrado a su recuerdo toda la vida, que llegaría el momento en que volvería a ver con… ¿ _amor_? a otra persona. No, ese no era el problema, lo verdaderamente mortificante era de quien se trataba. Ella había muerto para que Jared pudiera vivir, la madre del chico tenía la culpa de todo ¿Cómo podía simplemente involucrarse con él a sabiendas de eso? Pero era suficiente ver esos bellos ojos que cambiaban gracias a la luz para entender que era imposible no hacerlo, Jared era como un imán y ahora podía aceptar que era inocente. Él ni siquiera sabía hasta donde había llegado esa mujer. Pero por otro lado, Sherry de inocente no tenía nada.   
  
Tomó una foto de Dan que estaba pegada al espejo, tenía un ramo de rosas en las manos que le habían regalado al salir de su primer evento de baile, el maquillaje ya no estaba tan perfecto y su cara brillaba por el sudor pero la sonrisa era increíblemente radiante, estaba feliz. Jensen se guardó la foto en el bolsillo de la chaqueta mientras le daba un ultimo vistazo a todo, acababa de tener una muy buena idea sobre que hacer con ella.  
  
El abogado le interceptó cuando volvió a la sala con el resto de los invitados.  
  
\- Hola, Jensen  
  
\- Roger – le saludó muy cordialmente, aunque aun estaba molesto con él por permitir que trasladaran a Sherry.  
  
\- Sé lo que estas pensando – comenzó a decir el hombre – hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos pero era un caso difícil, el abogado defensor supo manejar bien lo de la locura temporal – Jensen le vio levantando una ceja y sin decir nada, no tenía ánimos – bien, no es eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo, iba a llamarte pronto porque… ¿recuerdas las acciones que quieres comprar? La de los Padalecki  
  
\- ¿Qué pasó con eso? – vio a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera escuchando.   
  
\- Hace poco anunciaron que sacarían un 20% al mercado, hay varias personas haciendo ofertas pero el dueño quiere conocer al que vaya a comprar, nombre, a que se dedica… esta bastante paranoico – Jensen asintió, no estaba sorprendido. Jeff cuidaba esas acciones con las garras porque no eran suyas y no quería defraudar a los chicos – estaba pensando comprarlas a nombre de la compañía en la que tu padre es accionista y…  
  
\- No quiero a nadie más involucrado en eso.  
  
\- ¿Entonces?  
  
  
Jensen se quedó callado durante un momento, le dio un recorrido visual a la casa y a la familia Harris, pensó en lo mala que era la justicia para impartir castigos y en como él no podía simplemente dejar pasar la oportunidad.  
  
  
\- ¿Quieres que dejemos todo como esta? Podemos olvidarnos de la idea.  
  
\- No – murmuró poco convencido – sigue, haz la compra, debe existir alguna forma.  
  
\- Cuando se firme el contrato van a ver tu nombre.  
  
\- No me importa, solo asegúrate de que antes yo sea el dueño de por lo menos el 50%  
  
\- Esta bien – concordó el hombre, le hizo un gesto de despedida y dio media vuelta.  
  
\- ¿Roger? – el abogado giró de nuevo – no vuelvas a preguntármelo, solo hazlo.  
  
\- De acuerdo.  
  
Jensen respiró profundo y tocó el bolsillo de la chaqueta que contenía la foto. Ha estado tantas veces a punto de dejarlo todo… pero no podía permitírselo. Si el abogado volvía a preguntarle que si estaba seguro y que si quería seguir, se iba a poner a gritar que _no, no estaba nada seguro, que solo quería vivir su vida con Jared y punto_ , así que mejor era no correr riesgos.   
  
\- Una cosa más Roger… ¿conoces a alguien en la clínica de salud mental donde esta interna esa mujer?  
  
  
  
============  
  
  
  
Sherry estaba en su cuarto sentada frente a la ventana mirando la nada, tratando de que la culpa no apartara de ella la razón, recordando a sus hijos e imaginando lo podían estar haciendo en ese momento. De vez en cuando se veía las manos y le era difícil creer que esas eran las marcas que estaban en el rostro de la pelirroja a la que asesinó, no decía su nombre, no lo pensaba porque eso le recordaría que era una persona con un futuro y una familia.  
  
  
 _“Quizás pedirles perdón te ayude a superarlo”  
“No, no puedo pedir perdón. El perdón se le da a alguien arrepentido y yo volvería a hacer lo que hice”   
La psiquiatra solo la observaba como si no se creyera que alguien de verdad pudiera pensar de esa forma._  
  
  
Sherry suspiró sin dejar de ver por la ventana, todas las sesiones eran lo mismo, querían que dijera palabras que no deseaba decir, además no ganaría nada con eso, no iba a salir de ese lugar nunca ¿para que esforzarse? Dudaba que eso le diera paz mental.   
  
Escuchó que abrían la puerta de la habitación. Se sorprendió al ver que era un enfermero nuevo pero no le dio mucha importancia, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a seguir contemplando la nada cuando el hombre habló.  
  
\- Tiene un paquete – dejó la caja sobre la mesa y se fue.  
  
Sherry se levantó curiosa pensando en sus hijos, solían mandarle cosas, más que todo de aseo personal que era lo que permitía la clínica pero esa caja tenía un lazo encima.   
  
La abrió con cierto recelo y retrocedió cuando vio lo que había adentro, eran unas flores rojas muy marchitas con una foto encima, era _ella_ … su mente no lograba recordar bien su rostro pero ahora que lo tenía ahí podía verlo claramente, su cabello rojizo oscuro, sus ojos, sus manos… tan viva… “ _hoy sería mi cumpleaños_ ” decía la nota que estaba en la misma caja.  
  
Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba y la desesperación la envolvía, tomó la caja y la batió contra el suelo, comenzó a golpear todo y gritarle a la nada que la dejaran en paz.   
  
No pasó más de unos minutos hasta que unos enfermeros entraron, se necesitaron tres hombres para poder sujetarla y colocarle el calmante que poco a poco la dejó sin fuerzas.   
  
En la madrugada cuando se le pasó el efecto del calmante, vio que habían recogido las flores, la foto y la nota, todo estaba como si nada hubiese pasado pero era demasiado tarde, ya la imagen de esa mujer estaba clara y viva en su mente llenándola de cosas en las que no quería pensar, no podía cerrar los ojos sin imaginársela justo a su lado… mortalmente pálida y sonriendo de forma maligna, era aterrador.   
  
Sherry se sentó en la cama con las piernas pegadas al pecho, aferrándose a las sabanas. “ _No necesito dormir_ ” se repitió una y otra vez hasta que amaneció.  
  
  
=============  
  
  
Al llegar el siguiente fin de semana todo parecía mejor.   
  
Jensen no acostumbraba a pasar tiempo con los amigos de Jared porque sinceramente no creía que tuvieran mucho en común y no tenía nada que ver con edad porque con Megan y los dos Jeff podía pasar horas conversando, pero en el caso de Chad y Sophia… él era una amenaza constante de bromas y dobles intenciones, ella simplemente le ponía nervioso. Jared le había explicado en mil idiomas diferentes que sus coqueteos eran inofensivos pero no era fácil recordarlo cuando le tomaba desprevenido.   
  
Como el domingo en la tarde.   
  
Estaban en el loft de Jensen viendo un partido de baloncesto, Jeffrey era representante de uno de los jugadores, Chad y Jared habían apostado algo de dinero. Tenían cerveza, nachos con queso y un gran televisor de plasma que estaba frente a un sofá inmenso del que a veces era muy difícil botar a Chad.  
  
Sophia se levantó por otra cerveza y cuando llegó se sentó prácticamente sobre las piernas de Jensen, la sonrisita picara que tenía era clara evidencia de que solo lo hacía para verlo sonrojar y si él fuera otro le seguiría el juego pero en lugar de eso brincó lo más lejos posible, pegado a su novio. En algún momento llegó a pensar que Jared y ella se confabulaban para hacerlo porque Jared en seguida sonreía victorioso y lo rodeaba con su brazo, siempre pasaba igual.  
  
\- Alguna vez deberías hacer eso – protestó Sophia dándole un golpe en el hombro a Chad.  
  
\- ¡No me pegues, mujer! Lo haría pero no creo que Jensen se sienta muy cómodo si lo abrazo de esa forma. – el mayor se limitó a rodar los ojos sin poder negar su diversión y se acurrucó más entre los brazos del castaño.  
  
Jared ganó la apuesta y Chad pagó a regañadientes murmurando que era trampa porque Jeff de seguro le pasaba datos del partido. No se fueron hasta recoger el reguero, era la única norma que ponía Jensen, podían usar el apartamento hasta cuando él no estuviera siempre y cuando dejaran todo en su lugar, era un precio justo así que nadie protestaba.   
  
  
  
Respiraron profundo cuando estuvieron solos, ni siquiera la televisión estaba encendida. Esa noche Jared se quedaba con él.   
  
Podían contar los con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de veces que han dormido juntos desde que volvieron de la cabaña, y cuando se dice “ _dormir_ ” es simple y sencillamente eso, dormir: estar en un estado de reposo en el que se suspende toda actividad consciente y todo movimiento voluntario.   
  
No habían pasado _el limite_ ni una sola vez y no porque Jared no quisiera.   
  
Por lo menos tenía el beneficio de que habían hecho todo lo demás.   
  
Se habían corrido juntos de casi todas las formas posibles, los dos estaban aprendiendo bastante rápido aunque Jared había asumido que Jensen sí tenía experiencia en aquello. El rubio no encontró la forma de sacarlo de su error sin profundizar en detalles que de una forma u otra lo llevarían a explicaciones como “ _estuve casado_ ”.   
  
La primera vez que Jared puso su boca en la polla de Jensen fue algo tan excitante que el rubio no tardó demasiado en correrse, claro que se puso duro de nuevo al ver como se limpiaba los restos se semen con la lengua.   
  
Habían llegado al punto en el que Jensen le tenía bajo su cuerpo, derretido como si fuera un caramelo, jadeando y suplicando con un dedo en su interior, era alucinante lo que sentía solo con eso, ninguno podía dejar de preguntarse lo que sería tener _ahí_ la polla, la presión, el calor, el movimiento… Jared solo conseguía pensar en más y “ _oh Dios, Jen por favor_ ” pero el rubio siempre le hacía correrse sin ir más allá. Resultaría un poco frustrante si tan solo su cerebro quedara con la suficiente funcionalidad como para ofenderse.  
  
  
El problema con Jensen no era que no quisiera follar con Jared, si alguien tenía alguna duda de eso que le pregunte a su polla, ella no tendrá reparos en responder. El problema era su cobardía, primero porque le seguía pareciendo raro hacerlo con un hombre, no se le puede juzgar por eso, ha pasado 24 años de su vida creyendo que es heterosexual, ningún cambio se hace de la noche a la mañana. Si tan solo le gustaran otros hombres… pero el único que lograba _despertar_ todo en él era Jared y eso era alucinantemente extraño, genial… sí, pero extraño. ¿Y si después de estar con él se daba cuenta de que solo era cariño y nada más, que le seguían gustando las mujeres? Aunque estaba el detalle de que tampoco ha encontrado una mujer que le despierte el más mínimo mal pensamiento.   
  
En todo caso, ese era solo uno de los obstáculos y ni siquiera el más importante.   
  
Le mortificaba todo lo que les rodeaba, las cosas que estaba haciendo a sus espaldas, como el detalle de mandarle flores a su madre. Aparentemente nadie lo supo, de ser así Jared le habría hecho algún comentario pero todo parecía normal, de no ser porque el mismo Roger le contó como había reaccionado la mujer creería que las flores no pasaron de la recepción. ¿Cómo iba a estar con él cuando solo podía pensar en destrozar a Sherry? Estaba viviendo una doble vida y el miedo de que todo le explotara en la cara era lo que le daba fuerza para retorcer cuando estaba con Jared en la cama.   
  
  
  
  
Estaba haciendo algo de calor así que tomaron una ducha juntos, ¿mucha tortura? Sí, pero hay que admitir que es muy satisfactorio quedarse bajo el agua mientras alguien te restriega la espalda y te llena de besos que comienzan siempre en la boca pero no se sabe donde pueden terminar.  
  
\- Mañana es mi primer día como voluntario – Jensen estaba apoyado de los azulejos mientras Jared le aclaraba el cabello.  
  
\- Pensé que iniciabas clases primero.  
  
\- Yo también pero Jim me dice que a la clínica le vendría bien una mano ahora, además tiene esta tonta teoría de que cuando me vea obligado a pasar tiempo en el hospital, como cuando estaba enfermo, voy a ver las cosas diferentes y cambiaré de opinión.  
  
\- ¿Tu que crees?  
  
\- Que sé lo que quiero y no puedo esperar a demostrárselo – Jensen se dio vuelta y le rodeó el cuello con brazos para darle un beso.  
  
\- Sé que te va a ir bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?   
  
\- Me encantaría – respondió con una gran sonrisa.  
  
  
  
Cuando se ofreció a ir con él lo hizo en medio de la neblina mental que le producía tenerlo ahí, desnudo, fuerte y fresco a causa del agua, pero no pensó en las verdaderas consecuencias de eso hasta que estuvieron en la cama, acorrucados.   
  
Jensen había pasado en esa clínica tanto tiempo como él. Era un milagro que no se hubiesen topado antes o quizás sí pasó pero estaban tan metidos en sus mundos que simplemente no se vieron, aun así, el resto del personal de la clínica sí estaba claro en quien era él y como había muerto su esposa. No podía permitir que le vieran con Jared, si eso pasaba… si el castaño se enteraba de lo que le llevó hasta él en primer lugar… Jensen no quería ni pensarlo, Jared no se lo perdonaría y él no estaba preparado para perderlo.  
  
Se quedó viendo el techo mientras el castaño dormía a su lado… iba a ser una noche muy larga.   
  
Lo que no sabía Jensen es que no era el único desvelado. Sherry estaba sentada frente a su ventana pensando en la persona que le había mandado las flores, en la soledad del cuarto y concentrándose en no cerrar los ojos para que no apareciera de nuevo _ella_.   
  



	19. Promete que tendrás cuidado con mi corazón

 

Jim ya había arreglado todo para que Jared comenzara su trabajo de voluntario en la clínica, en total eran dos chicos y dos chicas. No fue difícil conversar con el personal aunque si un poco incomodo, no encontraba como tocar el tema del transplante del muchacho y pedirles que por favor dejaran eso de lado y lo vieran como un trabajador más.   
  
Casi todo el mundo sabía que Sherry mató a la chica que iba a recibir el corazón, fue algo imposible de mantener en secreto, eso no había pasado nunca y además, después de tantos años asistiendo a ese lugar todos la conocían o por lo menos la habían visto. Él mismo aun después de más de un año, no conseguía apartar de su mente su mirada desesperada informándole que ya no existía ningún obstáculo que le impidiera curar a su hijo, sus ojos brillaban pero no de la forma en la que lo hacían cuando él decía las palabras que ella tanto adoraba escuchar “ _ya esta mejor, pueden irse a casa_ ”, esa mirada brillaba por felicidad, la que él vio esa tarde lo hacía con locura. Le dolió demasiado notar la diferenta.   
  
Después de operar a Jared y darle de alta, pidió dos semanas de permiso alegando problemas de salud. Aunque lo que de verdad le enfermaba era la culpa, no podía ver al doctor Kane a los ojos sin sentirse un traidor sin ética.   
  
Jim no era muy cercano a la familia Padalecki y aun así no pudo evitar crear una conexión con Jared y con su madre, les tenía cariño, a ella algo más que eso. Pero Chris… todos sabían que esa paciente y su esposo eran sus mejores amigos, así que debía estar desolado no solo como doctor sino también como persona, como amigo.   
  
Solo el tiempo le permitió a Jim darle la cara día a día olvidando todo lo demás.   
  
  
  
Chris escuchó toda la reunión removiéndose una y otra vez en la silla. Parecía que era el ultimo en enterarse del ingreso de Jared, sabía que tendrían cuatro voluntarios, cada año era lo mismo y ayudaban mucho pero ¿él? El destino tenía que estar jugándole una broma.   
  
Jim era el encargado, habló con todos los de la clínica antes de hacer pasar a los chicos y presentarlos.   
  
El sonrojo de Jared hacía evidente que se imaginaba lo que pasaba por la mente de las personas que le veían con demasiada atención pero era un chico fuerte y pudo mantenerse sereno y sonriente todo el tiempo. Cuando terminaron con todo el protocolo de la presentación, Chris salió prácticamente corriendo mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo de su bata blanca.  
  
\- Hola, Kane – atendió Jensen, por su tono de voz seguramente sabía para que le estaban llamando.   
  
  
Prácticamente no pudo dormir, en la mañana sintió como Jared se despertó a su lado, le vio desperezarse y regalarle una sonrisa somnolienta. Había decidido llevarlo a la clínica pero no entrar con él, después de todo no era crío y ese no era su primer día de escuela. Cuando se lo dijo a Jared pensó que estaría desilusionado pero en lugar de eso el chico rió restándole importancia al asunto “ _tienes razón, es que me gusta tanto estar contigo que no pienso en lo obvio_ ” Jensen le dio un beso simplemente porque no podía dejar de hacerlo.   
  
Sin embargo, sabía que se había librado de entrar, más no de Chris.  
  
\- Conocí a Jared – su tono de voz era falsamente casual.   
  
\- Me lo imaginé  
  
\- ¿Estas loco, Ackles? – gruñó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba – ¿No pudiste convencerlo para no venir a trabajar aquí?  
  
\- Estaba muy emocionado con la idea, Chris. ¿Por qué iba a convencerlo de lo contrario?  
  
\- ¿Si? ¿ahora nos preocupamos por complacer al niño? No sé si voy a poder mentirle Jensen… tu y yo somos amigos, yo fui el doctor de Danneel, tarde o temprano va atar cabos, no creo que sea estúpido.  
  
\- Ese tema no tiene porque salir, no sabe que somos amigos y… y... y si sucede ya veré que hago – concluyó. No veía razón para preocuparse por algo que aun no pasaba.  
  
\- No tienes ni idea de donde te estas metiendo ¿verdad?  
  
\- No  
  
\- Ni de como vas a salir  
  
\- No – suspiró estrujándose el ceño   
  
\- Bueno, pues tengo noticias para ti, amigo mío: ¡Estas muy jodido!  
  
  
Y en de cierta forma él también lo estaba.   
  
Nunca apoyó las ideas de venganza de Jensen pero podía imaginar el tamaño del resentimiento que le impulsaba.   
  
Siempre pensó que todo terminaría cuando descargara su rabia contra los Padalecki, no entendía que era lo que retrasaba tanto el asunto, pero solo le hizo falta compartir unas horas de trabajo con Jared para comprenderlo.   
  
Los primeros días logró mantenerse alejado pero eventualmente era inevitable coincidir. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era un muchacho muy maduro, simpático y accesible. Cada vez que hablaban no podía dejar de preguntarse cuando se descubriría todo, era tan tormentoso que solo pensar en ir a la clínica le provocaba jaqueca.  
  
  
  
\- Estas exagerando – le dijo Jensen.   
  
Ya habían pasado dos semanas. No hablaban desde la corta conversación por teléfono, más que todo porque Chris estaba desarrollando ciertos instintos asesinos contra su mejor amigo y necesitaba tiempo para disolverlos, así que Steve decidió comprar unas cervezas e invitarlo a pasar la tarde.  
  
\- ¿Exagerando? Aunque no lo parezca la clínica es un lugar pequeño, todo el mundo conoce a todo el mundo, mis compañeros saben de Steve y en algún momento va a salir su nombre delate de Jared ¿Cuánto crees que se tarde en sumar, cabezota?  
  
\- Chris esta algo más paranoico de lo normal pero estoy de acuerdo con él. Nos estas involucrando en algo en lo que no queremos participar, Jensen  
  
\- Lo siento. No es eso lo que quiero.   
  
  
Jared le había hablado de su trabajo, de sus compañeros, los doctores y sin duda había nombrado a Chris. La primera vez se preguntó si ese era el momento justo para decir la verdad o por lo menos parte de ella pero la sola idea le daba escalofríos.   
  
Afortunadamente no todo estaba torciéndose, por lo menos la relación de Chris y Steve estaba cada vez mejor. Ya vivían juntos de nuevo y parecían dispuestos a hacerlo todo bien.   
  
Jensen respiró cansado pensando que eso era lo que quería para su vida, la oportunidad de hacer todo como se debe y dejar atrás los errores.   
  
  
  
===============  
  
  
  
Era el brindis de celebración.   
  
Megan había tenido su primer recital de piano, primero fue una presentación en solo y luego con el resto de la orquesta.   
  
Al finalizar les invitaron a todos a la entrada del teatro para brindar, Jensen de vez en cuando sujetaba la mano la Jared sin importarle lo extraño que pudiera ser para algunas personas ver a dos hombres así, últimamente eso había pasado a segundo plano, igual que el resto de sus ideas, prejuicios y amarguras, estar con todos ellos era como estar en familia.   
  
En varias oportunidades él y Morgan se quedaban en la sala viendo algún partido y compartiendo cervezas, había salido con Jeff un par de veces mientras Jared salía con Chad. Se sentía libre de toda carga, claro que eso era hasta que la molesta vocecita de su interior le recordaba las cosas que había hecho, en esos momentos le daban ganas de salir corriendo… muy, muy lejos.  
  
  
  
  
Jared sonrió al ver como Megan jalaba a Jensen para tomarse unas fotos, en el camino le decía que debía tener material para presumir con sus amigas “ _no todas tienen la suerte de que su cuñado este así de bueno_ ” canturreó ella mientras lo arrastraba, ese tipo de comentarios solo le hacían sonrojarse adorablemente. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que un hombre de tez bronceada y cabello negro corto se pusiera a su lado, le miraba con bastante curiosidad.  
  
\- Soy Wentworth – se presentó extendiendo la mano hasta Jared.  
  
\- Jared – murmuró su respuesta. El hombre tenía una bonita sonrisa pero aun así le llenaba de desconfianza.  
  
\- Disculpa el atrevimiento es que te he visto con Jensen y… no he podido evitar darme cuenta de lo _unidos_ que son.  
  
\- ¿Conoces a Jensen?  
  
\- Fuimos juntos a la universidad, mejor dicho, yo estudié con su esposa – Jared se quedó petrificado ante esas palabras.  
  
\- Jen.Jensen no… no es casado – se apresuró a decir cuando sus labios recuperaron el habla.  
  
\- Cierto, es viudo – dijo con malicia.   
  
  
Cuando las personas veían a Wentworth lo último que imaginaban era que estaban frente a un crítico que Arte amante de los teatros, su aspecto varonil y musculoso le distanciaba mucho del prototipo.   
  
Su padre nunca le perdonó que fuera gay, solo tenía 13 años cuando se lo dijo pero aun así el hombre guardaba sus esperanzas, claro que estas se vieron desechas cuando decidió estudiar Artes, en la mente del viejo Miller era como tener un hijo totalmente marica por los cuatro costados.   
  
Aun así siempre tuvo el apoyo de su madre, solía sentarse con ella por horas y hablar, sobre todo si tenía alguien en su mente. Durante varias noches el tema de conversación fue Jensen Ackles, el tío jodidamente guapo de ojos verdes que asistía a su misma universidad, “ _pero no es gay_ ” le decía a su madre “ _su novia estudia conmigo_ ” claro que eso no le impidió tratar de insinuársele en varias oportunidades pero el rubio no parecía captar las indirectas, solía evitar el tema y concentrarse en su novia o en los estudios, se tomaba a broma todos los comentarios. Hasta que un día Wen se armó de valor y le dijo de frente lo que sentía, tal vez se extralimitó al intentar besarlo pero era un muchacho, solo podía pensar en tener lo que deseaba, por supuesto Jensen le apartó con fuerza y le dijo que no le iban los tíos.   
  
En el teatro se le hizo imposible no ver a Jared, el tipo resaltaba entre la multitud, no solo por lo alto sino también por su atractivo, su cabello y su sonrisa con hoyuelos se distinguían a distancia, estuvo maquinando diferentes estrategias para acercarse a él pero entonces reconoció al hombre que se puso a su lado y le sujetó la mano con evidente dulzura. Se supone que Jensen no era gay, ¿entonces que? ¿Así de traumatizado le dejó la muerte de su esposa?  
  
  
\- ¿Viudo? – jadeó incrédulo. Su cuerpo se enfrió de repente y estaba comenzando a sentirse enfermo.   
  
\- ¿No lo sabías? Lo siento, no quise ser indiscreto es que pensé… como los vi…  
  
\- ¿Cómo se llamaba? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. Sabía que Jensen tenía un pasado, no era ingenuo pero jamás se imaginó que estuviera en medio el nombre de una mujer.  
  
  
  
Jensen sintió como le bajaba y le subía algo en el estomago cuando vio al hombre que estaba hablando con _su_ Jared en ese momento. No lo había visto desde hace años y no podía creer que estuviera justamente en ese lugar, con él, cuando habían por lo menos trescientas personas más para distraerse. No dudó en separarse de Meg y prácticamente correr hasta donde estaba el castaño, por la expresión de su rostro supo que ya Miller había hablado más de la cuenta.  
  
\- Se llamaba…  
  
\- ¡Miller! – interrumpió Jensen de forma azorada.  
  
\- Jensen – le saludó el hombre alegremente dándole un fuerte apretón de mano – estaba hablando con tu… lo siento, es que aun no tengo claro que es lo que son – Jared se le quedó mirando a Jensen expectante y definitivamente molesto. El rubio trató de pensar lo más rápido posible, dar la respuesta incorrecta en ese momento le dejaría fuera de la vida de Jared. Estaba seguro.   
  
\- Mi… novio – afirmó sujetando la mano del castaño.  
  
\- Wow, pasar de viudo a tener _novio_ , es un cambio fuerte ¿no, Jensen? Un novio muy guapo todo hay que decirlo. – Jensen se acercó más posesivamente al castaño, no le gustaba para nada la mirada que le estaba dedicando ese hombre.  
  
\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No te había visto en mucho tiempo.  
  
\- Bastante tiempo. Vine a ver la presentación, suelo frecuentar este teatro. Oye, siento no haber podido asistir al funeral de…  
  
\- No importa – le interrumpió. Si llegaba a pronunciar el nombre de Danneel se podía dar por muerto – nos llegaron tus flores, un lindo gesto, gracias. Disculpa pero tenemos que irnos, Wentworth  
  
\- ¿Tan pronto? Bien, pensaba invitarte un trago para ponernos al día pero supongo que será en otra oportunidad. Jared… - el hombre concentró toda su atención en el castaño, era como si de pronto Jensen se hubiese vuelto invisible, sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la metió en la de Jared – llámame cuando quieras.  
  
Jensen levantó la ceja incrédulo mientras la mandíbula le llagaba al piso, ¿Ese tipo le estaba echando los tejos a Jared delante de él? será descarado el muy cabrón de m… contó hasta diez para evitar partirle la cara y prácticamente arrastró al menor fuera del teatro.  
  
Megan no estaba muy contenta con la idea de irse pero afortunadamente ganó la mayoría. Como iban todos al mismo lugar habían decidido usar el coche de Jensen así que los dos Jeff y Megan iban atrás conversando alegremente, estaban tan metidos en su asunto que no notaron lo mortalmente silencioso que estuvo Jared durante todo el camino.  
  
Jensen sabía que debía decir algo pero necesitaba que Jared dijera la primera palabra para decidir por donde dirigir su discurso. Aparcó frente a la casa de los Padalecki-Morgan, todos se despidieron y se bajaron, Jared iba a hacer lo mismo pero Jensen le detuvo sujetándole el brazo.  
  
\- Tenemos que hablar  
  
\- No lo creo – aseguró soltándose de su agarre.  
  
\- Ven a casa conmigo, por favor – sonaba suplicante y realmente sincero. Jared le vio furioso durante unos segundos pero finalmente aceptó.   
  
Le dijo a Jeffrey que pasaría la noche en casa de Jensen, el hombre asintió encogiéndose de hombros y se despidió. Hace tiempo que había decidido dejar de preocuparse por eso, después de todo, él no era realmente su padre y Jared ya no era un niño.  
  
El menor estuvo enfurruñado en el asiento durante todo el trayecto, sabían que no era un buen momento para hablar ni siquiera del clima, solo se escuchaba una tenue música en la radio. Pero la falsa paz duró solo hasta que llegaron a la privacidad del apartamento.  
  
\- Casado – fue lo primero que bufó Jared, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro aun sin poder creérselo.  
  
\- Puedo explicarlo.  
  
\- _Ahora_ quieres explicarlo… solo porque no te queda otro remedio. Claro como tu amigo ya me lo dijo todo.  
  
\- No es eso  
  
\- ¡Lo es, Jensen! No me veas la cara de idiota ¿Cómo se te pudo pasar el pequeño detalle de que estuviste casado y que tú esposa murió?  
  
\- No es algo de lo que me guste hablar.  
  
\- ¡Es algo de lo que debimos hablar! – no sabía si estaba molesto o simplemente dolido por ese comportamiento tan cerrado por parte del que se supone era su novio – ¿o es que esta relación es tan anormal para ti que ni eso puedes?  
  
\- ¡Aun me duele! – gritó para hacerse escuchar por encima de la voz del castaño, Jared se quedó petrificado sin saber si quería o no escuchar lo que tenía que decir – Me duele pensar en ella, en la forma en la que se fue de mi vida, la quise mucho… yo… - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Era muy duro hablar de Danneel con Jared, no podía explicar los sentimientos que le despertaba todo eso.  
  
\- ¿La quieres aun?  
  
\- Sí – contestó sin dudarlo. Jared asintió, ahora él tampoco podía contener el llanto pero por razones diferentes, ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué estaba Jensen con él entonces? Se pasó la mano por la cara para hacer desaparecer las lagrimas y se acercó a la puerta con la intención de irse pero Jensen se interpuso en su camino – espera, nunca voy a poder cambiar eso pero _esto_ , contigo… es diferente Jay, escúchame – le suplicó sujetándolo de los brazos y buscando su mirada – tu eres lo más importante en mi vida ahora. Lamento no haberlo mencionado antes, sé que no es algo que se deba ocultar pero quería empezar de cero contigo, pensé que si no decía nada… no estoy seguro de lo que esperaba, yo… Dios, no te vayas.   
  
\- ¿Por eso en la cabaña dijiste que esto era nuevo para ti? – preguntó conteniendo un sollozo. Le tomó un minuto a Jensen recordar la conversación a la que se refería, luego asintió lentamente – pensé que tu… yo creí…  
  
\- ¿Qué me gustaban los hombres? No… no me gustan – Jared le vio con espanto y Jensen se apresuró a corregir sus palabras – quiero decir… sí, me gustas tu. Eres… eres el primer hombre que me despierta todas estas cosas y no logro ver a otro como te veo a ti – le sujetó el rostro para darle un beso, Jared se negó a corresponder e hizo todo el esfuerzo por alejarse pero era muy difícil resistirse por mucho tiempo así que terminó cediendo, dejando que la lengua de Jensen se colara entre sus labios, más tímida de lo normal pero igual de exigente. Inevitablemente sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el beso. – No quiero perderte Jared, por favor – murmuró muy cerca de su labios, caminando hasta llevarlo al sillón y hacer que se sentara, Jensen se subió sobre él a horcajadas – por favor – dijo de nuevo y se separó lo necesario para verlo a los ojos. Verde contra gris, ambos suplicantes, dolidos, con miedo a perder lo que hasta ahora parecía perfecto.  
  
\- No me engañes, Jen – suplicó – yo no podría… solo… no lo hagas – le enardecía sonar tan débil pero le dolía horrores la sola idea de que Jensen simplemente estuviera pasando el despecho con él.   
  
El rubio asintió sin atreverse a decir nada, le repartió besos por toda la línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello donde respiró profundo para llenarse de su aroma, dejó que sus manos vagaran por todo su cuerpo y después lo abrazó con fuerza. No quería seguir ocultándole cosas pero era eso o mandarlo todo al carajo, la elección era obvia. No le importaba lo egoísta y cobarde que pudiera parecer.   
  
Más tarde, cuando el sueño hizo acto de presencia y los dos estaban en la cama, Jared giró hacia Jensen y recostó la cabeza en su pecho.  
  
\- ¿Cómo se llamaba? – el rubio contuvo la respiración por un instante, estaba seguro de que el tema ya había quedado en el olvido pero por lo visto se equivocó.  
  
\- No hagas esto, Jay – el castaño alzó la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos, gritándole en silencio que necesitaba una respuesta. Podía inventarse un nombre pero eso solo sumaría una mentira más a la larga lista, suspiró derrotado antes de contestar – Dan – dijo rezando para que no llegara a hacer la conexión, no era mentira, así le llamaba él – se llamaba Dan.

 


	20. Esperaría aquí por siempre solo para ver tu sonrisa.

 

Durante lo que quedó de noche y luego en la mañana, Jared trató de no mencionar de nuevo el tema. Sin embargo, podía sentirse la tensión entre él y Jensen, era insoportablemente incomodo, mucho más que los primeros días en la cabaña.   
  
No quería eso pero no dejaba de darle vueltas una y otra vez a toda la nueva información.   
  
Se despidieron con un beso y Jensen le prometió responder a todas sus preguntas cuando estuviera listo, Jared sabía que ese momento estaba muy lejos, pero sus dudas seguían ahí, latientes. Revisó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y vio la tarjeta de Miller, la sostuvo en sus manos durante las horas de clase, de vez en cuando la veía durante el voluntariado en la clínica y ahora estaba en la mesa de noche como una promesa para salir de dudas.  
  
  
\- ¿Dan? No parece nombre de chica.  
  
\- Supongo que es un diminutivo de algo – Jared estaba en la silla, cerca del escritorio y Chad lanzado en la cama.  
  
\- Deja de darle vueltas a esta tarjeta – dijo sosteniendo el papel en su mano con cierto recelo – llámalo y que te diga todo lo que quieres saber, por lo que me cuentas ese tipo esta más que interesado.  
  
\- _Demasiado_ interesado, no creo que sea bueno escucharlo.  
  
\- ¿Entonces te vas a quedar con la duda? Me sorprende tanta tranquilidad de tu parte, tío.  
  
\- No he dicho que me voy a quedar con la duda, dije que no voy a llamar a Miller, debe existir otra forma.  
  
\- Pues… Sophi tiene un amigo que es bueno en eso de averiguar la vida las personas, puedo hablar con ella si quieres, claro que el tío esta de viaje y no sé cuando vuelve – Jared sostuvo una batalla moral, eso era inmiscuirse en la vida privada de Jensen, se supone que es su pareja y deben confiar el uno en el otro, pero Jensen no había confiado en él así que…  
  
\- Vale.  
  
  
  
===============  
  
  
  
Chris piensa que Jared no es normal.  
  
No, en serio, no lo es.  
  
Nadie puede ser tan buen compañero y tan odiosamente jodedor al mismo tiempo. No existe un hombre que sea normal y tenga esa risa llena de hoyuelos y esa mirada traviesa, que pase de la diversión a la seriedad en lo que el supervisor de piso entra a la habitación o cuando tiene que tratar con un paciente.   
  
En circunstancias medianamente normales Chris ya lo hubiese picado en pedacitos pero no podía, tenía prohibido patearle el culo a seres de otro planeta.   
  
No es que en el hospital no se hicieran bromas antes de que él llegara, es que por lo menos tenían la decencia de respetar la mirada asesina que Chris, pero Padalecki se la pasaba por el forro.  
  
\- Un día de estos me las vas a pagar – gruñó Chris pero no tenía mucho éxito en ocultar su diversión. Estaban escondido en su oficina y se negaba a salir hasta que dejaran de molestarlo.   
  
  
Chris cumplía 4 años en la clínica, Carmen (una de las enfermeras) pensó que sería una buena idea gastarle una broma, el resto corrió por cuenta de Jared. Le pegaron un papel en la espalda que decía “ _Dr. cuchurrumí_ ”, le felicitaron por el alta voz usando el mismo apodo y todos voltearon a verlo, eso pasaba a cada hora. Chris se ponía cada vez más rojo queriendo cavar un hueco y meterse en el para no salir hasta el siglo siguiente, pero lo que de verdad le hizo esconderse en su oficina fue el payaso que llegó con un ramo de flores y comenzó a cantar “ _porque es un buen compañero_ ” pero le agregó el “ _nuestro cuchurrumí_ ” a cada tonada. Horrible.   
  
  
\- Les voy a patear el culo si no dejan de reírse – Jared y Carmen estaban recostados uno del otro sosteniéndose el estomago.  
  
\- Te ves tan lindo cuando te molestas – se carcajeó Carmen.  
  
\- Tienes que admitir que el payaso tenía buena voz – agregó Jared, al final a Chris no le quedó otro remedio que reírse y soportar el resto del día.  
  
En la noche cuando llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Jensen para decirle todas las formas en la que podía torturarlo si no aclaraba su situación con Jared de una vez.   
  
\- Ese muchacho no se merece lo que le estas haciendo.  
  
\- Lo sé  
  
\- Déjate de tonterías, Ackles  
  
\- ¡Lo sé, Kane! No quiero lastimarlo, en serio, las cosas son diferentes ahora. - el rubio colgó el teléfono y se restregó la cara con sus manos, sabía que Chris no le creía, a él mismo se le hacía difícil aceptarlo por completo pero cada vez que Jared resultaba lastimado sentía un vació en el estomago que no desaparecía hasta verlo sano y salvo, eso debía significar algo ¿no?  
  
  
  
  
Estaba estacionado frente a la clínica esperando a que terminara el turno del castaño.   
  
Desde hace varios días no lo veía porque él estaba con Steve en la apertura del estudio de grabación y Jared con las clases y el voluntariado, apenas habían hablado por teléfono y por increíble que parezca era Chris quien lo mantenía informado. Afortunadamente ya era fin de semana y podía volver a estar juntos.  
  
Jared no tardó mucho en montarse del lado del copiloto. Una vez le dijo a Jensen que iba a comprarse su propio coche y así evitar que todo el mundo le llevara y buscara en todas partes. “ _No tienes porque. Me gusta hacerlo_ ” le dijo el rubio dejando de lado el tema.  
  
  
Cenaron comida china. Después se lanzaron en el sofá para ver la película que habían alquilado, Jensen se acomodó y puso los pies sobre el regazo del más alto pidiendo ser consentido, Jared sonrió y comenzó a darle un masaje. Vieron como Kevin corría de un lado a otro en la casa feliz porque su familia lo había dejado olvidado en su viaje de navidad, Jared nunca se cansaba de ver "Mi Pobre Angelito."  
  
\- Apuesto a que fue esa película la que despertó toda tu creatividad – murmuró Jensen.  
  
\- Quizás… - volteó a verlo con alegría sin dejar de darle el masaje – puedes escribirle a los creadores y culparlos, también solía ver "Daniel el travieso"  
  
\- Podría hacerme rico si demandara a Hollywood – le contestó sonriendo. Luego de unos segundos su expresión se volvió seria y se pusó derecho en el mueble. Jared le miró interrogante – tenemos que hablar.  
  
  
El castaño palideció al escuchar esas palabras porque de verdad tenían que hablar de muchas cosas pero eso era lo que solían decir las personas al momento de terminar, y… _oh Dios_ , no iría Jensen a romper con él ¿verdad? No hay motivos, a menos de que se diera cuenta de que ya no lo quería o que nunca lo quiso, que en el fondo no he dejado de pensar en su esposa… quizás sabe que le dijo a Chad que investigara, pero no debería molestarse por eso, al fin de cuentas Chad aun no le ha dicho nada, aunque ¿Cómo se iba a enterar de eso? Puede que viera la tarjeta de Miller entre sus cosas y ahora piensa que han estado hablando o…  
  
  
\- ¿Me estas escuchando? – estaba tan metido en su delirio que no se había dado cuenta de que Jensen tenía rato hablando – lamento no haberlo dicho antes, en realidad no tengo excusa es que… tienes que comprender, cuando te conocí no estaba seguro de querer involucrarte mucho en mi vida y yo… di algo, por favor.  
  
\- Ok… lo diría pero no entiendo nada, ¿de que estas hablando?  
  
\- De Chris  
  
\- ¿Kane? ¿Chris Kane? – Jensen asintió con cierto temor en su mirada – ¿El doctor Kane? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto?  
  
\- No me estabas escuchando ¿verdad? – bufó ofendido, tanto que le costó decirlo para que el niñato ese optara por la sordera – Chris es uno de mis mejores amigos, eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte.  
  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por que rayos no me lo habías dicho antes?  
  
\- ¡Acabo de explicártelo! – Jared se paró del sofá totalmente molesto, a la mierda con Kevin y los ladrones que tratan de meterse a su casa, esto era mucho más grande. Él le ha hablado de Kane en varias oportunidades, incluso le contó la broma del hospital ¿acaso ninguno de esos momentos era el oportuno para agregar el pequeño detalle de su amistad?   
  
\- Mierda, Jensen ¿Sabes que? Estoy cansado de que me ocultes cosas tan elementales haciéndome ver como un estúpido, ¿él sabe que tú y yo estamos saliendo?  
  
\- Lo sabe – el castaño iba a protestar pero Jensen se lo impidió – no dijo nada porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, él… él era muy amigo de mi… de Dan, no estaba muy seguro de que yo comenzara a salir de nuevo…  
  
\- Con un hombre – agregó en forma de gruñido furioso, no pensó que Chris tuviera esa clase prejuicios.  
  
\- ¿Qué? No, no. Él no tiene problemas con ese detalle, es novio de Steve… no te molestes Jared, por favor. No quería involucrarlos porque no sabía como hacerlo, pero le agradas mucho… me lo dijo y… solo quiero comenzar a hacerlo todo bien por eso te lo digo. - el castaño le vio tratando de analizar sus opciones, respiró profundo para ver si podía pronunciar alguna palabra.  
  
\- ¿Algo más que tengas que decirme? – le exigió y por la expresión de su rostro era obvio que deseaba una respuesta sincera.   
  
  
“ _Que tu madre mató a mi esposa, que pagué para pasar adelante en la lista para transplantes, que la primera vez que pisé tu casa fue con la intención de hacerte daño, que de vez en cuado le mando regalitos a tu madre para atormentarla, que aquel día en la cabaña boté tus pastillas. Pero, aparte de eso, nop… más nada_.” En serio tenía que hacer algo al respecto, estaba vuelto un completo capullo asqueroso. ¿Cómo fue que su vida se volvió una maraña de mentiras?   
  
  
\- No. Perdóname Jared, _por todo_. Lo siento, ojalá pudieras saber cuanto. – se acercó a él y trató de tocarlo pero el castaño se alejó. Jensen no esperó que ese gesto le doliera tanto.  
  
\- Esto es más complicado de lo que debería ser una relación, Jensen. Tenemos tiempo saliendo y siempre creo que sé todo de ti pero la verdad es que no sé absolutamente nada.  
  
\- No digas eso  
  
\- Es la verdad, no sé nada, me ocultas cosas ¿Por qué? ¿Porque crees que no sabré manejar la información? ¿crees que no vale la pena compartirla?   
  
\- Jared, escucha…  
  
\- Tal vez deberíamos dejar esto hasta aquí, Jen – sorprendentemente lo decía en serio, dolía como el infierno solo pensarlo pero tenía el presentimiento de que si todo seguía así las consecuencias iban a ser peores – puede que necesites tiempo para analizar lo que quieres… para decidirte.  
  
\- ¡No! – se acercó a él y le sujetó a pesar de sus resistencias – no necesito tiempo, sé lo que quiero y es esto, contigo.  
  
\- Claro que no, de ser así no darías tantos rodeos, es más, ya tu y yo habríamos… - se quedó callado justo a tiempo. No quería que aquello pareciera solo una forma de conseguir lo que quería desde hace tiempo.   
  
  
No es que estuviera mal la relación como la llevaban pero hay que estar claros en algo, él es un hombre, joven, sin experiencia pero hombre al fin y al cabo y eso de correrse en la mano y la boca de Jensen es la cosa más jodidamente caliente del mundo pero definitivamente no es suficiente, lo quiere sentir dentro de él o al contrario, la verdad eso es lo de menos pero necesita que deje de frenarlo cada vez que llegan a ese punto porque es endemoniadamente frustrante, lo sería hasta para un sacerdote.  
  
  
\- ¿Eso es lo que crees? – inquirió Jensen, de pronto su voz se volvió tentadoramente oscura. – ¿Crees que no quiero hacerlo? – le rodeó el cuello con sus manos y le hizo inclinarse un poco para besarlo – no hay nada que desee más, Jay – volvió besarlo pero con calma, dándose tiempo para recorrerlo por dentro, dejó vagar sus manos por todo su torso, colándola por debajo de su camisa para sentir su piel – solo puedo pensar en estar dentro de ti, en hacerte jadear de puro placer – el castaño se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras – ¿Quieres hacerlo, Jared? – le recorrió el cuello con la punta de la nariz absorbiendo todo su aroma, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa hasta quitársela dejando al descubierto sus pectorales – ¿O ya no estas de animo? – inquirió con malicia, soltó una risita cuando Jared afirmó enérgicamente.  
  
El castaño le rodeó la cintura y le atrajo contra su cuerpo para besarlo, Jensen abrió la boca para darle paso y aprovechó para comenzar a desabrochar sus pantalones. Se fueron acercando a la cama tropezando de vez en cuando con las cosas del apartamento, cuando llegaron a su destino Jensen le hizo tumbarse, el chico ya estaba completamente desnudo y él seguía con toda la ropa. Jared decidió que era una situación muy injusta que debía ser solucionada de inmediato, le hizo girar en la cama para quedar arriba, el rubio sonrió dejándose hacer, disfrutando de cómo le desnudaba sin ningún tipo de pudor. No era primera vez que estaban en esa situación, hasta se han bañado juntos pero era la primera vez que iban a llegar más allá.   
  
Jared se dedicó a repartir besos por todo el cuerpo de su amante, recorrió su pezón con la lengua provocando que hundiera los dedos en su cabello apretando hasta casi lastimar, se paseó por los costados, su ombligo, la ingle y llegó a su polla, estaba firme y goteante, pasó su lengua a todo lo largo antes de metérsela en la boca, Jensen soltó un fuerte gemido y cerró los ojos disfrutando de cada sensación producida por esos labios, se alzó un poco para ver como su cabeza bajaba y subía sin dejarle escapar por completo, no estaba seguro de cuanto más iba a resistir así que le jaló para atrapar su boca en un beso urgente y lascivo mientras cambiaban de posición. Se coló entre las piernas de Jared hasta quedar perfectamente acoplados, ya habían hecho ciertas cosas antes así que no iban del todo a ciegas. Se impregnó los dedos con lubricante y lentamente dejó colar el primero deleitándose con la forma en la que el chico se contorsionaba y movía las caderas, cuando dejó de sentir tanta presión metió otro y luego otro, nunca había tenido tres dedos dentro de él y no estaba seguro de que su polla pudiera sustituirlos, no sin lastimarlo o correrse en el intento. _“Dios, Jen… por favor…”_ sus suplicas fueron directo a la entrepierna del rubio. Sacó los dedos y se sujetó la polla poniéndose en posición, lo pensó mejor y tomó una de las almohadas _“alza”_ fue lo único que pudo decir, tenía la voz entrecortada y temblaba de deseo, Jared a duras penas pudo obedecer dejando que Jensen metiera la almohada debajo de sus caderas.  
  
Volvió a acomodarse poniendo solo la punta en el agujero del menor y empujó un poco pero estaba tan apretado… Dios, no iba a poder, le escuchó pronunciar su nombre continaumente como si fuera una oración, demasiado tentadora como para resistirse. Presionó con un poco más de fuerza, eso le permitió entrar pero no por completo, Jared soltó un quejido alto que le hizo detenerse pensando que le había hecho daño.  
  
\- ¿Estas bien? Puedo parar Jay, puedo hacerlo – aunque la verdad es que lo dudaba porque solo podía pensar en empujar de nuevo para estar completamente adentro.  
  
\- No se te ocurra – Jensen sonrió de medio lado dando gracias al cielo por esas palabras.   
  
Puso sus manos en las caderas de Jared y respiró profundo antes de empujar hasta enfundarse por completo _“Cristo”_ gimió Jared aferrándose a sus brazos con tanta fuerza que casi llegó a clavarle las uñas, Jensen se inclinó sobre él para estar más cerca, “mírame” le pidió, necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien. El castaño abrió los ojos lentamente y se mordió el labio inferior, lucía excitado y temeroso y era definitivamente lo más hermoso que había visto Jensen, era suyo, su cuerpo, sus labios, solo él lo había tocado y esa idea era suficiente para que toda la cordura abandonara su mente, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y no empezar a embestir sin reparo dentro de él, le dio suaves besos esperando la respuesta que necesitaba _“hazlo, Jen”_ no había terminado de gemir sus palabras cuando las caderas de Jensen comenzaron a moverse como si tuvieran voluntad propia, saliendo al principio lentamente para después volver a entrar, aumentando el ritmo según la necesidad le exigía, de un momento a otro los suaves movimientos se vieron sustituidos por penetraciones rápidas y profundas consiguiendo que ambos cuerpos se fusionaran en uno solo, sus manos, sus piernas, sus bocas unidas en una cruzada jadeante.   
  
La polla de Jared se encontraba atrapada entre su estomago y el de Jensen proporcionándole así la fricción necesaria para darse alivio, era jodidamente caliente tenerlo dentro él, sentirse tan lleno le estaba volviendo loco, su mente no dejaba de gritar una retahíla de frases incoherentes donde lo que predominaba era _“es Jensen, su polla en mi culo, Dios, Jensen”_ sus pensamiento dejaron de ser eso para volverse palabras _“tu polla Jen”_ murmuraba en medio de los besos. Sí, su polla y Jared le estaba sintiendo por completo golpeándole tan profundo que dolía y le daba placer al mismo tiempo. Se aferró a la espalda de su amante cuando sintió el orgasmo quemándole desde las entrañas hasta que no pudo contenerlo más, se corrió impregnando ambos estómagos y cerrando los ojos, su posible grito de placer se vio acallado por la boca de Jensen, quien solo pudo embestir un par de veces más al sentir toda esa presión a su alrededor, terminó con una sacudida larga y profunda, Jared casi se pone duro de nuevo al sentir como la polla de Jensen se ablandaba en su cuerpo.   
  
El mayor quedó sobre él aun jadeante, ambos temblorosos a causa del que tenía que ser el mejor orgasmo del mundo. Le dio otro beso, corto, torpe y lleno de saliva pero no por eso menos satisfactorio, luego se acomodó a su lado en la cama.  
  
\- No sé porque no hicimos esto antes – jadeó Jensen cuando pudo revivir algunas de sus neuronas. Jared sonrió y giró hacía él para rodearle la cintura con su brazo y darle un beso en el cuello.  
  
\- Yo tampoco, lo bueno es que ahora podemos hacerlo mucho – le dio un pequeño mordisco en la oreja para enfatizar sus palabras. Jensen soltó una risita que hizo temblar levemente la cama y buscó la mirada de Jared, adoraba esos ojos, acarició su brazo y luego le dio un beso el cabello.  
  
\- Sí, mucho – le aseguró apretándolo más a su cuerpo.

 


	21. Cuando mi vida parpadea ante mis ojos me pregunto si volveré a ver otro amanecer de nuevo.

 

Sherry no estaba loca.   
  
Aunque todos se empeñaran a decir lo contrario, ella se encontraba en pleno uso de sus facultades cuando hizo lo que hizo con aquella chica. Si las imágenes son un poco borrosas en su mente es simplemente por lo rápido que pasaron las cosas.   
  
Esa era la vuelta número seis que le daba a su reducido cuarto, en el que solo cabía una pequeña cama, una mesita y una silla en la que se sentaba a ver por la ventana de plástico duro asegurada con barrotes. Intentaba unir todas las ideas de su cabeza y formar algo concreto, era muy difícil mantenerse serena en ese lugar y había alguien afuera que se divertía echándole leña al fuego. A su fuego.   
  
Alguien que no iba a estar tranquilo o tranquila hasta verla quemarse en la hoguera. Primero fueron las flores, luego los pocos reportajes de periódico que salieron, después el anuario de _ella_ en la escuela y aunque los “ _regalos_ ” ya habían dejado de llegar desde hace varias semanas, Sherry no podía pasar la pagina, tal vez era por tener tanto tiempo libre pero de pronto solo podía pensar en conocer a esa persona, pedirle que le gritara en su cara todo lo que tuviera dentro y así ella podría decirle también lo que pensaba…   
  
Una terapia, esa clase de terapia era buena.   
  
  
Por eso mandó a llamar al abogado, la única razón por la que estaba aislada era porque ella se lo había auto impuesto pero era momento de gozar de los privilegios de estar en ese lugar.  
  
\- Tiene que ser la familia de la mujer. - dijo convencida  
  
\- No lo sabemos y aun si son ellos, dices que los regalos dejaron de llegar, deja las cosas como están Sherry  
  
\- Quiero hablar con alguno de ellos, si no me ayudas buscaré quien lo haga.  
  
El abogado insistió tanto como pudo pero ya conocía lo suficiente a Sherry como para saber que encontraría la manera de salirse con la suya, así fuera matando a todo el personal de la clínica para poder salir.   
  
Llamó al abogado de los Harris y les planteó el problema, este a su vez habló con Ellen, la madre de Danneel. La mujer dijo que no tenía nada que ver con ningunos regalos pero le parecía interesante la idea de pararse frente a esa mujer y ver si podía encontrar alguna respuesta que le dejara medianamente satisfecha.   
  
Ese día se vistió de negro y asistió al sanatorio en compañía de su abogado, vio a Sherry de arriba abajo, una mujer normal, como ella, sin ningún rastro que la identificara como una maniática homicida.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? – fue lo único que dijo cuando la asesina se sentó frente a ella, era lo único que quería saber.  
  
\- ¿Usted me mandó las flores y todo lo demás?  
  
\- No, ¿Por qué lo hizo? – Sherry decidió que le creía, quizás porque en realidad no le importaba quien era el responsable, solo quería que dejaran de hacerla sentir culpable porque no iban a conseguir nada.  
  
\- Era la vida de su hija o la de mi hijo, ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo. – respondió con frescura mientras se encogía de hombros. Ellen rompió a llorar al no encontrar por lo menos un poco de remordimiento, un “ _lo siento_ ” hubiese sido suficiente, aunque no fuera real.  
  
  
  
================  
  
  
  
Jensen se estrujó los ojos y respiró profundo para llenarse de paciencia.   
  
El resto del fin de semana no hubo fuerza humana que consiguiera sacarlos a él y a Jared de la cama por mucho tiempo. Todo parecía perfecto detrás de las paredes de ese apartamento y también en la casa de Jared.   
  
Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace unos meses que iba a formar parte de esa familia le hubiese cosido a tiros. Pero claro, nada en su puta vida duraba para siempre o por lo menos lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo a plenitud, de seguro era una venganza del destino por todas las mentiras que le rodeaban.   
  
Sherry solo había querido ver a sus hijos una sola vez desde que pisó la cárcel, ni siquiera su traslado al sanatorio le hizo cambiar de opinión así que ¿Por qué había escogido ese momento para retomar su amor por la familia? Casi se ahoga con su bilis cuando Jared le dijo, muy alegremente, que la mujer había pedido que llamaran a su casa, que Morgan casi se puso a saltar de felicidad cuando le autorizó para llevar a los chicos.  
  
Luego de la famosa visita, estuvo contándole durante horas todo lo que conversó con ella, claro que fue muy poco porque Jeff y Megan también querían atención y solo tuvieron una hora. Si la mujer estaba pasando un mal rato, al parecer supo disimularlo muy bien porque según Jared, lucía tranquila y ahora Megan pasaba cada vez que podía para saludarla.   
  
  
Para colmo de males el idiota de Wentworth había desarrollado un interés peculiar por su escuela de música. Al poco tiempo de toparse con él en el teatro el hombre fue a visitar a los Harris, conocía a la familia. Danneel y él no eran los mejores amigos pero solían pasar tiempo juntos, no fue extraño para la madre de Dan que el hombre le pidiera la dirección de la escuela de Jensen.  
  
\- Nunca fuimos tan cercanos, Miller – le dijo mirándolo con suspicacia   
  
\- Estoy interesado en saber como estas, eso es todo  
  
\- ¿Seguro es eso? Porque por la forma en la que miras de un lado a otro pareciera que estas buscando algo más.  
  
\- ¿Qué haces con ese chico, Jensen?  
  
\- No es tu problema  
  
\- ¿Por qué no sabía nada de Danneel?  
  
\- No te metas en mi vida Miller, te lo digo en serio y aléjate de Jared – Wentworth sonrió ante la advertencia. No tenía intenciones de alejarse de Jared, al contrario, le interesaba por diversas razones, primero porque le gustó desde que lo vio, segundo, porque servía para molestar a Jensen.  
  
  
Su sobrino le dio la excusa perfecta para seguir asistiendo a la escuela sin que Jensen pudiera poner algún obstáculo, el niño siempre tuvo cierta inclinación por el violín, así que Wen le compró uno y lo metió en la escuela, el aprender o no ya quedaba de su parte. No estaba siendo extremista, simplemente jugaba las cartas que tenía a mano para conseguir lo que quería.  
  
Jensen sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero eso no le impedía soñar con destrozarlo un poquito, bien podía irse a molestar a alguien que tuviera tiempo de jugar su juego. Él estaba muy ocupado con su desastrosa vida.  
  
Ellen lo había llamado desolada para contarle su conversación con Sherry, no sabía que era lo que le molestaba más, que fuera a visitar a esa mujer cuando estaba claro que era una arpía o sus palabras “ _me dijo que su elección era obvia, ni siquiera lo pensó_ ” Jensen soltó un bufido, casi podía escucharla decirlo porque fueron más o menos las palabras que usó en el estrado el día del juicio. Jensen le pidió que no fuera a verla de nuevo.  
  
  
  
Aunque su intención era dejar las cosas así siempre salía algo que le empujaba a hacerlo diferente.   
  
Suspiró resignado cuando por fin tomó una decisión. Sabía que iba a dañar a Jared pero por lo menos las caretas comenzarían a caerse, levantó el teléfono y marcó el número del periodista que estuvo persiguiéndolo durante el juicio para tener una declaración.  
  
\- El tema ya no es noticia, señor Ackles - dijo ele hombre pero aun así se podía detectar cierto interés.  
  
\- Lo sé, pero puedes hacer un reportaje especial  
  
\- ¿Puedo usar su nombre?  
  
\- No, definitivamente no puedes, el único nombre que puede salir ahí es el de ella.  
  
  
Ni siquiera tuvo que esperar a que saliera el artículo, en realidad sabía que no le darían mucha importancia después de tanto tiempo, su confianza estaba puesta en lo inoportuno e insensible que podía ser ese hombre.   
  
Le mortificaba como iba a tomarse las cosas Jared pero de una forma u otra, algún día, se iba a enterar, Jensen se repitió una y otra vez que no estaba haciendo nada malo, _no mucho_ , solo adelantando los acontecimientos y depende de cómo saliera eso podía encontrar la forma de decirle el resto, tal vez hasta comenzar de cero con él, sin ningún secreto de por medio. Claro que eso dependía de la capacidad de Jared para perdonarlo.   
  
  
=========  
  
  
  
Jared asistía a la universidad en la mañana y a la clínica por la tarde solo tres veces por semana, su trabajo como voluntario consistía más que todo en ayudar a los pacientes en sus terapias de recuperación, le iba perfecto para su carrera de Fisioterapia.   
  
Uno de los profesores no llegó a tiempo para dictar la clase así que salió más temprano, aprovechó para ir a casa dejar los libros y comer algo. Lo menos que se esperaba era encontrar a un reportero dando vueltas de un lado otro en la esquina, el hombre corrió hasta él cuando lo vio llegar.  
  
\- ¿Eres Jared Padalecki? – Jared le vio con recelo y retrocedió un poco.  
  
\- ¿Qué quiere?  
  
\- Estoy haciendo un articulo sobre tu madre y me preguntaba si podías responder algunas peguntas.  
  
\- No – dijo firmemente mientras intentaba entrar a su casa pero el periodista se interpuso en su camino  
  
\- ¿Hablas con tu madre? ¿Ya la perdonaste por matar a esa chica?  
  
\- Mi madre no mató a nadie – el reportero le vio extrañado y pronto toda su vena amarillista salió a flote.  
  
\- Asfixiar a alguien hasta que deja de respirar es matar, muchacho – comentó de manera perversa. El espanto en los ojos de su entrevistado le dejó claro que no sabía nada.  
  
Jared le empujó para que se quitara de su camino y entró a la casa, estaba hiperventilando mientras le daba vuelta a las palabras en su cabeza, fue la pieza del rompecabezas que le hacía falta para comprender porque su madre había recibido una condena tan dura y porque Jeffrey se negaba dar detalles de lo que realmente pasó, se sintió terriblemente enfermo y se agarró el pecho queriendo sacarse el corazón de un solo golpe. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, puede que estuviera sufriendo algo así como un ataque de pánico pero eso no le impidió sacar su móvil y marcar el numero de su tío.  
  
\- Hola, JT  
  
\- ¿Mi madre mató a esa mujer?   
  
\- ¿Qué? No… donde…? Jared – Jeffrey en el fondo siempre supo que esa información no podía quedar aparcada por mucho tiempo pero tenía la esperanza de que tardara unos mil años más por lo menos.  
  
\- ¿La mató, tío? ¿con sus manos? Dímelo por favor ¿lo hizo?  
  
\- Las cosas se ven mal cuando las pones así.  
  
  
Jared bufó incrédulo y colgó el teléfono, no hacía falta saber nada más. Fue hasta la casa de Chad para que le llevara a ver a su madre, no quería ir solo y aunque su primer impulso fue llamar a Jensen, sabía que no iba a poder esperar hasta que él llegara, además de seguro iba a intentar hacerle cambiar de idea.   
  
Estuvo entre furioso e histérico durante todo el camino a la clínica, Chad solo asentía con la cabeza, como si no se creyera lo que estaba escuchando.   
  
No era día de visitas por lo que tuvo que prácticamente arrodillarse para que le dejaran verla.   
  
Estaba sentado en la sala de espera, solo, tamborileando en la mesa y dado golpecitos en el piso, era eso o treparse por las paredes. Sherry sonrió al reconocerlo pero su alegría se esfumó al ver sus ojos  
  
\- ¿Cielo?  
  
\- ¿Mataste a Danneel Harris para que yo pudiera tener este corazón? – no pudo evitar que la voz saliera temblorosa pero aun así fue directo, no tenía cabeza para andarse con rodeos. Su madre palideció al escucharlo y él supo que no necesitaba preguntar nada más – mierda, mamá… - se recostó de la silla y se pasó las manos por el cabello de forma desesperada – ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo como eso?  
  
\- Por ti, lo hice por ti y lo volvería hacer una y otra vez  
  
\- No digas eso, joder - si no vomitaba ahí mismo era porque no tenía nada que expulsar, estaba temblando y a un paso de ponerse a llorar como un niño.  
  
\- Ella pagó para pasar adelante en la lista, JT ¿Qué debía hacer yo?  
  
\- ¡Dejarla en paz! Demandarla después, insultar a la familia si eso te hacía sentir mejor, armar un escándalo en el hospital para impedir el trasplante, lo que te diera la gana, por Dios, habían mil opciones pero definitivamente no lo que hiciste.  
  
\- No me arrepiento, Jared Tristan y no deberías esperar que lo hiciera  
  
\- ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO! – le gritó poniéndose de pie – no puede ser que no te arrepientas, no puede ser que no te importe, ¿sabes lo que siento ahora? Es como si yo también la hubiese matado, mierda, mierda, mierda, tengo la muerte de alguien en mi conciencia.  
  
\- ¡Cállate, Jared! Eso no es así, la única culpable soy yo y tu… tu… tu deberías estar de mi parte, ¿Por qué me juzgas? Soy tu madre, un hijo debe estar siempre del lado de su madre, me lo debes, te di la vida no solo una vez sino dos ¿Qué otra madre hace eso? Estoy aquí por amor a ti. Eres un mal agradecido – Jared la observó por un momento sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, al principio se sentía culpable pero ahora… ¿Cómo se supone que iba a cargar con eso?  
  
\- Debiste dejar todo como estaba – su voz salió apagada por el llanto y la derrota.  
  
\- No debí decir eso… Jay – intentó acercarse pero su hijo se alejó   
  
\- No… no te acerques, no quiero verte, no puedo… si no sientes culpa por lo que le hiciste a ella deberías sentirla por lo que me haces a mi – murmuró dando la vuelta para irse.  
  
\- ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda! - gritó, pero bajó el tono de su voz cuando le vio estremecerse - Hablemos de esto  
  
\- No quiero, no sé si quiero hablarte de nuevo.  
  
  
La mujer se dejó caer en la silla mientras veía con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas como su adorado hijo se alejaba por el pasillo de aquel horrible sanatorio. En ese instante se preguntó si de verdad había una razón para seguir luchando por algo.  
  
  
  
==============  
  
  
  
Chad le insistió en llevarlo a casa para descansar pues lucía terriblemente pálido pero Jared solo podía pensar en ir con Jensen, así que fueron a la escuela. El castaño entró directo a la oficina de su novio dejando a su amigo vagueando por los alrededores.  
  
Jensen dejó de prestar atención a los papeles que tenía en la mano cuando vio que alguien entraba a su oficina, su primera reacción fue sonreírle a Jared pero lucía tan afligido que solo pudo pensar en salir corriendo a envolverlo en sus brazos preguntándole que le había pasado.   
  
Cuando se puso a llorar contra su pecho tuvo idea de lo que sucedía, no esta de demás decir que se sintió como una cucaracha aplastada, no entendía como podía tener las bolas para maltratarlo de esa manera, puede que no hiciera nada directamente pero siempre ponía la piedra para verlo tropezar. Quizás era que tenía la enfermiza dependencia de estar ahí para recogerlo, para envolverlo en sus brazos y prometerle que todo iba a estar bien.  
  
A Jared le costó un buen rato calmarse y contarle lo que había pasado, algo se le revolvió en el estomago al escuchar la conversación con su madre. Jensen se merecía algo _muy malo_ por exponerlo a ese tipo de situaciones, por jugar las piezas de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo, pero Sherry… a esa mujer hasta el infierno le quedaba pequeño. Jensen tomó su rostro entre sus manos y usó los pulgares para limpiarle las lágrimas.   
  
\- No te culpes, Jay. No lo sabías.  
  
\- ¿Pero como puedo vivir con eso, Jen? Esa mujer… Dios – olviden lo de cucaracha, Jensen se sentía mucho peor que eso, había que inventar una nueva palabra para describirlo. Durante meses estuvo esperando ver el dolor en el rostro de Jared al saber lo que su madre había hecho y ahora solo podía desear tener una formula mágica para que dejara de sufrir, para alejar toda cosa mala de él.  
  
\- Vamos, Jay. Tranquilo, esto no te hace bien. – vio lo pálido que estaba y no pudo contener un escalofrió temeroso – ¿Quieres ir a casa o la clínica? – inquirió sin dejar de sostener su rostro   
  
\- ¿huh?  
  
\- Te ves cansado, necesitas dormir un poco pero no sé si es mejor que tu doctor te vea antes  
  
\- Estoy bien  
  
\- Jared… no lo estas. No quiero que esto te afecte más de lo que ya lo ha hecho  
  
\- No es un doctor lo que necesito, en serio.   
  
Jensen lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió.   
  
  
A Chad no le sorprendió que Jensen le dijera que se iba con Jared, era lo normal pero quería aprovechar su paso por la escuela para intentar hablar con una de las profesoras, era bastante guapa y Sophia no estaba en la ciudad. Puede que fuera un poco insensible de su parte flirtear mientras su mejor amigo se siente tan mal pero Jared tenía a Jensen así que no había mucho que él pudiera hacer.  
  
  
Jared estaba agotado, su mente no podía digerir toda esa información sumada a las palabras de su madre. Siempre se sintió mal pensando que simplemente le había quitado la oportunidad a Danneel pero ¿esto? No entendía como su madre podía dormir en las noches. Se recostó del asiento cerrando los ojos dejando que el aire que entraba por la ventanilla golpeara su rostro y moviera su cabello.  
  
Jensen volteó a verlo por décima vez, lucía más tranquilo pero eso solo conseguía ponerlo nervioso, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento, que tanto la había jodido. “ _Eres un capullo cabrón de porquería, Jensen_ ” se dijo a sí mismo “ _todo estaba bien, él estaba bien_ ” pisó el pie del acelerador porque necesitaba llegar a casa, sentarse y estar seguro de que podía manejarlo sin sufrir un ataque. De pronto palideció ante la idea, ¿Y si ese nuevo corazón no era tan fuerte y dejaba de funcionar por una noticia como esa? Sacudió la cabeza para espantar la imagen, no iba a pasar nada, Jared era fuerte, no se iba a derrumbar por algo como eso.  
  
Le zarandeó un poco cuando aparcó en el edificio, Jared parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos por completo. No estaba dormido, solo jodidamente cansado. Al entrar al apartamento se quitó los zapatos mientras caminaba para lanzarse en la cama y esconderse debajo de las sabanas tapándose hasta la cabeza.  
  
\- Tenemos que hablar de esto – Jensen se sentó a un lado y trató de quitarle la sabana  
  
\- Ahora no – su voz apenas se escuchaba por culpa de la almohada.  
  
\- Ahora – le ordenó jalando más fuerte pero la tenía bien agarrada – no seas crío, Jared – se quitó los zapatos y tiró lo suficiente para poder meterse debajo de ellas, si esa era la única manera de hablar estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Se quedaron mirando durante largo rato hasta que Jensen se animó a romper el silencio – ¿te tomaste las pastillas? – susurró. El castaño asintió y le rodeó la cintura con su brazo para llenarse de su calor, después de ver como le mintieron su madre y su tío, Jensen era el único que le hacía sentir seguro – ¿Qué estas pensando?  
  
\- Que debería estar muerto y ella viva – contestó después de meditarlo un rato. La sangre de Jensen dejó de circular por unos segundos, muchas veces pensó lo mismo, hace unos meses hubiese gritado “ _EXACTO_ ” pero ahora, imaginarse el cuerpo de Jared sin vida… tal y como tuvo el de Dan, era terrible. No creía que pudiera soportar eso. Ambos merecían la misma oportunidad, nunca hubiese podido decidir.  
  
\- No vuelvas a decir eso  
  
\- Es la verdad, de no ser por mi madre…  
  
\- Ya pasó, Jay, tenías que saberlo pero eso no cambia nada. - Jared le vio tratando de convencerse de que era verdad lo que decía pero le costaba mucho.  
  
\- Le dije que no quería verla de nuevo - susurró sin poder evitar pensar que era una mal hijo  
  
\- ¿Es lo que quieres?  
  
\- No lo sé… estoy tan… Dios  
  
\- Shhhh – Jensen le regaló una caricia y le dio un beso suave – descansa – Jared no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Se acomodó mejor entre los brazos del rubio y se puso la mano en el pecho para sentir sus latidos, puede que estuvieran un poco arrítmicos… cerró los ojos pensando que era culpa de tanto ajetreó, cuando despertara todo iba a estar mejor.  
  
  
==================  
  
  
Sherry se puso la mano en el corazón para sentir mejor los latidos, eran fuertes y constantes, cada noche durante los años que su hijo estuvo enfermo, hacía lo mismo, una mano en su pecho, otra en la de él, se quedaba minutos comparando y preguntándose porque el de él no podía latir tan fuerte como el de ella.  
  
“ _Es como si yo también la hubiese matado, mierda, mierda, mierda, tengo la muerte de alguien en mi conciencia_ ”  
  
Nunca lo vio de esa manera, no pensó que su hijo tuviera que cargar alguna culpa encima y tampoco estaba preparada para manejar sus reclamos por eso ahora lo había perdido.   
  
Podía soportar la mirada acusadora de todo el mundo, que le llamaran loca, estar encerrada en una cárcel o un manicomio, eran tonterías, pero el rechazo de Jared era mucho.   
  
Le dio un vistazo a todo su cuarto, frío y gris sin una sola cosa peligrosa… según las enfermeras, pero al parecer ellos no tienen gran imaginación. En la mente de Sherry todo se movió tan rápido como aquel día en el hospital, agarró la silla de metal y le estrelló contra el lavamanos tan fuerte que consiguió romperlo, solo hacía falta un pedazo afiliado y hacer la presión necesaria, respiró profundo y sonrió cuando el trozo de cerámica se hundió en sus venas dejando que su sangre roja y caliente comenzara a brotar.  
  



	22. Nadie podría cambiar este animal en el que me he convertido

 

Jensen despertó por lo menos 5 veces durante la noche.   
  
Sus sueños comenzaban como tal pero luego de unos minutos se transformaban en pesadillas dignas de una película de terror. Aunque sonara un poco infantil, tenía que admitir que hasta estaba comenzando a tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, no prendía la luz solo porque estaba acompañado por el gran y calido cuerpo de Jared. No dudaba en abrazarlo para sentirse seguro pero la estúpida voz en su cabeza que encontraba el momento más inoportuno para aparecer, le gritaba que no merecía estar ni a mil kilómetros de distancia de ese chico.   
  
Solo por la cantidad de veces que ha puesto en riesgo su salud merecía la paliza del siglo, eso sin contar la larga lista de mentiras en la que se ha visto envuelta esa relación.   
  
De pronto tuvo un pánico terrible, cuando hizo que Jared se enterara de la verdadera razón por la que su madre estaba en ese sanatorio, tenía en mente aprovechar la oportunidad para decir el resto de las cosas pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Jared estaba más afectado de lo que demostraba, Jensen lo sabía porque ha llegado a conocerlo bien, una noticia más solo terminaría de destrozarlo y él no podía permitir eso.   
  
Soltó mil maldiciones y respiró profundo para aplacar la desesperación que estaba empezando a hacer mella en él, no veía una salida positiva por ningún lado, en todas las opciones que se planteaba, Jared terminaba o en el hospital o partiéndole la cara en mil pedazos. Definitivamente no eran imágenes placenteras.  
  
  
==========  
  
  
Efectivamente, al despertar ya no parecía ser el fin de su mundo. Es decir, seguía sintiéndose asquerosamente mal pero por lo menos podía respirar sin que un dolor inaguantable le golpeara en el pecho.  
  
En cambio Jensen estuvo comportándose extraño, tanto que Jared no podría describirlo. Trataba de ser cercano pero era como si parte de su mente estuviera en otro lugar. Le llevó a la casa antes de irse a su trabajo en la escuela y le dijo que creía conveniente que se quedara descansando, Jared estuvo de acuerdo. Aunque de haber sabido lo que le esperaba hubiese hecho algo diferente, como tomar un avión y viajar a Timbuktu, por ejemplo.  
  
  
Morgan estaba esperando por él para explicarle todo lo que había sucedido el día de su operación o por lo menos todo lo que él sabía. Era extraño como todos de repente sentían la necesidad de explicarse cuando simplemente no les quedaba otra salida. Lo que le dijo era más o menos lo que Jared ya había supuesto por los comentarios y la sentencia tan fuerte que había recibido Sherry.   
  
Intentó que las cosas no se vieran tan mal como realmente eran, pero ¿Cómo suavizar la muerte de alguien? De pronto la opresión en el pecho de Jared volvió, estuvo tentado a decirle a su tío lo que sentía pero no encontró la forma, tal vez era porque muy en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que si no decía nada en voz alta terminaría por desaparecer.   
  
  
El teléfono de la casa sonó haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran. El mayor atendió y Jared vio como se puso totalmente pálido y su voz se quebró dolorosamente, cuando colgó no sabía como ver a su sobrino.  
  
\- Era del sanatorio mental – dijo con prudencia – es tu madre, ella esta…  
  
\- ¿Mi madre? – la opresión se hizo más fuerte, tanto que no pudo evitar llevarse la mano al pecho y hacer un ruidito de dolor.  
  
\- ¿Jared? ¿Jared, estas bien? Por Dios, dime que estas bien – le urgió el hombre sosteniéndolo de los hombros.  
  
\- Yo… estoy bien… estoy bien de verdad, solo cansado, esto… ¿Qué le pasó? – el hombre le vio con cautela antes de animarse a hablar.  
  
\- Tómatelo con calma ¿si?, ella… intentó suicidarse pero tranquilo, una enfermera llegó a tiempo. Esta en recuperación ahora. ¿Seguro estas bien?  
  
El castaño asintió lentamente mientras buscaba entre los mil sentimientos que le produjo la noticia.  
  
Seguramente debería sentirse peor de lo que se sentía pero el dolor de cabeza que estaba invadiéndolo en ese momento no le dejaba pensar más de lo mínimo necesario. Contó hasta diez para calmarse. Su madre estaba bien, habían llegado a tiempo, era lo único que necesitaba saber.  
  
\- Ok, vamos – le ordenó Jeff tomando su chaqueta – en el camino le aviso a tu hermano y él que pase buscando a Megan.  
  
\- ¿Vamos a donde? – puede que la respuesta fuera obvia pero aun se sentía desubicado.   
  
\- A ver tu madre por supuesto, saber que la empujó a eso.  
  
\- Bien – Jared se removió incomodo sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos – me avisas si todo esta en orden.  
  
\- ¿No vas a venir conmigo? – preguntó espantado  
  
\- No. Sé lo mal que suena y no me siento bien al respecto pero no quiero verla, tío. No puedo, estoy muy confundido.  
  
\- Esto es diferente, hijo  
  
\- ¡No! – repitió desesperado, desearía poder explicar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas – no puedo ¿entiendes? Necesito tiempo, compréndelo, por favor. Voy a ir pero no hoy.  
  
  
  
Pues no, no lo entendía. No importa lo que haya hecho, Sherry seguía siendo su madre y él debía actuar como cualquier buen hijo, aunque Jeff no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría al estar en sus zapatos. Estuvo tentado a obligarlo pero no quiso empeorar las cosas. Todo el trayecto hasta el hospital fue un verdadero martirio.  
  
Al llegar, le explicaron lo que había pasado pero dejaron claro que Sherry estaba fuera de peligro. Hubo que hacerle trasfusión de sangre y aun estaba sedada así que la psiquiatra no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntar que fue lo que le empujó a eso pero ya habían tomado la decisión de trasladarla a un cuarto de mayor seguridad. Hasta ahora estaba con los enfermos menos peligrosos pero no podían volver a correr riesgos.   
  
  
========  
  
  
Sherry parpadeó un par de veces. Había una luz muy fuerte frente a sus ojos que le impedía distinguir el lugar donde se encontraba, hacía frío… silencio… y de pronto pensó que todo había terminado por fin, no más presiones, no más encierro.   
  
Recordó que cuando se estaba cortando las venas tuvo un momento de duda. Se llenó de sentimientos muy extraños pero el calor producido por su sangre era tan fuerte que aplacaba el dolor. Luego, cuando poco a poco la vida se escapaba literalmente por sus manos, la embargó el miedo, el cansancio y finalmente el sueño que la llevaba al otro mundo.  
  
Por unos segundos se permitió sonreír pensando en el éxito pero entonces, escuchó una voz que definitivamente no debía ser la de algún ángel o demonio, sonaba demasiado normal.  
  
\- Siga la luz, por favor – decía la voz. ¿La luz? Pero si no se alejaba, no le permitía mover los pies para seguirla, solo se desplazaba de izquierda a derecha y de abajo arriba, era frustrante – bien, ¿recuerda como se llama?  
  
“ _Maldición_ ” pensó Sherry mientras parpadeaba de nuevo, la luz fuerte ya había desaparecido y fue sustituida por el rostro de un hombre moreno con bata blanca, sin lugar a dudas un medico.  
  
\- Sherry – respondió con resignación. Sentía la lengua pastosa y su voz salió incómodamente ronca.  
  
\- Correcto. – dijo el hombre. Le hizo un par de preguntas más para saber si estaba ubicada en el tiempo, luego se dirigió a Jeffrey – tiene unos minutos.  
  
\- Gracias – contestó y esperó a que el doctor se fuera. – ¿En que estabas pensando? – gruñó Morgan poniéndose al lado de la mujer, le sujetó una mano con mucho cuidado.  
  
\- En la libertad… en Jared – se esforzó por contestar aunque no se había creído capaz de hacerlo – ¿Cómo esta él? ¿Vino a verme?  
  
\- Estoy preocupado – por un momento se planteó la posibilidad de no decir nada pero cambió de idea. Quería mucho a Sherry pero ella debía saber como su comportamiento estaba afectando a su hijo – Luce cansado, creo que todo esto esta sobrepasándolo, siempre fue un chico muy cuidado y ahora tiene que hacer frente a las cosas prácticamente solo, creo que hasta me alegro de que tenga a Jensen, él ha sido de mucho apoyo.  
  
\- ¿Quién es ese? – inquirió sintiéndose cada vez más fuerte.  
  
\- ¿No te habló de él cuando vino?  
  
\- La primera vez no y la siguiente… supongo que estaba muy ocupado gritándome.  
  
\- No puedes juzgarlo por eso  
  
\- ¿Por qué no? Él me ha juzgado a mi sin intentar por lo menos ponerse en mis zapatos, te juro que es lo ultimo que me imaginé – el dolor estaba desapareciendo poco a poco para dar paso a una frustración que ella misma no podía controlar aunque trataba de hacerlo, era tan extraño.  
  
  
Jeffrey trató de distraerla, hacer que todo eso que brillaba en sus ojos desapareciera, le dijo que Megan y Jeff estaban afuera pero tenían prohibida la visita, le explicó que ahora la iban a pasar a un cuarto con más seguridad y que si quería volver a las mínimas comodidades que tenía antes como visitas semanales y todo eso, tenía que poner de su parte y demostrar que no volvería atentar contra su vida de nuevo.  
  
\- Quiero ver a Jared – exigió como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que le estaba contando su amigo.   
  
\- Que no puedes recibir visitas, Sherry.  
  
\- Semanales – enfatizó – dijiste que no puedo recibir visitas semanales pero seguro el abogado puede arreglar una, solo unos minutos es lo que necesito con él, tengo que pedirle perdón por todo lo que le dije, por poner ese peso en sus hombros, se supone que las cosas no debían ser así.  
  
\- Veré lo que puedo hacer.  
  
  
Pero aunque parezca mentira lo de conseguir la cita era lo de menos. Lo verdaderamente difícil era convencer a Jared para ir a verla, el chico estaba totalmente negado a pisar aquel lugar de nuevo o al menos hasta que se sintiera preparado y dudaba mucho que fuera pronto.  
  
  
Jared se preguntó si era el momento adecuado para prestarle atención a la opresión tan extraña que estaba sintiendo en el pecho. No era como las de antes, esas podía distinguirlas en cuestión de segundos y sin duda tomaría las medidas pertinentes pero esto era distinto.   
  
Estaba tomándose las pastillas a tiempo así que no podía ser eso. Tal vez era la culpa… estaba rechazando ver a su propia madre, la mujer le estaba necesitando y él no encontraba nada mejor que hacer que ocultarse en los estudios, la clínica y los brazos de Jensen. Bastante propio de un cobarde.  
  
  
Chris le había preguntado varias veces si se encontraba bien, eso le hizo preguntarse que tanto se estaban reflejando los pequeños dolores que sentía. Se metió al baño de la clínica y se miró fijamente al espejo durante un rato, la verdad es que estaba algo ojeroso pero eso no era nada raro porque despertaba a mitad de la noche casi todo el tiempo y luego le costaba mucho retomar el sueño, además no estaba comiendo muy bien. Hasta Chad que era tan poco observador le dijo que lucía más delgado.   
  
\- ¿Seguro estas bien?   
  
\- Sí, Chris – estaban en el pequeño cuarto para café ubicado al final del pasillo del hospital. Aun se le hacía difícil dirigirse a él sabiendo que era tan amigo de Jensen y su difunta esposa, aunque el hombre le trataba con la misma naturalidad de siempre – no he dormido bien, eso es todo.  
  
\- Bueno, pero mañana cuando venga el Dr. Beaver quiero que pases a hacerte un chequeo, no es un consejo, es una orden.  
  
\- Sí, comandante – bromeó el chico tratando de mostrar su sonrisa más sincera.  
  
  
Christian vio como el voluntario se alejaba por el pasillo. Estaba preocupado, más de una vez había acorralado a Jensen para que confesara si estaba haciéndole alguna otra trastada pero este lo negaba y él le creía, era su mejor amigo, lo conocía bien. Si decía que ya había dejado de lado todo aquello tenía que ser así. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir la necesidad de tomar su móvil y llamarlo una vez más.  
  
\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estas diciendo, Kane? – ya no era extraño para Jensen recibir las llamadas de su amigo para preguntarle por Jared, lo que realmente le sorprendida era que el chico se lo hubiese ganado tan pronto. Chris no se caracteriza precisamente por su simpatía y preocupación por el resto de los seres humanos, excepto por aquellos que son sus pacientes… y Steve… y él, vale, sí se preocupa pero el punto es que no lo hacía por todo el mundo, así que era difícil acostumbrarse.  
  
\- ¿Seguro no volviste a hacer el jueguito de las pastillas?  
  
\- ¡¿Qué?! No joder, no volvería hacer algo así jamás, no sé ni para que te lo conté.  
  
\- Pues convéncelo de que te diga que tiene porque le veo bastante raro.  
  
A Jensen no le gustaba escuchar esas palabras, él también había notado extraño a Jared pero no había querido presionarlo, suponía que era por todo lo de su madre, que solo necesitaba tiempo para digerir la información y luego las cosas volverían a la normalidad. No podía dejar de soltar maldiciones por haber destapado ese pasado de nuevo.  
  
Llamó a Jared para que pasara por la escuela después de terminar con su voluntariado. Él y Steve tenían una reunión con el grupo que les ayudaría a estrenar el estudio de grabación así que su tarde estaba bastante agitada.   
  
\- Pero en lo que termine con ellos vamos a casa ¿te parece? – le propuso, él mismo estaba entusiasmado con la idea – hace días que no te quedas a pasar la noche.  
  
\- Eso me vendría muy bien, Jen. – respondió con alegría – quizás así pueda dormir la noche entera.  
  
\- Sí, bueno… no _entera_ pero espero que puedas dormir mejor que en tu gran y solitaria cama.  
  
\- La idea suena cada vez más perfecta – murmuró con un toque de lujuria en su voz, le invadían las ganas de estar entre sus brazos.  
  
  
Cuando llegó a la escuela, Jensen seguía reunido con los del grupo. El estudio de grabación era un pequeño anexo que quedaba al lado, Steve y él estuvieron convenciendo al dueño para que les vendiera ese lugar y así poder atender ambos negocios sin tener que trasladarse de un lugar a otro todo el tiempo.  
  
Jared caminó hasta el auditorio para ver al grupo que le tocaba ensayar ese día, con un poquito de suerte sería el de Megan, ellos no habían hablado mucho desde que se enteró de que se negaba a ir a visitar a Sherry, claro que ella no sabía los verdaderos motivos.   
  
No era el grupo de su hermana el que estaba en el escenario, el castaño respiró resignado y se sentó al final deseando que la música le ayudara a calmarse, si recopilaba el valor suficiente iría a buscarla a uno de los salones.  
  
\- ¿Por qué tan solo? – inquirió Wentworth sentándose a su lado. Jared no pudo evitar dar un pequeño bote por la sorpresa. – lo siento – dijo sonriendo al darse cuenta de que lo había asustado. El hombre definitivamente era guapo, ni de coña tan guapo como Jensen pero era bueno para distraer la vista.  
  
\- Hola, pensaba que era el grupo de mi hermana el que estaba ensayando.  
  
\- Oh sí, la pequeña que toca el piano  
  
  
Era la segunda vez que se topaban en la escuela, la tercera que se veían si se tomaba en cuenta el desagradable encuentro en el teatro. Miller le propuso contarle todo sobre Jensen y Dan, pero aquello tenía implícita la condición de ir a comer “ _solo para que Jensen no nos interrumpa_ ” le dijo el hombre pero por más atractivo que se le hiciera, Jared no tenía ninguna intención de poner en riesgo su relación con Jensen y con todo lo que tenía que manejar gracias a su madre, no se creía capaz de poder soportar también lo que sea que Wen tuviera que decirle, puede que no exista nada malo pero ¿y si lograba llenarle la cabeza con paranoias? No, por lo menos por ahora era momento de dejar todo como estaba, ya vería más adelante.  
  
Claro que eso no le impedía hablar con él y reírse de sus bromas, a decir verdad, le subía el ego que alguien se tomara la molestia de intentar conquistarlo sin impórtale que ya tenía novio.   
  
Estaba tan entretenido con todo eso que no se daba cuenta de que Miller se inclinaba cada vez más a él, puede que a Jared no le pareciera extraño porque él mismo tenía muy poco sentido del espacio personal, pero cualquiera que viera la escena desde afuera podría mal interpretarlo todo y como su suerte últimamente era una puta, tenía que ser justamente Jensen el que les atrapara en esa situación.  
  
  
\- ¿Interrumpo? – gruñó el hombre visiblemente molesto.  
  
\- ¡No! – chilló Jared prácticamente saltando de la silla, de inmediato se puso a su lado.  
  
\- Para nada – dijo Miller con total calma acomodándose más en el asiento. La chulería de su voz fue un buen recordatorio para Jared, decía “ _aléjate de él, tarado_ ” – tu chico y yo solo estábamos hablando.  
  
\- Sí, solo eso. ¿Nos vamos ya, Jen? De verdad estoy cansado – Jensen le dedicó una mirada fría y a la vez extrañada, recordó las palabras de Chris y de verdad si lucía menos _brillante_ de lo normal.  
  
\- Sí – gruñó – nos vamos.  
  
  
Todo el trayecto al apartamento fue en un silencio tan agobiante que Jared tenía ganas de ponerse a gritar de pura frustración pero por otro lado… Jensen estaba celoso “ _ja_ ” pensó conteniendo las ganas de ponerse a dar saltitos, si estaba celoso era porque de verdad le quería ¿no? No es que lo dudara o algo, pero le hacía bien tener la reafirmación.   
  
Sea como sea, además del típico _“¿Cómo estas?”_ no había dicho otra palabra. Era tanto que por un momento Jared creyó que ya no iban a pasar la noche juntos como era la idea inicial, respiró aliviado cuando le vio dirigirse al estacionamiento de su edificio.  
  
\- ¿Va a durar mucho esta ley de hielo? – preguntó irritado cuando entraron al apartamento.  
  
\- Tal vez se te hace más divertido irte con Miller, lamento haberlos interrumpido – prácticamente estaba ladrando las palabras.  
  
\- No sea ridículo, Jensen. Ese tipo y yo hemos hablado un par de veces y ya, pero gracias por estar celoso.  
  
\- ¿QUE? ¿Celoso? Yo no estoy celoso.  
  
\- ¿No? Perdón, me equivoque, como te tiembla la vena del cuello y todo eso – sabía que estaba jugando con fuego usando ese tono de burla y molestando a Jensen de esa manera pero las palabras simplemente brotaban de su boca. Claro que nunca se imagino lo que pasó a continuación…  
  
  
Jensen caminó violentamente hacia él y le empotró contra la pared para comerle la boca como si no se hubiesen besado en siglos y ahora lo único que pudiera calmar su desesperación fuera eso. Prácticamente le arrancó la ropa a tirones al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio inferior tan fuerte que una gota de sangre salió de él, Jared se quejó por el dolor pero no hizo el menor esfuerzo por quitárselo de encima, dirigió las manos hasta la entrepierna de Jensen para masajearla, luego comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones, podía sentir lo duro que estaba y eso provoca la misma reacción en su polla.   
  
El rubio imitó los movimientos de su amante, sacó su erección y se dispuso a masajearla con fuerza, ambos tenían el mismo ritmo y embestían contra la mano del otro constantemente, gotas de sudor viajaban por sus cuerpos, jadeos y gemidos suplicantes inundaron la sala hasta que por fin se corrieron. Se quedaron con sus frentes apoyadas, los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada por largo rato.  
  
\- Joder – jadeó Jared  
  
\- Más tarde – respondió Jensen con una pequeña sonrisa.   
  
Cuando pudieron separarse fueron hasta el baño para limpiarse y ponerse una ropa más cómoda.  
  
\- Auch – se quejó el menor cuando se estaba lavando la cara. Jensen giró a verlo y de inmediato la culpa le invadió.  
  
\- Lo siento – dijo sujetándole el rostro, le pasó el pulgar con cuidado por el labio. Le mordió tan fuerte que dejó una pequeña herida – mierda Jay, soy un imbécil  
  
\- No importa… no duele – la mirada de Jensen le dejó claro que no le creía – no mucho… ya me vengaré, te lo aseguro – le informó con una sonrisa. Jensen le acarició de nuevo y le dio un suave beso y entregado. Nada comparado con el salvajismo de hace unos minutos.  
  
Afortunadamente pasaron tranquilos el resto de la noche, llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso de no mencionar más a Miller, Jensen no quería caer en el típico jueguito de “ _te prohíbo que lo veas_ ” porque eso nunca traía nada bueno, a fin de cuentas, él no era el dueño de Jared, no podía prohibirle cosas.   
  
Por otro lado, si le demostraba a Miller su molestia solo conseguiría que se empeñara más en conseguir a Jared, tenía que manejar las cosas con la cabeza de arriba, después de todo, estaba seguro de los sentimientos del castaño por él, no es que sea egocéntrico, es que el chico se ha encargado de demostrárselo y eso le hacía sentir bien.   
  
Una vez más se repitió que era más de lo que merecía tener en su vida. No se atrevió a tocar el tema inicial (la preocupación de Chris) hasta que estuvieron en la cama, igual no había manera fácil de comenzar aquella conversación.  
  
\- Te estas tomando las pastillas ¿verdad? – preguntó con cautela.  
  
\- ¿Las anticonceptivas? Bueno, no creo que las necesite, cariño – era como si estar con Jensen le devolviera toda la alegría.  
  
\- Las del corazón, idiota – aclaró dándole un golpe en el hombro pero no pudo contener su risa.  
  
\- Ummm… eso creo – fingió pensarlo pero decidió dar una respuesta seria al ver la expresión de Jensen – Claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
\- Porque luces pálido y cansado. Tu no eres así.  
  
\- Ya te lo dije no estoy durmiendo bien.  
  
\- Sí, eso lo dijiste pero ¿Por qué? – el castaño le vio dudoso antes de animarse a contestar.  
  
\- Mi mamá… ella… intentó suicidarse hace una semana.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?  
  
\- Porque no sabía como. Aun no puedo manejarlo, mucho menos hablarlo, fue por mi culpa, por todo lo que le dije… no solo iba a tener la muerte de Danneel en mi consciencia sino también la de mi propia madre – no pudo evitar que la voz se le quebrara – vaya joyita estoy hecho.  
  
Jensen le vio detenidamente sin saber muy bien como tomarse esa noticia, detestaba la idea de que Jared estuviera cargando con toda esa culpa cuando la que debería tener todo eso en su mente era Sherry… su parte maligna lamentó el fracaso de la mujer, ¿Cómo es que tenía éxito matando a otras personas pero no quitándose la vida? Su otro lado dio gracias al cielo porque Jared no soportaría algo como aquello. Le dio un casto beso y lo rodeó con sus brazos para dejarle saber que esta ahí para él, era lo único que podía hacer porque su cerebro estaba negado a darle palabras de consuelo. Finalmente pareció encontrar su voz.  
  
  
\- No es tu culpa nada de lo que haga tu madre, tienes que tener eso claro – le escuchó sorberse los mocos y aferrarse más a su pecho, él sonrió tiernamente y le acarició el cabello.  
  
\- Quiere que vaya a verla  
  
\- ¿Tú quieres?  
  
\- No, pero tengo que hacerlo – se separó de él y le vio con los ojos rojos – ¿puedes ir conmigo? – todos los músculos de Jensen se tensaron ante la idea de estar cerca de esa mujer.  
  
\- Jared… - empezó a decir sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
\- Por favor, Jen. Sé que es mucho pero la culpa de estar ignorándola no me deja dormir y… no puedo ir solo, por favor – usó esos ojos suplicantes como los de un cachorrito y Jensen no sabía como decirle que no a eso.  
  
\- Esta bien.  
  
  
  
===============  
  
  
  
Ese sitio era más o menos lo que él se había imaginado, en lugar de un reclusorio parecía una gran casa, con ventanas y todo, solo que completamente enrejadas, jardines con rosas en la entrada, muchos enfermeros, rejas de seguridad para entrar… estaba encerrada sin duda pero no era la cárcel que se merecía. Durante todo el camino estuvo rezando para que estuviera por lo menos un poco desequilibrada y no le reconociera. Trató de mantenerse atrás de Jared, aquello era una locura, tenía que irse de ahí.  
  
  
Sherry caminó torpemente hasta donde estaba su hijo, vio con el ceño fruncido al hombre que estaba a su lado, por un segundo pareció que lo conocía pero su mente se distrajo, ahora le estaban dando calmantes en la clínica, eso la dejaba bastante dispersa.  
  
\- Mamá – saludo Jared cuando la mujer estuvo a su altura – me alegra que estés bien – lo dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo, quería correr a ella y abrazarla, de verdad que sí. Decirle que no volviera a hacer una tontería como esa pero sus piernas no le permitían moverse, tal vez dentro de unos minutos cuando estuviera más calmado.  
  
\- Gracias por venir – sollozó Sherry, se atrevió a extender la mano y acariciarle el cabello, por un momento pensó que la rechazaría pero por suerte no fue así. – lo lamento, cielo. Todo lo que te dije ese día yo… no quiero que te sientas mal, es mi culpa, no tuya.  
  
\- Voy a necesitar tiempo mamá, eso es todo. – hizo todo el esfuerzo por regalarle una sonrisa – ¿Cómo vas con la psiquiatra?   
  
\- Insiste en todo eso del arrepentimiento – bufó con fastidio.  
  
\- Acabas de decir que lo lamentas.  
  
\- Lamento lo que te hice a ti, no caigamos en este tema de nuevo ¿te parece? – Jensen gruñó incrédulo consiguiendo captar de nuevo la atención de la mujer, maldijo mentalmente por eso – ¿Quién es él?  
  
\- Oh… él es… - Jared se rascó la nuca incomodo y luego tomó la mano del rubio – es mi… novio, Jensen.  
  
Sherry frunció el ceño de nuevo, ya había escuchado ese nombre, se lo dijo Jeffrey el día que fue a verla pero su rostro le era tan familiar... lo había visto en algún lado, si tan solo recordara donde…   
  
Después el resto de la información llegó a su mente ¿novio? ¿su hijo tenía _novio_? Sabía que no debía molestarle algo como eso pero no podía evitar sentir una gran decepción, siempre soñó con el día que Jared conociera una linda mujercita y la llenara de nietos pero ahora… ¿este era parte de su castigo también? ¿No ha pagado ya suficiente? volvió a ver al tal Jensen y de pronto… el tribunal vino a su mente. Cuando la estaban juzgando un hombre se levantó a mitad de su declaración, estaba furioso, la miró con rabia antes de salir de la sala. Ella le preguntó al abogado quien era él y el hombre le dijo ¿pero que fue lo que le dijo? Era… era…  
  
\- ¡TU! – gritó volviéndose totalmente loca y brincando sobre Jensen para atacarlo – ¿Qué le haces a mi hijo? – le tomó tan de sorpresa que lo tumbó al piso. A pesar de que Jensen era más grande y fuerte, Sherry estaba como poseída por el demonio así que no conseguía quitársela de encima.  
  
\- ¡Mamá! – fue hasta ellos y usó todas sus fuerzas para sujetarla, estaba ahorcando a Jensen tan fuerte que lo estaba poniendo rojo, haciéndole abrir la boca buscando desesperadamente fragmentos de aire, solo un poco más de fuerza y lograría partirle el cuello. La sola idea hizo que Jared entrara en pánico y comenzara a gritar por ayuda mientras jalaba con más ahínco – ¡Suéltalo! – logró levantarla y Jensen se arrastró hacia atrás torpemente.  
  
\- ¡Aléjate de mi hijo! Él es maligno Jared – el castaño la vio horrorizado, nunca pensó que su madre estuviera loca pero esas palabras demostraban todo lo contrario – solo esta contigo para molestarme, porque me odia, me detesta por lo que hice, ¡Hasta te volvió, marica! – protestó con sobresalto. Jared apenas y podía seguirla sosteniendo pero los guardias y enfermeros no tardaron en llegar para ayudarle.  
  
Cuando la tenían bien agarrada fue hasta Jensen para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, tenía el cuello totalmente rojo y las manos de su madre bien marcadas, respiraba con un poco de dificultad pero no era más que eso. Le rodeó con su brazo para dejarle saber que estaba ahí con él. Jensen no dejaba de sobarse el cuello aun sorprendido, preguntándose si fue esa la misma fuerza inhumana que Sherry utilizó para matar a Danneel, fue bastante escalofriante. Ambos se quedaron mirando con espanto como tres enfermeros la arrastraban hacia adentro.  
  
Tuvieron que hablar con la psiquiatra, le insistieron a Jensen para que le viera el doctor, él les dijo que estaba bien pero igual tuvo que aceptar.   
  
El camino a casa fue en silencio, Jared estaba muy dolido ¿acaso su madre reaccionó así porque él era gay? Siempre pensó que ella lo aceptaría como fuera, que después de tanto sufrimiento eso sería lo de menos, nadie en la casa hizo semejante escándalo, ni Jeff, ni Jeffrey, ni siquiera Megan que tenía un cuelgue con Jensen pero es que además, ¿brincar sobre él con aquella furia? Indudablemente quería matarlo. Esa mujer no era la madre que le cuidó tan abnegadamente durante toda su vida.  
  
  
Jensen pasaba la vista de Jared al camino sin poder borrarse la preocupación del rostro. Era lo de menos eso de que Sherry intentara matarlo, lo había reconocido, eso era obvio así que no podía reaccionar de otra forma, además, seamos honesto, él se lo merecía. Pero lo que de verdad le mortificaba era que Jared le hubiese prestado atención a sus palabras, esa idea le hacía sentir enfermo.  
  
\- ¿Quieres ir a tu casa? – preguntó suavemente.  
  
\- ¿Tu que quieres? – no le sorprendería que después de eso Jensen pensara en dejarlo – Jen, lo siento – se apresuró a decir antes de que el rubio contestara a su pregunta – ella no debía hacer lo que hizo, no entiendo…  
  
\- Jay, no estoy molesto contigo, ¿eso es lo que crees? – el castaño asintió y Jensen negó con la cabeza – estoy sorprendido, eso es todo. ¿quieres ir a casa conmigo? Por favor – le suplicó   
  
\- Si fuera por mi no saldría de ahí nunca. – sonrió aliviado y Jensen le respondió con el mismo gesto.  
  
  
  
  
Jared estuvo mirándole el cuello durante el resto de la tarde, Sherry tenía las manos pequeñas pero eso la ayudaba a tener un mejor agarre y la fuerza que usó fue bestial, nunca se imaginó que pudiera tener tanta.  
  
\- Déjalo ya, Jay.  
  
\- No puedo es que… joder – pasó suavemente los dedos por el cuello de su novio – casi te mata.  
  
\- Pero no lo hizo, ni lo va hacer. Estamos bien, Jared – se acercó a él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, le encantaba estar así, hundió los dedos en su cabello castaño y le repartió pequeños besos por toda la cara y la mandíbula formando el camino que le llevaría a su lugar favorito. El menor le sujetó de las nalgas y lo pegó más a su cuerpo extendiendo el cuello para dejarse hacer – estamos bien – repitió Jensen contra su oído, se levantó y le miró con sentimiento, Jared le regaló una de sus grandes sonrisas y después pegó la cara a su pecho para llenarse de su aroma.  
  
\- Si, estamos bien  
  
  
  
===================  
  
  
Aquello había tardado demasiado.   
  
El representante de las empresas Padalecki, el señor Morgan, no se resolvía a vender las acciones y retrasó todo el proceso hasta que la situación le obligó a tomar la decisión. Roger estuvo al pendiente de cada detalle, más de una vez pensó en llamar a Jensen para preguntarle si aun estaba interesado en ellas pero recordó que el hombre le pidió que no volviera a molestarle con el asunto, que se limitara a comprarlas y ya. Bien, finalmente lo había logrado.   
  
Estrechó la mano del administrador encargado de la venta, acababan de concretar el ultimo 20% el hombre no parecía muy curioso con eso de que ese único abogado representara a tres compradores “ _diferentes_ ” por suerte Morgan estaba de viaje, pero no había duda de que cuando llegara y revisara con mayor cuidado se iba a dar cuenta de que todo el 60% estaba ahora a manos de Jensen Ackles.

 


	23. No puedes romper lo que ya rompiste.

 

La imagen de su madre estrangulando a Jensen le despertó a las cuatro de la madrugada.   
  
Cuando Jerry murió y la enfermedad de Jared salió a flote, Sherry se volvió una mujer muy dura con el resto de las personas, pero cambiaba completamente cuando se trataba de sus hijos, era dulce, atenta y completamente abnegada, por eso era tan difícil para él verla de esa forma tan no maternal.  
  
Fue un gran golpe saber que había sido capaz de matar a alguien y más tener que escuchar el cero arrepentimiento que había en su voz, pero aun así, cierta parte de la mente de Jared la seguía viendo como la mujer que tanto amaba, pero esa tarde…   
  
Esa tarde estuvo totalmente fuera de control. Si cerraba los ojos podía ver claramente a Jensen en el suelo, rojo por la falta de aire tratando de quitársela de encima y ella con esa mirada llena de odio, ¿pero por qué?   
  
Sacudió la cabeza y se giró para ver dormir a su novio, las marcas en el cuello se habían convertido en rosetones tan oscuros que hasta tenía miedo de tocarlo. No importaba las razones que tuviera su madre para odiar a alguien, no tenía ningún derecho de atentar así contra su vida, él no le haría eso ni a su peor enemigo.  
  
\- ¿Me estas mirando? – murmuró Jensen sin abrir los ojos. La mirada de Jared era tan fuerte que despertaría hasta a un muerto. A eso hay que agregarle que la visita al sanatorio le dejó bastante consternado y por increíble que parezca no fue por el atentado que sufrió sino por todo lo que eso implicaba.   
  
En medio de las palabras de Sherry había rabia no solo porque _él_ estuviera saliendo con su hijo, sino porque Jared era gay ¿Cómo podía darle importancia a algo como eso? Dentro de todas las horribles cosas que llegó a pensar de ella, la homofobia no estaba en la lista, el castaño debía sentirse realmente mal por eso. Pero además, estaba Danneel, Jensen pudo imaginarse durante unos segundos lo que era estar en sus zapatos con Sherry asfixiándola, sus últimos minutos de vida debieron ser horribles por causa de esa mujer.  
  
\- No puedo dormir – se disculpó Jared acercándose para posar un beso en su cuello – las marcas son más visibles ahora.  
  
\- Ya se me quitaran – bostezó y abrió los ojos, se acomodó para acogerlo contra su cuerpo – no es eso lo que me preocupa.  
  
\- ¿Entonces que?  
  
\- Tu, me preocupa como estas manejando todo esto – el castaño suspiró cansado antes de poder contestar  
  
\- Fue duro escucharla hablar y verla actuar así… Dios… ¿Cuándo dejó de ser la mujer que conocí?   
  
\- No puedo responder a eso – después de todo, para Jensen siempre fue una maniática que debía estar encerrada en una prisión de máxima seguridad – Jared yo… - dejó de hablar y le vio a los ojos sin poder esconder el temor que estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados dentro de él – tengo que decirte algo – el castaño le observó con sospecha. Sabía que si Jensen usaba ese tono de voz era por algo importante pero no tenía cabeza para otro problema más.  
  
\- ¿Puede ser después? – le propuso con un puchero y haciendo uso de sus ojos de cachorrito. – Jensen sonrió tristemente tentado a olvidar el asunto pero no podía.   
  
\- No. Me gustaría que no fuera nunca pero es importante… antes que nada quiero que sepas... lo que he hecho hasta ahora… yo… Dios Jay, haría lo que fuera para borrar todo por lo que has pasado…  
  
\- No es tu culpa  
  
\- Escúchame… lo siento ¿vale? Lo siento mucho, no tienes idea de cuanto lo lamento – su voz se quebró al final y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Jared ladeó la cabeza tratando de entender a que se debía todo eso pero era de madrugada, había pasado una noche terrible y en serio no quería saber nada más…  
  
\- Por favor Jen, no sé a que se debe esto pero hoy no ¿esta bien? Ahora no. Quizás más tarde pero ahora solo quiero estar contigo, sentirte cerca, solo eso. Por favor.  
  
Jensen pensó en insistir pero la verdad es que temía por las consecuencias, decidió escudarse detrás de las suplicas de Jared. Acarició su cabello castaño dejando que las hebras se desplazaran por sus dedos, afianzó la mano en su nuca y lo atrajo para darle un beso profundo, tiró de él hasta que quedó encima, le gustaba sentir el peso de su cuerpo, enredarse entre sus piernas y poder tocarlo por todas partes.  
  
\- Son las cuatro de la mañana – informó contra sus labios.  
  
\- Sip   
  
\- ¿Deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo?  
  
\- Exacto – sonrió grande y se restregó contra él. Jared se dedicó a repartir besos por todo su rostro, su clavícula, su pecho, sería capaz comerse a Jensen entero si pudiera.  
  
Siguió bajando por su estomago, dibujándole la cadera con la lengua, mordiendo alrededor de su ingle. Le sujetó la polla con la mano y se lamió los labios antes de metérsela entera a la boca, succionando y haciendo presión justo en los lugares necesarios para sacar ruiditos calientes de Jensen. El rubio miraba extasiado como su cabeza baja y subía con la boca llena de su sexo, no podía evitar embestir de vez en cuando casi haciendo que se atragantara pero el castaño no se quejó, siguió con su labor con toda la dedicación posible, usando la lengua para bordearlo, salió por un momento y sonrió perverso al escuchar el quejido de Jensen.  
  
\- ¿Quieres correrte en mi boca? – volvió a meterse la polla y la dejó salir haciendo un ruidito – ¿o en mi culo?  
  
\- ¡Por Cristo! – jadeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, se iba a correr en cualquier segundo – tu culo, Dios, Jay quiero follarte – el castaño sonrió y estiró la mano hasta el cajón para sacar el lubricante, se impregnó los dedos para dilatarse a si mismo mientras Jensen le observaba mordiéndose el labio inferior y concentrándose en el mantra para no brincar sobre él y follarlo como un salvaje. Cuando estuvo listo el menor se puso a cuatro patas sobre el colchón y Jensen se acomodó rápidamente detrás de él, entró despacio, estaba dilatado pero aun así ejercía una presión enloquecedora, sus embestidas fueron lentas solo por un minuto, luego no pudo contener las ganas de acelerar el ritmo.   
  
  
  
Llevó la mano hasta el duro y goteante miembro de su novio y dudó en masturbarlo de forma constante, pasó la lengua por su espalda para borrar las largas líneas de sudor que se marcaban entre sus músculos, hizo que se corriera primero dejando su mano pegajosa, escucharle gemir por el orgasmo era uno de los mejores sonidos del mundo. Le sujetó la cadera y embistió unas veces más antes de correrse dentro de él.  
  
Se dejaron caer uno al lado del otro en la cama, mirando al techo y tratando de normalizar la respiración. Luego Jared se giró para darle un suave beso.  
  
\- ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día? Nada de trabajo, ni universidad, ni servicio en la clínica, amigos o familia… solo tú y yo en este apartamento – propuso Jensen dándole pequeños besitos y recorriendo descuidadamente su brazo con la mano  
  
\- Esa es una gran idea ¿Quién necesita al resto del mundo? Tenemos suficiente comida ¿verdad? Podemos apagar los teléfonos y atascar la puerta con el mueble.  
  
\- ¡Hecho!  
  
  
=============  
  
  
Cumplieron con su acuerdo, con parte de él por lo menos. Decidieron no atascar la puerta, primero porque parecía algo excesivo, segundo porque necesitaban abrirla cuando llegara el repartidor con la pizza, sí tenían comida suficiente pero nada de ganas de cocinar. Sí apagaron sus móviles y desconectaron el teléfono de la casa, pasaron toda la mañana en la cama, luego en el sofá viendo una película, jugaron con la wii y pasaron el rato hasta que se hizo de noche otra vez. Si el mundo fuera de esas paredes se estaba cayendo pues no se enteraron. Jared se estaba atrasando con las clases de la universidad pero Chris resultó ser de gran ayuda para ciertas cosas que le costaban trabajo, su especialidad era el corazón pero en términos generales la medicina de primer año era la misma.  
  
Igual el tiempo que pasaba en casa con su familia y sus amigos estaba siendo cada vez más reducido. Ya habían pasado unos días del encuentro con su madre y aunque su tío insistió bastante en que le contara como había ido todo, él se negó a dar explicaciones. También estaba el pequeño detalle de su agotamiento, no le había dicho nada a nadie para no preocuparlos pero decidió tomar medidas y no esperar a que las cosas empeoraran, no podía hacerle eso a Jensen ni a sus hermanos.   
  
Hizo una cita con el Dr. Beaver. Lo veía seguido en la clínica pero no era lo mismo, quizás las pastillas ya no estaban haciendo el efecto necesario o tal vez se estaba exigiendo mucho entre la universidad, el voluntariado y todo lo demás, sea lo sea tenía que solucionarlo.  
  
La consulta quedó para dentro de dos días porque Jim estaba demasiado ocupado “ _a menos de que creas que es urgente_ ” le dijo cuando hablaron en el pasillo “ _no, dos días esta bien_ ” Pensó que lo único que debía hacer era mantener un ritmo tranquilo.   
  
Frunció el ceño extrañado cuando vio a Chad caminar con paso firme por el pasillo de la clínica. Nunca iba hasta allá, siempre decía que tuvo suficientes de hospitales durante los cinco años que su mejor amigo estuvo enfermo.  
  
\- Hey – dijo a modo de saludo  
  
\- Hey, tío, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar?  
  
\- ¿Pasa algo? – su amigo asintió sin atreverse a abrir la boca – podemos usar la oficina de Chris. – él asintió de nuevo y lo siguió.  
  
\- Espera – se paró de repente mirando los papeles que tenía en la mano – ¿Chris Kane?  
  
\- Sí, no le importara que la use un momento, esta en cirugía ahora.  
  
\- No sé si… - miró a todos lados y de nuevo los papeles. El amigo de Sophia tardó bastante en volver de viaje pero cuando lo hizo no dudó en averiguar lo que él quería, no fue difícil y ahora tenía la vida de Jensen Ackles en esas hojas – deberías… joder, no sé como hacer esto.  
  
\- Me estas asustando, tío. ¿Esta todo bien?  
  
\- No, no lo esta. Lee esto – le extendió los papeles, dudó en soltarlos cuando Jared los agarró, se quedaron viendo por un instante, uno temeroso y el otro curioso.  
  
\- ¿Qué es esto?  
  
\- Danneel Harris  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?  
  
\- Léelo   
  
  
“ **Jensen Ross Ackles** ” decía la parte de arriba del papel ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con Danneel? “ **Dueño de la escuela de música Urban Country, socio del músico Steve Carlson. Edad 24 años, nacido en Texas, un hermano, una hermana…** “ nada que Jared no supiera. Siguió mirando y se topó con unas notas de prensa “ **hoy comienza el juicio Harris vs Padalecki.** ” Ese era el titular de una, le seguía un articulo pequeño el cual dudó en el leer pero pensó que si Chad se lo había entregado era por algo “ **La muerte de la joven Danneel Harris ha sido un duro golpe para su familia y su esposo Jensen Ackles** ” la mano de Jared tembló en ese momento y no pudo reprimir un ruidito de pánico.   
  
Chad estuvo viéndolo atentamente pero no se reflejaba nada en sus ojos, era como si su cerebro no terminara de procesar toda la información. Le apretó el hombro para conseguir alguna respuesta pero Jared parecía ausente.  
  
 _“Jen.Jensen no… no es casado.  
Cierto, es viudo.”  
  
“¿Cómo se llamaba?   
Dan. Se llamaba Dan”_  
  
  
\- Dios mío – jadeó finalmente sintiendo que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.  
  
\- Lo siento JT, no pensé… joder, este tío esta loco, hombre ¿Por qué estaba contigo si tu mamá le hizo eso a su esposa?  
  
\- Yo no… yo necesito… tengo que… - se tambaleó un poco antes de alejarse con los papeles en las manos. Caminaba por los pasillos sin saber muy bien que era lo que necesitaba, aire tal vez, mucho aire porque le estaba costando bastante respirar. A Jensen, sí, definitivamente lo necesitaba a él, tenía que escuchar que todo eso era mentira.  
  
  
 _“Acabo de hablar con mi tío, estaba con el abogado por todo esto del traslado de mi madre, me dice que el lugar es genial. Es mejor que esa horrible cárcel en la que estaba metida.  
¿Si? Debes estar muy contento.   
Y tu no por lo que veo.”_  
  
  
No podía dejar de revivir cada momento en su mente. Escuchaba que Chad le llamaba, hasta intentó detenerlo un par de veces pero se soltó de su agarre, tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato, su cabeza era un lío de sonidos e imágenes y latía como si estuviera a punto de estallar en mil pedazos. Estaba tan absorto que no vio a Chris y tropezó con él.  
  
\- ¿Jared? – el medico sonaba preocupado – ¿te encuentras bien?   
  
  
_“Chris es uno de mis mejores amigos, eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte. No dijo nada porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, él… él era muy amigo de mi… de Dan…”_  
  
  
\- Tu también estabas en esto – jadeó. Sabía que estaba hablando pero sus propias palabras sonaban lejanas y sofocadas.   
  
\- ¿En que?  
  
\- Claro que estaba en eso – gruñó Chad – él fue el medico que la trataba, son amigos – la boca de Kane se abrió formando una perfecta O. Dirigió la mirada a los papeles que tenía el joven en su mano, no pudo ver mucho pero conocía esas notas de presa, las había leído muchas veces.  
  
\- Jared…  
  
\- Déjame en paz  
  
Siguió caminando hasta la entrada del hospital y tomó el primer taxi que vio pasar, se montó sin permitir que Chad le acompañara, tenía que hacer eso solo.  
  
 _“¡Aun me duele! Me duele pensar en ella, en la forma en la que se fue de mi vida, la quise mucho.  
¿La quieres aun?  
Sí”_  
  
No pudo contener las lagrimas por mas tiempo, se odió a si mismo por ser tan nenaza y llorar en público. Podía ver como de vez en cuando el chofer echaba un vistazo por el retrovisor.  
  
\- ¿Puede darse prisa, por favor? – gruñó con la voz entrecortada.  
  
\- Sí, señor  
  
No quería pagar su rabia con el hombre pero no podía seguir soportando aquello, se estaba ahogando a pesar de que todos los vidrios estaban abajo, Dios… ¿Por qué Jensen le había hecho eso? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?   
  
  
_“¿Por eso en la cabaña dijiste que esto era nuevo para ti? pensé que tu… yo creí  
¿Qué me gustaban los hombres? No… no me gustan”_  
  
  
Se estaba vengando de él por todo lo que pasó, por lo que su madre hizo. Suspiró poniéndose la mano en el pecho, ese endemoniado corazón era el culpable de todo, por el murió Danneel, su madre enloqueció y fue a parar a la cárcel y luego a un sanatorio, ese estúpido corazón se enamoró de Jensen de la forma en la que lo hizo, le daban ganas de arrancárselo ahí mismo.  
  
Llego a la escuela y caminó hasta el anexo donde estaba el estudio de grabación, últimamente pasaba más tiempo ahí. Esperaba que no estuviera nadie estorbando.  
  
  
  
  
Jensen vio de nuevo su móvil, Chris le había llamado quince veces en los últimos 20 minutos. Solo algo importante podía hacerle insistir tanto pero no podía salirse para atender y dejar la grabación a la mitad, Steve no había llegado aun, el grupo había pagado por 2 horas y alguien tenía que estar al pendiente.   
  
Abrieron la puerta dejando entrar un poco de ruido. Jensen iba a soltar una maldición a quien quiera que fuera, la luz de “ _grabando_ ” estaba encendida ¿acaso estaban ciegos? Se giró y vio que era Jared, igual iba a protestar pero el castaño tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiese estado llorando y la expresión de su rostro no podía traer nada bueno.  
  
\- ¿Jay? – se levantó lentamente, cuando estuvo cerca Jared pegó contra su pecho los papeles que tenía en la mano. Jensen frunció el ceño antes de ponerse a leer, no hizo falta profundizar mucho para que su rostro se pusiera completamente pálido – Jared – jadeó suplicante. Estaba jodido, muy jodido.  
  
\- Dime que es mentira y te creeré, lo prometo – sonaba tan roto que por un instante Jensen pensó en decir hasta que las vacas volaban si eso iba a conseguir borrar su dolor.  
  
\- Vamos a hablar  
  
\- Jesús… – sollozó dejando que las lagrimas salieran a flote de nuevo – mierda, Jensen – se dio cuenta de que la banda había dejado de tocar y tenía toda su atención puesta en ellos, soltó una maldición y salió, quería estar lo más lejos posible de todo eso. Jensen salió detrás de él inmediatamente, al carajo con la grabación, esto era de vida o muerte.  
  
\- Jared – le sujetó de la chaqueta pero el castaño se soltó como si le diera asco.  
  
\- Todo encaja tan perfectamente, tus renuencias, tus cambios de humor, la forma en la que a veces parecías tan lleno de rabia, Dios, las palabras de mi madre… ella te reconoció ¿no es cierto? ¡Eres un jodido desgraciado de mierda! – le gritó histérico pero conteniendo las ganas de partirle la cara.  
  
\- Merezco todo lo que me estas diciendo pero…  
  
\- Por eso nunca me dijiste que me amabas – murmuró como si acabara de descubrir que la tierra es redonda. Pensó en todas esas veces que le confesó sus sentimientos a Jensen esperando escuchar las palabras mágicas, lo deseaba tanto… cuando descubrió que era viudo pensó que solo necesitaba tiempo pero ahora…  
  
Jensen le vio fijamente, había soñado con ese momento muchas veces, ver a Jared frente a él lleno de dolor, durante un tiempo pensó que lo disfrutaría en grande, después dejó de ser un sueño para convertirse en una pesadilla, sabía que si ese día llegaba era él quien se iba a sentir peor ¿Por qué no le caía un rayo y lo fulminaba de una vez?   
  
Respiró profundo antes de contestar, Jared se merecía toda la verdad y él estaba cansado de la tensión que le provocaban las mentiras.  
  
\- Sí, por eso. No te quería, tenía tantas ganas de… pero ahora yo…  
  
\- ¡No hay peros, Jensen! – estaba tan furioso, creía que podía reventar ahí mismo en mil pedazos, quería matarlo lentamente por hacerle sufrir de esa manera y por tanto tiempo. ¡Maldición! Llevaban meses juntos, pasaba más tiempo con él que con el resto del mundo, joder, si hasta se habían cansado de hacer el amor por cada rincón de ese apartamento. “ _No, no lo **habían** hecho_ ” pensó tristemente. Él estaba haciendo el amor, Jensen simplemente se lo estaba follando. Fue tan estúpido – ¿Sabes que? – se secó las lagrimas y le vio fijamente a los ojos, estaba cansado de ser tan débil, no era un maldito niño, o una niña, era un hombre y tenía que hacerle frente a eso así doliera. – Vete.a.la.mierda, ¿crees que puedes herirme con todo esto?   
  
Soltó una risa seca y carente de alegría. El unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas debía ser suficiente para ayudarlo a mantenerse firme. Ser fuerte.  
  
\- Mi madre esta en la cárcel porque su desesperación por salvarme la llevó a hacer una locura, mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeño, sufrí del corazón por 5 años dejando de lado mi vida, estoy amarrado a unas horribles pastillas. Mierda es que no sé ni porque permito que algo como esto me afecte. Lo que me estás haciendo es solo un golpe más Jensen, pero supongo que te sientes mejor con por lo menos haberlo intentado, bien por ti – giró para irse pero Jensen le retuvo con fuerza y lo empujó hasta acorralarlo en la pared, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban.  
  
Jared forcejó para quitárselo de encima, por un momento pensó que no lo conseguiría, que su cercanía le haría ceder pero solo hizo falta recordar que todo era una asquerosa mentira para sacar fuerzas y empujarlo, Jensen se tambaleó hacia atrás pero se recuperó pronto, el castaño ni siquiera pensó lo que hizo después, fue la rabia la que le hizo levantar el puño y estamparlo contra el rostro de su ex, le escuchó soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor pero no era suficiente así que arremetió de nuevo con más fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo, no se quedó a ver cuanto daño le había hecho, simplemente se fue. Si no salía de ese lugar le iba a dar algo, podía sentirlo.   
  
Cuando atravesó la escuela y llegó a la avenida se dio cuenta de que tal vez, el alejarse no era suficiente. Estaba mareado, sudando… se vio las manos temblorosas o por lo menos eso intentó pero su vista no era clara, no podía respirar, le faltaba el aire, todo era tan desesperante, sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón y se llevó la mano al pecho “ _Dios, no_ ” pensó apretando los ojos. Alguien le estaba agarrado y diciendo su nombre, parpadeó un par de veces para distinguir el rostro de Jensen “ _no.no me toques_ ” murmuró haciendo un vano esfuerzo por soltarse, de pronto todo se puso oscuro.  
  
  
  
Jensen le sostuvo entre sus brazos e intentó reanimarlo pero no tuvo éxito, se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó el número de Steve, era el más cercano. Tenía que llevarlo al hospital y no podían esperar por la ambulancia, estaba tan asustado que las manos le temblaban. Si Jared moría… si ese corazón llegaba a fallar… todo era su culpa, era una persona horrible y se merecía el infierno, lo sabía.  
  
\- Por Dios… no me hagas esto, Jay, te lo ruego. Soporta un poco – le suplicó pasándole la mano por el cabello, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar como niña cuando Steve llegó con el coche, le ayudó a subirlo y fueron hasta la clínica. En el camino agarró el móvil de Jared y llamó al Dr. Beaver pero no contestaba. Llegaron en 10 minutos porque Steve se saltó todos los semáforos, una suerte que no les detuviera algún policía.   
  
Cuando llegaron no tardaron en atenderlos, unos enfermeros se alejaban con el cuerpo de Jared en una camilla y no les dejaron pasar. Vieron a los lejos como Chris se acercaba al enfermo, volteó para dedicarle una mirada acusadora a Jensen y luego todos desaparecieron por una de las puertas. Se dejó caer en la silla de la sala de espera y se pasó la mano por la cara para borrar las lágrimas y tratar de calmarse. Aquello no podía estar pasando.  
  
Steve no le dirigió la palabra ni una sola vez, únicamente le lanzaba miradas frías y llenas de reproche. No era para menos, Jensen no sabía como vivir consigo mismo así que esa reacción por parte de los demás era totalmente justa.   
  
La espera fue eterna, pensó en llamar a la familia de Jared pero no podía manejar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, ellos no le iban a permitir estar con él cuando supieran lo sucedido.   
  
Chris se acercó a ellos casi tres horas después.   
  
\- ¿Cómo esta? – inquirió con un miedo terrible de que la respuesta fuera desfavorable.   
  
\- Vivo – gruñó y se le quedó mirando fijamente.  
  
\- ¿Crees que deseaba que dijeras lo contrario? Dime como esta, coño.  
  
\- Mejor. – contestó pero decidió prestarle atención a Steve e ignorar a Jensen, en esos momentos no era precisamente su persona favorita – Tuvo una descompensación cardiaca, se parece mucho a un ataque pero por suerte no lo es.   
  
\- ¿Qué significa? – inquirió Steve.  
  
\- Ese corazón es sano, pero no es suyo. Imaginen a un auto al que le ponen piezas de repuesto, si se le cuida muy bien puede andar sin problema pero si se somete a situaciones extremas… si se esfuerza demasiado tarde o temprano va a dejarte varado en medio de la vía.  
  
\- Muy grafico, gracias – gruñó Jensen con total sarcasmo, no estaba de humor para metáforas.  
  
\- ¡Quiere decir que toda esa mierda que le echaste encima fue mucho para él, idiota! – ladró el doctor enfrentándose a su amigo. Afortunadamente no había más que un par de enfermeras en el lugar y estaban muy lejos como para escuchar la conversación – a una persona normal le hubiese dado un ataque de pánico tal vez, pero a él lo mandaste directo al hospital, espero que estés satisfecho.  
  
\- ¡Yo no hice nada!  
  
\- ¡LO HICISTE, JENSEN! Te dijimos mil veces que dejaras todo como estaba.   
  
\- Y lo dejé  
  
\- Sí, pero no buscaste la manera de decirle la verdad, eso hubiese suavizado las cosas, tuviste mil oportunidades ¿Qué era lo que estabas pensando? Iba a enterarse tarde o temprano… joder es que me dan ganas de… - apretó el puño y apartó la mirada para contenerse porque en serio le iba a patear el culo.  
  
\- ¿A TI QUE COÑO TE PASA? Sé que no esta bien lo que hice pero no puedes culparme por completo, nada de esto hubiese empezado de no ser por esa mujer, por lo que nos hizo a Dan y a mi. Dos años sobreviviendo a una enfermedad para que viniera ella a matarla… - no pudo seguir hablando porque Chris perdió toda la paciencia que tenía y le estampó el tercer puñetazo del día en la cara. – Mierda – gimió Jensen llevándose la mano a la herida para limpiarse la sangre. Definitivamente eran muchos golpes para un solo día y lo peor era que sabía que no había recibido ni la mitad de los que se merecía.  
  
\- Por Dios, aun no termina de cumplir los 19 años ¿en que estabas pensando, hombre? ¿Crees que dos años sufriendo con Danneel fueron difíciles? Prueba con cinco Jensen, cinco años estuvo Jared enfermo, su madre lo cuidó todo ese tiempo, la mujer enloqueció pero eso no es culpa de él. Eso sin mencionar el _pequeño_ detalle de que pagaste para pasar adelante en la lista…  
  
\- ¡Lo sé Kane! – le interrumpió – maldición, ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que todo eso no me atormenta? Te dije que ya no estaba buscando esto, hace tiempo que había dejado las cosas como estaban ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que…? si le pasa algo yo… mierda Chris, yo lo amo ¿entiendes?  
  
\- Sí, bueno…lastima que no te diste cuenta antes.  
  
Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio durante largo rato, de vez en cuando viéndose el uno al otro, de vez en cuando viendo la nada. Poco a poco el ambiente se vio libre de tensión.  
  
\- ¿Crees que puedo verlo? – preguntó suavemente. El doctor lo meditó por un momento, Jared estaba bien y despierto pero bastante débil, no sabía hasta donde era conveniente forzar las cosas – por favor, no voy a molestarlo, serán solo unos minutos, puedes estar al pendiente si quieres, es más puedes entrar conmigo.  
  
\- No creo que sea necesario – le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta – compórtate.  
  
Jensen abrió la puerta con cautela, entró y la cerró detrás de él. Vio a Jared en la cama con los ojos cerrados, deseó que nada de eso hubiese pasado, que ese fuera su cuarto y no un hospital.   
  
El castaño abrió los ojos cuando sintió que había alguien ahí y suspiró cansado al ver quien era.  
  
\- Vete – le ordenó con la voz ronca. Estaba demasiado agotado como para enfrentarse a eso.  
  
\- No hasta que me escuches  
  
\- Ese es el problema, Jensen – hablaba de forma monótona, como si no hubiera ningún sentimiento en él, completamente distinto al hombre con el que estuvo discutiendo en la escuela – no me i.n.t.e.r.e.s.a. escucharte, sé todo lo que vas a decir, le he dado mil vueltas – tomó una bocanada de aire y se aclaró la garganta para poder continuar – Mi madre mató a Danneel, tu querías vengarte y yo estaba en medio, fui un blanco fácil ¿no? esta bien Jensen, no es tan complicado, ya lo comprendí, ahora ¿puedes hacer el favor de dejarme en paz? ¿o es que aun no estas complacido? Si es eso dímelo, quizás entre los dos podemos buscar la manera de lograrlo, tengo prisa por salir de esto de una vez.  
  
\- Las cosas no son así… fueron así, Dios esto es tan difícil de explicar – respiró profundo e intentó acercarse pero la mirada de advertencia del joven le hizo retroceder – ese fue mi pensamiento durante mucho tiempo, hasta que te conocí, hasta que… me equivoque tanto, en tantas formas, lo lamento todo pero eso me llevó a ti y… lo que quiero decir es que… te amo – Jared contuvo la respiración por un segundo, sintió una opresión en el estomago y el corazón hizo unos brinquitos muy extraños pero pudo reponerse inmediato porque lamentablemente ya no le creía.  
  
\- Sí, claro. Es obvio  
  
\- Jared  
  
\- Vete, Jensen - suplicó tratando de hacer caso omiso de los aparatos que indicaban como sus pulsaciones se aceleraban cada vez más. Cristo, estaba sintiéndose enfermo de nuevo. - No te creo y así fuera verdad, tardaste mucho en decirlo. Ya no me importa.  
  
\- Pero Jay…  
  
\- Será mejor que se vaya señor Ackles – la voz vino de la puerta, ahí estaba el doctor Beaver con una expresión intimidante – no me haga llamar a seguridad.  
  
Jensen estuvo observando a Jared, esperando que dijera algo para que se quedara pero esas palabras nunca llegaron, solo pudo percibir rencor de su parte. El chico cerró los ojos apretándolos como si verlo le doliera mucho más que las punzadas de ese débil órgano dentro de pecho. Jensen sacudió la cabeza derrotado mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Se fue preguntándose si alguna vez iba a poder arreglar ese desastre.

 


	24. Aprendí mi lección, no voy a olvidarlo. No entregaré mi corazón sin sospechar.

 

Estuvo en el hospital durante una semana y fueron los días más largos de la historia. A veces tenía mejorías y otras recaídas, según Jim causadas por su “ _no-asumida depresión_ ”.   
  
Usó justamente esas palabras y a Jared le hubiese gustado poder refutar pero no encontraba frases en medio de todo ese torbellino en el que estaba convertido su cerebro, de igual forma sabía que no lograrían atravesar el apretado nudo que se había formado en su garganta y había decidido quedarse a vivir allí.  
  
Lo más terrible de todo no fueron las inyecciones, ni los constantes chequeos de las enfermeras, ni estar de nuevo en una situación que se supone había dejado atrás, no, esa era la parte fácil. Lo difícil fue soportar los regaños de Jim, las constantes maldiciones de su tío y Jeff, las lagrimas de Megan, los intentos de Chris por pedir disculpas y la ira de Chad.   
  
Todos iban a conseguir volverlo loco, por lo menos Jensen tuvo la decencia no insistir en hablar con él. Según Morgan tampoco había vuelto por la escuela.  
  
\- Lo sé porque he ido a buscarlo, ese hijo de puta. Le voy a partir esa pecosa cara en 4 partes – prometió apretando su puño.  
  
\- No lo harás – ordenó Jared. Quería que dejaran el tema de una vez para ver si él podía olvidarlo también.  
  
Fue una tortura volver a la casa, más que todo porque no sabía que hacer con tanto tiempo libre, pensar le estaba enloqueciendo. Obviamente renunció a su voluntariado en la clínica, seguía gustándole la fisioterapia, estaba seguro de que había escogido la carrera correcta pero no podía ver la cara de Chris diariamente sin sentirse un estúpido, era como si todo el mundo se riera de él apenas daba la media vuelta.   
  
Ver el piano o escucharlo era otro agregado a su desdicha, recordaba constantemente como fue que comenzó todo y aun había información que le faltaba, como por ejemplo ¿Qué buscaba Jensen el día que fue por primera vez a la casa? ¿Simplemente se levantó un día pensando en buscarlo para enamorarlo y romperle el corazón? Esa idea era tan sucia que hasta le daban ganas de vomitar.   
  
Jensen parecía un ángel, con sus problemas y cosas que le mortificaban pero aun así… parecía incapaz de hacer daño o por lo menos eso era lo que Jared pensaba, ahora se daba cuenta de que no era tan bueno juzgando a la gente.  
  
\- Salir es lo que necesitas, conocer a otras personas – le dijo Chad en un vano intento por alentarlo, había que reconocer que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. – otros hombres, hasta puedes experimentar con mujeres…  
  
\- No me gusta las mujeres  
  
\- Dije _experimentar_ , hay que variar de vez en cuando.  
  
\- ¿Tu varías mucho? – preguntó con malicia, era la primera vez en veinte días que se animaba a seguirle el juego. Su amigo agrandó los ojos casi hasta ponerlos como platos y de inmediato sonrió.  
  
\- De rubias a morenas y luego pelirrojas, lo haré con un hombre cuando tu estés dispuesto a darme azúcar, terroncito – paró el pico como si fuera a darle un beso y se acercó haciendo ruiditos y batiendo las pestañas.  
  
\- ¡Quita, idiota! – no podía contener la risa. Eran esos pequeños momentos los que agradecía de todo corazón porque al llegar la noche, la soledad de su fría cama no hacía más que atormentarlo haciéndole extrañar un cuerpo al que jamás volvería a acercarse.   
  
  
No era inusual despertar en la madrugada con pequeños ataques de pánico causados por las pesadillas o por un desorden en el estomago que lo mandaba directo al baño para vomitar hasta la bilis. Eran el dolor mezclado con la rabia y la humillación los que le afectaban tanto. No se trataba solo de romper con un novio. Era el descubrir que todo lo vivido con su primer y gran amor fue una mentira de principio a fin.  
  
  
  
================  
  
  
  
No se había aparecido por la escuela en tres semanas. Chris y Steve llamaban cada cierto tiempo solo para asegurarse de que estaba vivo, quizás creían que era su deber moral o algún tipo de servicio comunitario, claro que no perdían la oportunidad para decir que cada quien cavaba su propia tumba, bien podían buscar un refrán menos doloroso.  
  
Del resto no atendía el teléfono ¿para que? el que realmente le interesaba no le iba a llamar.   
  
Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era que un meteorito cayera sobre él y lo aplastara pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder porque ya había visto el informe meteorológico, además su suerte no era tan buena.  
  
Hasta el alcohol, que de tanta ayuda fue la primera vez que decidió aislarse del mundo, le daba la espalda. Podía tomarse una licorería entera y ni así lograba quitarse la culpa. Pensó en las razones para eso, puede que resultara estar más enamorado de Jared que de Dan… pero no, no podía ser, a los dos los amaba igual, diferente pero igual ¿eso se puede?   
  
Vio la botella vacía y la hizo girar en el suelo mientras suspiraba, la verdadera razón de que ahora se sintiera mucho peor era que lo de Danneel no fue directamente su culpa, en cambio lo de Jared sí, él la cagó en todos los sentidos y eso que el chico no sabía lo de las pastillas (información que se llevaría a la tumba, por la Virgen que sí. Antes muerto que dejarle saber eso) o lo de las acciones de la empresa…  
  
\- Oh, joder… las acciones – se dio varios golpes contra el mueble mientras gruñía improperios – ¿Cómo se puede ser tan imbécil en esta vida? – lo peor era que estaba tan borracho que no tenía ganas arrastrarse hasta el teléfono para llamar a Roger y decirle que dejara eso. Aunque puede que Morgan finalmente no haya vendido nada, de ser así ya lo sabría ¿o no? Pues claro, si alguien compra algo tiene que darse cuenta.   
  
Se recostó del mueble y cerró los ojos pero los abrió de inmediato porque todo estaba comenzando a girar muy rápido a su alrededor. Tal vez no estaba tan borracho, puede que solo le hiciera falta salir a tomar un poco de aire.   
  
Se apoyó del mueble y logró levantarse, arrastró los pies hasta la mesa de la entrada y tomó las llaves de su coche, dudó un segundo en si sería o no buena idea conducir pero luego se encogió de hombros ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?  
  
La verdad es que pasaron muchas cosas.   
  
Casi atropella a un perro, se llevó por el medio unos cuantos potes de basura, casi se estrella de frente con otro coche pero llegó victorioso al bar y el aire fresco si que le hizo bien, por lo menos ya no caminaba dando tumbos de un lado a otro. Se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza con tequila.  
  
\- ¿No crees que has tomado bastante por hoy, amigo? – preguntó el cantinero.  
  
\- Nop. Aun estoy lo suficientemente sobrio como saber que no soy tu amigo, así que mi cerveza, por favor – puso el billete sobre la barra. El hombre le miró frunciendo el ceño pero accedió a su petición.  
  
Primero se tomó el tequila, luego agarró la cerveza y se giró en el asiento para tener una vista panorámica del lugar. ¿Jared no quería saber nada de él? bien, lo que necesitaba era alguien con quien pasar el rato, después de todo, un clavo saca a otro clavo ¿o no?   
  
No tardó mucho en fijarse en un grupo de chicas sentadas en la esquina del bar, se reían alto y lo miraban con mucho interés, especialmente una rubia pequeñita, no hacía más que menear su largo cabello y lanzarle sonrisas. Analizó mentalmente su estado de alcohol, tampoco era la idea pararse a hacer el ridículo, bueno, si tenía la capacidad para pensar eso no estaba tan borracho.   
  
Se levantó con la cerveza en la mano y caminó hasta el grupo.   
  
\- ¿Puedo invitarles un trago? – por suerte su lengua no le jugó una mala pasada enredándose.  
  
\- Claro, guapo – dijo una de las chicas. Se acomodaron para hacerle espacio entre ellas y el camarero llegó con una gran variedad de cócteles que él no se atrevió a probar porque ahí si que nadie lo iba a levantar del suelo.   
  
Era extraño tener un vida simple de nuevo, salir e intentar ligar era algo que no había hecho en años, estuvo con Dan desde muy joven, luego con Jared y en ese caso el castaño fue quien hizo casi todo el trabajo. Soltó una maldición por no poder quitárselo de la cabeza ni siquiera en ese momento.  
  
La rubia se llamaba Alona y no tardó en invitarlo a dar una vuelta para tomar aire, por la forma en la que estuvo recorriéndole la pierna con el pie debajo de la mesa no era difícil comprender la clase de _aire_ que quería.   
  
Él aceptó de inmediato, era lo que necesitaba o eso creyó, hasta que la tuvo recostada de su auto comiéndole la boca de forma tan obscena que si pasaba una patrulla los dos irían detenidos por escándalo publico. Alona le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos, él metió una pierna entre las de ella haciendo que quedara casi sentada en su muslo, la mujer movía las caderas dándose placer mientras él le recorría el cuerpo con las manos, apretando sus senos hasta que sus pezones quedaron completamente erectos, era tan pequeña que sus brazos que la abarcaban por completo, lucía tan frágil que podía partirse en cualquier momento y de pronto ya no todo parecía tan bien, ni tan excitante. No era malo, simplemente… no era Jared.   
  
Abandonó su boca haciendo un pequeño sonido y ella protestó cuando sintió el frío provocado por la ausencia de su cuerpo.  
  
\- ¿Guapo? – inquirió con cierto tono de frustración, recordó que ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre.  
  
\- Tengo que irme – buscó las llaves del auto en su bolsillo.  
  
\- ¿Y dejarme así? ¿estas loco?  
  
\- Lo siento rubia, seguro encuentras a alguien más ahí dentro.  
  
  
La mujer gruñó algo pero él ya estaba dentro del coche así que no la escuchó. La erección que tenía ni siquiera era completa, sacudió el volante furioso mientras aceleraba ¿es que no iba a poder acostarse con quien quisiera?   
  
El viaje de vuelta al apartamento fue más o menos lo mismo, unos perros atravesados, postes que aparecían de repente, huecos fantasmas, se montó por unas cuantas aceras pero de seguro hubiese llegado sano y salvo a casa de no ser por…  
  
  
  
  
  
El teléfono volvió a sonar y Chris refunfuñó molesto, no podía ser del hospital porque a esas horas siempre usaban el buscapersonas o el móvil, no el de la casa. Extendió el brazo por encima del cuerpo de Steve, quien solo murmuró algo sin sentido y se acomodó mejor, atendió diciendo algo parecido a un saludo.  
  
\- ¿Chris?  
  
\- ¿Jenny? Son las tres de la mañana, tío ¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora?  
  
\- Tengo un pequeño problema.  
  
  
  
==================  
  
  
  
\- Jodido crío del demonio – se levantó de su caliente cama – animal con patas – se puso unos vaqueros que estaban en el piso – pedazo de salvaje – se metió la camisa como pudo – bestia sin pelo – caminó hasta la puerta mientras tomaba las llaves del coche.  
  
\- ¿Christian? – musitó Steve aun medio dormido.  
  
\- Al hijo de su santa madre ese lo arrestaron por conducir ebrio, duérmete, vuelvo al rato. Posiblemente con él.  
  
\- Voy contigo.  
  
\- No, suficiente con que nos joda el sueño a uno de los dos.   
  
  
No solo tuvo que abandonar los brazos de _su_ Steve a las tres de la mañana, conducir e ir hasta la estación de policía, es que también tuvo que pagar fianza y dar una larga explicación de que Jensen acababa de salir de una relación y eso lo había dejado muy mal pero que de ahora en adelante lo vigilarían para que lo de esa noche no vuelva a pasar.  
  
  
  
\- Eres un desastre, Jensen  
  
\- Lo siento   
  
\- ¿Sabes? Existen otras palabras en el mundo, “ _lo siento_ ” no va a solucionar todos tus problemas.   
  
  
Ya habían llegado a la casa del doctor, no necesitó ayuda para entrar y sentarse en mueble, Chris lo observó un momento y luego fue por un poco de agua, lo bueno era café pero no tenía ganas de prepararlo.  
  
  
\- Lo sien… lo sé – se pasó la mano por la cara para aclarar sus pensamientos, la borrachera había pasado. – no sé que hacer, Chris. – Kane iba a zarandearlo para que reaccionara de una vez pero le dio bastante pena verlo llorar – ahora me comportó como un nenaza – gimoteó sin poder controlarse.  
  
\- Nene – se sentó a su lado y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo. No podía estar molesto con él por mucho tiempo, después de todo, era su mejor amigo – es que ni siquiera intentaste buscarlo, sabes lo mal que salió lo mío con Steve simplemente porque no supe como pedirle perdón.  
  
\- Esto es diferente, no lo he buscado porque no lo merezco. Simplemente no puede perdonarme.   
  
  
  
==============  
  
  
  
No lo ha buscado porque no lo quiere. No había otra explicación posible, claro que Jared no esperaba recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, ni siquiera tenía la intención de escucharlo pero por lo menos debía darle el gusto de tirarle la puerta en la cara, ¿acaso no se merecía eso? Era cuestión de orgullo. Si de verdad le importara un poco, las posibles amenazas de muerte de su hermano, Jeff, Chad y Sophia serían lo de menos.   
  
En cambio Wentworth si parecía interesado en él.   
  
Volvió a verlo cuando fue a buscar a Megan a la escuela de música, no estaba tratando de toparse con Jensen, simplemente estaba haciendo un favor porque su hermano estaba en una entrevista de trabajo y Morgan resolviendo algo _repentino_ de la empresa. Ella podía irse sola pero ¿Qué clase de hermano sería si no se ofreciera a acompañarla? Vale, sí, tal vez estaba intentando toparse con él ¿Y qué?   
  
La cosa es que no lo vio pero Wen estaba ahí, tan encantador como siempre. Con su misma insistencia y coquetería, con sus propuestas… Jared no podía evitar preguntarse si serían ciertas o no, se sintió frustrado al descubrir que sus crecientes inseguridades también tenían nombre y apellido. Confió en Jensen desde el primer momento y el resultado fue catastrófico, ¿Quién le garantizaba que eso no volvería a pasar? Además, Miller le llenaba de recelo con todo ese encanto arrebatador.   
  
Sin embargo, no hizo gran esfuerzo por mantener la distancia, puede que su subconsciente le estuviera empujando a buscar una forma de castigar a Jensen.   
  
Cuando Wen le invitó a comer, Jared estuvo a punto de dar la negativa acostumbrada pero luego lo pensó mejor. No había nada que se lo impidiera y (Dios lo ampare) Chad tenía razón, le hacía falta ver a otras personas. Por eso aceptó.  
  
Nunca le pareció un hombre desagradable, al contrario, era guapo, alegre, un poco arrogante pero no era nada que no se solucionara haciéndose el sordo, era sencillo tomando en cuenta la cantidad de veces que su mente se dispersaba pensando en Jensen.  
  
La primera vez que Wen intentó acercarse y rozar sus labios con los suyos, tembló y se apartó como si quemara pero no en el buen sentido. El hombre hizo todo el esfuerzo por ocultar su frustración pero Jared pudo adivinarla en sus ojos. Durante el resto de la cita no volvió a insistir pero quedaron en verse de nuevo.  
  
La segunda vez se lo permitió. El besó se sintió extraño, el sabor y el movimiento eran diferentes, fue imponente y posesivo pero para su sorpresa fue agradable. Sin embargo, no había nivel de comparación.   
  
También estaba lo otro, Jensen lo miraba como si fuera la mejor obra de arte o algo por el estilo, por lo menos así le hacía sentir (independientemente de que fuera mentira) en cambio Wentworth lo veía como si fuera un jugoso trozo de bistec y estuviera hambriento. Jared estaba seguro de que se lo hubiese follado en la primera cita sin pensarlo ni un segundo, no parecía existir nada más que eso. Y en cierta forma, estaba bien porque no tenía ninguna intención de poner en riesgo sus sentimientos de nuevo, solo quería pasar el rato.   
  
  
=============  
  
  
Morgan lanzó los papeles contra el escritorio, ese Ackles no solo había jugado con los sentimientos de su sobrino y abusado de la hospitalidad de todos en la casa, es que también le había visto la cara de idiota.   
  
Cuando le dijo todo eso de vender el 60% de las acciones solo estaba buscando la manera de quedarse con ellas ¿con que propósito? ¿arruinar la empresa? ¿dejarlos en la calle? No lo entendía pero no había nada que hacer, debió suponer que no tenía que delegar algo tan delicado como eso en los abogados, ellos no se interesaban porque no era su dinero, no entendían los riesgos.   
  
Lo pensó mucho antes de atreverse a contárselo a los chicos, incluida Megan porque menor de edad o no, ese seguía siendo su patrimonio.  
  
  
\- El abogado de Ackles llamó para programar una cita en la empresa – estaban todos en la sala analizando sus posibilidades. No dejaba de mirar a Jared por miedo a que sufriera otro colapso como el de hace semanas, ¿será eso lo que buscaba Jensen? ¿Matarlo?  
  
\- ¿Si? Me parece perfecto porque tengo ganas de cobrarle unas cuentas   
  
\- Jeff – advirtió Jared. Su voz apenas y se escuchaba, no podía dejar de estrujarse la sien para aplacar el creciente dolor de cabeza. Justo cuando pensó que Jensen no podía hacerle más daño y que había terminado con su estúpida venganza, le salía con eso.  
  
\- No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo, ese hombre se burló de ti de todas las formas posibles, nunca te quiso, solo eras el instrumento perfecto para llegar a nosotros y hacer lo que esta haciendo ahora ¿para que crees que quiere el 60% de la empresa? Va a destrozarla hasta que no quede nada ¡REACCIONA DE UNA PUTA VEZ! – gritó dándole un manotazo a la lámpara más cercana haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos contra el piso.  
  
\- ¡¿CREES QUE NO HE REACCIONADO?! Sé lo que esta pasando Jeffrey pero no gano nada poniéndome histérico.  
  
\- ¡Es que sigues enamorado de ese bastardo! Eso es lo que pasa. Serías capaz de vendernos al diablo por él y… – Jared no esperó a escuchar nada más, simplemente se abalanzó sobre su hermano, este lo conocía bien así que pudo esquivar el golpe pero de alguna manera terminaron peleándose como una par de niñas en el medio de la sala.  
  
\- ¡BASTA! – gritó Megan, estaba subida a una silla con los puños apretados y completamente iracunda – Son un par de inmaduros. Deberíamos pensar que hacer y no ponernos a pelear entre nosotros.  
  
Jared se alejó de su hermano y le dio una patada al mueble antes de tomar su chaqueta e irse a la calle.   
  
Aquello no era fácil para él, a duras penas podía mantenerse en una pieza pero no ayudaba que a cada rato le estuvieran echando en cara que parte de eso era su culpa, específicamente Jeff que no dejaba de quejarse y nombrar a Jensen a cada segundo ¿Cómo se olvida a alguien si le escuchas todo el tiempo?   
  
No iba a ir a esa reunión, no podía.   
  
Si veía a Jensen… sencillamente no iba a saber como reaccionar ante él. Le ha costado mucho tratar de superarlo, hasta ahora Miller le estaba sirviendo de distracción pero mentiría si dijera que todo su cuerpo no hacía más que recordar a Jensen con cada toque y en cada beso.   
  
Bufó tristemente pensando en que clase persona le convertía eso, estaba enamorado del hombre que solo veía tranquilidad en atormentar a su madre, ella no estaba libre de culpa, en realidad el mismo Jared no se animaba a estar a su lado pero aun así era su _madre_.   
  
Seguía pensando en alguien que lo usó para una venganza…  
  
“ _Tienes el orgullo por el suelo, Jared Tristan_ ” pensó.  
  
Se detuvo a mitad de la calle sin saber muy bien a donde ir, sintiendo como el terrible nudo volvía a mudarse a su garganta y como las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir por milésima vez pero hizo todo el esfuerzo para obligarlas a regresar, esa tarde no le daba la gana de llorar, no iba a permitírselo. Una gota calló en su mejilla y arrugó la nariz extrañado, se pasó la mano por la cara para descubrir que no eran lágrimas, un trueno fue el que reveló el misterio.   
  
Genial, estaba comenzando a llover. Soltó el aire derrotado y se metió las manos en los bolsillos para caminar hasta la casa, le daba igual si cogía pulmonía.  
  
  
=============  
  
  
Jensen casi se muere cuando el abogado consiguió hablar con él y decirle que había comprado las acciones. No esta exagerando, _casi cae tieso en el piso_. Se puso pálido y tuvo que sentarse para digerir la información, si antes estaba jodido ¿Cómo estaba ahora?  
  
Se recostó de la silla y cerró los ojos para pensar en sus opciones, él ya no quería ese 60% ni siquiera quería que le devolvieran el dinero, solo necesitaba quitarse de encima la culpa y tener la oportunidad de ver a Jared, fue ahí cuando un pequeño bombillo se prendió dentro de él.   
  
De inmediato le pidió al abogado que fijara una reunión pero claro, no todo pasaba como lo tenía planeado, debía ser un castigo o algo que las cosas le salieran a medias o torcidas, cosa de eso que llaman karma, seguro.   
  
Se sintió totalmente decepcionado cuando solo vio a tres de la familia pisar la oficina que se supone debía ser suya de ahora en adelante. Sabía que la única razón por la que Jeff y Jeffrey no lo molían a golpes era porque estaban presentes ambos abogados, pero se vio tentado a decirles que los veía a la salida (sí, como los chicos en la primaria) solo que no tenía ninguna intención de defenderse.  
  
\- ¿Qué coño quieres? – Jeff fue el primero en abrir la boca, su tío le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizara.  
  
\- Tengo los papeles para devolverles las acciones, solo hay que firmarlos – murmuró con voz monocorde.   
  
\- ¿A cambio de que? – esta vez fue Morgan el que intervino  
  
\- A cambio de nada. No sabía lo que estaba… no es cierto, sí sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo pero ya no me interesa.  
  
\- Que lindo ¿quiere decir que mandar a mi hermanito al hospital fue suficiente para ti?  
  
\- ¿Cómo esta él?  
  
\- Joder… y te atreves a preguntarnos por él, cada día me sorprendes más. – siseó. Estaba totalmente iracundo, iba a levantarse pero el abogado le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. – ¡Creía que eres nuestro amigo! ¿Cuántas veces salimos a beber juntos, Jensen? ¿Y cuantas veces te quedaste en casa con nosotros viendo el partido? Dejamos que estuvieras con Jared, ¿Cómo pudiste? Vale, sí, nuestra madre la jodió pero al menos lo de ella no fue premeditado.  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Jeff? Puedes partirme la cara si eso te hace feliz, matarme a golpes, lo que sea pero sinceramente no creo que eso solucione algo – firmó los papeles de las acciones y los pasó para que Morgan firmara – te las devuelvo.  
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Porque quiero a Jared  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Lo vas a comprar con eso? ¿se supone que tú nos das las acciones y nosotros te lo damos a él?  
  
\- No seas imbécil  
  
\- ¡¿A quien le dices “ _imbécil_ ”, imbécil?! – ahí perdió los estribos y se paró para arremeter contra el rubio pero ambos abogados se pusieron en medio  
  
\- Estoy muy viejo para esta mierda – suspiró Morgan mientras tomaba los papeles y los leía. Asintió cuando comprobó con sus propios ojos que todo estaba en orden – te voy a hacer la transferencia del dinero.  
  
\- No quiero el dinero  
  
\- Y nosotros no queremos nada tuyo, Ackles. La única razón por la que estoy tratando de ser civilizado es porque Jared me lo pidió y porque no ayuda en nada que me metan preso, de lo contrario créeme que estaría afilando un hacha para partirte en pedacitos. Te lo juro. Déjale el número de cuenta a mi abogado, mañana te hago la transferencia. Nos vamos.  
  
Jeff retrocedió a regañadientes y siguió a su tío, Megan se tardó un poco más pero ninguno de los dos hombres pareció darse cuenta. Los abogados salieron segundos después.   
  
La niña no había dicho absolutamente nada desde que pisó la oficina, solo veía a Jensen con los ojos achicados y las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. El rubio se removió incomodó y carraspeó antes de atreverse a mirarla.  
  
\- Tu me gustabas – dijo de forma solemne – en plan “ _hey me gusta ese tío para mi porque esta muy bueno_ ” así me gustabas – Jensen se sonrojó pero reprimió su sonrisa, estaba seguro de que aquello no iba a terminar bien – pero decidiste fijarte en mi hermano y yo lo acepte porque mi hermano es como que súper genial y se merece a alguien igual de genial y pensé que eras tu pero resulta que eres como el Príncipe Encantador de Shrek, bonito pero malo.   
  
\- Lo siento Meg, de verdad y si sirve de algo… lo quiero – la chica lo analizó una vez más, como si estuviera pasándole rayos X a cada letra.  
  
\- Demonios… ¿Sabes que es lo peor? – él la vio expectante esperando otra retahíla de insultos pero no fue así – que te creo – Jensen sonrió por primera vez en días – pero ya no hay nada que hacer, Jensen.  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
\- No sé si es por despecho o porque de verdad le gusta pero Jared tiene un par de semanas saliendo con Wentworth ¿sabes quien es? Su sobrino estudia en la escuela de música, por la forma en la que se meten mano diría que son más que amigos – lo dijo con toda la malicia del mundo, era verdad que le creía pero no estaba de más hacerle sufrir un poco. Vio la forma en la que el rostro de Jensen cambió de color y se sintió satisfecha – te jode ¿verdad? Supongo que estas probando de tu propia medicina.   
  
Jensen reprimió un sonido de dolor al escuchar esas palabras. Iba a protestar pero Morgan entró y sacó a Megan casi arrastrando gruñendo algo de “ _siempre te quedas atrás_ ”   
  
  
Se levantó para irse de esa oficina lo más pronto posible y así evitar la tentación de romperlo todos. ¿Qué rayos hacía Jared con Miller? Recordó la veces que le vio juguetear juntos, ese coqueteo que según el castaño no era nada y mira tu por donde, ahora se revuelcan frente a Megan o donde ella los puede ver, no importa, la cosa es que ese hombre le ha puesto sus asquerosas manos encima a Jared y eso no podía permitirlo porque Jared era suyo.   
  
Vale que estaban peleados y todo eso y que quizás no exista remedio, puede que no vuelvan a estar juntos pero seguía siendo suyo porque sí y punto. Dios, con tanto hombre por ahí ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?  
  
Llegó a la escuela vuelto una furia y deseando encontrarse con el engreído ese para desquitar todo lo que tenía acumulado contra su cara, su estomago y tal vez podía partirle un poco las pelotas para que no le funcionen después… el cuerpo se le erizó de mala manera al imaginárselo con Jared, en una cama… desnudos.   
  
Eso era todo, no podía soportar más. Sacó el móvil y marcó el número del castaño, puede que no le contestara pero no estaba de más hacer el intento.   
  
  
  
  
Por lo general siempre ve quien es antes de atender, excepto cuando estaba retozando con Jensen o cuando esta concentrado en una peli o cuando simplemente esta disperso, como esa tarde.  
  
Acababa de salir de clases y la próxima no era hasta dentro de una hora, caminó hasta el campus y se quedó sentado en la grama tratando de imaginar que era lo que estaban hablando en la reunión con Jensen.   
  
Su tío no le insistió para que asistiera, dijo que no era necesario pero Jared sabía que la verdadera razón era que aun no se confiaba del todo de su salud a pesar de que Beaver dijo que no había nada malo.  
  
Lo que jamás se imaginó al contestar era que iba a tener la conversación más rara de su vida.  
  
\- Diga  
  
\- ¿Con Wentworth, Jared? ¿en serio?  
  
\- ¿Jensen? – un montón de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza y ni hablar de las emociones porque hace mucho que no escuchaba su voz y había olvidado lo bonita y atrayente que era pero después nada de eso importó porque _ese_ se estaba comportando como si él tuviera que darle explicaciones – No es tu problema.  
  
\- Y una mierda, claro que es mi problema, no puedes salir con ese tipo es que ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es que nada más en pensar… ¡no me da la gana!  
  
\- ¡Pues te jodes! Porque yo puedo salir con quien quiera y resulta que Wen tiene todo lo que necesito ahora, sexo incluido - mintió - no te imaginas todo lo que siento cuando me toca Jensen, cuando me lo hace solo puedo repetirme que ha sido la mejor elección del mundo y si eso hace que te ahogues con tu propio veneno, mejor.  
  
No se creyó capaz de colgar tan rápido, no sabía si sentirse feliz por la reacción de Jensen o desconcertado, cualquiera diría que de verdad le molestaba saber que estaba con Miller, sea como sea, no iba a dar marcha atrás, Jensen estaba fuera de su vida y eso no lo iba a cambiar nada.   
  



	25. Me estoy viniendo abajo, apenas respiro.

Jensen escuchó ruidos en la sala. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se inclinó, eso le permitió ver unas sombras.   
  
Se levantó restregándose los ojos y mientras se acercaba podía distinguir mejor los sonidos, eran jadeos, gemidos y sollozos de alguien a punto de correrse, pudo reconocer bien ese _alguien_ sin necesidad de verlo, era Jared.   
  
Finalmente llegó a la sala y lo vio ahí, en el suelo y con el culo al aire recibiendo las duras embestidas de un hombre, la imagen de tenerlo tan cerca sudando, mordiéndose el labio y con la mirada oscurecida por el placer tuvo reacción inmediata en su polla, subió la mirada por el cuerpo que tenía detrás esperando encontrarse con su reflejo pero en lugar de eso vio a Miller, él era el que estaba follando a Jared, se inclinaba sobre él para besarle los músculos de espalda, pasaba las manos por su pecho sin dejar de moverse _“Correte para mi Jay” “Dios, sí”_  
  
  
Se despertó envuelto en sudor y con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, no pudo evitar levantarse y correr hasta la sala solo para estar seguro de que todo era un sueño. La idea de Jared y ese hombre le estaba matando lentamente y lo peor era que no encontraba la manera de separarlos, no tenía argumentos, ni siquiera podía suplicarle a Jared o exigirle, eso solo conseguiría lanzarlo más a los brazos de Wen. Para colmo no podía ni siquiera darse el lujo de partirle la cara a ese intruso porque ahora que tenía lo que quería prácticamente ni se aparecía por la escuela.  
  
Eran las 6 de la mañana pero de ninguna manera iba a conseguir dormir más, así que se metió en la ducha y duró ahí todo el tiempo necesario para relajarse, luego se vistió y salió a la escuela. Llegaría muy temprano pero estaba bien, había trabajo que hacer.  
  
  
  
\- ¿A que hora llegaste? – preguntó Steve. Llevaba dos cafés en la mano, puso uno en el escritorio para Jensen.  
  
\- Alrededor de las 7:30am, no podía dormir.  
  
\- ¿La misma pesadilla?  
  
\- La misma jodida pesadilla desde hace casi una semana, no sé cuanto voy a poder soportar.  
  
\- Lo siento, tío  
  
\- No lo sientes, te alegra porque crees que no he pagado suficiente por lo de Jared.  
  
\- Claro que no – se defendió un tanto indignado – sé que no estuvo bien lo que pasó entre ustedes pero también sé lo mal que estabas cuando todo comenzó y lo más importante de todo… si te creo que lo amas, así que no me alegra verte dando pena por los rincones. Haz lo que sea necesario para arreglarlo y punto  
  
\- No es tan fácil  
  
\- No he dicho que sea fácil.   
  
  
Jensen se recostó de la silla y entrelazó los dedos sobre su estomago. Si tan solo supiera que hacer para conseguir el perdón de Jared pero la verdad es que había pasado mil limites con él y eso que no sabía todo lo que había hecho en realidad, todas las cosas que en los peores momentos pasaron por su mente y por supuesto que no era tan tonto como para salir de bocón a confesar nada. Lo de las pastillas solo lo sabían él y Chris, su amigo no iba a delatarlo. Lo de los regalos a Sherry… eso seguramente ya lo sabía. Respiró cansado pensando que tal vez solo necesitaba ir a la casa y dar la cara para que se la partieran, eso les convencería de que estaba hablando en serio cuando decía que estaba arrepentido.  
  
  
Vio el reloj, ya era hora de la clase con el vocalista de Deep Poets, claro que si ese hombre no dejaba de fumar nadie iba a ayudarle a recuperar su afinada voz.   
  
Iba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de Miller, el hombre estaba hablando con la recepcionista, tan sonriente como siempre.  
  
\- Jensen – dijo alegremente devolviéndole a la realidad – no pensaba verte. – el rubio de inmediato apretó el puño con todas las ganas de estampárselo en la cara – vine a retirar a mi sobrino de las clases de música, después de todo, ya pude sacarle a esta escuela todo el provecho posible.  
  
\- Eres un cabronazo – gruñó Jensen lanzándosele encima. Sabía que lo único que quería ese imbécil era molestarlo pero no podía contenerse, todo ese tiempo estuvo ahí solo esperando un descuido para apartar a Jared de su lado. Le dio un puñetazo que Miller no dudó en responder y la recepcionista salió corriendo, seguramente para buscar a Steve.  
  
\- Y tu eres un ardido – le acusó dándole un puño en el estomago  
  
\- Te advertí que te alejaras de Jared – el puño fue directo al l mentón, tiene que haber dolido un huevo pero el tipo se negaba a perder.  
  
\- Y ya veo porque lo querías solo para ti, ese crío besa y toca como un experto, ¿Quién le enseñó a ser tan putita, Jensen? ¿tu? No puedo esperar a follarmelo – esas palabras hicieron click en la mente de Jensen ¿quiere decir que no se han acostado? ¿Jared le mintió? Si no estuviera tan ocupado repartiendo golpes alzaría los brazos en señal de victoria.  
  
\- ¿Crees que te dejará hacerlo? – le tomó de la pechera y lo pegó contra la pared – Jared me quiere a mi, Miller, solo por eso no han ido más allá, te vas a quedar con las ganas – prácticamente le escupió las palabras con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. El hombre le empujó lejos y hubiesen comenzado a pelear de nuevo de no ser porque Steve llegó justo en ese momento y jaló a Jensen para llevarlo lejos.  
  
  
  
===============  
  
  
  
Miller estuvo pataleando hasta que llegó a su coche, no podía creer lo arrogante que podía ser Jensen, había perdido y aun así tenía esa sonrisita de satisfacción en la cara, claro que no era una competencia abierta pero era él quien estaba con Jared ahora, así que había ganado ¿Por qué lo dudaba?  
  
Las palabras de Ackles resonaron en su cabeza, tenían casi un mes saliendo y aun no se habían acostado y no era por falta de oportunidades, era como si Jared estuviera con él solo para pasar el rato, una manera de dejar de pensar en su ex novio.   
  
Wen no era tonto, sabía muy bien cual era su papel pero no quiere decir que estuviera de acuerdo con cumplirlo a medias, si le iban a utilizar lo menos que podía tener era satisfacción completa.   
  
Pero eso iba a llegar a su fin esa misma tarde, por eso llamó al castaño por teléfono y le dijo que necesitaba verlo.  
  
\- Preferiblemente en un lugar donde estemos solos - trató de ocultar su mal humor - ¿quieres ir a mi casa?  
  
\- No sé, yo… aquí no hay nadie, Meg esta con unas amigas, Jeff con su novia y mi tío en unos asuntos de la empresa. Elena salió a hacer las compras de mercado.  
  
\- Bien, voy para allá.   
  
  
  
Jared frunció el ceño pero aceptó. Se le hacía bastante extraño que Miller le llamara con aquella urgencia, aunque no era la primera vez que pasaban un rato solos en la casa, últimamente se había vuelto bastante descuidado en cuanto a las relaciones, puede ser porque esa en realidad le importaba muy poco. No es que fuera algo desagradable porque de ser así lo hubiese dejado desde el primer momento, era que no encontraba emoción en nada de lo que hacían. Chad le dijo que era cuestión de tiempo o que tal vez debía intentar con un hombre diferente pero era muy pesado eso de buscar pareja, comenzar con todo eso de ¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre? O ¿Cuál es tu película favorita? Salir era duro, no podían culparlo por buscar el camino fácil.   
  
\- No le dijiste que yo estaba aquí – refunfuñó Chad. Habían salido de clases hace un par de horas y ahora que Jared no estaba de voluntario en la clínica tenía bastante tiempo libre, más del que deseaba.  
  
\- No se lo dije porque tu ya te vas – se puso de pie para recoger el reguero y guiarlo hasta la puerta.  
  
\- ¿Me cambias por otro hombre? Entendía cuando lo hacías por el idiota de Ackles ¿pero por este también? Que barbaridad.  
  
\- Si, bueno… tu no me das lo que él me da.  
  
\- ¿Y que es eso exactamente? Porque hasta ahora te comportas como una virgen, tienes que volver a jugar en las ligas mayores, hombre. No sé como aguantas.  
  
\- Si quieres te quedas y hacemos un trío – propuso acercándose a él peligrosamente, viéndolo de arriba abajo como si quisiera quitarle la ropa a mordiscos – tal vez es eso lo que me hace falta para animarme, uno de tras de otro, yo te follo a ti mientras Wen me lo hace mi y…  
  
\- ¡Oh Por Dios. Cállate! – protestó poniéndose las manos en los oídos y dirigiéndose velozmente hasta la puerta. Jared sonrió satisfecho cuando lo vio salir, eso siempre funcionaba para espantarlo.  
  
  
  
Wen no tardó mucho en llegar y lo primero que hizo Jared fue preguntarle que rayos le había pasado. Tenía el lado izquierdo del labio partido, un pómulo hinchado y la ropa vuelta un desastre, eso sin contar su cara de furia, con toda la intención de pagar su rabia con alguien.   
  
El castaño le vio con precaución deseando que no se atreviera a pagar lo que sea que le pasara con él porque no tenía la mas mínima intención de quedarse con los brazos cruzados.  
  
  
\- El estúpido de Jensen Ackles, eso fue lo que me pasó – las palabras salieron en forma de gruñido salvaje, Jared levantó una ceja sorprendido por la información, esa era la ultima persona en la que hubiese pensado, Jensen no era violento, podía ser un mentiroso, manipulador, traidor, hijo de puta pero no violento, salvo por la vez en la que le mordió el labio cuando pelearon (casualmente por culpa de Wen) no le había visto reaccionar agresivamente en otro momento. Tenía que estar bastante fuera de sus casillas para hacer algo así.  
  
Jared fue por un botiquín de primeros auxilios para curarle y el hombre le contó gran parte de su discusión con Jensen, la verdad es que se sintió bastante bien al saber que todo fue por su culpa ¿a quien no le gusta que se peleen por él? además era una forma de confirmar que salir con Wen le estaba amargando la vida a Jensen, no es que esa fuera su intención en un principio pero si servía, no se iba a quejar.  
  
\- ¿Entonces que? – ladró Miller mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Jared ladeó la cabeza tratando de recordar que era lo que le estaba diciendo, no tuvo éxito.  
  
\- ¿Qué de que?  
  
\- ¿Vamos a hacerlo o no?  
  
\- ¿Hacer el que?  
  
\- Maldita sea, Jared – se abalanzó sobre él para invadirle la boca en un beso salvaje y dominante, lazó el botiquín de primeros auxilios a un lado e hizo fuerza para tumbarlo en el sofá y quedar encima  
  
\- ¿Qué haces? – chilló el castaño entre sus labios sin saber muy bien a que se debía todo aquello, lo que si tenía claro era que no le gustaba nada.  
  
\- Vamos a demostrarle a Jensen que ya no tiene nada que hacer en tu vida – se separó lo suficiente para comenzar a quitarle la ropa haciendo caso omiso de los esfuerzos de Jared por apartarlo.  
  
\- No voy a hacerlo contigo – protestó usando toda su fuerza para empujarlo, para algo servía hacer pesas y ser alto, el hombre intentó arremeter así que se vio obligado a golpearlo, cayó de culo en el suelo, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia. Vio a Jared con tanta rabia que por un momento el menor se planteó la idea de salir corriendo a esconderse en las faldas de su mamá, sí, de su mamá, en ese sanatorio rodeado de guardias y rejas, era el lugar más seguro que se le ocurría. – ¡Lárgate! – no iba a mostrar miedo ni nada, si tenía que sacarlo a puños pues lo hacía, fin de la historia.   
  
Miller se levantó sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, como si estuviera analizando sus posibilidades. Eran bastantes, Jared era alto y fuerte pero él no se quedaba atrás, tenía bastantes músculos, más que cerebro, lamentablemente.   
  
Sin embargo, pensó en darse por vencido y caminó hasta la puerta con la intención de irse y no volver jamás. Cuando tenía la mano en la perilla bufó y sacudió la cabeza, gruñó un “ _no_ ” antes de girar y arrojarse contra él con tanta fuerza que ambos acabaron en el suelo.  
  
  
  
Jared intentó defenderse pero Miller le agarró del cabello y le golpeó fuertemente la cabeza contra el duro suelo dejándolo lo suficientemente atontado como para dedicarse a jalarle la ropa y así tener acceso a trozos de su piel, le desabrochó los vaqueros para masajear su polla con fuerza. Le besaba por todas partes y aunque él insistía en quitárselo de encima no estaba consiguiendo nada.  
  
\- No tienes que luchar, bebe. Verás que soy mejor que Jensen – jadeó contra su oído, luego le pasó la lengua dejando un reguero de saliva, cuando notó que estaba recuperando fuerzas volvió a golpear su cabeza.   
  
Jared creía que se la iba a reventar en cualquier momento, todo le daba vueltas y tenía ganas de vomitar, eso sin contar que la desesperación estaba alterándolo tanto que podía sentir como el corazón rebotaba insistentemente contra su pecho con ganas de salirse.   
  
  
  
================  
  
  
  
Steve estuvo discutiendo con él durante bastante tiempo, reclamándole lo poco apropiado que era ese comportamiento para la escuela, que estaban en plena recepción donde cualquier podía verlo y un montón de cosas más a las que Jensen sinceramente no le estaba prestando atención porque todo en su cabeza era Jared. Alguna oportunidad debía tener con él, de lo contrario las cosas con Miller no irían tan despacio, les conocía a los dos, aquello no era falta de tiempo, simplemente falta de ganas. “ _Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero céntrate de una vez_ ” le dijo su amigo.   
  
Bien, era momento de poner manos a la obra. Se montó en su coche en dirección a la casa de Jared con la esperanza de que él y todos estuvieran ahí para aclarar de una vez las cosas y jugarse su última carta pidiendo perdón. Lo que no esperaba al llegar era encontrar el coche de Miller estacionado en la entrada, le iba a terminar de partir el culo a patadas a ese tipo.  
  
Se bajó del auto y caminó directo a la puerta cuando la voz de una mujer llamó su atención.  
  
\- No creo que los señores de la casa se alegren por su visita – dijo Elena. La mujer por lo general era muy discreta, se limitaba a limpiar y cocinar pero había estado ahí el tiempo suficiente para ver a los chicos crecer, no le gustaba nada como se había deprimido Jared después de lo que _él_ le hizo.  
  
\- Solo quiero hablar con ellos. – la mujer le vio molesta y asintió.   
  
Sabía que no tenía autoridad para negarle nada, le dijo que aguardara afuera mientras anunciaba su presencia. Lo ultimo que esperaba era ver aquel panorama en plena sala.  
  
  
  
  
\- Mierda, Wen… suéltame – suplicó Jared. No era solo el miedo de ser violado, era el temor de que su corazón estuviera cansado de tanta ansiedad y decidiera irse a pasar vacaciones permanentes, después de todo, hace poco casi sucede. Ya sabía que el hecho de que ese corazón fuera nuevo y sano no le daba las garantías suficientes para estar tranquilo y por Dios que ya no estaba entre sus planes morirse tan joven.   
  
Miller se detuvo cuando escuchó el grito de sorpresa de una mujer y el gruñido de un hombre que definitivamente no era Jared. Sintió como alguien le jalaba de la camisa y lo lanzaba contra la otra esquina de la sala.   
  
\- Te mato – ladró Jensen tirándose sobre él para golpearlo. Elena corrió hasta Jared para ayudarlo a levantarse.  
  
\- Jensen – murmuró Jared sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, todo estaba tan borroso para él... Jensen lo vio con preocupación pensando cual era la prioridad en ese momento. No fue difícil decidir.   
  
\- No vale la pena mancharme las manos contigo – arrastró a Miller hasta la puerta y lo lanzó a la calle, le advirtió que las cosas iban a ir peor si volvía a verlo o si se acercaba a Jared de nuevo. Trancó la puerta y ayudó a Elena llevando al castaño hasta su habitación.   
  
Ahí le quitaron la ropa para ponerle unos pantalones de chándal y una franela, Elena llamó al doctor mientras Jensen lo acomodaba bajo las sabanas. El castaño se dejó hacer pero era probablemente porque no estaba muy al tanto de todo el asunto. No estaba del todo inconsciente pero no coordinaba bien.  
  
El Dr. Beaver llegó quince minutos después.   
  
Le dedicó una mala mirada a Jensen antes de ponerse a revisar al paciente. Dijo que quizás tenía una pequeña contusión y por eso el aturdimiento pero por lo demás estaba bien.  
  
\- Sería bueno llevarlo a la clínica para que se haga unas placas y así estar seguros, por ahora no hay problema en dejarlo dormir, será lo mejor para su corazón – se dirigió a Elena en todo momento a pesar de que la mujer le aseguró que _esta vez_ , Jensen no había tenido nada que ver con lo que había pasado.   
  
El hombre no tenía ganas de saber si era cierto o no, lo único relevante para él era que desde que Jared estaba con Jensen había ido a parar al hospital tres veces, cosa que no debería ser así ya que tenía un corazón completamente sano.  
  
Cuando el doctor se despidió, Jensen le pidió a Elena que le dejara quedar con Jared, le prometió que no lo molestaría, solo quería velar porque todo estuviera bien hasta que llegara su tío o su hermano. Ella asintió recordándose a si misma que no tenía autoridad para pedirle que se fuera y que de no ser por él las cosas hubiesen pasado a mayores, después de todo, ese tal Miller no se iba a detener por ella.  
  
  
Pasaron cinco horas.   
  
Para Jensen fueron las mejores en mucho tiempo. Estuvo sentado en la cama de Jared acariciando suavemente su cabello, cuando le escuchaba murmurar cosas en sueño se inclinaba sobre él y le decía que todo estaba bien, que nada iba a pasarle mientras él estuviera ahí para evitarlo. Se acomodó mejor a su lado y contempló la llegada de la noche, había tanta paz que de pronto sus parpados comenzaron a estar cada vez más pesados.   
  
  
  
Jared se estiró y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido por el dolor, sintió un cuerpo tibio a su lado y se estremeció imaginando que era Miller pero reconoció el olor porque lo tenía grabado en todos sus sentidos, giró un poco para confirmar que era Jensen.   
  
El rubio abrió los ojos, no estaba seguro de que en momento se había quedado dormido.  
  
\- Hey – susurró con una tímida sonrisa.  
  
\- Hey – respondió Jared, quería pedirle que se fuera y que se quedara, todo al mismo tiempo. No tuvo tiempo de decidir porque Jeff llegó justo en ese momento.  
  
\- ¡Vete de aquí! – ordenó dirigiéndose a Jensen violentamente, el rubio se levantó y alzó las manos en señal de paz.  
  
\- No le hice nada  
  
\- Siempre le haces algo, Ackles – le jaló de un brazo para sacarlo de la habitación. Jensen iba a discutir pero decidió que Jared ya había tenido bastante estrés por un día así que dejó que lo arrastraran prácticamente hasta la calle, pero su paciencia tenía limite y los empujones de Jeff lo habían sobrepasado.  
  
\- ¡Basta! – le gritó soltándose de su agarre y dándose vuelta para enfrentarlo – entiendo que estas molesto pero no tengo porque soportarlo más.  
  
\- Pues te aguantas – el mayor de los Padalecki no pudo contenerse más y de pronto le lanzó un puño directo a la cara, justo donde ya tenía un golpe dado por Miller. Jensen dio un paso hacía atrás sintiendo como su pómulo comenzaba a arder, respiró profundo antes de responder de la misma forma. Aquel día había sido endemoniadamente largo y estaba harto de que lo agarraran de pera de boxeo cuando el que de verdad estaba habilitado para golpearlo lo había hecho solo una vez hace semanas.   
  
Si era de pelearse con el mundo entero lo hacía. Claro que iba a tener que recurrir a las ventajas de tener un amigo medico porque aquello le saldría bastante caro, ya podía sentir un fuerte dolor en una de las costillas.   
  
  
Jared se levantó tambaleándose hasta la ventana para ver como ese par de tarados se daban de golpes prácticamente en medio de la calle, suspiró cansado poniéndose unas zapatillas para bajar a separarlos, ¿querían matarse acaso? No le hizo caso al mareo que tenía ni a las advertencias de Elena. Como no los separara ya, uno de los dos iba a salir muy lastimado.   
  
Cuando llegó a la puerta se sentía un poco más fuerte así que corrió hasta la calle para jalar a Jeff del brazo.  
  
\- Déjalo en paz  
  
\- ¡Ese es tu problema, estas tan enamorado de él que no ves lo que te hace!  
  
\- No seas idiota Jeff, él no me hizo nada esta vez. – Jensen iba a levantarse para irse pero Jeff se soltó de su hermano y volvió al ataque o por lo menos eso pretendía pero Jared le agarró de nuevo.  
  
\- ¡MALDICIÓN! – chilló Jeff molestó y giró para quitarse a Jared de encima, solo que ahora en vez de empujarlo lo golpeó, sin darse cuenta de que le había dado con demasiada fuerza y justo en la cara haciéndolo tambalear hacia atrás.   
  
Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos pero para todos fueron minutos. En cámara lenta, como en las películas.   
  
Jared tambaleó hasta quedar en medio de la calle, parpadeó un par de veces pero unas luces que venían a los lejos le dejaron encandilado, tanto que no sabía hacía donde moverse. Jensen cambiaba la mirada del auto a Jared, lo iba atropellar… la sola idea hizo que un pánico irracional se apoderara de él. Podía vivir sabiendo que estaba lejos, que no quería verlo pero no soportaría perderlo para siempre. Fue por eso que ni siquiera lo pensó, solo corrió hasta donde estaba el castaño y lo empujó justo a tiempo para que el auto no lo lastimara.   
  
Claro que él no tuvo la misma suerte.  
  
Si el corazón de Jared no se detuvo en ese mismo momento fue por un milagro. Vio como el coche impactó contra Jensen. El conductor intentó frenar pero ya era tarde, su cuerpo rompió el parabrisas a causa del golpe y luego cayó en el pavimento.  
  
El castaño corrió hasta él y le sostuvo entre los brazos, estaba sangrando en un costado y lucía muy mal, como un muñeco roto… escuchaba a Jeff y al dueño de auto gritar cosas, alguien dijo algo sobre una ambulancia, hasta puede que escuchara las sirenas a lo lejos pero nada de eso importaba, él solo podía repetir una y otra vez el nombre de Jensen y pedirle que por favor no le dejara.

 


	26. No me siento bien cuando te vas.

 

La clínica donde trabaja Chris no era precisamente la más cercana pero Jared no se atrevería a llevar a Jensen a otro lugar, solo iba a respirar en paz si le atendía alguien de confianza.   
  
Insistió en ir en la ambulancia y Jeff lo siguió en su coche. Esta de más decir que el viaje fue una verdadera tortura, los paramédicos trataban de retener la hemorragia y aseguraban que todo saldría bien pero el insoportable sonidos de las maquinas no era nada motivador. Aun así, el castaño trató de darles el espació necesario pero le dolía horrores la distancia.   
  
Después de hablar con Chris, ambos tuvieron que dar declaración por lo del accidente, la verdad es que ninguno estaba lo bastante centrado para eso pero tenían que hacerlo. Cuando terminaron volvieron a la sala de espera y se quedaron ahí uno al lado del otro en completo silencio hasta que Jeff no soportó más.  
  
\- Lo siento – era lo más sincero que había dicho en su vida. Se estaba disculpando por su comportamiento pero sobre todo por haber arremetido contra él – si Jensen no te hubiese empujado… - la voz se le quebró al recordar la imagen.  
  
\- Olvídalo, Jeff – no quería estar molesto con él pero la preocupación era mucha.   
  
  
Entendía que mantuviera esa actitud hacía Jensen pero aquello ya estaba pasando el limite. Le hacían sentir como si él no supiera defenderse solo, como si fuera un niño inútil al que hay que cuidar porque no sabe tomar sus propias decisiones y eso no era cierto.  
  
  
\- No puedo  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Pídele disculpas a Jensen cuando despierte… si despierta – esa ultima parte la murmuró sin poder contener el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.   
  
\- Agradezco lo que hizo pero no pienso pedirle disculpas a él.  
  
\- ¡Ese es el problema, soy yo quien debe estar molesto y sin embargo eres tu quien no pierde oportunidad para atacarlo y echarme en cara lo que siento por él!  
  
\- Quiere decir que aun lo quieres – Jared le vio colérico durante un rato y luego desistió. Solo podía en pensar en Jensen, rezar para que estuviera bien o por lo menos no tan mal, el resto del mundo no era importante en ese momento – es que no lo entiendo, eso es todo, no puedo confiar en él.  
  
\- Se lanzó a un auto para salvarme, Jeff. No digo que eso borra todo pero joder, deja de atormentarme aunque sea por ahora.  
  
Su hermano asintió, sabía que estaba siendo un gilipollas pero no encontraba la forma de contenerse. Por fortuna, pudieron concentrarse en otra cosa ya que el Dr. Beaver insistió en que Jared se hiciera una tomografía para chequear lo de su contusión.   
  
Fueron los veinte minutos más largos de la historia, odiaba estar metido en esa maquina sin moverse cuando lo que en realidad quería era estar pegado a la puerta de cirugía.   
  
Cuando salió vio a Steve, Chris y Jeff hablando, se apresuró a acercarse.  
  
\- ¿Cómo esta? – jadeó cuando llegó a donde estaba el grupo. Chris le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  
  
\- Decía que hubo que operarlo por la herida en el costado, afortunadamente no se perforó ningún órgano pero necesitó transfusión porque perdió mucha sangre. Tiene un par de costillas rotas y también una pierna, está dormido ahora pero el doctor es bastante optimista – Jared sintió como un gran peso se le quitaba de los hombros.  
  
Aunque ya era casi seguro que no había peligro de nada, ninguno se movió de ahí. Excepto por Jeff, Jared lo convenció para volver a casa y decirles a su tío y Meg que no había problema y que él se quedaría en el hospital un rato más.   
  
Al final se quedaron solo los tres. No estaba muy seguro de cómo comportarse con Steve y Kane, sobre todo porque a Chris le había tomado bastante cariño durante el tiempo que estuvieron trabajando juntos, eso fue lo que hizo que el engaño (mentira, omisión, lo que sea) doliera más. Pero ambos estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hacerle sentir cómodo.   
  
Era extraño verlos compartir de esa forma tan intima, no era que se exhibieran o algo, simplemente se veían totalmente compenetrados hasta para cosas tan básicas como ir por café. Las sonrisas, su lenguaje personal… todo le recordaba a como era su relación con Jensen hace tiempo, con la diferencia de que esa fue mentira.   
  
  
  
Entró a ver a Jensen cuando aun estaba dormido, necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que estaba bien, vivo.   
  
Estuvo largo rato junto a su cama primero sin atreverse a tocarlo hasta que finalmente sujetó su mano. Recorrió con la mirada cada centímetro de él, sus interminables pestañas, sus lindas pecas salpicadas alrededor de la nariz, sus labios carnosos y provocadores, la forma constante y tranquila en la que respiraba, recordó la cantidad de veces que recorrió ese cuello con la lengua mientras le escuchaba reír excitado, lo que era estar entre sus brazos.   
  
Gruñó molesto mientras pensaba en lo injusto que había sido todo, claro que si aquello fue mentira ¿Por qué se arriesgó al salvarlo? No tenía lógica. Finalmente decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, llevaba horas ahí y la verdad es que estaba demasiado agotado como para encontrarle algún sentido. Apretó la mano de Jensen y se inclinó para darle un suave beso en los labios, era su derecho y nadie tenía porque saberlo. Luego se fue.  
  
  
Chris no se extrañó cuando Jared le dijo que se iba a casa, más bien estaba sorprendido de que no lo hubiera hecho antes. Sabía que estaba herido porque esa historia formaba parte de lo sucedido con Jensen, debía sentirse agotado y lo lógico era que durmiera en una cama, no en una dura silla de hospital.   
  
  
Jensen despertó unas horas después y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Jared. Su mente estaba llena de recuerdos vagos y mezclados, desde el castaño en el suelo siendo atacado por Miller, la pelea con Jeff, el coche, todo iba y venía sin ningún orden o sentido.  
  
\- Esta bien – le dijo Chris. – se quedó aquí hasta tarde, lucía bastante preocupado. Decidió irse a casa cuando supo que estabas fuera de peligro.  
  
Eso en situaciones normales debía ser reconfortante pero para él no lo era, no estaba seguro de si el comportamiento de Jared era simple agradecimiento o si de verdad tenía una oportunidad con él. Claro que cuando pasaron cinco días y no volvió a aparecer por el hospital, pudo tener una idea de cual era la respuesta correcta a sus dudas.   
  
  
Fue una de las semanas más perra de su vida.   
  
Jodidos hospitales. No conseguía dormir bien ni una sola noche, simplemente se quedaba despierto mirando el techo y sintiendo el frío calar en sus huesos mientras recreaba una y otra vez todos los eventos de ese año.   
  
Viendo las cosas objetivamente se daba cuenta de que no existía ninguna posibilidad de que alguien de esa familia le perdonara o de poder rehacer su vida, estaba estudiando seriamente la posibilidad de volver a Dallas, con su familia. Ahí podía pasar una temporada y pensar mejor cual sería su siguiente paso, su madre siempre le decía que era un mal hijo por alejarse de ellos por tanto tiempo. Sí, esa era definitivamente una buena opción.  
  
Sin embargo, las noches comparadas con los días eran una maravilla, por lo menos no tenía que soportar la tortura de la rehabilitación por la pierna. No podía afincarla o moverla, la terapia le estaba matando a tal punto que se negó rotundamente a seguir con ella. Chris trató de persuadirlo diciéndole que si no lo hacía podía quedar cojo pero no parecía ser argumento suficiente para tener que soportar tanto dolor.  
  
Finalmente le dieron de alta, pero igual debía volver dos veces a la semana para el tratamiento y hacer ejercicios en casa.   
  
Durante el tiempo que estuviera así iba a quedarse en casa de Steve y Chris, fue idea de ellos para poder vigilarlo mejor, él insistió en que no era necesario pero no hubo manera de librarse… lo dicho, eran unas semanas de mierda.  
  
  
Chris estaba de los nervios con su renuncia para seguir el tratamiento e ir a las rehabilitaciones, no sabía si patearle el culo o ponerse a llorar de pura frustración, si eso era con un hombre hecho y derecho no se quería ni imaginar lo que era lidiar con un niño, una vez más dio gracias al cielo por ser gay y no tener ninguna intención de adoptar.   
  
  
\- Oblígalo a ir – le dijo Steve.   
  
\- ¿Tu pidiéndome que lo obligue? – inquirió Chris rozando su nariz contra el cuello del músico – no conocía esa parte tan agresiva – le dejó un mordisco en la clavícula y luego levantó la mirada para toparse con sus bellos ojos azules.  
  
\- Jensen saca lo peor de mi – le contestó acomodándose sobre él y abriéndose espacio entre sus piernas.  
  
\- ¿Jensen? Debería ser yo el que saca lo peor de ti – frunció el ceño pero le rodeó con sus brazos.  
  
\- Lo haces pero en otro sentido – para demostrárselo le selló la boca con un beso apasionado que lo dejó sin aliento. Sus manos, a diferencia de sus labios, se movían con lentitud por todo el cuerpo de su amante, disfrutando de cada tacto, rozando en los lugares adecuados. Disfrutando como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, pensando en mil y una formas para complacerse mutuamente.  
  
Dejó que Chris le dilatara y luego se acomodó sobre él bajando lentamente sobre su polla para follarse a sí mismo con movimientos lentos y profundos, sintiendo como golpeaba justo en el lugar adecuado. Apoyó las manos en el fuerte pecho de su amante y abrió los ojos para verlo morderse el labio e impulsarse hacía arriba en busca de más, tratando de obtener todo de él. Una de las manos de Chris abandonó su cadera para aferrarse a su polla y masturbarlo con dedicación, deseando convertirse en un pulpo para tocarlo por todas partes.   
  
El orgasmo les dejó con la vista nublada y sin aliento, se quedaron en esa posición un rato más con una sonrisa tonta en la cara viendo como sus pechos subían y bajaban para recuperar el aire, finalmente Steve se alzó para dejar libre su polla y se acomodó a su lado, el medico no dudó en envolverlo entre sus brazos.   
  
  
\- Creo que sé como hacer que Jensen haga la terapia – el medico alzó la cabeza y le vio levantando una ceja.  
  
\- ¿Pensabas en Jensen mientras estábamos follando? ¿Qué clase de novio eres? – el músico no pudo contener la risa haciendo que se moviera toda la cama.  
  
\- No tarado, se me acaba de ocurrir.  
  
\- Vale, el sexo te activa las neuronas, es bueno saberlo.  
  
  
La idea no era del todo descabellada y al final todos saldrían ganando, claro que dependía de que tan dispuesto estuvieran esos dos cabezotas a colaborar.  
  
  
=============  
  
  
Jared necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir corriendo a ver a Jensen, una parte de él quería quedarse pegado a su cuerpo para siempre pero solo le hizo falta recordar la cantidad de veces que dijo “ _te quiero_ ” sin obtener ninguna respuesta para poder resistir..   
  
Claro que eso no le impedía usar otros medios para averiguar como estaba, Megan fue bastante útil, no dudo en llamar a la clínica diariamente para recopilar información, claro que le acusaba de cobarde antes de hablar y también al terminar.   
  
Ella seguía asistiendo a las clases del piano con la orquesta, puede que Jensen ya no formara parte de la vida de su hermano pero ella no tenía que pagar las consecuencias, así se lo hizo saber a Morgan cuando en medio de todo el lío él le dijo que no volvería a ese lugar. Conocía a Steve, solía toparse con él bastante seguido, con Jensen no, ahora estaba de reposo pero antes de eso de seguro él la evitaba.  
  
Le sorprendió un poco cuando llegó a su clase de ese día y la recepcionista le dijo que el director quería verla. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió hasta su oficina, el hombre le regaló una de esas sonrisas que claramente gritaban “ _tengo un plan_ ” ella las conocía bien porque las usaba mucho.  
  
\- No estoy segura de que Jared quiera hacerlo – dijo la chica al escuchar la idea de Steve, aunque sus palabras estaban llenas de negatividad se veía un toque divertido en su mirada.  
  
\- Por eso se me ocurrió que tu podrías convencerlo, no creo que quiera escucharme a mi.  
  
\- ¿Por qué tendría que yo ayudar? vale que salvó a mi hermano y eso es mucho, pero igual no borra las burradas que ha hecho.  
  
\- No y la verdad es que no tengo muchos argumentos para defenderlo. Solo puedo decirte que esta arrepentido, ¿sirve de algo? – Megan le vio dudosa mientras le daba vueltas a todo el asunto, después de unos segundos asintió. Aclararon el resto de los detalles y luego se despidió para ir a su clase.  
  
No estaba del todo convencida pero la idea de interferir era demasiado tentadora, tanto que prácticamente no prestó atención a los ensayos con la orquesta, solo podía pensar en ir a casa y hablar con Jared.   
  
Cuando llegó él no estaba. Se dedicó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro y asomarse a la ventana cada 5 minutos, soltó una maldición cuando vio que oscurecía y había perdido toda su tarde haciendo nada, su hermano era un desconsiderado.  
  
\- Al fin – protestó cuando le vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta.  
  
\- ¿A ti que te pasa?   
  
\- Que estoy esperándote desde hace rato ¿crees que no tengo nada más que hacer?  
  
\- Lamento interferir con las horas que usas para ver series – ironizó subiendo las escaleras para ir a su cuarto – ¿Qué quieres?   
  
\- Plantearte una idea – comenzó a hablar sin poder quedarse tranquila en un solo lugar, eso estaba siendo muy emocionante. Sonrió al ver la cara de espanto en el rostro de su hermano y la verdad es que no fue ninguna sorpresa que chillara _“¡No!”_ apenas escuchó la primera parte. Tuvo que planteárselo de diferentes formas, usar psicología inversa, reversa, culpable y cualquier otra que se le ocurriera, no salió de la habitación hasta que lo escuchó gruñir un “ _Lo voy a pensar_ ” pero estaba casi segura de que solo se estaba haciendo el difícil.   
  
  
Jared estaba tan nervioso con la idea que no pudo dormir, se movía de un lado a otro en la cama buscando la posición correcta, para cuando pudo cerrar los ojos el despertador sonó anunciando que era la hora de ir a la universidad.   
  
Estaba convencido de que no iba a hacerlo, se lo repitió mil veces mientras se duchaba, en el desayuno, cuando se montó en su coche nuevo, mientras conducía a la universidad y al escuchar las clases. Se lo siguió repitiendo caminó a la casa de Steve y cuando estuvo parado frente a la puerta soltó una maldición por los traidores que eran sus pies y el resto de las fibras de su cuerpo, que se negaban a trabajar en equipo con la parte racional de su cerebro.  
  
Tocó el timbre y esperó durante un momento, estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien por fin abrió.   
  
  
Jensen apenas pudo levantarse del sillón, se apoyó de las muletas pero la verdad era que odiaba tanto esas cosas que a veces (solo a veces) le daban ganas de volver a rehabilitación para deshacerse de ellas. Lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse al castaño al otro lado del umbral.  
  
\- Vamos al hospital – fue lo único que dijo. Nada de “ _hola_ ” o _“¿Cómo te sientes?”._  
  
La primera reacción de Jensen fue alegrarse pero ver su actitud tan arisca le hizo retroceder. Simplemente no sabía como enfrentarse a él en esa situación, dolía mucho.  
  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí?   
  
\- Steve dice que no quieres hacer el tratamiento ¿en que diablos estas pensando?   
  
\- No es tu problema Jared, no tienes que venir solo porque te sientes culpable o algo.  
  
\- No me siento culpable pero supongo que el resto del mundo piensa diferente y por eso me piden que te ayude. Ahora muévete que no tengo todo el día – ese fue un golpe directo al estomago. Quiere decir que no estaba allí porque le interesara, era simplemente compromiso.   
  
Jensen intentó protestar y negarse a salir de casa pero no tuvo tiempo. Jared entró y se movió por todos lados buscando lo que creía necesario, lo ayudó a cambiarse de ropa y caminar hasta el auto.   
  
El trayecto fue de un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra, aunque Jared estuvo tentado más de una vez a hacer una broma por lo adorable que lucía Jensen enfurruñado en el asiento con los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho pero logró contenerse y de paso regañarse por ese pensamiento.  
  
Chris les mostró una gran sonrisa al verlos llegar juntos, la verdad es que no creía que la idea de Steve fuera a funcionar pero debía reconocer que hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo bien.   
  
Mientras preparaban a Jensen para la sala de rehabilitación, él se quedó hablando con Jared. Le propuso volver a trabajar como voluntario, le recordó lo bueno que sería eso para sus créditos universitarios, sonaba a manipulación pero debía usar todas sus cartas. Le comentó lo difícil que estaba comportándose Jensen con lo de su tratamiento.  
  
\- Estoy seguro de que si tú lo ayudas no va a negarse. – le dijo.  
  
Jared no estaba muy seguro de querer volver a ese lugar, aun no sabía como mirar a Chris a los ojos sin sentir una mezcla de sentimientos extraños que iban de la incomodidad a la frustración. Por otro lado, no podía dejar de preguntarse a donde iría a parar su orgullo si dejaba todo de lado para ayudar a alguien que había pasado meses engañándolo.   
  
Soltó el aire derrotado y se recostó de la pared junto a la puerta que daba a la sala de rehabilitación, no podía dejar de pensar que Jensen estaba así por él, por salvarlo. Que desde un principio lo ha arrastrado (sin querer) a muchas situaciones en las que quizás no se hubiese metido por su cuenta, después de todo, él fue quien se empeñó en conquistarlo, involucrarlo en una relación que de seguro fue muy confusa ya que se trataba no solo de otro hombre sino también del hijo de su enemiga, y ahora casi muere, fue un milagro que ese coche no le hiciera más daño. Bien… Jared podía hacer el esfuerzo de reconocer su pequeña parte de culpa.  
  
No era la primera vez que ayudaba a un paciente en su recuperación y los ejercicios, el Dr. Beaver se encargó de ponerlo en esa área prácticamente desde el primer día porque estaba directamente relacionado con su carrera.   
  
Al entrar vio a Jensen en la cama con los ojos apretados y sujetándose tan fuerte de los laterales que tenía los nudillos blancos, el fisioterapeuta le estaba ayudando a hacer los ejercicios. Le hizo un gesto a Jared para se acercara y le indicó como debía hacer cada uno de ellos, en todo ese tiempo el rubio no dijo ni una solo palabra, simplemente contenía el dolor tanto como fuera necesario.  
  
Esa tarde estuvieron los tres juntos pero fue poco lo que hizo el doctor, casi siempre se dedicó a guiar cada movimiento.   
  
Cuando terminaron Jared le ayudó a ponerse de pie y caminar hasta el auto, ni siquiera se vieron a la cara cuando le dejó en casa de Steve.  
  
\- Nos vemos el viernes – gruñó al dejarlo sentado en el sofá.  
  
\- No tienes porque hacerlo.  
  
\- El viernes.  
  
  
Jensen estuvo deseando que alguien llegara a casa, alguno de los dos. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de gritar y ellos eran los mejores candidatos. No debía ser ninguna sorpresa porque llegaron juntos con una sonrisa de inocencia dibujadas en sus rostros.  
  
\- ¿Por qué mierda hicieron eso? – gruñó apretando los puños.   
  
Sabía que debía darse por satisfecho al tener a Jared tan cerca pero la verdad era humillante que le viera sufrir de aquella manera, la única razón por la que esos ejercicios no le hacían llorar como niña era porque se contenía de todas las formas posibles pero un día no iba a soportar, además no se dirigían la palabra, Jared estaba con él solo porque se lo pidieron no porque quisiera.  
  
\- Si hubieses asistido por ti mismo a la rehabilitación las cosas serían diferentes – respondió Chris encogiéndose de hombros, lo peor era que no mostraba la más mínima culpa.   
  
Jensen achicó los ojos y murmuró alguna protesta mientras tomaba sus muletas y prácticamente se arrastraba hasta su cuarto para dejarse caer en la cama. No entendía como es que ese para de idiotas eran sus mejores amigos.  
  
“ _Viernes_ ” pensó.  
  
Era insoportable contar las horas para la llegada de ese día.  
  
  
Pero a pesar de que parecía muy lejano el tiempo pasó rápido. Cuando menos se lo esperaba Jared ya estaba tocando el timbre para llevarlo de nuevo a la clínica.  
  
La rutina no cambiaba, silenció, ordenes dichas entre dientes y miradas que se desviaban para no tener que hacer frente a lo que estaba pasando por la mente del otro. El doctor no tardó mucho en dejar toda la rehabilitación en manos de Jared, lo que no le hizo ninguna gracias a los dos.  
  
  
  
\- ¡Joder! – chilló Jensen apretando con más fuerza el lateral de la cama. Tenía la pierna flexionada casi pegada a su pecho y Jared estaba sobre ella ejerciendo presión, en circunstancias normales la posición sería bastante tentadora pero la verdad es que lo estaba matando (casi literalmente)  
  
\- Respira – sugirió apartándose un poco para estirarla y luego volverla a doblar. Ese mismo movimiento debía repetirse diez veces, lo normal sería que a la número cinco estuviera anestesiado pero no era así.  
  
\- Dame… dame un momento ¿quieres?  
  
\- Al doctor no le pides “ _momentos_ ” – gruñó intentando retomar el ejercicio.  
  
\- Mierda Jared, si no quieres hacer esto vete pero por Dios dame un segundo.  
  
Al doctor no le pedía tiempo porque sabía que Jared estaba más concentrado en aprender los movimientos que en ver como las lagrimas se le escapaban de los ojos sin permiso, pero estando los dos solos no había distracción posible y se negaba a hacer aquella humillación más grande.   
  
El castaño frunció el ceño pero le dejó descansar. Caminó hasta la silla más cercana y se quedó observando como poco a poco las manos de Jensen iban aligerando la presión y su respiración volvía a ser tranquila, se mordió el labio pensando que tal vez se estaba pasando de la raya, sabía que esos ejercicios eran dolorosos, Jensen no era el primer paciente que se negaba a seguir. Su labor como fisioterapeuta era entre otras cosas hacerles todo el proceso más fácil, no aprovecharse para torturarlo. Vio el reloj de la pared y se levantó para seguir.  
  
\- ¿Listo? – trató de sonar un poco más condescendiente. Jensen respiró profundo antes de asentir.  
  
Aunque trató de hacer las cosas un poco menos duras los ejercicios requerían de cierta presión, no era su culpa. No dijo nada cuando vio una lágrima correr por la mejilla de su paciente, estuvo tentando a recogerla con su pulgar y decirle que todo iba a estar bien pero en lugar de eso decidió que ya era suficiente por un solo día. Jensen no dijo nada pero lucía verdaderamente agradecido.  
  
Intentó usar las muletas para caminar pero el dolor le había dejado temblando y no conseguía sostenerse. El remordimiento fue demasiado para el castaño, una parte de él aun lo odiaba pero la otra sufría mucho al verlo así. No pudo evitar apartar las muletas para rodearle la cintura con su brazo y dejar que Jensen se sujetara de sus hombros. La cercanía fue reconfortante aunque ninguno de los dos planeaba admitirlo.   
  
Caminaron lentamente hasta el coche. El rubio permaneció con los ojos cerrados hasta llegar a casa, usaron la misma estrategia para entrar.  
  
\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a ir a tu cuarto?  
  
\- Por favor – ya había sufrido bastantes humillaciones ese día, no importaba agregar otra a la lista.   
  
\- ¿Sabes? Todo sería más sencillo si hicieras los ejercicios diarios en casa, a Steve o Chris no les molestaría ayudarte – Jensen desvió la mirada para no tener que darle una respuesta. No quería hablar.  
  
Jared entendió el mensaje así que en silencio lo acomodó en la cama y le quitó los zapatos, se aseguró de que todo estuviera bien antes de irse.  
  
\- ¿Jared?   
  
\- Dime – tenía la mano apoyada en el picaporte, no se atrevía a voltear.  
  
\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – el castaño dudó un momento tratando de decidir cual era la respuesta. La verdad es que él mismo no lo tenía claro porque estaba lleno de sentimientos que se volvían más intensos y confusos a medida que pasaban los días pero optó por la que supuso era la más lógica.   
  
\- Estas así por mi culpa – contestó girando solo un poco para verlo por encima del hombro – no quiero deberte nada, mucho menos mi vida.  
  
Se fue sin decir nada más pero tampoco era necesario agregar algo, Jensen sintió cada palabra como una herida hecha con cuchillo.  
  



	27. Podemos empezar de nuevo, nuestra historia nunca terminará.

 

Jensen se negó a probar bocado en la noche. Tampoco hizo algún esfuerzo por levantarse el sábado, estaba demasiado desanimado como para eso.   
  
Pensó que no vería a Jared de nuevo hasta el martes cuando le tocaba su otra ida a la clínica y de cierta forma se alegró por eso ya que no tendría que soportar su frialdad y mucho menos la tortura de los ejercicios. Sabía que dolían, precisamente por eso se había negado a seguir pero estaba seguro de que su ex estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para hacerle pagar. Se lo merecía por completo pero el saberlo no le ayudaba en nada.   
  
Precisamente por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando el domingo al medio día Jared entró a su cuarto y abrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz.  
  
\- ¿Jared? ¿Qué haces aquí? – su voz sonaba apagada por culpa del sueño, se restregó los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba teniendo una alucinación.  
  
\- Te dije que era más fácil si hacías los ejercicios que te mandaron para la casa – contestó apartando las sabanas para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie – ¿Puedes ir solo hasta el baño?  
  
\- Sí – gruñó Jensen antes de soltarse de su agarre, sería el colmo que también necesitara ayuda para algo tan básico.   
  
El castaño asintió viendo como desaparecía por la puerta. Observó todo el desastre de la habitación y decidió recoger un poco, por lo general Jensen no era desordenado así que debía sentirse bastante mal si no se tomaba la molestia de poner la ropa sucia en el cesto en lugar del piso.   
  
  
  
Cuando lo dejó en su casa el viernes por la tarde no tenía planeado volver ahí hasta el martes. No quería involucrarse más de lo necesario pero era inútil, no conseguía encontrar fuertes razones para seguir resistiéndose a los impulsos que le pedían a gritos estar a su lado.   
  
Nadie excepto Megan parecía comprender la situación. Como era de esperarse tuvo otra pelea con Jeff, estuvieron gritándose cosas hasta que le obligó a recordarle que esa era su vida y la viviría como daba la puta gana.   
  
Por suerte su tío no parecía tener intención de interferir, hacía malas caras y evitaba el tema pero no daba su opinión al respecto, solo dijo algo cuando Jared entró al despacho, lo encontró leyendo el contrato de un jugador para los Dallas Cowboys.  
  
\- ¿No vas a decir nada? – inquirió nerviosamente. Ese hombre era casi su padre, era muy importante para él que estuviera de su parte o por lo menos que no le juzgara.  
  
\- ¿Para que? No me vas a hacer caso, JT. Te conozco desde que naciste, sé lo cabezota que eres  
  
\- Aun así…  
  
\- Bien, _aun así…_ puede que esto suene a locura pero Jensen no me parece un mal tipo, bastante cabronazo en muchos sentidos pero nos devolvió las acciones y más importante que eso, te salvó la vida. Él corrió con suerte pero tú tenías una contusión y hace poco una descompensación cardiaca yo… no puedo dejar de pensar que el impacto de ese coche hubiese tenido peores repercusiones en ti. – sacudió la cabeza para desaparecer esas imágenes tan terribles – confió en que tengas el buen juicio de moverte con cuidado esta vez.   
  
  
  
Jared también confiaba en su buen juicio, después de todo, nunca tuvo malos momentos con Jensen, fueran mentira o no, siempre le hizo sentir amado aunque no lo dijera. Los meses junto a él fueron los mejores de su vida, eso tenía que significar algo.   
  
Jensen salió 20 minutos después, estaba recién duchado y mucho menos gruñón, tal vez ayudó el aroma del café recién hecho que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.   
  
\- ¿Dónde quieres que lo hagamos? – gruñó sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras. Jensen le vio levantando la ceja, él no pudo evitar sonrojarse y rascarse la nuca – los ejercicios… la cama es muy blanda y el piso muy duro… quiero decir... joder… ¿Tienen colchonetas aquí o algo? – Jensen hizo todo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener una sonrisa antes de poder hablar.  
  
\- Chris debe tener alguna y podemos usar la sala, ellos rara vez salen del cuarto los domingos.  
  
\- Bien – aquello no tenía porque ser complicado o incomodo, no más de lo normal. Se repitió mil veces que estaba ahí con fines profesionales y debía centrarse en eso.  
  
  
Chris sí tenía una colchoneta. Jared apartó el mueble para poder acomodarse mejor.   
  
Quince minutos después estaban cada uno en su posición y Jensen volviendo a contener la respiración con cada presión ejercida por el castaño. Esos eran un poco más suaves pero igual dolían, no podía evitar ver el reloj a cada rato preguntándose cuanto tiempo de tortura le quedaba, claro que no sabía que era peor, si eso o la idea de que cuando todo terminara Jared iba a levantarse como si nada para volver a su vida y dejarlo.   
  
La rutina siguió por varios días. Jared iba a clases y luego pasaba por la casa, bien para ayudarlo a hacer los ejercicios ahí o para llevarlo a la clínica, fueron semanas difícil pero estaban teniendo buenos resultados, en cualquier momento dejaría las muletas para caminar normalmente, claro que aun no se libraba por completo del sufrimiento, bien sea por culpa del ejercicio o porque su fisioterapeuta-no-graduado particular había tenido un día de mierda y decidía pagarlo con él. En realidad, era la primera vez que pasaba pero fue muy doloroso.  
  
  
  
Aquel día había comenzado como siempre.   
  
Levantarse e ir a la universidad. Pero estaba tan metido en todo su lío con Jensen que había olvidado hacer un trabajo, eso le bajó unos cuantos puntos. No era tan terrible porque sus notas estaban entre las más altas pero lo que de verdad le molestaba era que ese profesor de quinta parecía tenerle ojeriza o algo porque cualquier estúpido olvido u error le costaba más que al resto, no debería extrañarse puesto que a todo alumno le toca alguien así en la vida pero eso no significa que no le sacara bastante de quicio.  
  
Claro que eso no fue lo peor. Al salir para ir a casa de Steve se topó con Miller, no lo veía desde todo el asunto del ataque y creyó que tenía la suficiente vergüenza y sentido de supervivencia como para no pararse frente a él nunca más pero no fue así.   
  
Supuestamente solo quería pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento y eso no sonaba tan mal pero aun así verlo le revolvía el estomago, estaba seguro que lo hubiese violado de haber tenido oportunidad ¿Cómo podía ser tan cara dura? Jared estuvo tentado a partirle hasta la cédula pero había mucha gente, estaban muy cerca de la universidad y no quería meterse en ningún problema.  
  
\- Perdonaste a Jensen por todo el engaño – protestó cuando se dio cuenta de que no lograría su objetivo – ¿no puedes perdonarme a mi por un arrebato?   
  
\- Jensen jamás haría algo como lo que TU quisiste hacer. Además no lo he perdonado.   
  
\- ¡Te la pasas con él todo el tiempo, Jared! – gruñó dando un paso adelante para tenerlo más cerca – Te he visto  
  
\- ¿Me espías? – vale, aquello ya se estaba tornando muy feo.  
  
\- No, solo quería encontrar la oportunidad adecuada para acércame a ti, Jay… – dio otro paso para tocarlo pero el castaño retrocedió de inmediato – podemos intentarlo de nuevo.  
  
\- ¿Qué? Claro que no – dio media vuelta para irse pero su contundencia solo consiguió molestar a Wen de nuevo, no dudó en sujetarle fuertemente del brazo para obligarlo a detenerse – si no me sueltas te juro que te parto la cara – gruñó viéndolo fríamente a los ojos.   
  
El hombre parecía no tomarlo en serio y en otras circunstancias Jared hubiese insistido por la vía pacifica pero su paciencia tenía un limite. No soportaba sentirse ultrajado así que no dudó en zafarse de agarre y de inmediato atizarle un golpe directo a la mandíbula. Puede que eso acompañado de su mirada llena de ira fueran bastante intimidantes porque el hombre no se levantó del suelo para seguirlo.  
  
Esperaba haber sido lo suficientemente claro para no tener que volver a verlo el resto de su vida pero independientemente de eso ya aquel día se había convertido en una porquería. Su sola presencia le recordaba lo inútil que se sintió al no poder defenderse en su casa pero no le tomaría desprevenido de nuevo.   
  
A todo eso había que sumarle que su madre quería verlo, al parecer estaba teniendo progresos con la psiquiatra pero por más cruel que sonara no se sentía capaz de ir hasta el sanatorio y hacerle frente. Además, no entendía como algo podía surgir entre él y Jensen estando ella de por medio, le mataba la idea de tener que tomar bando porque eso era lo que su madre le plantearía en algún momento, estaba seguro.  
  
Para cuando llegó a casa para los ejercicios con Jensen estaba tan molesto y preocupado que no prestaba real atención a la fuerza que estaba haciendo en cada movimiento, hasta que le escuchó quejarse.  
  
  
\- ¡Maldición! – jadeó empujando a Jared lejos de él y llevándose la mano a la cara para evitar que le viera llorar.  
  
\- Mierda, Jen – se acercó rápidamente para ver que tanto daño le había hecho – lo siento… no quise… ¿Dónde te duele? – no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, clara señal de que aun seguía privado por el dolor. Supuso era algún tendón así que le estiró la pierna con suavidad y comenzó a hacerle un masaje, pudo escuchar los pequeños quejidos hasta que su respiración se calmó – ¿mejor?  
  
Se atrevió a sujetar la mano de Jensen para apartarla de su cara. El hombre tenía los ojos rojos y caminos de lágrimas surcaban a cada lado, Jared se acercó y tomó su rostro entre las manos.  
  
\- Mírame – suplicó. Jensen pudo sentir su aliento rozar su cara y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de él, demasiado cerca para su sano juicio – lo siento – Jensen asintió pasándose la lengua por lo labios nerviosamente, llevó su mano hasta la nuca de Jared para acariciarlo y enredar los dedos en su cabello, se alzó solo un poco para rozar su boca luchando con las ganas de besarlo.   
  
El menor no sabía que hacer o en que parte de él concentrarse, en sus ojos para buscar seguridad o en sus labios para obtener el beso que tanto deseaba aunque no se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta. Sacudió la cabeza e hizo el intentó de alejarse.   
  
\- Jared, por favor… – vale, eso era todo. ¿Su orgullo y su fuerza de voluntad? Esos se fueron juntos de paseo a la playa y se ahogaron, paz a sus restos.   
  
Eliminó la distancia entre ellos para atrapar sus labios en un beso tibio y profundo, sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse e iniciar una danza cada vez más entregada, sonrió sin separarse pensando en el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que estuvieron así. Extrañaba mucho su sabor, el calor desprendido por su cuerpo, la forma en la que temblaban de puro deseo. Jensen le rodeó con sus brazos para pegarlo a su cuerpo y poder sentirlo por completo, como antes, como tenía que ser siempre.  
  
\- Te amo – susurró Jensen sin romper por completo. De inmediato se arrepintió porque Jared se tensó buscando la manera de soltarse de sus brazos y levantarse – Jared…   
  
\- No, Jensen…  
  
\- Escúchame – se levantó obviando las protestas de su pierna y caminó hasta él – te quiero, te amo… joder, lamento todo por lo que te hice pasar. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo haría. Sé que no me crees pero por favor déjame demostrarte que es cierto – le jaló para volver a tenerlo cerca, puso la mano en su nuca y le inclinó para llegar a sus labios de nuevo – Jay… – volvió a besarlo, Jared hizo un ultimo esfuerzo antes de rodearle la cintura posesivamente demostrando que se rendía, fueron caminando hasta que Jensen quedó pegado a la pared y Jared sobre él metiendo una pierna entre las suyas.  
  
No saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron así pero cuando se separaron tenían los labios hinchados y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Los pantalones de chándal de Jensen no disimulaban en nada su erección, la de Jared estaba dolorosamente atrapada entre sus vaqueros.   
  
Se derretían por las ganas de ir más allá pero sabían que no era el momento, se quedaron un rato con las frentes pegadas respirando el aliento del otro y disfrutando de la cercanía. Jensen jugueteó con la nariz de Jared y le dio otro beso corto.  
  
\- Esto va a sonar estúpido – susurró el castaño sin alejarse de él – pero Jen…  
  
\- Lo sé, no te miento Jared, lo juro.  
  
\- Estoy jodidamente asustado.  
  
\- Y yo. Tengo miedo de estropearlo todo de nuevo, de no merecerte. – esta vez fue Jared quien le besó dándose tiempo para recorrerlo por dentro, terminó con un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior, luego pequeños besos por el mentón y el cuello. Dios, adoraba cada centímetro de ese hombre.  
  
  
Steve fue el primero en llegar a casa. No parecía nada sorprendido por verlos en el sofá uno al lado del otro jugueteando son sus manos como si fueran unos críos, ninguno le prestaba real atención a lo que sea que pasaban en la televisión.  
  
\- ¿Qué tal todo? – fue lo único que preguntó antes de tomar tres cervezas y sentarse al lado.  
  
\- Bien – respondieron al unísono con una sonrisa.  
  
  
  
=================  
  
  
  
No es que las cosas resultaran fáciles pero sentían que la parte fea del asunto había pasado por fin.   
  
A Jensen le tomó un par de semanas dejar definitivamente las muletas y terminar con la rehabilitación, entonces decidió volver a su apartamento, después de todo, necesitaba privacidad para recuperar el tiempo perdido con Jared, claro que el castaño había optado por ir a paso lento, como si estuviera pisando en un campo minado. Jensen pensó que era una putada pero totalmente justo.   
  
Las cosas con el resto de los Padalecki lamentablemente no iban sobre ruedas. Su hermano se negaban a verlo en la casa, no importó cuantas veces Jared intentara decirle que todo estaba bien que confiaba en Jensen, él simplemente no podía pasar la hoja y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado.  
  
\- ¿Vas a ir donde mamá a decirle que te acuestas con el tipo que pagó para pasar adelante en la lista de donantes? El tipo que jugó contigo y te usó solo para hacerle la vida imposible a ella.  
  
\- Deja de meterte en mi vida de una buena vez, Jeffrey. Si no aceptas a Jensen vamos a tener un problema.  
  
\- ¿Vas escogerlo a él y no a tu familia? – estaba vez fue Morgan el que abrió la boca para protestar. Hasta ahora estaba tratando de mantener la mente abierta pero no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación.  
  
\- No me metan en eso, a mi Jensen me gusta – dijo Megan  
  
\- Miren, no le estoy escogiendo a él, solo digo que tienen que respetar lo que quiero.  
  
\- Si te equivocas…  
  
\- Sufriré las consecuencias de nuevo, tío. Pero soy _yo_ , no ustedes. – concluyó dejando la sala para ir a dar una vuelta y despejar sus pensamientos.  
  
  
Sabía que el siguiente paso era hablar con su madre de una vez por todas pero tenía miedo. No quería sentir que la traicionaba aunque una parte de él le gritaba que era exactamente eso lo que estaba haciendo.   
  
Jensen se ofreció a acompañarlo pero tomando en cuenta como resultaron las cosas la última vez, llegaron a la conclusión de mejor era hacer aquello solo.   
  
Sherry parecía bastante distante, era obvio que escuchaba y entendía lo que se le estaba diciendo pero no parecía tener mucho interés en el asunto. Jared le vio apretar el puño cuando escuchó que estaba saliendo con Jensen de nuevo, se relajó solo un poco cuando le dijo que estaba feliz.   
  
La mujer suspiró derrotada y volteó a verlo. Ella sabía que si abría la boca sería para decirle que estaba segura de que ese hombre no le iba a llevar a nada bueno pero desistió, era sano para su mente poder ver su sonrisa después de tanto tiempo, no le quedaba otro remedio que soportar y esperar estar equivocada. Asintió y le apretó la mano para hacerle saber a Jared que sus palabras no habían caído en cesto roto. El chico le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse.  
  
La psiquiatra le dijo que era solo cuestión de tiempo para recuperar su lucidez, que si todo salía bien podían trasladarla al área de menor seguridad y que ahí iba a estar mucho mejor. Jared deseó que eso fuera cierto, no importaba lo que ella hiciera o la manera en la que se la estaban llevando últimamente, tenía la esperanza de que volviera a ser _su_ madre, esa a la que tanto amaba.  
  
  
  
 **================**  
  
  
  
Estaban en el apartamento de Jensen, específicamente en la cama uno sobre otro. Eran un enredo de piernas y manos, lenguas y labios, sus cuerpos desnudos sudando por el calor del momento, se habían corrido hace solo unos minutos pero no lograban mantenerse separados por mucho tiempo.   
  
\- Oh Dios – gimió Jared al sentir la lengua de Jensen juguetear con su oreja y sus manos colarse entre ambos cuerpo para tomar su erección.  
  
\- Vas a matarme – solo podía pensar en tocarlo por todos lados.   
  
Las sabanas estaban en el suelo arrugadas al igual que sus ropas, pasaron ahí todo el fin de semana. Era el único momento que tenían realmente para ambos, así el resto de la semana se libraban de descuidar sus ocupaciones.   
  
Fue idea de Jensen en realidad “ _no quiero que salgas mal en la universidad por mi culpa_ ” le dijo y aunque a Jared le parecía una soberana idiotez tenía que admitir que valía la pena solo para poder tener esos días libres.   
  
Se masturbaron mutuamente sin dejar de restregar sus cuerpos e incrementar la temperatura de la habitación, cuando acabaron Jensen se dejó caer a un lado sin separarse demasiado. Veían al techo con una sonrisa tota en la cara, era increíble todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para poder estar así, sin ningún fantasma rondando entre ellos.  
  
Luego de un rato Jared giró y se apoyó sobre su brazo para verlo detenidamente, estaba totalmente guapo con el cabello despeinado apuntando a diferentes direcciones.  
  
\- Jeff te ha invitado a su boda – dijo de repente, Jensen le vio sorprendido.   
  
No es que las cosas estuvieran tan mal como al principio, ya por lo menos podía entrar de nuevo a la casa sin sentir que alguien saldría en cualquier momento con un cuchillo para apuñalarlo mil quinientas veces, hasta había conversado con Morgan en varías oportunidades. Sabía del compromiso de Jeff y Katie porque les escuchaba hablar de los preparativos y todo eso pero nunca creyó que le incluirían   
  
– A mi también me sorprendió. – no podía contener la sonrisa, la sola idea de tener que bajar la guardia por completo en casa era genial.  
  
\- ¿Estas seguro que quiere que vaya? Pudo haberlo dicho en broma o algo  
  
\- Nop, me dijo textualmente: “ _Katie quiere finiquitar la lista de invitados y me preguntó si Jensen iba a venir, yo le dije que sí_ ” le pregunté que si era en serio y asintió encogiéndose de hombros, el hombre esta poniendo de su parte Jen  
  
\- Eso sería un verdadero alivio  
  
\- ¿Cuento contigo? – el rubio asintió mientras le dejaba un beso en el cuello – bien, es en tres meses pero si no confirmamos a tiempo Katie va a morir de un ataque.  
  
Ambos sonrieron antes de acomodarse para dormir un rato. Puede que aun les quedara cosas por solucionar pero sabían que podían lograrlo sin problema.   
  
  
  
La alarma del castaño sonó pero estaba tan profundo que no pudo escucharla, Jensen parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de abrir los ojos y ver que ya era de noche, apagó la alarma y concentró su atención en el movimiento del pecho de Jared con cada respiración.   
  
Pasó un dedo suavemente por la casi imperceptible cicatriz cerca de su corazón, a veces se sentía extraño, como si toda esa situación fuera la vida de otra persona y no la suya, pensaba en como ese órgano fue capaz de quitarle a un amor y darle otro a cambio, era irónico pero lo agradecía.   
  
Sopló el cabello que caía sobre la frente de su novio para hacerlo despertar, le vio arrugar la nariz y removerse pero no abría los ojos.  
  
\- Despierta – murmuró contra su oído, le dio un mordisco a ver si eso le incentivaba.  
  
\- ¿umm?  
  
\- Las pastillas – dijo moviéndolo un poco más fuerte, finalmente abrió los ojos, aceptó las pastillas y el vaso con agua.  
  
\- Las odio – refunfuñó cuando terminó de tomárselas y volvió a acomodarse entre los brazos de Jensen para continuar durmiendo.  
  
\- Yo no – le besó el cabello y apagó la luz. No podía odiarlas porque ellas le ayudaban a tenerlo ahí, fuerte y sano… suyo.

 


	28. Epilogo - Y tú te convertiste en mi droga favorita.

 

 

La boda fue preciosa. Si te gusta ver madres llorando y damas de honor vestidas en serie brincando para atrapar un ramo que les llene de ilusiones para otra boda más. Por lo menos Katie estaba verdaderamente preciosa con un vestido color champán sencillo pero elegante, además su sonrisa iluminaba todo el lugar, era obvio que adoraba a Jeff y que ese era el momento más feliz de su vida. Jensen no pudo evitar que algo se le removiera dentro, hace años estaba en esa misma situación con Danneel, amaba a Jared con locura pero no podía evitar que de vez en cuando le dieran ataques de nostalgia, especialmente en situaciones como esas.   
  
La música era buena, mucha comida y bebida, pajecitos corriendo de un lado mientras los adultos estaban demasiado ocupado en sus cosas, brindis, más bailes, flashes por todos lados. Por supuesto no conocía la mitad de los invitados pero no era como si le hiciera falta, Jared tenía toda su atención y cuando no estaban juntos Megan no dudaba en ocupar su lugar. Ella y su hermana ya se habían conocido cuando Jensen los llevó a Dallas a visitar a sus padres, como era de esperarse congeniaron prácticamente desde el primer momento, toda una pesadilla las dos juntas en un mismo lugar hablando de la alegría que sintieron cuando se corrió el rumor de la separación de los Brangelina.  
  
Fue en las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias, Donna estaba feliz de poder conocer al chico que le había devuelto la alegría a su hijo, quien no se tomó la noticia muy bien fue su padre, no podía creer que su hijo hubiese pasado de ser un hombre casado a salir con _otro_ hombre, pero por suerte su madre estuvo ahí para calmar la situación. El primer día fue duro, los dos siguiente más llevaderos. Obviamente no fue la mejor vacación del mundo pero salió mejor de lo que esperaba.  
  
La boda terminó poco después de que los novios desaparecieron. Jeff no fue especialmente comunicativo pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, bien sea porque se lo exigía Jared o por las caras que le ponía Katie, lo importante era que aparentemente no tenía planes de asesinato en mente así que Jensen pudo moverse con tranquilidad por todos lados.   
  
Cuando llegaron al apartamento estaban agotados, dieron gracias al cielo cuando pudieron quitarse los zapatos y el resto de la ropa para arrastrarse hasta la cama. Murmuraron un “ _buenas noches_ ” con los ojos cerrados y la voz somnolienta.   
  
Amanecieron de la misma forma en la que se habían quedado dormidos, Jensen boca abajo con la cara enterrada en la almohada y un brazo colgando al lado de la cama, Jared boca arriba con un brazo sobre su estomago y el otro sobre su cara para evitar que la luz molestara en su ojos porque ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de apagarla antes de acostarse.  
  
Les molestó el ruido del timbre. Jared le dio un empujón a Jensen para fuera abrir pero no obtuvo más respuesta que un gruñido incomprensible, se levantó mascullando una maldición y bostezando, vio por el ojo mágico y abrió la puerta sin molestarse en darle la cara a los visitantes, estaba muy ocupado restregándose los ojos. Caminó hasta el sofá, tomó una manta que Jensen siempre tenía ahí y se acurrucó aparentemente con la intención de seguir durmiendo.  
  
\- Hombre, pero que recibimiento tan maravilloso – musitó Chris empujándole los pies para poder sentarse.  
  
\- ¿Mala noche? – preguntó Steve caminando hasta la cocina para hacer café.  
  
\- La boda de mi hermano – la voz de Jared salió ronca por el sueño.  
  
\- Cierto… ¿Y Jenny? – Jared hizo un gesto señalando hasta la recamara y Chris no dudó en irrumpir en la habitación – Jennyyyy – canturreó mientras le jalaba de los pies para molestarlo, le escuchó gruñir pero parecía negado a despertar así que fue hasta el baño y echó un poco de agua en un vaso, luego volvió para dejarla caer sobre su espalda. Estaba muy fría  
  
\- ¡Hijo de…! - masculló brincando de la cama – joder Chris ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer en la vida?   
  
\- Hoy no – le vio patalear hasta el baño y encerrarse ahí. En la sala Jared tomaba café mientras hablaba con Steve pero seguía encogido en el mueble – vamos a Santa Mónica, así que mueve tu adolescente culo y vistete  
  
\- Casi tengo 20 viejito, así que no va lo de adolescente.  
  
\- ¿Casi 20? No seas iluso, faltan meses para eso y por mi puedes tener la edad que quieras, siempre serás un crío. ¿Jensen ya te cambió los pañales hoy?  
  
\- Idiota – refunfuñó mientras se ponía de pie, ya estaba acostumbrado a las bromas de Chris, después de todo, nadie podía ser más pesado que Chad – ¿Para qué vamos a Santa Mónica?  
  
\- Chris y yo necesitamos un escritorio nuevo.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasó con el anterior?  
  
\- Era muy viejo. No soportó el peso y el movimiento – vio a Steve de manera cómplice mientras bebía de su propio café, el castaño los vio a ambos sin comprender muy bien a que se referían hasta que la imagen irrumpió en su mente de forma violenta haciéndole arrugar la cara. De verdad no necesitaba tanta información.   
  
Fue hasta el baño y Jensen seguía en la ducha dejando que el agua cayera sobre sus hombros para quitarle todo el cansancio del día anterior, definitivamente habían dormido muy poco. Sonrió cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle por detrás y comenzar a dejar pequeños besos esparcidos a lo largo de sus hombros.  
  
\- Espero que sea mi novio y no uno de mis amigos el que me esta metiendo mano – su voz sonaba divertida y excitada al mismo tiempo, dio vuelta para besar a su acompañante.  
  
\- Tus amigos son unos capullos. Acaban de regalarme una imagen mental nada agradable.  
  
\- Me ha pasado – soltó una risita antes de besarle la clavícula – si aprovechamos bien el tiempo puedo sustituir esa imagen con otra – bajó su mano hasta la polla semi erecta del castaño para afianzar sus palabras.  
  
El tiempo apenas les rindió, no bien habían terminado de correrse cuando ya Chris estaba gritándoles que salieran y dejaran las perversiones para cuando estuvieran solos, Jensen le mandó al carajo pero igual se dieron prisa.   
  
\- ¿Aun no están listos? Mi hermana se tarda menos – Jared rodó los ojos mientras se cepillaba los dientes, en serio, aquello era una invasión a la privacidad.  
  
\- Estoy seguro que no irrumpes en la casa de tu hermana para arrastrarla a las afueras de la cuidad para comprar “ _cosas de casa_ ” – protestó Jensen mientras se ponía los zapatos.  
  
\- Más movimiento y menos charla, pequeño.  
  
  
A pesar de todo pronóstico lograron salir con la luz del día. No era que necesitaran ir hasta allá solo para comprar un escritorio de buena madera, era una simple excusa para salir de la rutina y aliviar tensiones, para Chris y Steve no era raro hacer cosas como esas.   
  
A Jensen el viaje le sirvió para darse cuenta de algo, Jared estaba pasando mucho más tiempo con él que en su propia casa y sin embargo nada en ese apartamento tenía algo que denotara su estilo. El chico nunca se ha quejado, puede que no lo notara pero Jensen sintió unas incontrolables ganas de cambiar eso. Quería todo de Jared en su vida, nada a medias, el tiempo separados fue suficientemente para hacerle abrir los ojos por completo. Por eso, cuando estuvieron solos le propuso comprar algunas cosas para remodelar.  
  
\- ¿Aquí? – inquirió extrañado.   
  
\- No aquí precisamente, en cualquier lugar, solo digo que… puedes hacer lo que quieras.   
  
\- ¿Estas consciente de que se me puede ocurrir comprar el afiche de “ _La casa de cera_ ” y ponerlo en la sala?  
  
\- Correré el riesgo. – el castaño le mostró una de esas sonrisas que eclipsan el sol, con hoyuelos y todo eso, luego se inclinó para besarlo.  
  
Volvieron a casa al caer la noche, al día siguiente tenían que trabajar y lo normal sería descansar lo suficiente como para no quedarse dormido en el transcurso del día pero cuando comenzaban a besarse era muy difícil detenerse, sobre todo teniendo a Jared sobre él moviéndose de esa manera.   
  
Jensen le tomó del cabello y le atrajo para besarlo con ahínco haciéndole soltar gemidos que iban directamente a su polla. Se quitaron la ropa el uno al otro dejando marcas rojas por donde sus manos pasaban pero no dolía, solo conseguía aumentar las ganas y el hambre. Jared le mordió suavemente el mentón antes de alejarse para buscar el lubricante, estaba a punto de impregnar los dedos de Jensen cuando este le detuvo.  
  
  
\- Quiero… te quiero adentro – pidió mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, tenía la respiración entre cortada llena de una mezcla entre nerviosismo y emoción.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – jadeó Jared separándose un poco para estar seguro de que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada.  
  
\- Follame, Jay – repitió atrayéndolo de nuevo para restregarse contra él y dejarle sentir su erección – quiero que lo hagas.  
  
\- Yo no… tu nunca…  
  
\- Lo sé pero quiero… Dios, te deseo tanto…. Hazlo – para probar que hablaba en serio, dio la vuelta y quedó boca abajo en la cama. En esa misma posición tomó la mano de Jared y chupó obscenamente dos de sus dedos para después dirigirlos hasta su entrada e inclinarse para facilitar el acceso.   
  
Jared sentía la garganta seca, gimió de puro placer cuando un primer dedo logró colarse dentro de su amante, estaba jodidamente apretado y caliente, tanto que temía lastimarlo pero se dijo a sí mismo que no sucedería, él había estado en esa situación un montón de veces, solo tenía que encontrar de la forma de que para Jensen fuera tan placentero como lo era para él. Metió otro dedo preguntándose como demonios iba a caber su polla ahí.   
  
Jensen tenía las sabanas apretadas, mientras se movía contra los dedos de Jared.  
  
Al principio fue extraño y puede que un poco incomodo pero luego de unos minutos solo podía pensar en querer más, la fricción era adictiva. El castaño sacó los dedos, ya eran tres lo que tenía adentro y esperaba que aquello fuera suficiente porque su polla no iba a resistir por mucho tiempo. Se acomodó detrás de él poniendo su dureza justo en la entrada sin llegar a presionar del todo.  
  
\- ¿Estas seguro? – consiguió preguntar antes de seguir, lo ultimo que quería era obligarlo a algo.  
  
\- Seguro… sí – cuando sintió una presión mucho más gruesa que la ejercida por los dedos se tensó preguntándose si de verdad estaría preparado y como era que Jared parecía disfrutar tanto cuando la situación era al contrario.   
  
El castaño fue lento pero contundente. Jensen contuvo la respiración cuando le sintió bien adentro, pero solo necesitó unos segundos para adaptarse y de pronto estar tan lleno ya no era tan incomodó. Jared acariciaba sus caderas con sus pulgares para relajar la tensión y se inclinó para recorrer su nuca con la punta de la lengua, hacía pequeños movimientos circulares con la cadera consiguiendo enloquecerlo de placer. Instintivamente empujó hacia atrás y gimió cuando la polla de Jared dio justo en ese lugar dentro de él – ¡joder!  
  
\- ¿Te hago daño? – su voz salió oscura y suplicante, Jensen definitivamente no renunciaría a eso por nada del mundo.  
  
\- Dios, no… sigue – Jared se salió lentamente para volver a entrar hasta el fondo, lo hizo con suavidad unas tres veces hasta que cada fría de su cuerpo comenzó a gritar por la necesidad de hacerlo con fuerza, cambió sus largas embestidas por unas más cortas y rápidas, aferrándose a su cadera. Jensen blanqueó los ojos cuando repitió el movimiento circular del principio, eso se sentía tan pecaminosamente bien que se correría en cualquier momento sin necesidad de tocarse.   
  
Jared siguió penetrándolo, maravillándose con la forma de los músculos de su espalda y la presión que le envolvía alrededor de la polla, ahora podía entender porque a Jensen le gustaba tanto follarlo. Casi se corre cuando le escuchó jadear su nombre y pedirle más.   
  
Se pegó a su espalda sin dejar de moverse y se apoderó de la polla de Jensen para masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, hizo que se corriera primero y casi gritó cuando sintió como le apretaba más por culpa del orgasmo, no pudo seguir conteniéndose y se corrió dentro de él sintiendo como lo llenaba de toda su esencia. Salió cuando ya no le quedaba nada, le dio un beso en la nuca antes de tumbarse a un lado.  
  
\- Joder, Jen… tu culo – dijo prácticamente sin aliento, Jensen sonrió y se acomodó contra su pecho.  
  
\- Lo sé… eso me pasa con el tuyo – Jared le mostró una gran sonrisa y le jaló del cuello para besarlo.   
  
Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato solo dándose mimos y disfrutando de ese momento juntos. El menor tenía los ojos casi cerrados cuando le escuchó hablar – quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo – lo dijo así, sin anestesia ni nada, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par espantando por completo el sueño.  
  
\- ¿Qué dices? – jadeó sin poder contener la emoción. Quizás no debería sorprenderse ya que prácticamente vivían juntos desde hace un tiempo pero esto era diferente.  
  
\- Que quiero que traigas todas tus cosas para acá porque pienso secuéstrate, eso es lo que digo  
  
\- ¿Lo dices en serio?  
  
\- Me duele cada vez que tengo que pasar una noche lejos de ti, así que sí, en serio… quiero esto Jay, contigo.  
  
\- Si me vengo a vivir aquí no vas a poder deshacerte de mi nunca, Jensen Ackles.  
  
\- Oh Dios, eso espero, Jay. – le dio un corto beso para afianzar sus palabras – eso espero – Jared rió y le abrazó con fuerza, luego comenzó a repartir besos por todo su rostro diciendo que “ _sí_ ”. Era genial ir a dormir sabiendo que a partir de mañana todos los días despertarían juntos.  
  
  
  
 *****FIN*****


End file.
